


Resiliencia

by Cydalima



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Español | Spanish, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Slow Burn, mentions of mental health issues
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 72,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydalima/pseuds/Cydalima
Summary: Una noche en Detroit, Yuuri descubrió tres cosas. La primera fue que tenía un alma gemela. La segunda, que compartía un vínculo tan fuerte con su alma gemela, que ahora formaban parte de los casos en los que éste se manifestaba de manera física. La tercera, que su carrera apenas comenzaba y nunca podría patinar junto a Victor Nikiforov.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Así está la cosa: una vez veía listas de soulmates au y, en alguna, estaba este au en el que dos almas gemelas pueden tener la misma herida o lesión. El resto comenzó a escribirse solo. En esta historia quiero explorar las emociones de Yuuri y de Victor después de que se ven privados de algo que aman.

_**resiliencia** _  
_f. Capacidad de adaptación de un ser vivo frente a un agente perturbador o un estado o situación adversos._

 

  
And I never minded being on my own  
Then something broke in me and I wanted to go home  
To be where you are  
But even closer to you, you seem so very far

**Wish That You Where Here (Florence + The Machine)**

 

Lo último que Yuuri recordaría antes de perder la conciencia, era un dolor profundo en su rodilla izquierda justo en el momento en el que saltó para realizar un axel triple. Mientras caía, tuvo la vaga conciencia de que el dolor no provenía precisamente de su cuerpo, aunque se sintiera así. No llegó a sentir el golpe contra el hielo.

Cuando despertó, horas más tarde, estaba en el hospital. A su lado, Phichit dormitaba sentado en una posición evidentemente incómoda. Aunque Yuuri no podía verlo con claridad, la silueta de su amigo era algo que reconocería en cualquier lugar y circunstancia. Con cuidado, se irguió lo suficiente para comenzar a buscar sus gafas y un sudor frío le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Al pensar en ese momento, Yuuri recordaría que, pese a que una parte suya era consciente de la presencia de su mejor amigo, a quien había despertado cuando comenzó a gritar, su mente sólo tendría lugar para el pánico que se apoderaba de él al descubrir que no podía mover la pierna izquierda. No recordaba el momento en el que la enfermera entró en la habitación y tampoco recordaba la voz de la doctora que venía detrás de ella; sólo recordaba sus párpados cerrándose lentamente y la sensación de dejarse ir y que el sopor se apoderaba de su cuerpo con la esperanza de que todo fuera un sueño.

La segunda vez que despertó, era de noche. En el lugar que Phichit ocupaba antes se encontraba Celestino, quien, sin decir palabra alguna, le entregó sus anteojos. Yuuri no necesitaba que su entrenador hablara para comprender que lo que había ocurrido horas atrás no había sido un sueño. Bastó el silencio estoico, la tensión evidente en la habitación, para comprender: su lesión era grave.

—¿Qué pasó?

Celestino volteó a verlo en el momento en el que escuchó su voz y Yuuri esperó a que éste respondiera.

—Te desmayaste durante el entrenamiento.

—¿Qué más?

—Tuviste algunos golpes por la caída, pero nada que sea de preocupar. No hubo golpe en la cabeza, aunque tendrás algunos moratones en el costado.

—¿Y qué más?

Celestino lo miró a los ojos y con calma profesional respondió:

—Nada más.

Yuuri apretó los puños y fijó su mirada en los ojos de su entrenador, quien permaneció serio e inmutable durante todo el tiempo.

—Si no tuve ninguna lesión grave —preguntó—, ¿por qué no puedo mover la pierna izquierda?

Por un momento, la expresión estoica de Celestino pareció a punto de derrumbarse, y en una muestra de control que Yuuri nunca le había visto, su rostro permaneció impasible.

—¿Celestino?

Celestino descruzó los brazos y agregó:

—Esa es una respuesta que sólo podrá darte una persona más capacitada.

Antes de que Yuuri pudiera protestar, Celestino se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Al regresar, un par de minutos después venía acompañado de una doctora. Yuuri esperó a que ambos entraran.  

—Yuuri —saludó ella—. Soy la doctora Davis. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Yuuri no respondió. La miró en silencio, mientras esperaba con paciencia a que alguien le diera una explicación. La doctora intercambió una mirada nerviosa con Celestino, quien sólo frunció el ceño ante la falta de respuesta de Yuuri. Sabía que su entrenador no estaba acostumbrado a esa actitud por su parte y quizá en otras circunstancias, se habría sentido mal por no responder a un saludo y a una pregunta hecha con buena fe, pero en ese momento los modales eran lo que menos le importaba.

La doctora se aclaró la garganta mientras Yuuri continuaba observándola en silencio.

—Yuuri, ¿qué sabes sobre las almas gemelas?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Frunció el ceño y miró a Celestino, como si su entrenador pudiera explicarle un poco más por qué, de todas las preguntas posibles, la doctora había hecho precisamente ésa. Cuando Celestino no respondió, Yuuri miró a la doctora una vez más, con cautela.

—Lo mismo que saben todos, supongo —respondió.

A decir verdad, Yuuri sabía un poco más que muchas otras personas sobre las almas gemelas. Lo sabía porque cuando tenía trece años y en la escuela comenzaron a hablar sobre el tema, como todos los niños de su edad, se obsesionó un poco con el tema.

Como muchos otros en su clase, fantaseaba con ser el alma gemela de su celebridad favorita. Aunque aquello era improbable y él lo sabía, eso no evitó que investigara todo lo que pudo sobre el vínculo de las almas gemelas. Sabía, por ejemplo, que el concepto de “alma gemela” no tenía que ser romántico, sino que era una posibilidad de encontrar a alguien compatible en más de un aspecto. Sabía también que, estadísticamente, menos del 10 por ciento de la población mundial encontraba a su alma gemela, pues el vínculo entre ambas partes no siempre se manifestaba.

Y, en especial, sabía que los vínculos compartidos por algunas almas gemelas podían ser tan fuertes que no era extraño que ambos sintieran lo que el otro sentía en algún momento y que, incluso, compartieran algunos detalles de manera física. Había casos de almas gemelas que tenían el mismo tatuaje cuando sólo uno de ellos había ido a tatuarse, o en los que uno despertaba con el mismo corte de cabello que el otro así sin más. Eran pocos casos y una conexión así sólo ocurría una vez en la vida, por lo que nadie sabía si le ocurriría en algún momento o exactamente qué vínculo físico existiría entre ambas partes.

La doctora asintió. Dio un paso al frente, acercándose más a la cama de Yuuri.

—Las lesiones que sufriste durante tu caída no son graves —explicó—. Físicamente no existe ningún problema relacionado con tu accidente durante tu entrenamiento, y las pruebas que hicimos indicaron que, a nivel neuronal, todo se encuentra en orden.

Yuuri sostuvo la mirada de la doctora, en silencio, siempre en silencio. A su lado, vio a Celestino cruzar los brazos, en un gesto que, más que imponente, le hacía parecer que se estaba preparando para recibir un golpe.

—¿Podré volver a patinar? —preguntó de pronto, para sorpresa de la doctora, quien guardó silencio. Celestino frunció el ceño.

—Yuuri...

—¿Podré volver a patinar, doctora? —preguntó otra vez, interrumpiendo a su entrenador como jamás lo había hecho.

—Dependerá de algunos factores —respondió Davis—. Entre ellos, la procedencia de la lesión.

Yuuri dirigió su mirada hacia ella. Al ver que no hacía comentarios o preguntas, la doctora continuó:

—El origen de tu lesión es algo que no habíamos visto más que en la teoría. Físicamente tu cuerpo no posee lesión alguna, pero actúa como si la tuviera, gracias al vínculo que compartes con tu alma gemela—. Hizo una pausa antes de continuar, con una calma profesional que, lejos de sosegar a Yuuri, comenzaba a asustarlo—. Yuuri, seré franca contigo: todo indica que tu alma gemela fue quien sufrió la lesión y, esa lesión, se refleja también en ti.

—¿Qué?

—Por la reacción de tu cuerpo ante la lesión fantasma —continuó ella—, es probable que tu alma gemela tenga varias fracturas en la pierna. Independientemente del origen de su lesión, es un hecho que tu recuperación y la suya están ligadas, lo que quiere decir que sanarás al mismo tiempo que esa persona y recuperarás la motricidad de tu pierna al mismo nivel que esa persona.

La doctora esperó una respuesta y, al no obtenerla, siguió con su explicación:

—El estudio de las almas gemelas aún está en proceso y, en particular, lo que se refiere al vínculo que comparten algunas personas y su representación física, es un área que la ciencia continúa indagando. Sin embargo, una de las teorías que aceptamos la mayoría, es que el vínculo físico entre almas gemelas ocurre durante un momento de gran impacto emocional para una de las partes.

En algún lugar de su mente, Yuuri tenía plena consciencia de que la doctora estaba explicando algo con términos que no entendía del todo, y una parte de él no terminaba de comprender el porqué de la situación que vivía en ese momento. La información que había recibido en ese momento era confusa y, demasiado aturdido para responder, sólo atinó a permanecer ahí, con la mirada fija en la doctora Davis, observando sus labios moverse, pero sin entender palabra alguna de lo que decía.

Aquella noche, Yuuri Katsuki descubrió algunas cosas gracias a esa doctora. La primera fue que tenía un alma gemela, alguien que estaba en algún lugar del mundo esperando por él y con quien era muy probable que tuviera una vida feliz. La segunda, que compartía un vínculo tan fuerte con aquella persona, que ahora formaban parte de los casos en los que éste se manifestaba de manera física. Y también, aquella noche, Yuuri Katsuki descubrió algo sin la necesidad de que un médico o su entrenador se lo dijera: tenía veinte años, su carrera apenas comenzaba a acercarse a ese punto al cual quería llegar y nunca podría patinar junto a Victor Nikiforov.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! La semana pasada les compartí el prólogo de esta historia, muchas gracias a las personas que decidieron leerlo y dejar comentarios o kudos... o bookmarkear o agregar esto a sus listas de suscripción.
> 
> En esta historia me estoy tomando ciertas licencias porque, la verdad, no tengo idea de patinaje artístico y mi investigación es más bien superficial.

A pesar de que eran ya tres años desde que Yuuri regresó a Hasetsu, aún había días en los que se sentía completamente fuera de lugar. Después de tanto tiempo y si fuera otra persona, quizá habría logrado acostumbrarse a la calma de su ciudad natal y a las interminables horas detrás del mostrador del hotel. Yuuri, no obstante, no era otra persona. Amaba a su familia y el lugar en el que había crecido, pero no terminaba de acostumbrarse a aquella vida tan sedentaria y tranquila. Solía dar paseos cortos por los alrededores y a veces pasaba algo de tiempo con Minako o con los Nishigori, pero aún sentía que algo le hacía falta a su vida. Y era evidente, después de todo en sus planes de vida no se encontraba regresar tan pronto a Hasetsu ni asentarse en él, mucho menos de la manera como lo había hecho.

Su rutina no tenía nada de especial. Todos los días salía a dar un paseo por las mañanas (una costumbre que no había querido olvidar después de la muerte de Vicchan) y, al regresar, desayunaba junto a su familia. Después, ayudaba con algunas cosas en el hotel, aunque la mayor parte del trabajo lo hacían sus padres o su hermana. Él, en realidad, pasaba gran parte del día detrás del mostrador. En ocasiones recibía a Yuko y su familia y charlaba con ellos un rato. Si le apetecía, por las tardes o en las noches iba a ver a Minako. Su nueva vida no era muy interesante, a decir verdad, y su núcleo social se resumía a unas cuantas personas.

Respecto a su alma gemela, la verdad era que Yuuri no quería pensar demasiado en ello. En tres años no había hecho el intento por buscarle y no es como si aquella persona hubiera hecho lo mismo. Yuuri sólo sabía que aún estaba en algún lugar, porque podía sentirle a la distancia. En ocasiones, Yuuri despertaba bruscamente al sentir una pena que no era suya del todo y que, aun así, era tan intensa que a veces no lo dejaba respirar. Al principio, solía cerrar los ojos y esperar a que la sensación desapareciera por sí sola, pero eventualmente comenzó a aceptar aquellas emociones y hacerlas propias. Cuando hacía eso, la pena disminuía poco a poco y daba paso a una emoción distinta, que no era precisamente alivio, pero sí algo que se le acercaba.

A veces, Yuuri se imaginaba hablando con aquella persona desconocida. Pese a todo y aunque muchas personas no pudieran entenderlo, Yuuri no le guardaba rencor. Entendía su frustración y su pena ante la realidad que ambos compartían al no poder caminar como era debido. Aún era solitario, aún era una sensación agridulce saber que su alma gemela estaba en algún lugar, sufriendo pero sin atreverse a buscarlo, pero en ocasiones era mejor que nada. En todo caso, no es como si él hubiera hecho mucho esfuerzo para encontrarle también.

 ** _Phichit:_** _Yuuri, ¿entonces crees que podríamos vernos en el evento?_

El mensaje de Phichit seguía sin tener una respuesta y el email con el boleto, si bien estaba marcado como _importante_ , tampoco tenía una. Yuuri sabía que, a esas alturas, para Phichit sería más que evidente que estaba evitando darle una respuesta concreta, y aunque se sentía mal por ello, había otra parte suya (la egoísta y quizá un poco aterrada), que sentía que aquello era lo mejor.  

Un golpe en su puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Adelante.

Mari abrió y se recargó en el marco, con los brazos cruzados. Yuuri percibió el ligero aroma a tabaco que desprendía la ropa de su hermana y supo que ella regresaba después de haber salido por un momento a echar el último cigarrillo del día. O el primero, dependiendo de cómo se viera.

—Vi la luz por el pasillo —dijo ella con su voz serena de siempre—, ¿todo bien?

—Sí, sólo no puedo dormir.

—Está bien —agregó ella—. No olvides que mañana no estaré durante casi todo el día y que tendrás que cubrir mi turno también.

—Lo recuerdo.

Mari permaneció en la entrada por un momento antes de enderezarse y entrar en la habitación. Caminó hasta llegar junto a Yuuri y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

—Algo te preocupa —dijo ella. Yuuri le sonrió. Ocultarle algo a su hermana era casi imposible, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo no insistiera en saber lo que ocurría.

—Va a ser el _World Team Trophy_ —respondió—, en Tokio. Phichit va a participar.

—¿Oh?

—Me invitó a verlo y quiere saber si podríamos, ya sabes, salir a pasear después de su presentación.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Quieres ir?

—Yo… No lo sé. Una parte de mí quiere ver a Phichit después de todos estos años, pero la otra… Es complicado.

Mari asintió en silencio.

—¿Cuándo es el evento? —preguntó ella.

—En dos semanas.

—Algo me dice que no te hizo la invitación hoy, ¿verdad?

Yuuri suspiró.

—No, fue el mes pasado. Me envió el boleto por email.

—Sabes que nunca me ha gustado decirte qué puedes o qué no puedes hacer —dijo su hermana después de unos segundos—, a mamá y a papá tampoco.

—Lo sé —murmuró Yuuri.

—Sé que lo sabes —continuó ella—. Así que sólo haz lo que creas que es mejor. Si no quieres ir, no vayas; si decides ir, hazlo. Pero toma una decisión; no es agradable dejar a las personas esperando por una respuesta.

Cuando Mari se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, Yuuri se dejó caer en la cama. Permaneció recostado y con la mirada fija en el techo por un rato. Unos minutos después, tomó el celular y buscó el mensaje de Phichit. La pantalla brillaba con las palabras de su amigo. Yuuri releyó la invitación en tres ocasiones antes de decidirse a responder.

 ** _Yuuri:_** _De acuerdo, nos vemos allá._  
Leído  
01:21 a. m.

No tardó en recibir una respuesta que le hizo sonreír.

 ** _Phichit:_** _(_ _ﾉ_ _´_ _ヮ_ _´)_ _ﾉ_ _*:_ _･ﾟ_ _ʸᵉᵃʰ_ _✧_

* * *

Lo primero que pensó Yuuri al poner un pie en la pista de Tokio, fue que aquello definitivamente no había sido una buena idea. La cacofonía de voces en el interior de aquel lugar, los colores y, en particular, la sensación de estar ahí, lejos de emocionarle, hicieron que el corazón le diera un vuelco. Cerró los ojos por un momento, intentando recordar la última vez que estuvo en aquel lugar, no como espectador, sino del lado de los atletas. Habían pasado unos seis años desde aquello.

Lo segundo que pensó al estar en la pista de Tokio, mientras avanzaba por el pasillo hasta el lugar en el que se encontraba su asiento, fue que definitivamente era algo distinto ir como espectador. A lo lejos, Yuuri podía ver el camino reservado para los competidores, sus respectivos entrenadores y el staff. Le invadió una nostalgia inesperada, acompañada de un deseo por estar en los vestidores y no en el camino contrario.  

Aún pensaba en eso cuando, su lado, un par de adolescentes pasaron corriendo tan rápido que lograron hacerle perder el equilibrio por un momento. Apenas tuvo tiempo de afirmar el bastón en el suelo antes de que las dos desaparecieran por el camino, soltando chillidos que parecían inhumanos. Pronto, más adolescentes se unieron a ellas y se acercaron hacia el paso reservado para los competidores. Con curiosidad, Yuuri dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar al que se dirigieron y alcanzó a ver la figura de un chico con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la sudadera y la capucha echada sobre la cabeza. El chico ignoraba deliberadamente los gritos de sus fans mientras avanzaba con paso decidido hacia la puerta que le llevaría a los vestidores. Por un momento Yuuri pensó que era un poco descuidado aparecer cuando faltaba escasa media hora para comenzar el evento, pero pronto desechó la idea: ¿quién era él para juzgar lo que otros, no, lo que _los patinadores_ decidieran hacer con su tiempo?

Con calma, caminó hasta el elevador más cercano. Tenía que subir un par de pisos y el viaje desde Hasetsu le había dejado más cansado de lo que pensó; odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero su pierna lo resentía más que cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo.

No tardó mucho en estar en su lugar. Aunque Phichit le había ofrecido un pase VIP para poder estar juntos más tiempo, Yuuri lo había rechazado y, por su cuenta, había comprado un boleto en la parte más alta de las gradas. No era, en definitiva, el mejor lugar para presenciar todo, pero entre más cerca de la pista, habría más conmoción, y Yuuri prefería tener la ilusión de un poco más de espacio.

En su bolsillo, su móvil emitió un pitido.

 **Phichit:** _¡Menos de media hora para comenzar! Dime que ya estás aquí._

Yuuri sonrió para sí al ver la _selfie_ de su amigo. En ella podía apreciar el rostro de Phichit y, detrás de él, el perfil de Celestino. Aunque no se sentía completamente cómodo en aquel lugar, sabía lo mucho que su presencia significaba para Phichit y con calma, escribió su respuesta.

 

 ** _Yuuri:_** _Llegué hace unos minutos._  
_Leído_  
13:32 p. m.

_**Phichit:** ( ≧∇≦ )/_

_**Phichit:** ¡Genial!_

_**Phichit:** ¡No puedo esperar para verte por fin! Ｏ ( ≧∇≦ ) Ｏ_

_**Phichit:** Ciao Ciao te manda saludos._

Yuuri volvió a sonreír.

 ** _Yuuri:_** _Deberías estar preparándote._  
Leído  
13:35 p. m.

 ** _Yuuri:_** _Envíale mis saludos a Celestino. Y gracias._  
Leído  
13:35 p. m.

_**Phichit:** ฅ (*°ω°* ฅ )_

Dos minutos antes de las 2 de la tarde se apagaron las luces de la pista. Un coro de gritos y vítores inundó el espacio, y cuando la música de inicio del _World Team Trophy_ dio pie a la bienvenida, Yuuri se acomodó en el asiento. Vio a los patinadores entrar de uno en uno a la pista y hacer una pequeña coreografía entre todos. En una de las pantallas auxiliares, vio la sonrisa radiante de Phichit y aplaudió junto con el público cuando mencionaron su nombre.

Después de aquella introducción, comenzaron las presentaciones de todos los patinadores.

Por un momento, Yuuri se imaginó en aquella pista, realizando alguna de las rutinas que había ideado incluso después de su retiro forzado. Casi podía sentir el aire frío acariciar sus mejillas mientras se preparaba para dar un salto o hacer una pirueta; era como si, pese a la distancia que le separaba de la pista, pudiera escuchar el sonido de los patines al deslizarse y cortar el hielo. Los aplausos de la audiencia lo trajeron de regreso a la realidad. Inconscientemente, se hundió en su asiento y observó, no sin envidia, la participación de los primeros patinadores.

Algunos nombres le eran familiares; otros, a decir verdad, eran completamente desconocidos para él. Quizá no había sido lo mejor ni lo más maduro, pero Yuuri había decidido cortar de tajo su relación con el patinaje y a excepción de Phichit y lo relacionado a los logros de su amigo, realmente no se preocupaba por indagar qué era lo que pasaba con aquel deporte.

Cuando llegó el turno de Phichit, Yuuri miró con atención. La música alegre lo relajó de inmediato (era tan Phichit aquella selección), y mientras la rutina avanzaba, se notó sonriendo ante la alegría de su amigo, evidente no sólo por su sonrisa, sino por la fluidez con la que se deslizaba por el hielo. Phichit tenía una manera muy especial de involucrar a la audiencia en sus participaciones al iluminar la pista con su presencia. Siempre había sido de esa manera. Así era él, después de todo, como un rayo de luz. En ese momento, Yuuri se dio cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba ver a su amigo patinar y, más aún, cuánto extrañaba practicar con él.

El tiempo que compartió junto a Phichit en Detroit había sido increíble. Yuuri no era muy dado a hacer amigos, pero en Phichit había encontrado a uno de los mejores, y lo extrañaba. Extrañaba las noches interminables de charlas que se sentían tan naturales, incluso para alguien como él; extrañaba escuchar a su amigo hablar de un lugar o una comida o alguna persona con tanto entusiasmo que era contagioso; incluso extrañaba los regaños de Celestino que venían después de escaparse de un entrenamiento para ir a turistear. En los cuatro años que habían pasado desde lo de su pierna, Yuuri sólo había visto a Phichit en dos ocasiones y ninguna había involucrado patinaje. Aquél era un tema casi tabú del cual apenas recientemente se sentía cómodo hablando con él.   

Verlo patinar con la alegría de siempre y con una técnica mucho mejor de la que tenía años atrás, le hizo sentir profundamente orgulloso por él.

Phichit salió de la pista y el maestro de ceremonia llamó al equipo ruso. Los aplausos de alegría y diversión que se escucharon antes en la pista dieron paso a una verdadera explosión de euforia. Yuuri observó, con creciente fascinación, a los patinadores rusos hacer su aparición y dio un brinco cuando el público gritó su nombre.

Sólo que no era él a quien aclamaban.

En las pantallas apareció la imagen de un patinador joven, tan joven que seguramente apenas había dado el salto desde la categoría Junior. Debajo de su imagen apareció su nombre: Yuri Plisetsky. Era el primero en participar. Los aplausos dirigidos al chico continuaron por unos segundos y Yuuri incluso escuchó a las personas que estaban sentadas junto él hablar sobre el muchacho.

—Apenas pasó a la categoría Sénior.

—Desde que empezó a patinar en serio, ha estado en el pódium más veces que muchos otros patinadores.

—Es increíble que tenga sólo quince años.

—Escuché que Victor será su entrenador a partir de este año.

—¿Victor? ¿Victor Nikiforov?

Yuuri tragó en seco. Las voces del público cesaron lentamente hasta que sólo permaneció un murmullo apenas audible. Yuri Plisetsky se colocó en su posición a mitad de la pista y comenzó su rutina.

Todas las miradas estaban fijas en él y cada movimiento, cada salto suyo estaba enmarcado en un aura etérea. Era casi irreal. Yuuri se dio cuenta de que había aguantado la respiración en el primer salto que hizo e intentó relajarse en su asiento, sin lograrlo del todo. Minutos después, la melodía llegó a su fin y, con ella, la participación del chico. Hubo un momento de silencio después de que terminó. De pronto, como impulsados por la misma energía, todos en el público aclamaron al chico. Éste hizo un par de reverencias de agradecimiento y salió de la pista.

Yuuri tardó unos segundos en salir de su estupor. Su mirada permaneció fija en las pantallas auxiliares, que presentaban una repetición de los mejores saltos realizados por el chico. Un escalofrío recorrió a Yuuri de pies a cabeza, una emoción que sólo había sentido, años atrás, cuando vio patinar a Victor Nikiforov por primera vez. Se formó un nudo en su garganta. Con cuidado se puso de pie y, sujetándose al barandal de la escalera, subió lentamente los escalones hasta llegar a la salida. Escuchaba los vítores de la audiencia, los gritos y los aplausos cuando algún otro patinador salía a la pista. Nada importaba. Necesitaba salir de ahí.

Cuando estuvo fuera, caminó hasta encontrar un lugar donde sentarse. A lo lejos aún podía escuchar el furor proveniente de la pista, pero era un eco distante, algo que no tardó en bloquear de su mente. Suspiró mientras recordaba la participación de aquel chico. Yuri Plisetsky. Tenía una energía única en la pista y sus saltos, Dios, sus saltos eran maravillosos. No era necesario ser un experto para saber que aquel chico llegaría lejos, tan lejos que posiblemente superaría las marcas de Nikiforov, si es que no lo había hecho ya. Por un momento, Yuuri estuvo tentado a buscar información sobre aquel chico, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo. No valía la pena reabrir viejas heridas sólo por un poco de curiosidad.

No fue consciente de paso del tiempo hasta que la gente comenzó a llenar los pasillos. Escuchaba las charlas animadas de las personas e identificó algunos nombres que decían. No hizo ademán alguno por salir: prefería hacerlo cuando la mayoría se hubiera ido y él pudiera caminar a su ritmo, sin retrasar a los demás como solía hacerlo cuando caminaba en lugares concurridos.

El sonido del celular lo sacó de su letargo.

_**Phichit:** ¡Yuuri, voy saliendo de la ducha!_

_**Phichit:** Tenemos que vernos ahora. ¿Viste toda la presentación? ¡Fue increíble!_

_**Phichit:** ¿Qué te pareció? Tienes que contarme todo. _

_**Phichit:** ¿Lograste ver desde donde estabas sentado? _

_**Phichit:** ¿Estás muy lejos de la entrada para participantes?_

_**Phichit:** No tardo en salir, dame unos minutos._

_**Phichit:** ¿En dónde estás?_

_**Phichit:** ¿Yuuri?_

_**Phichit:** ¿Estás bien?_

**_Yuuri:_** _Lo siento, necesito un poco de tiempo._  
Leído  
17:35 p. m.

_**Phichit:** ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Es tu pierna?_

_**Yuuri:** Algo así._   
_Leído_   
_17:39 p. m._

_**Phichit:** ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?_

_**Yuuri:** No. Lo siento._   
_Leído_   
_17:44 p. m._

_**Yuuri:** Tardaré un poco en llegar. Hay mucha gente aún_   
_Leído_   
_17:44 p. m._

_**Phichit:** Está bien, puedo esperar._

_**Phichit:** Háblame si me necesitas, ¿sí?_

_**Yuuri:** Gracias._   
_Leído_   
_17:45 p. m._

_**Phichit:** Somos amigos, ¿no? No hay nada que agradecer. _

_**Yuuri:** ...  
Escribiendo._

_**Phichit:** Y no digas que lo sientes. _

**_Yuuri:_ ** _...  
Escribiendo._

 **_Yuuri:_ ** _...  
Escribiendo._

 ** _Yuuri:_** _Okay._  
Leído  
17:46 p. m.

* * *

 

Una parte de Yuuri se sentía terrible por no ir con Phichit en ese momento. Otra, no obstante, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para sí mismo. Esa otra parte era la que había resultado ser más fuerte, porque eran ya casi diez minutos desde el último mensaje de Phichit y él seguía en el mismo lugar. A su lado habían dejado de pasar personas; los pasillos y las escaleras estaban completamente vacíos. Era muy probable que el elevador lo estuviera también.

Cuando pasó suficiente tiempo como para irse sin molestar a nadie, se puso de pie, tomó el bastón y caminó hacia el elevador más cercano. Realizó el camino hacia la entrada de los participantes con la misma calma de antes. De la multitud de aficionados que habían acudido aquella tarde al evento, sólo quedaban unos cuantos que, seguramente, esperaban a alguien en particular. Podía ver un par de grupos reunidos cerca de la salida, con pancartas y todo.

Metió la mano dentro del bolsillo para tomar su celular y escribirle a Phichit que estaba a punto de llegar. Sabía que no le dejarían entrar a aquella área restringida y quería evitar a otras personas tanto como fuera posible. Por un momento pensó en Phichit y en su mente comenzó a formular el discurso para ofrecerle una disculpa por hacerle esperar por tanto tiempo. Estaba por sacar el móvil cuando se abrió la puerta de la zona VIP y Yuri Plisetsky salió por ella. Incluso fuera del hielo irradiaba un aura de determinación (y quizá un poco de agresividad) que no pasó desapercibida por Yuuri.

Detrás de él, otros patinadores del equipo ruso hablaban animadamente y, por un momento, los gritos de uno de los grupos de fans sobresaltaron a Yuuri, quien volteó a verlas con sorpresa. Una de las chicas del equipo ruso se adelantó y abrazó a Plisetsky con un brazo mientras le murmuraba algo al oído. El adolescente se alejó de ella con un movimiento brusco y siguió con su camino sin voltear hacia donde estaban las chicas que gritaban su nombre.

Su camino hacia la salida estaba en la misma dirección que la de Yuuri, y cuando estuvo frente a él, el adolescente le miró con indiferencia. Yuuri dio un paso a un lado y dejó que el muchacho pasara junto a él. Sintió la mirada del chico en él y fue consciente del momento en el que éste observó su bastón quizá por más tiempo del que la mayoría de los extraños solían hacerlo. Después de eso, Plisetsky regresó la mirada al frente y continuó con su camino en dirección al club de fans, cuyos gritos podrían sofocar cualquier conversación que hubiera en unos cuantos metros a la redonda.

El resto de los patinadores pasaron junto a él también, sin que ninguno le dedicara especial atención.

Yuuri siguió con su camino hacia la puerta VIP. Sujetó su bastón con fuerza, apoyándolo en el suelo para asegurar que sus piernas no flaqueaban en ese momento y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle cuando vio a Victor Nikiforov salir por la misma puerta a la que él se dirigía.

Victor caminaba junto a Yakov Feltsman, ambos charlaban en voz baja mientras Yakov fruncía el entrecejo y Victor mantenía la mirada fija en el camino delante de él.

Yuuri aún recordaba la última vez que vio a Victor en la TV, después de que anunciara su retiro oficial como patinador, al mismo tiempo que anunciaba su nueva etapa como entrenador en el equipo ruso de patinaje. Llevaba un tiempo viviendo en Hasetsu y había visto la conferencia de prensa junto a Phichit, quien estaba al otro lado de la línea. Una parte suya se había derrumbado en ese momento, porque sabía muy bien la razón por la que Victor había tenido un retiro prematuro. Ahora, años después, no lucía muy diferente, aunque quizá las líneas de su rostro se marcaban más ahora. Aún tenía ese aire elegante alrededor suyo y, aunque cojeaba al andar, su porte era como el de sus años de patinador.

La mirada de Yuuri se dirigió, inevitablemente, hacia el bastón. Victor lo sujetaba con la misma mano con la que Yuuri lo hacía, y si bien sus pasos eran un poco más largos, su andar era igual de pausado. Quizá no era tan evidente para otras personas, pero notó que Yakov pausaba sus propios pasos para ir al ritmo de Victor y no perderse en la conversación (de la misma manera como a veces lo hacían sus padres, Mari o Minako, si caminaban juntos). Por un momento, Yuuri estuvo tentado a dar media vuelta y regresar, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Victor dirigió la mirada hacia él y no tuvo oportunidad de huir.

Yuuri había leído sobre ello en muchas ocasiones, lo hizo mucho más después de lo ocurrido en Detroit mientras los médicos intentaban ayudarle lo más que podían a pesar de su extraña condición, pero ningún libro y nada en la teoría podrían explicar lo que sintió en aquel momento, cuando vio a su alma gemela a los ojos por primera vez.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Yuuri sintió que le faltaba el aliento. De pronto, fue como si todo a su alrededor callara: no podía escuchar los gritos de las fans que se encontraban solo a unos metros y una parte suya era consciente de la mirada confundida de Yakov porque Victor se detuvo de pronto (y posiblemente las palabras que decía, sin que Yuuri entendiera su significado, tenían el mismo tono). Se estremeció ante la mirada de Victor y permaneció en silencio, sin poder moverse ni mirar a otro lado, mientras Victor abría los ojos cada vez más, sorprendido. Yuuri sintió que su corazón latía con violencia en el pecho y el mundo se redujo a él y a Victor Nikiforov, alejados por un par de pasos y sin dejar de mirarse el uno al otro.

Fue sólo cuestión de segundos, pero Yuuri sintió que duraba toda la vida. Dio unos pasos al frente y, de pronto, fue como si Victor despertara del trance. Su mirada bajó hasta los pies de Yuuri y su ceño se frunció de pronto. En menos de un segundo, la mirada de Victor se dirigió hacia el bastón de Yuuri y éste casi pudo ver el momento en el que algo en él hizo clic. Cuando Victor volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, Yuuri se detuvo de golpe y sintió que se quedaba sin aliento cuando una sensación de culpa lo llenó por completo.

Yakov puso una mano en el hombro de Victor y éste volteó a verlo, cortando el contacto visual con Yuuri. Yakov dijo algo y Victor le respondió en voz baja antes de seguir andando, dejando al otro entrenador detrás momentáneamente. Cuando Victor pasó junto a Yuuri y éste abrió la boca para decir algo, Victor regresó la mirada al frente una vez más y siguió sin decir nada, como si no existiera, como si segundos atrás no hubiera sentido la conexión entre ambos ni hubiera sentido el mismo temblor en el cuerpo, como si no hubiese deducido, con sólo una mirada, que eran almas gemelas.

Yuuri lo confirmó desde el momento en el que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Victor, y sabía que Victor lo había sentido también. ¿Por qué otra razón se había detenido de golpe y le había visto como si lo reconociera de pronto? Sin embargo, la expresión de Victor después de verle caminar era una mezcla entre sorpresa y dolor.

Yakov pasó junto a él y a Yuuri no le importó su mirada curiosa cuando él se giró para ver a Victor alejarse por el camino y detenerse junto a Yuri y el resto de los patinadores rusos. Tampoco le importó que otras personas lo miraran fijamente, seguramente preguntándose qué había sido aquel intercambio de miradas entre él y Victor Nikiforov; y sólo reaccionó cuando uno de los guardias de seguridad del edificio puso una mano en su hombro, sobresaltándolo.

 —Disculpe, señor, ¿se encuentra bien?

Yuuri asintió en silencio.

—Se dirige hacia un área restringida —continuó—, ¿desea usted algo? —Al ver que Yuuri no respondía, volvió a preguntar—. ¿Señor?

—Phichit Chulanont —dijo Yuuri. El guardia frunció el ceño.

—¿Disculpe?

—Mi amigo —continuó Yuuri—, Phichit Chulanont. Él me espera.

El hombre no parecía muy convencido por su respuesta, pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra pregunta, la puerta de la zona restringida volvió a abrirse y por ella salieron Phichit y Celestino.

 —¡Yuuri!

El guardia dirigió la mirada a Phichit y después a Yuuri y asintió antes de alejarse por el pasillo.

—¡Yuuri, cuánto tiempo sin verte!

—De verdad es mucho tiempo, Yuuri —agregó Celestino con una sonrisa.

Aunque Yuuri podía escuchar la voz de Phichit y aunque sabía que, de alguna manera, respondía a los comentarios de su amigo y a los de su antiguo entrenador, realmente no era consciente de lo que decía. Era como si no fuera el mismo y sólo podía pensar en el momento en el que Victor le dio la espalda y se alejó por el pasillo.

—¿Qué opinas, Yuuri?

Yuuri se sobresaltó y miró a Phichit y a Celestino, quienes esperaban una respuesta a una pregunta que Yuuri no podía recordar. Se sonrojó por un momento y, un tanto cohibido, respondió:

—Lo siento, ¿cuál fue la pregunta?

—Yuuri, ¿te encuentras bien?

La pregunta de Celestino lo tomó por sorpresa. Yuuri pensó que podría decirles lo que acababa de suceder (había visto a su alma gemela a los ojos y éste le había rechazado sin darle oportunidad de hablar), pero recordar ese momento le ponía incómodo. No quería hablar de ello en ese momento. Celestino tenía la mirada fija en él y Yuuri se sintió como la primera vez que lo vio, cuando tenía 18 años, y Celestino le parecía más intimidante de lo que era en realidad. Desvió la mirada con nerviosismo y antes de que pudiera hablar, Phichit rodeó sus hombros Yuuri con un brazo.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar algo? —preguntó—. Podrías recomendarnos algún restaurante.

—Oh —murmuró Yuuri—, realmente no conozco ninguno de los que hay por aquí. Lo siento.

Phichit sonrió.

—No importa, así es mejor esta aventura. ¿No les encanta descubrir nuevos lugares cuando salen de paseo?

Aunque Yuuri sabía que el cambio en la conversación no había agradado a Celestino, también sabía que su antiguo entrenador entendía cuándo dejar de hacer preguntas, así que caminó junto a ellos hacia la salida.

—Gracias —murmuró de manera que sólo Phichit pudiera escucharlo. Su amigo le miró con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—No hay de qué. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Yuuri negó con la cabeza.

—Tal vez después.

Phichit no volvió a preguntar, sólo le dio un apretón con el brazo y lo soltó para poder caminar a su lado. Mencionó algo sobre los lugares que quería visitar mientras estuvieran en Tokio y Celestino lo reprendió recordándole que necesitaba descansar antes de ir a jugar al turista. Yuuri recordó momentos similares, años atrás, y lejos de sentir el vacío de antes, sintió algo más cercano a la nostalgia. Aquella sensación nueva lo tomó por sorpresa, pero dejó que lo llenara por completo mientras algo cercano a una sonrisa verdadera (pequeña y apenas visible, pero sonrisa, a fin de cuentas) aparecía en su rostro.

Mientras se alejaba por el pasillo junto a Phichit y Celestino, Yuuri sintió una mirada fija en él. Aunque quería voltear, algo le decía que, si su mirada se cruzaba con la de Victor por segunda ocasión, no sería capaz de soportarlo, así que se alejó renqueando mientras dejaba a su alma gemela atrás.

* * *

 

Cuando Yuuri salió del hospital en Detroit, un par de días después del incidente en la pista de entrenamiento, permaneció encerrado en su habitación. Después de una única charla vía telefónica con su familia y tras hablar con Celestino sobre necesitar un momento consigo mismo, se rodeó de silencio. Cortó su contacto con el exterior. Incluso Phichit lo dejó solo los primeros días y respetó su mutismo, hasta que el silencio amenazó con volverse permanente, y entonces se convirtió en la única voz en la vida de Yuuri.

Los temas de conversación se volvieron escasos. Phichit no hablaba sobre sus entrenamientos y Yuuri no preguntaba sobre el patinaje artístico. No fue sino hasta casi un mes después, cuando Celestino prácticamente lo arrastró hacia el hospital para recibir una segunda opinión, que Yuuri supo lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia.

Con sólo veinticuatro años, Victor Nikiforov se veía forzado a terminar su carrera cuando se encontraba en uno de sus momentos más importantes. Un accidente lo había dejado con la pierna izquierda en condiciones terribles y no podría volver a patinar. Quizá la movilidad regresaría poco a poco, después de algunas cirugías y terapia, pero el patinaje artístico estaba descartado completamente. La conferencia de prensa que hubo meses después, cuando Nikiforov estuvo en condiciones de presentarse ante los medios, fue la última confirmación de que Victor Nikiforov ya no era una leyenda viviente, sino algo más bien del pasado.

Los médicos determinaron que la lesión de Yuuri se debía al vínculo que compartía con su alma gemela y, Yuuri mentiría si dijera que la idea no pasó por su mente. Eran demasiadas coincidencias. El accidente de Victor ocurrió el mismo día que el suyo. Su lesión más grave había sido en su pierna izquierda. No podría volver a patinar. Pero pronto desechó la idea. Las coincidencias ocurrían todo el tiempo, además, ¿cuál era la probabilidad de que su alma gemela fuera la misma persona a quien había admirado toda su vida?

Así que, con el tiempo, Yuuri dejó de pensar en la lesión de Victor Nikiforov, dejó de buscar información sobre él de manera obsesiva y, poco a poco, olvidó que la idea de ser el alma gemela de Victor pasó por su mente en uno de esos días de mayor dolor.

Hasta el momento en el que se vieron por primera vez.

Era ya una semana desde aquel encuentro en Tokio y Yuuri aún podía sentir el mismo temblor en su cuerpo y las mismas palpitaciones en su pecho. Sentía un impulso casi incontrolable de salir en busca de Victor y acortar la distancia entre ambos. Yuuri tenía la certeza de lo que significaba aquello, lo supo cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Lo había leído miles de veces, incluso había soñado con el momento en el que le ocurriría algo así, sabía lo que la teoría decía respecto al primer encuentro con una alma gemela, y lo había experimentado en carne propia también. No había duda: ante toda probabilidad, Victor era _su_ alma gemela.

Victor era su alma gemela y, a pesar de eso, le había dado la espalda.

Los días después de Tokio pasaron como en un sueño. Había momentos en los que su mirada se perdía a la distancia, al recordar el estremecimiento de su cuerpo al cruzar la mirada con Victor. Sabía que su actitud extrañaba a su familia y amigos, pero no tenía energías para contar lo que había ocurrido. No habló con nadie sobre lo que ocurrió en Tokio. No mencionó siquiera el nombre de Victor y, evidentemente, nadie supo que había encontrado a su alma gemela.  

 

—Yuuri.

Yuuri levantó la mirada. Su madre se encontraba en el marco de la puerta de su habitación y le sonreía mientras mantenía su expresión tranquila de siempre, aunque había algo en su mirada, una preocupación que Yuuri no estaba acostumbrado a ver en ella. Yuuri se irguió un poco en su asiento.

—¿Sí?

—Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.

Yuuri frunció el ceño. La gente con la que solía hablar se limitaba a sus padres, a su hermana, Minako, la familia Nishigori y Phichit (y Celestino, por añadidura). Habían pasado años desde la última vez que alguien ajeno a ese círculo quiso hablar con él. La gente de Hasetsu sabía de su situación y solía respetar su soledad, algo que a Yuuri no le importaba si era por lástima o comprensión.  

—¿Quién es? —preguntó mientras tomaba su bastón para ponerse de pie.

—Aquel muchacho que veías antes en la tele —dijo su madre—. Victor Nikiforov.

* * *

 

Hubo momentos, durante la adolescencia de Yuuri, en los que imaginó que Victor y él mantenían largas conversaciones. En sus fantasías, él y Victor descubrían tener muchas cosas en común y pasaban horas hablando de lo que más les apasionaba, conociéndose, volviéndose amigos cercanos. En sus sueños, Victor tenía una mirada juguetona y una sonrisa deslumbrante, justo como lo era al hablar con la prensa.

El Victor Nikiforov que Yuuri tenía frente a él era completamente diferente al de sus ensoñaciones.

Se encontraban en uno de los salones privados que se reservaban en ocasiones especiales y que tenía asientos de estilo occidental. Enfundado en su traje, con un vaso de té frente a él, la espalda rígida y la mirada fija en su bebida, el hombre frente a él lucía como todo lo contrario al Victor de sus sueños. Incluso era diferente al Victor Nikiforov que entrenaba al equipo ruso de patinaje y que, de vez en cuando, hacía apariciones en la prensa especializada.

Ambos permanecían en silencio y sólo habían pasado unos cinco minutos desde que los dejaron a solas, pero era como si hubiese pasado un día entero.

 —Si no te gusta el té, puedo pedir que te preparen otra cosa —dijo Yuuri.

Victor dio un respingo en ese momento. Fijó la mira en Yuuri durante un par de segundos, mirándole con sorpresa, como si hubiera olvidado su presencia por un instante.

—¿Qué? —preguntó. Yuuri tragó en seco y señaló el vaso que se encontraba frente a Victor. 

—Es que no dejas de ver el té —explicó—. Si no te gusta, puedo pedir que preparen algo distinto. Aunque quizá sólo pueda ofrecerte café. Creo que tenemos café. Nuestros huéspedes no suelen pedirnos algo que no sea té, así que posiblemente no tengamos mucha variedad de bebidas. ¿A menos que quieras un poco de sake? O cerveza, pero no…

—El té está bien —dijo Victor al fin.

—Oh. De acuerdo. 

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

Yuuri dio un trago a su propio té mientras observaba a Victor tan discretamente como podía. Era la segunda vez que lo veía tan de cerca. No pudo evitar compararlo con el Victor Nikiforov de años atrás, aquel que se encontraba en su mejor época, el mejor patinador de Rusia y, hasta ese momento, también el mejor de todo el mundo. Su mirada se posó en el bastón que Victor dejó apoyado junto a él en la mesa. Dio otro trago a su bebida en un esfuerzo por deshacer el nudo de su garganta. Los minutos se alargaban cada vez más y el ambiente en el interior de aquel salón se sentía tan pesado, que Yuuri se sentía a punto de explotar.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes —murmuró.

Yuuri sintió que su rostro se coloreaba cuando Victor le miró directamente a los ojos.

—Perdón —dijo—. Es sólo que. Bueno. Nos encontramos en una situación similar —agregó mientras señalaba el bastón de Victor. 

—¿Cómo te lesionaste? —preguntó Victor.

Su mirada estaba fija en Yuuri, expectante. Era claro que quería saber los detalles de lo ocurrido. Yuuri dudó por un momento. Había pasado mucho tiempo intentando olvidar lo ocurrido, ¿no sería mejor evitar hablar de ello? Nada le obligaba a responder. En realidad, habría sido tan fácil decir que no quería hablar de ello, justo como lo había hecho en muchas ocasiones, pero una opresión en el pecho, producto de alguna emoción de la que Yuuri no había sido consciente hasta ese instante, le hizo cambiar de opinión. Dio un sorbo más a su té y, pasados unos segundos, carraspeó para aclarar su garganta. Victor no despegó la mirada de él en ningún momento.  

—Fue hace tres años —dijo Yuuri al fin—. Estaba en Detroit, entrenando.

El hecho de que Victor no preguntase qué era lo que entrenaba antes de su lesión parecía indicar que él sabía que Yuuri había sido patinador también. No sería extraño, pues todos en Hasetsu conocían su historia y si Victor había llegado a Yu-Topia seguramente habría encontrado a más de alguien en el camino dispuesto a contarle la historia del ex patinador del pueblo que ahora vivía recluso en su propia casa.  

Quizá no era el mejor momento para pensar en ello.

—Faltaban cerca de dos meses para Cuatro Continentes —continuó, manteniendo la mirada fija en cualquier lugar menos en el rostro de Victor—. Era la segunda vez que iba a participar, así que intentaba perfeccionar algunos saltos. Nunca fui muy bueno para aterrizar la mayoría de ellos, ¿sabes? —agregó y bajó la mirada—. Así que ahí estaba yo, en la pista, practicando, y di un salto para realizar un axel triple.

—¿Un accidente?

Yuuri negó en silencio.

—No fue precisamente un accidente.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

El recuerdo estaba tan presente en la memoria de Yuuri que las palabras siguientes salieron de él sin que tuviera que pensar demasiado en ellas.

—Sentí dolor en mi rodilla izquierda, perdí el equilibrio y caí. Quedé inconsciente casi al instante y desperté en el hospital horas después. No sufrí ningún golpe delicado y físicamente no había nada que indicara que otra cosa además de un cuerpo sano, pero aquel día me dijeron que no podría volver a patinar. Y no lo he hecho desde entonces.

Cuando Yuuri levantó la mirada una vez más, se dio cuenta de la expresión de Victor. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y su vista estaba clavada en la mesa, pensativo. Aquella era la expresión de alguien que intentaba resolver un misterio y Yuuri no estaba seguro de estar preparado para saber qué ocurriría cuando Victor se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría. 

—¿Dices que fue hace tres años? —preguntó Victor. Yuuri asintió.

—Sí.

—¿Y los médicos…? —Victor hizo una pausa. Tomó aire y, mirando a Yuuri a los ojos, continuó—. ¿Los médicos te explicaron por qué?

Yuuri desvió la mirada, incapaz de mantener los ojos fijos en los de Victor.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tengo… —Yuuri guardó silencio nuevamente. Por alguna razón, decir las palabras “alma gemela” en voz alta le aterraba un poco. Tragó en seco—. Porque tengo un vínculo con mi alma gemela.

Victor lo miró con atención, casi como si lo estudiara. Yuuri agachó la mirada, incómodo. Había mucho más que quería decir, pero el silencio de Victor y su postura rígida lo desalentaron de pronto.  

—¿Fue mi culpa?

Yuuri levantó el rostro con rapidez. Victor aún lo miraba, pero su expresión seria había cambiado por completo. Yuuri había visto esa mira en él antes: fue la misma que le dedicó cuando Yuuri quiso caminar hacia él y Victor notó su cojera. Yuuri lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Por qué dices…?

—Somos almas gemelas, ¿verdad?

Yuuri tragó en seco, después asintió.

—S-Sí —murmuró.

—Entonces sí fue mi culpa

—No, no es…

—No tienes que negarlo —interrumpió Victor—. Imaginé que esa era la razón por la que tampoco puedes caminar bien. Creo que, en realidad, lo supe desde el momento en que te vi, hace unos días, ¿recuerdas?

Yuuri se sentía incapaz de olvidar aquel encuentro, pero no lo mencionó.

—Lo recuerdo.

—Hace tres años, después del accidente —continuó Victor—, pasé mucho tiempo en cama. Entre cirugías y las terapias de rehabilitación, mi vida se desarrolló dentro de los hospitales. Fue terrible. Había días en los que no podía soportarlo más, en los que quería gritar y decirle a todo el mundo que me dejaran en paz, que quizá lo mejor sería quedar lisiado para toda la vida. ¿De qué servían todas esas cirugías y las horas de terapia, fallando en algo tan simple como caminar por mi propio pie? Ni hablar de volver a patinar.

—Victor…

—Fueron días muy malos. Los peores en mi vida. Pero había momentos en los que todo lo que sentía se atenuaba un poco. Por momentos, era como si mi dolor no fuera solo mío, como si alguien me ayudara a llevarlo a cuestas. Siempre intuí que se trataba de mi alma gemela, pero no pensé… Jamás pensé…

Victor guardó silencio de golpe y bajó la mirada.

—Lo siento mucho —murmuró.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo.

—No, Yuuri, lo siento de verdad.

Victor levantó el rostro una vez más. En su rostro se veía la misma seriedad con la que había llegado a Hasetsu. Era como si toda la emoción de los últimos minutos hubiera abandonado su expresión por completo, pues no quedaba rastro de la mirada de horror ni la de dolor. Yuuri sintió un escalofrío.

—Será mejor que me vaya.

—¿Qué?

Victor se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla para ponerse de pie y tomó su bastón.

—No volveré a molestarte, Yuuri.

—¿Victor? —Con dificultad, Yuuri también se puso de pie—. No lo entiendo. ¿De qué hablas?

—Estoy roto, Yuuri. No podría hacer feliz a nadie siendo quien soy ahora. No puedo hacerme feliz ni a mí mismo, mucho menos podría hacer feliz a mi alma gemela. Además, si no fuera por mí, tú no te encontrarías en esta situación también. Lo siento.

—Victor.

—Gracias por aceptar verme. Y gracias también por el té. 

Cuando Yuuri despertó en una cama de hospital, hacía ya tres años, y descubrió que no podría volver a patinar, sintió que perdía una parte de su ser. Y, sin embargo, aquel dolor no se acercó en lo más mínimo al que sintió cuando Victor le dio la espalda y se alejó lentamente por el pasillo, rechazándolo por segunda ocasión y convirtiéndose en un extraño una vez más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En fin, así va esta historia. Nos leemos en unos días con la siguiente parte. Oh, sí, y me encuentran en [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cy_nogitsune) y [Tumblr](http://cyda-the-nogitsune.tumblr.com/) por si quieren ir a saludar.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hey! Estoy de regreso con un capítulo más. Hace mucho tiempo que no publicaba trabajos en progreso y me preocupa un poco esto de pasar demasiado tiempo sin actualizar. La idea de publicar el WIP era, precisamente, obligarme a mí misma a escribir esto de manera constante para que no se quedara en el tintero eternamente, y creo que está funcionando. Más o menos. En fin, ¡gracias a todos los que leyeron el capítulo anterior y dejaron kudos!

La vida después de Victor Nikoforov no era muy diferente a la vida antes de él. Quizá la única diferencia que Yuuri encontraba ahora es que había sido rechazado no sólo por su alma gemela, sino por alguien a quien admiraba desde hacía casi media vida. Era, en cierto sentido, tan surreal, que Yuuri sentía que nada de aquello le había ocurrido a él. Había días en los que tenía la sensación de que todo había sucedido sólo en su mente, que era una de las muchas situaciones hipotéticas que imaginaba para pasar el tiempo, aunque ninguna de ellas hubiese sido tan cruel.

El día siguiente de la visita lo pasó encerrado en su habitación. Por alguna razón, no quería enfrentar a su familia, no quería que le preguntasen qué era lo que Victor Nikiforov había ido a hacer a aquel pequeño hotel en Hasetsu y por qué se había retirado media hora después de llegar. Posiblemente su familia supera ya la razón, quizá el mismo Victor lo había dicho. ¿De qué otra forma podría explicar la mirada de preocupación de su madre cuando llamó a su puerta?

Con todo, Yuuri pensaba que no lo sobrellevaba demasiado mal. Después del shock inicial, se propuso regresar a su rutina. Estaba acostumbrado a que Victor Nikiforov no fuera parte de su vida, así que no tenía caso añorar algo que nunca había sido suyo para empezar. Era sólo negación, pero por lo pronto, funcionaba de maravilla. Excepto cuando, por las noches, se despertaba sintiendo una añoranza que creía olvidada y un vacío completamente nuevo en el corazón.

Los días pasaban con la misma quietud de siempre y no había cambios significativos en la rutina de Yuuri. Quizá la única diferencia era que ahora charlaba con Phichit más seguido. Desde aquella vez en Tokio, Yuuri decidió que había llegado el momento de dejar un poco el pasado y concentrarse en el presente. Su amigo formaba parte de ese presente, aunque sus caminos hubiesen tomado rumbos distintos, así que charlaba por las noches con Phichit sobre todo aquello que antes no se animaba a preguntar (para sorpresa y agrado de su amigo) y se olvidaba, por un instante, que su alma gemela le había rechazado.

Sólo por las noches era cuando no podía silenciar sus pensamientos. Con frecuencia, Yuuri se encontraba con la mirada fija en el techo de su habitación, cuyos contornos apenas podía distinguir en la oscuridad, repasando mentalmente lo ocurrido durante la visita de Victor. Recordaba cada segundo y cada palabra de aquella conversación y en particular, recordaba la mirada de Nikiforov, vacía y carente de emoción.

Yuuri sabía que, si quisiera, podría ocultarse en el enfado, decidirse por el rencor en vez de la resignación ante lo ocurrido, pero era incapaz de hacerlo por una razón bastante simple: Victor sufría también. Todos los libros que había Yuuri leído sobre las almas gemelas mencionaban que, en ocasiones, era posible usar ese vínculo invisible para hacer llegar al otro las propias emociones. Aquello era más que pura teoría, pues él lo había experimentado en carne propia: los momentos fugaces en los que podía sentir emociones que no eran suyas provenientes de algún lugar lejano. Yuuri aún podía sentir el vínculo que le unía a Victor y sabía que estaba lleno de dudas y remordimientos que lo tenían intranquilo.

Posiblemente los dos tuvieran algo de masoquistas y quizá su situación se resolviera si se sinceraban por completo con el otro y se daban la oportunidad para conocerse mejor, pero la mayor parte del tiempo era mucho más fácil para Yuuri ignorar ese pequeño detalle y concentrarse en la rutina, en los días interminables detrás del mostrador del hotel o en las noches en vela, llenas de recuerdos y emociones ajenas que se mezclaban con las suyas.

Casi un mes después de la visita de Victor, la puerta principal del ryokan se abrió con fuerza. Los pocos clientes que se encontraban dentro, pausaron sus charlas para observar en silencio al recién llegado, quien avanzaba con paso decidido hacia la recepción. Tiraba de una maleta con una mano mientras llevaba la otra dentro del bolsillo derecho de la chaqueta y miraba alrededor como si no pudiera creer que, de todos los lugares del mundo, él se encontrara precisamente ahí.

Yuri Plisetsky avanzó directamente hacia donde Yuuri le miraba sin comprender del todo qué es lo que ocurría en ese momento. Una vez que el chico llegó frente al escritorio de la recepción, permaneció de pie, mirando a Yuuri desde arriba con tanto desdén que Katsuki sintió un escalofrío. Sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos que se volvieron interminables. Yuuri tragó en seco.

—Bienvenido a Yu-Topia —dijo al fin, en inglés.

Plisetsky entrecerró los ojos y permaneció en silencio, observado. En tan solo unos segundos, Yuuri sintió como si estuviese siendo sometido a algún tipo de prueba, una prueba que, al parecer, no estaba aprobando de la mejor manera. La expresión del muchacho, en vez de relajarse, pareció volverse más severa. Los otros huéspedes y visitantes del ryokan les miraban con curiosidad y el silencio que permanecía en la recepción, más que calmar a Yuuri, sólo lo ponía más nervioso.

—¿Tú eres Katsuki? —preguntó el recién llegado. Yuuri dio un respingo y no respondió de inmediato, lo que ocasionó que el chico le mirara con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Yuuri Katsuki?

—¿S-Sí?

Plisetsky lo observó de arriba abajo y arrugó la nariz, como si oliera algo desagradable. Yuuri se sintió extrañamente expuesto ante su escrutinio.  

—No entiendo qué es lo que pensaba ese idiota —murmuró el chico entre dientes—. ¡Oye! —exclamó. Yuuri dio otro respingo—. Soy Yuri Plisetsky.

—¿Oh? ¿Hola?

Plisetsky entornó la mirada y murmuró algo que Yuuri casi podía jurar que sonaba como “idita”, pero no estaba del todo seguro, así que no hizo comentarios al respecto.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —preguntó Yuuri una vez más.

—Sí —respondió el adolescente, cruzando los brazos en una actitud amenazante—. Vine desde Rusia para hablar contigo.

—Oh. ¿Sobre algo en especial?

—Sí —espetó Yuri—. Vine a hablar sobre Victor.

* * *

 

Era la segunda vez que Yuuri se encontraba en la sala privada del ryokan junto a un patinador ruso. Y era, también, la segunda vez en la que, estando junto a un patinador ruso, no sabía qué decir. La primera vez, cuando se trató de Victor, había sido incómodo por lo que había entre ambos (ese asunto del que no quería volver a hablar pero que estaba en su mente todo el tiempo). Ahora, junto a Yuri Plisetsky, era igual o peor. Al menos con Victor sabía cuál era el porqué de su visita, y aunque ello no significaba que se había sentido tranquilo a su lado, era menos inquietante. Con Plisetsky ahí, no sabía qué esperar.

Después de la breve charla en la recepción, vinieron unos momentos de incomodidad total mientras caminaban hacia el salón privado. Yuuri podía sentir la mirada de Yuri fija en él al avanzar lentamente por el pasillo. El constante golpeteo de su bastón al caminar era el único sonido que los acompañó hasta que llegaron al salón.

—Toma asiento, por favor —murmuró Yuuri. El chico le miró de mala manera antes de dejarse caer sobre el asiento. Yuuri se acomodó en una de las sillas opuestas a la de Plisetsky.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos de inmediato. Yuri mantenía el ceño fruncido y le miraba de reojo de vez en cuando. Yuuri no tenía idea de si aquello era algo bueno o malo, así que optó por no decir nada al respecto. Se sentía como si estuviese encerrado con un animal salvaje más que junto a un adolescente. De pronto, Yuri se apoyó en la mesa y se irguió hacia el frente, pero las palabras se quedaron en su boca. La puerta del salón se abrió de pronto y la madre de Yuuri entró con el té servido. Plisetsky volvió a acomodarse en su asiento, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de fastidio.

—Les traje un poco de té —dijo Hiroko dirigiéndose a su hijo. Yuuri le agradeció asintiendo en silencio y ella abandonó el salón, dejándolos solos una vez más.

Quizá sólo pasaron un par de minutos, pero entre el silencio y la tensión evidente, para Yuuri fueron horas enteras.

El té que la madre de Yuuri les había servido permanecía sobre la mesa. Plisetsky no había hecho ni el intento de tomarlo y Yuuri se mantenía estático, como si temiera hacer cualquier movimiento en falso. Finalmente, Yuri tomó su té y lo olfateó antes de darle un sorbo. Lo dejó sobre la mesa y volteó hacia Yuuri.

—Victor vino a verte —dijo al fin. No era una pregunta.

—Sí —contestó Yuuri, aliviado de no tener que comenzar con la conversación cuando no tenía idea de qué decir—. Hace unas dos semanas, creo.

Habían sido exactamente diecisiete días y medio desde aquella visita, Yuuri lo recordaba a la perfección. Nadie tenía que saber que, pese a todo, llevaba la cuenta de los días.

—Actúa raro desde que regresó a Rusia —continuó el chico, sin prestar demasiada atención a Yuuri—. Más raro que de costumbre, y eso ya es mucho decir. Siempre es taciturno y silencioso, pero ahora de verdad me irrita. Debería estar preparando mi programa para el Grand Prix, no mirando al infinito, pensando en no-sé-qué-cosas. Así que investigué y descubrí por qué no regresó con todo el equipo de Rusia después de Tokio—. Su mirada se posó en Yuuri una vez más—. Sé que vino a verte, lo que no entiendo es por qué. Así que, dime, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste para arruinarlo todavía más?

Yuuri sintió como si le dieran un golpe en la boca del estómago.

—¿Y-Yo?

Plisetsky entrecerró los ojos, amenazante.

—Sí, tú. Algo pasó y yo quiero saber qué es.

—¿Para qué quieres saber?

—¿No es obvio? —Gruñó el chico—. Si sé qué es, más pronto podré hacer que Victor lo solucione y podrá concentrarse en mi programa para el GP. Así que habla y hazlo rápido, que no tengo toda la vida para esperar tu respuesta.

Yuuri permaneció en silencio. Lo ocurrido con Victor días antes era un misterio incluso para su familia, pues no tuvo el valor suficiente para explicarlo por completo. Sólo su madre estaba enterada de una parte, y no porque él lo hubiera dicho. En general, Yuuri era muy reservado con su vida, y su familia respetaba esa parte de él, así que tener a un completo extraño frente a él, exigiendo una respuesta a una situación tan personal, era algo tan inesperado, que Yuuri no supo qué decir en ese momento.  

Plisetsky tenía la mirada fija en él; esperaba una respuesta. Yuuri estaba tentado a decirle que aquello era algo que no le incumbía y que sería mejor que se fuera sin hacer preguntas. Hacerlo no sería agradable y seguramente terminaría en una discusión, pues Yuri no tenía cara de ser muy paciente. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, en vez de eso, se decidió a hablar. Tal vez fuera el cansancio por todo lo que llevaba días guardándose para sí o por que el chico era un desconocido y a veces era más fácil hablar con los extraños. Al final, Yuuri se aclaró la garganta y se irguió un poco en su asiento.

Cuando levantó la mirada, vio que Yuri no dejaba de examinarlo con el mismo escrutinio con el que le observó minutos antes, en la recepción del ryokan. Aquello era una locura, pensó Yuuri, y, a pesar de ello, decidió que no había vuelta atrás. Estaba a punto de confesarle a un completo extraño lo que no le había dicho a su familia o a su mejor amigo y aquello debería sentirse como la peor traición hacia ellos, pero, de algún modo, las palabras comenzaron a fluir con más facilidad de la que esperaba.

—¿Crees en las almas gemelas? —preguntó.

Plisetsky entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con recelo.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver con lo que te pregunté?

Yuuri sonrió un poco.

—Todo.

El muchacho miró a Yuuri con desconfianza, como si aún no terminara de decidir si Yuuri estaba comenzando una charla seria o si sólo se burlaba de él. Eventualmente pareció decidirse por lo primero, pues se relajó visiblemente en su asiento y se encogió de hombros antes de mirar a Yuuri con fastidio que no se preocupó por disimular.

—No lo sé —respondió al fin—. Es decir, sólo sé lo que me enseñaron en la escuela y lo que pasa en las películas. Me parece sólo una cursilería. En mi familia nadie ha encontrado a su alma gemela y creo que no conozco a nadie que tenga una—. Hizo una pausa—. Bueno, Georgi asegura que tiene una, pero honestamente no creo ni la mitad de lo que Popovich suele decir sobre su vida amorosa.

Terminó la frase con una mueca de desagrado y Yuuri sonrió con un poco más de sinceridad.

—Victor tiene una —dijo. Plisetsky le miró con fijamente. Yuuri supo que aquel comentario había llamado su  atención por completo, a juzgar por cómo se inclinó un poco hacia el frente, apoyando ahora ambos codos sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Lo que escuchaste: Victor tiene un alma gemela —explico Yuuri. Hizo una pausa, tomó aire y continuó—: Y yo también.

Yuri abrió la boca para decir algo pero se detuvo antes de hablar. Sus ojos se abrieron de manera casi cómica cuando ató cabos y entendió lo que Yuuri quiso decir. Lo miró de arriba abajo, aún sin creer del todo lo que Yuuri había dicho de forma indirecta. Yuuri no supo si reír por su expresión o si debía ofenderse por la reacción del chico. No quería decir algo fuera de lugar así que, al final, optó por no hacer comentarios al respecto.

—¿Ustedes?

—Eso parece —asintió Yuuri.

—¿Entonces encontró a su alma gemela? —preguntó Yuri. Había una curiosidad sincera en su voz. Quizá era el momento de mayor sinceridad que Yuuri había notado en él en la media hora que llevaban de conocerse. Plisetsky volvió a fruncir el ceño, confundido y se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento una vez más—. ¿Y por qué si encontró a su alma gemela está siendo más patético de lo que era antes?

—No digas eso.

Yuuri se sorprendió por su propio tono de voz, no era precisamente de enfado, pero sí denotaba una seriedad que no había antes. Yuri se encogió de hombros.  

—Todas las historias de almas gemelas dicen que, si encuentras a la tuya, serás la persona más feliz del mundo. Yo no veo que Victor sea muy feliz. De hecho, está más infeliz que de costumbre.

Yuuri tragó en seco cuando su corazón dio un vuelco. Apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa y, con la mirada fija en el té ahora frío, agregó:

—Supongo que todo se debe a las circunstancias actuales.  

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Yuuri suspiró. Levantó el rostro una vez más para encarar a Yuri.

—Sabes que las almas gemelas comparten un vínculo, ¿cierto? —El chico lo miró como si hubiera hecho la pregunta más estúpida del mundo. Yuuri carraspeó, incómodo—. Sí, claro que lo sabes. Es lo primero que enseñan en todas partes cuando se trata de almas gemelas—. Eso fue algo que Yuuri comprobó en sus años en el extranjero—. Pues bien, ese vínculo existe desde el momento en el que nacen ambas personas y a veces es, digamos, un vínculo muy fuerte.

—He escuchado las historias. Algunos dicen que pueden sentir las emociones del otro.

Yuuri asintió.

—Sí, ocurre de vez en cuando.

—¿Puedes sentir lo que Victor siente?

—A veces —respondió—. Es extraño, en realidad. No sé si podría explicarlo bien porque creo que es de esas cosas que tienes que experimentar por tu cuenta. Hay días en los que siento un poco de lo que él siente. Cuando ocurre es por poco tiempo, pero siempre puedo identificar cuando las emociones no son mías.  

—¿Y él puede sentir lo que tú sientes?

—No lo sé. Realmente no llegué a preguntarle mucho al respecto.

El muchacho permaneció con su mirada fija en él.

—¿Qué más quieres decirme? —Preguntó Yuri—. Porque algo me dice que esto no es realmente lo que quieres decirme. O, al menos, no es todo lo que tienes que decir. Además, aún no has respondido a la pregunta que te hice al principio: ¿qué pasó entre ustedes?

—Hay otro tipo de vínculos —explicó Yuuri—, unos más fuertes.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Algunas almas gemelas comparten un vínculo que se manifiesta de una manera diferente y más complicada que sólo sentir las emociones del otro. Es, bueno… estadísticamente es poco frecuente que ocurra, pero lo hace en ocasiones.

Yuri lo miró con el ceño fruncido y Yuuri, por su parte sujetó el mango de su bastón con mayor fuerza. La mirada del chico se dirigió a sus manos y si pensó en decir algo, no lo hizo.

—Hay algunos vínculos que superan la barrera emocional y se manifiestan de manera física —explicó al fin, y recordó lo que leyó en algún libro hace mucho tiempo—. Algunos sólo despiertan con el corte de cabello del otro o con un tatuaje que no estaba ahí la noche anterior—. Sin dejar de sonreír, se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que nosotros no tuvimos tanta suerte.  

El salón se quedó en silencio después de aquel comentario. Yuuri le dio tiempo al muchacho para comprender sus palabras. Escuchó a Plisetsky jadear por la sorpresa y vio el momento exacto en el que comprendió la gravedad de la situación.

—Su pierna…

—Sí.

—¿Eso significa…?

—Así es.

Yuri aún se notaba sorprendido por aquellas palabras. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y parecía tener dificultad para encontrar las siguientes palabras. Poco a poco, el shock inicial dio paso a una expresión más contemplativa, como si estuviera analizando las palabras de Yuuri, como si quisiera darles un sentido que fuera más allá del literal.

—Tú también eras patinador —dijo en voz baja y, por un segundo, Yuuri pensó que había imaginado aquellas palabras, hasta que el chico carraspeó—. Tú también eras patinador. Investigué un poco sobre ti antes de venir. Había poco en Internet, pero sé que hace unos años tuviste una lesión y te retiraste. En ningún sitio dice que esa lesión es igual a la de Victor.

—Porque nadie sabe que es igual —respondió Yuuri con voz tranquila.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no tenía caso hablar sobre eso. Entonces no tenía idea de que Victor es... ya sabes. Además, nunca fui demasiado sobresaliente, así que en el mundo del patinaje apenas si lo mencionaron. Era más importante informar sobre el campeón del mundo.

Yuri mantenía la mirada fija en sus manos sobre la mesa, y Yuuri dejó que asimilara sus palabras.

—¿Eso es tener un alma gemela? —preguntó al fin. Yuuri lo miró con simpatía.

—Sí, Yuri, esto es tener un alma gemela.

Yuri se puso de pie.

—Entonces no quiero tener una.

—Estadísticamente podrías no tener una —respondió Yuuri con voz serena sintiéndose más tranquilo que al inicio de aquella conversación—, pero, si la tienes, no es algo que puedas evitar.

—Podría rechazarla como Victor te rechazó a ti.

El silencio que se hizo entre los dos era tan tenso, que Yuuri casi podía sentirlo como una barrera física. El rostro de Plisetsky se coloreó suavemente y se irguió todo lo alto que era antes de mirar a Yuuri una vez más.  

—Mira, no quise decir…

—No, está bien —le interrumpió Yuuri, sintiéndose extrañamente tranquilo—. Tienes razón. Si tienes un alma gemela, podrías rechazar a esa persona. Suele pasar. El hecho de tener un alma gemela no asegura la felicidad. ¿Pero no crees que sería muy cruel de tu parte hacerlo sin darte tiempo para conocerte, ni siquiera como amigos?

Tras esa pregunta, Yuri permaneció en silencio.

* * *

 

Para sorpresa de Yuuri, Plisetsky decidió quedarse más tiempo en Hasetsu. No dio explicaciones a nadie y, a decir verdad, nadie se atrevió a preguntar sus razones. Después de la charla con Yuuri, simplemente fue al mostrador del hotel y dio el dinero correspondiente a dos semanas de hospedaje a una Mari sorprendida quien, además, aprovechó para renombrarlo en ese instante, para desagrado del chico y comodidad del resto de los habitantes de la casa. Nadie preguntó nada, incluso cuando el sentido común les decía que, siendo un menor, quizá deberían hacer una o dos preguntas más antes de aceptar a Yurio en el hotel.

Al día siguiente de aquel encuentro, Yurio apareció en el desayuno. Permaneció en silencio casi todo el tiempo, sólo intercambiando una que otra palabra con Yuuri quien suponía que, en parte, aquello se debía a que él era el único con el que Yurio podía charlar. Sus padres no hablaban inglés y su hermana a veces actuaba de manera extraña junto a él, así que, incluso si Yurio no quería hablar con Yuuri, era el único con el que podía hacerlo. Y quizá incluso un mal compañero de conversación era un mejor prospecto que una tarde en solitario sin nadie con quien hablar aunque fuera un momento.

Después del desayuno, sin decir nada a nadie, salió del hotel. Su postura aún era rígida y las manos volvían a estar dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Regresó horas más tarde con un par de bolsas que delataban sus compras de aquel día. La cena pasó prácticamente de igual manera y aunque Yuuri no se sentía del todo cómodo con la presencia del chico, su familia no parecía tener problema alguno, así que prefirió no hacer comentarios al respecto.  

El segundo día pasó de la misma manera y quizá la única diferencia fue cuando Yurio agradeció directamente a Hiroko por el desayuno antes de desaparecer durante todo el día. Por la noche, su mal humor pareció disiparse un poco al probar el katsudon que hubo para cenar. Volvió a agradecer a Hiroko por la comida y, sin decir nada más, se dirigió a su habitación. El tercer día, sin embargo, comenzó de forma diferente. Durante el desayuno, pese a su actitud esquiva e irritada de siempre, Yurio se dirigió a Yuuri por primera vez.

—¿Hay algún lugar en donde pueda patinar por aquí?

Yuuri se detuvo a mitad de un bocado antes de responder.

—Sí, Ice Castle —Yurio levantó una ceja, como esperando una explicación más elaborada. Yuuri sentía las miradas de sus padres y su hermana fijas en ellos, así que se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar—. Está cerca de aquí, son unos quince minutos caminando.

Yurio frunció el ceño y se apresuró a comer en relativo silencio. Cuando Yurio terminó su desayuno, agradeció nuevamente por la comida y, contrario a los dos días anteriores, permaneció de pie junto a la mesa, con la mirada fija en Yuuri, hasta que éste volteó a verlo.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Preguntó.

—Llévame al Ice Castle.

—¿Perdón?

—Llévame al Ice Castle —repitió el chico. Después, en voz tan baja que Yuuri apenas pudo escuchar lo que dijo, agregó—: _porfavor_.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Yuuri de pies a cabeza.

—Perdón, pero tengo trabajo.

—Te cubro en la recepción —intervino Mari.

Yuuri miró a su hermana a los ojos y frunció el ceño ligeramente al ver su sonrisa apacible, en especial porque Mari solía mantenerse al margen de muchas cosas y respetaba lo que Yuuri hacía o dejaba de hacer.

—No tienes que entrar, sólo llevarlo hasta allá —agregó ella encogiéndose de hombros—. Hace tiempo que no sales a caminar.

Yuuri suspiró.

—¿Te veo en diez minutos? —Preguntó a Yurio, quien asintió.

—No tardes.

Sin mucho apetito después de aquella charla, Yuuri también agradeció por la comida y se puso de pie con cuidado. Diez minutos después, esperaba a Yurio en la entrada del ryokan, con su bastón bien sujeto en una mano, la espalda recta y cada músculo de su cuerpo gritando para que regresara al interior y no diera un paso más hacia la calle. Yurio apareció al poco tiempo, con sus patines en la mano, y Yuuri tuvo que resignarse a caminar junto a él.

Los minutos caminando junto al chico se sentían más pesados que su presencia en la mesa o cuando lo encontraba en los pasillos del ryokan, pero Yuuri tenía la impresión de que aquella sensación de pesadez no era por el chico, sino por el lugar al que iban. Los quince minutos mencionados en el desayuno pasaron más rápido de lo esperado y Yuuri observó que aún faltaba un poco para llegar. Esperaba escuchar las quejas de Yurio, pero, al menos respecto a ese detalle, el chico optó por guardar silencio.

—¿Puedes sentir lo mismo que Victor siente ahora mismo?

La pregunta tomó a Yuuri por sorpresa, quien trastabilló un poco y posiblemente habría tropezado de no ser por Yurio, quien lo sujetó del brazo antes de que ocurriera. El chico lo soltó casi de inmediato y se alejó un paso.

—Gracias. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Yurio metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se encogió de hombros.

—Curiosidad.

Yuuri frunció el ceño ligeramente. El vínculo que le unía con Victor era algo que estaba presente todo el tiempo y estaba tan acostumbrado a él que a veces olvidaba que había muchas otras personas que no tenían ni la más remota idea de lo que se sentía tener un alma gemela, ser consciente de su presencia a pesar de la distancia y percibir algunas de sus emociones más intensas. Tuvo que concentrarse un poco antes de responder a la pregunta de Yurio.

—Justo ahora, no —respondió.

—Aún no es de día en San Petersburgo —agregó Yurio—. Tal vez no puedes sentir sus emociones porque está durmiendo.

—Tal vez —asintió Yuuri. Se sentía extraño hablando del vínculo con su alma gemela, en especial porque no era un tema recurrente en sus conversaciones con las otras personas—. Nunca me he puesto a pensar en ello. Es aquí —agregó al detenerse frente a las escaleras que llevaban al edificio.

Yurio observó el lugar con expresión de aburrimiento pero, a pesar de ello, se adelantó unos pasos para comenzar a subir las escaleras. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Yuuri no lo seguía, se detuvo y volteó a verlo.

—¿No vienes?

Yuuri negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo nada que hacer ahí. —Yurio parecía a punto de decir algo más, así que Yuuri se adelantó para agregar—: Pregunta por Yuuko o Takeshi Nishigori, seguro te dejarán usar la pista por más tiempo del que usualmente lo hacen con los visitantes comunes.

Hizo una ligera reverencia y dio media vuelta para regresar a casa.

—¡Oye, Katsudon!  

Yuuri se detuvo de golpe y volteó a ver a Yurio. El chico estaba a media escalera y le miraba con la misma ferocidad con la que lo hizo al llegar a Yu-Topia días atrás. El intercambio de miradas no duró más que unos segundos durante los cuales, ninguno dijo nada. Yurio volvía a examinar a Yuuri detenidamente y éste permanecía en silencio, esperando el veredicto de aquel escrutinio.

—No me agradas, ¿sabes? Pero tengo muchas preguntas y espero respuestas.

Sin decir más, dio media vuelta para continuar con su camino. Yuuri permaneció al pie de la escalera, con la mirada fija en el chico hasta que se perdió de vista. Sólo entonces decidió regresar a casa, a la rutina y al lugar que le esperaba detrás de la recepción del ryokan.

* * *

 

A pesar de haber dicho que no le agradaba, Yurio pasaba mucho tiempo alrededor de Yuuri. Todas las tardes, después de su regreso al ryokan, solía permanecer hasta la hora de la cena en el área común, a unos metros de donde Yuuri se encontraba. La primera vez que Yurio se sentó en tan cerca de él,  Yuuri esperaba algún tipo de confrontación, pero ésta nunca llegó. Con el paso de los días incluso se acostumbró a su presencia y hasta solía responder a algunos de sus comentarios. Cuando esto ocurría, Yurio entornaba la mirada y murmuraba algo que Yuuri no alcanzaba a entender. También había días en los que simplemente ignoraba las intervenciones de Yuuri y hablaba sin parar durante minutos, tanto que, al final, su conversación se volvía más bien un monólogo.

A veces, Yurio hablaba de lo que había hecho en el Ice Castle, sobre las "extrañas trillizas" (como solía referirse a ellas), sobre lo amable que era Yuuko, o sobre lo extraño que era el esposo de ésta. También se quejaba porque en Hasetsu no pasaba absolutamente nada y porque en media semana había recorrido toda la zona turística, lo que significaba que no había nada más por observar, y visitar las mismas tiendas de ropa se había vuelto aburrido después de tres días. Para sorpresa de Yuuri, en una o dos ocasiones había hecho comentarios sobre su entrenamiento informal de aquellos días y sobre cómo era refrescante no hacer ciertos ejercicios básicos que le aburría realizar porque _hacer ejercicios básicos es para principiantes_.

Yuuri había estado a punto de decirle que, en su experiencia, a veces era bueno regresar a lo básico para poder perfeccionar lo avanzado, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. Yurio era capaz de responder que alguien como él no merecía hacer esa clase de comentarios y Yuuri no quería hablar de ello, así que prefirió guardar silencio.

—¿Alguna vez has intentado comunicarte con Victor a través de su vínculo telepático?

Y claro, también estaba la insistencia de Yurio por hablar del tema de Victor cada que podía y cuando Yuuri menos se lo esperaba.

Yuuri levantó la mirada del libro que tenía en sus manos y la dirigió hacia el chico, quien mantenía la vista fija en la pantalla de su móvil. De no ser porque había observado esa tendencia suya a fingir desinterés por las cosas que más le interesaban, habría jurado que la pregunta había sido producto de su imaginación. Aunque Yurio hizo la pregunta sin voltear a verlo, su rostro estaba ligeramente inclinado en la dirección en la que se encontraba Yuuri. Fiel a su palabra de aquella mañana en la que Yuuri lo acompañó por primera vez al Ice Castle, Yurio solía hacer tantas preguntas sobre las almas gemelas que a veces Yuuri se preguntaba cuál era el motivo detrás de su curiosidad.

—Creo que “vínculo telepático” no es la forma correcta para definirlo —respondió después de unos segundos.

Yurio levantó la mirada por un momento antes de regresar su atención al móvil, mientras tecleaba a una velocidad sobrehumana. Como no daba muestras de continuar con su conversación, Yuuri bajó la mirada al libro en sus manos y buscó la línea en la que se había quedado antes de la interrupción.

—¿Pero has intentado usar el vínculo para hablar con él? —Preguntó Yurio.

Yuuri suspiró. No se sentía particularmente cómodo hablando de aquel tema, pero a esas alturas sabía que ignorar al chico sería prácticamente imposible, por no decir contraproducente. Además, así como ocurrió el día en que lo conoció, algo le impulsó a hablar. Quizá se debió al hecho de que Plisetsky aún fuera un extraño a quien seguramente no volvería a ver una vez que desapareciera la novedad de pasar un tiempo escondido en Hasetsu o tal vez por ser la única persona con la que Yuuri había hablado sobre su alma gemela. Al final, optó por marcar la página en la que dejaba su lectura y colocar el libro sobre el escritorio.

—No, no lo he intentado —dijo.

—¿Por qué?

—No creo que eso sea posible.

Yurio frunció el ceño y dejó el móvil sobre la mesa antes de encarar a Yuuri. La curiosidad era evidente en su rostro y en su lenguaje corporal. Yuuri no lo diría en voz alta, porque prefería evitar una confrontación con el muchacho, pero Yurio era más transparente de lo que seguramente se imaginaba. Por un momento Yuuri pensó en sí mismo, a la misma edad que Plisetsky, cuando la curiosidad por las almas gemelas aún estaba presente en él y en la mayoría de los chicos en la escuela.  

—¿No se supone que puedes sentir lo mismo que él?

Yuuri no respondió de inmediato. Guardó silencio por unos segundos, intentando encontrar las palabras exactas para explicar cómo era el vínculo que, a pesar de todo, aún lo mantenía unido a Victor. Era la primera vez que intentaba explicar lo que sentía al percibir emociones ajenas de vez en cuando. ¿Cómo explicarle a otro aquella sensación de saber las emociones que veces aparecían de la nada no eran completamente suyas? ¿Cómo decir que podía identificar a su alma gemela en ellas? Se dio cuenta de que era más complicado de explicar de lo que pensó que sería.

—A veces siento algunas de sus emociones —murmuró, luchando aún con la forma correcta para expresar su idea—, pero no es como si mantuviéramos una conversación. El vínculo no es una especie de radio, ¿sabes? No puedo escuchar los pensamientos de… No puedo escuchar _sus_ pensamientos. Creo que esto te parecerá ridículo, porque es de esas cosas que sólo se entienden una vez que las experimentas por ti mismo, pero lo que mi vínculo me permite sentir es cuando él tiene alguna emoción realmente fuerte.

—¿No puedes controlarlo? —preguntó el chico. Su postura había cambiado por completo. Se había reacomodado sobre el zabuton de manera que ahora miraba a Yuuri de frente.

—No sé si “controlar” sea la forma correcta para llamarlo —siguió Yuuri—, porque la mayor parte del tiempo es algo involuntario. Al menos así es para mí. A veces, cuando alguna de sus emociones es muy fuerte, intento responder de alguna manera. En realidad no sé si funcione, pero la única forma que se me ocurre para hacerle saber que no está solo es pensar eso precisamente, repetir en mi mente una y otra vez que no está solo.

Yuuri hizo una pausa nuevamente y mantuvo la mirada fija en el libro que yacía sobre su escritorio. En su rostro apareció una sonrisa forzada.

—Aunque supongo que no será necesario hacer algo así la próxima vez que lo sienta —agregó.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho (un pensamiento que se escapó de su boca mucho antes de percatarse de sus propias palabras), notó que Yurio le miraba de forma diferente. En los ojos del muchacho no había el enfado que parecía haberse instalado ahí de forma permanente ni aquella mirada de superioridad con la que le había visto en más de una ocasión. Yuuri no quería ponerle nombre, porque describir la mirada de Yurio en aquel momento sería volver real lo que sentía, pero era imposible no entender que, con aquel gesto, aquel chico le había demostrado la pena que sentía por él.

Incómodo, Yuuri volvió a tomar su libro y lo abrió en la página en la que se quedó antes de aquella conversación. Sentía que Yurio tenía su vista fija en él, insistente, así que aguardó por un rato, fingiendo leer su libro, leyendo la misma línea una y otra vez. Había llegado al límite de respuestas que podía dar relacionadas con Victor y tenía la esperanza de que Yurio fuera tan cruel como para continuar preguntando cuando era evidente que Yuuri no quería hablar más.

Pero si en algo era bueno el chico era en hacer lo contrario de lo que se esperaba de él, aunque esto a veces se tratara de algo inapropiado.

—¿Cuál ha sido la emoción más fuerte de Victor?

El tono de voz que Yurio usó para formular aquella pregunta indicaba un interés genuino, quizá un poco de preocupación por Victor, aunque eso era algo que Yuuri no se atrevía a afirmar.

Por el pasillo se escucharon algunos pasos y voces acercándose hasta donde ellos se encontraban. Yuuri reconoció la voz de su hermana y aprovechó para ponerse de pie con cuidado. Sujetó con fuerza su bastón mientras se acostumbraba a la nueva posición y miró a Yurio.

—No me corresponde a mí responderte esa pregunta, Yuri.

Antes de que el chico pudiera responder, Mari y Hiroko se acercaron a Yuuri y los tres comenzaron a hablar en un rápido japonés totalmente incomprensible para él. Cuando Yuuri se dio cuenta, Yurio se alejaba por el pasillo que llevaba directamente a su habitación. No apareció durante la cena, para extrañeza de Toshiya y Hiroko, quienes se habían acostumbrado a su presencia, y para tristeza de Mari. Cuando esta última preguntó a Yuuri si sabía por qué Yurio no los acompañaba a cenar aquella noche, él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar —respondió y nadie hizo más preguntas durante aquella noche.

* * *

 

Cuando Hiroko llamó a la puerta de su habitación para avisarle que alguien quería hablar con él nuevamente, Yuuri sintió que aquella escena no ocurría por segunda ocasión en el mismo mes sólo por simple casualidad. En los ojos de su madre encontró la misma preocupación de días atrás y Yuuri supo, sin necesidad de que se dijera en voz alta, quién era la persona que preguntaba por él. Salió de su habitación y recorrió lentamente el pasillo que lo llevaba hasta el salón de las últimas conversaciones importantes, en donde ya podía escuchar la voz de Yurio mientras hablaba con alguien más.

El corazón de Yuuri dio un vuelco al ver a Victor tan cerca por tercera ocasión. Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido pocos días atrás llegaron a su mente de golpe y terminó el camino que lo llevaba hacia donde se encontraban los otros dos mientras sujetaba su bastón con más fuerza de la acostumbrada. El golpeteo en el piso que acompañaba sus pasos llamó la atención de los otros dos, quienes guardaron silencio de inmediato. Yurio giró a verlo y guardó sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta, como solía hacerlo cuando se encontraba de mal humor.

Al estar frente a Victor, Yuuri hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo. Lo hizo con la seriedad que tendría al estar frente a personas desconocidas que llegaran por primera vez al ryokan, porque eso era lo que Victor quería que fueran: un par de desconocidos. Sentía que la tensión en el ambiente era tanto o más palpable que la última vez que vio a su alma gemela y, por un momento, estuvo tentado a dar media vuelta y emprender una retirada estratégica que lo llevara al lugar seguro que era su habitación. Al final, con una calma que no pensó que tuviera, encaró a Victor.

—Buen día —dijo—. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Victor le miró confundido, como si aquella formalidad fuera algo que no esperaba. Incluso Yurio relajó un poco su expresión para mirarle con algo de sorpresa. Fue sólo un instante, pero algo en la expresión de Victor daba la impresión de que aquel trato formal y lejano le incomodaba un poco viniendo de él. Aunque parecía que no era aquello lo que quería decir, al final Victor se aclaró la garganta y asintió.

—Sí, vine a recoger a Yura.

—Ya te dije que no voy a irme y que no tienes ninguna autoridad para obligarme a que me vaya —exclamó Yurio, mirando a Victor con fastidio. Yuuri supuso que la discusión que mantenían antes de su llegada giraba alrededor de aquel mismo tema.

—Tal vez no —respondió Victor—, pero por indicaciones de tu madre, tú eres mi responsabilidad mientras estés en San Petersburgo.

—Qué bueno que no estamos en San Petersburgo —agregó Yurio, sonriendo con toda la saña del mundo.

—Yura —dijo Victor con voz seria—. Saliste de Rusia sin decirle a nadie hace una semana y media. Dijiste que te tomarías unos días de descanso y por eso no te molestamos, pero de no ser porque Mila nos dijo, ayer por la mañana, que tus redes sociales estaban llenas de tus fotografías…

—Sabía que de alguien era la culpa —murmuró Yuri—. Aunque me sorprende que haya tardado una semana en decirles.

Victor frunció el ceño y se dirigió a Yuuri.

—Lamento la molestia que ha ocasionado.

—No ha sido ninguna molestia —respondió Yuuri, ganándose una mirada de enfado por parte del adolescente.

Ambos se miraron en silencio hasta que Yurio se aclaró la garganta. Yuuri sintió que el color se subía a sus mejillas y prefirió mirar al chico, quien continuaba con el ceño fruncido y las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

—Sólo para que sepas —musitó—, no voy a regresar a Rusia aún. Estamos fuera de temporada y no tengo nada más que hacer allá.

—Estar fuera de temporada no significa que no tengas entrenamiento por hacer —agregó Victor—. No te puedes dar el lujo de perder el tiempo.

—Puedo entrenar en el Ice Castle—. Yuri se encogió de hombros, como si cambiar la pista de San Petersburgo por la de Hasetsu, más pequeña y definitivamente más precaria, fuera algo que haría cualquier persona en cualquier momento—. Si el problema es mi entrenamiento, la solución es muy simple: ya estás aquí y puedes entrenarme como siempre.

Yuuri observaba todo en silencio, decidido a pasar tan desapercibido como fuera posible. Suponía que su presencia no era necesaria si entre Yuri y Victor parecía que comenzaban a llegar a una especie de acuerdo y se preguntó si sería demasiado evidente dar media vuelta y dejarlos para que continuaran sin él.

—Además, ya pagué por dos semanas —agregó Yurio, ignorando por completo la intención de Victor por comenzar a hablar—, y en este lugar no existen los rembolsos, ¿verdad?

La última pregunta fue dirigida a Yuuri, quien iba a responder que, si lo necesitaba, podían hacer una devolución que correspondía al tiempo que no estaría hospedado, pero la mirada de Yurio le hizo callar y asentir en silencio, sin mucha convicción. No quiso ver la reacción en el rostro de Victor. En realidad, durante los dos últimos minutos de aquella discusión, evitó mirar hacia donde se encontraba Victor. Sabía que, si lo veía, la tranquilidad que había demostrado hasta entonces se perdería por completo.

—Eso no arregla la situación de que saliste de Rusia sin decirle a nadie —dijo Victor con voz cansada.

—¿Oh?

Yuuri supo, por la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro del chico, que aquella conversación no iba a terminar del todo bien para Victor. Aparentemente, éste presintió lo mismo, y algo que se acercaba peligrosamente a la resignación apareció en su rostro.

—¿Y eso qué importa? —Preguntó Yurio sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro—. Si mi familia sabe que los dos vinimos a Japón y que regresaremos a Rusia en unas semanas más.

—Yuri —murmuró Victor. Sonaba tan serio que Yuuri tuvo que esforzarse por no voltear a verlo directamente, en especial por cómo sonaba su nombre en los labios del hombre al que, a pesar de todo, aún consideraba importante.

No había vuelta de hoja y Yuuri lo sabía. Yuri Plisetsky iba a salirse con la suya y eso significaba que se quedaría por más tiempo en Hasetsu. Eso no era del todo malo, Yuuri comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su presencia, a su actitud malhumorada y sus preguntas inoportunas, pero todo en aquella conversación indicaba que, si Yuri se quedaba en Hasetsu, no lo haría solo y eso era algo que no sabía si sería capaz de soportar.

Aún sin dirigir la mirada a Victor, Yuuri se aclaró la garganta y habló una vez más:

—Los dejaré solos un momento para que puedan hablar tranquilamente.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia y dio media vuelta. Sentía la mirada de Victor fija en él y evitó voltear mientras se alejaba por el pasillo. Escuchó la voz de Yurio decir algo, ahora en ruso, y a Victor respondiéndole de la misma manera. Notó que la voz de ambos sonaba diferente con esos nuevos sonidos. Quiso detenerse, esperar unos segundos y escuchar un poco de aquella conversación, aunque no entendiera nada de ella, pero no lo hizo. Se alejó por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación y se encerró dentro de ella.

Quizá fue la sensación de estar, al fin, en un lugar en el que se sentía completamente seguro, pero al poner un pie dentro de ella, sintió que al fin podía respirar como era debido. Con una dificultad que no había sentido en los últimos años, caminó hasta su cama y se sentó en ella. Permaneció en la misma posición por unos minutos, en silencio, hasta que, casi de manera automática, sacó su móvil del bolsillo de la chaqueta y buscó la aplicación necesaria.

Phichit contestó a su llamada después de unos segundos.

— _¡Yuuri!_ —Exclamó Phichit con la energía de siempre—. _¿Cómo estás? Pensé que hablaríamos más tarde._

Yuuri no respondió de inmediato. Tal vez fue su silencio o la intuición de su amigo, pero Phichit cambió el tono de voz casi de inmediato.

— _¿Yuuri? ¿Está todo bien?_

—Está aquí —murmuró Yuuri.

— _¿Yuuri?_ —preguntó Phichit. Yuuri percibió la preocupación en su voz—. _¿Quién está ahí?_

—Victor.

— _¿Victor? ¿Qué Victor?_ —Una pausa y, tras un par de segundos, Phichit jadeó con sorpresa—. ¿Victor Nikiforov?

Un largo silencio.

— _¿Yuuri? ¿Sigues ahí?_

—Sí.

— _¿Quieres contarme qué pasa?_

—Es él —respondió Yuuri con un hilo de voz.

— _¿Yuuri? ¿De qué hablas?_

—Victor es mi alma gemela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hay nada más complicado que escribir a Yuri y a Yuuri interactuando. No porque escribirlos sera difícil per se, ¿pero cómo rayos los escribes sin que suene repetitivo tanto Yuri, Yuuri, Yuri, Yuuri? ¡Esperen muchos Yurio, Yura y Yuratchka para evitar confusiones! Oh, y también amo escribir a Phichit, así que habrá muchas interacciones a distancia entre él y Yuuri (¡gracias, tecnología!).
> 
> Espero que les guste este capítulo y el ritmo que va tomando la historia. Si les gusta mi trabajo, ¿qué tal kudos y comentarios? También me encuentran en [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cy_nogitsune), por si quieren ir a saludar.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? Yo estoy súper ocupada con miles de pendientes y cosas del trabajo, pero acá andamos. Les comparto el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.

Victor no esperaba volver a ver a Yuuri después de su segundo encuentro, no esperaba vivir en el mismo lugar que él y, definitivamente, no esperaba ocupar su habitación, aunque fuera de forma temporal.

Después de una larga discusión con Yuri y tras comprender que su pupilo no tenía la mínima intención de regresar a Rusia, Victor decidió quedarse en Hasetsu por unos días más. Pudo haberse negado, en realidad, optar por dejar a Yuri a su suerte y enfrentar una posible situación legal en Rusia (como Yuri lo había dicho, él era su adulto responsable y todo lo que le ocurriera estando bajo su cuidado, tenía una consecuencia directa sobre él) pero, en vez de eso, se encontró frente a la recepción del hotel, solicitando una habitación.

—Nuestras habitaciones son de estilo tradicional —dijo la chica frente a él.

Victor abrió la boca para preguntar qué tenía eso de importante, cuando alguien se adelantó a responder.

—Puede quedarse en la mía.

Yuuri se encontraba a unos metros de él. Evitaba la mirada de Victor, así como había ocurrido en el breve encuentro un par de horas atrás. Victor aprovechó para observarlo con más detenimiento. Yuuri lucía cansado, tenía ojeras. Su cuerpo entero denotaba tensión, como si estuviera a punto de salir corriendo en cualquier instante. Notó que sujetaba su bastón con fuerza. Entonces, sin que fuera del todo extraño, sintió un hueco en el estómago y un temblor lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Yuuri estaba nervioso. Había, además, otra emoción que Victor no supo definir, pero que le provocaba una sensación de incomodidad. Era obvio que Yuuri no quería estar ahí. También era obvio que habría preferido que Victor se hubiera ido ya.

Su escrutinio duró apenas un segundo, pero fue como si pasaran años en ese instante en el que sintió las emociones de su alma gemela. Era extraño, pensó, estar frente a Yuuri y poder percibir sus emociones teniéndolo a unos pasos y no a kilómetros de distancia. Vio que Yuuri daba un respingo y lo miraba de reojo antes de regresar la vista a la chica en el escritorio de la recepción, y se preguntó si estaba proyectando sus propias emociones.

—Eso no es necesario —dijo al fin, incómodo. Sólo en ese momento, Yuuri lo miró de frente.

—El resto de las habitaciones tienen futón —respondió con más firmeza de la que Victor habría esperado, a juzgar por las emociones que llegaban a él a través del vínculo—. Está a nivel del piso y es, ya sabes, un poco complicado recostarse y ponerse de pie después.

Victor comprendió lo que Yuuri quería decir. Para alguien con un problema como el de ellos, hacer ciertos movimientos era complicado. Asintió en silencio y observó sin hacer más comentarios mientras los dos hermanos  intercambiaban palabras frente a él en un rápido japonés.

Y ahí se encontraba ahora, en la habitación de Yuuri, después de que éste lo guiara hasta ahí y se tomara un par de minutos para, en silencio, llevarse algunas cosas esenciales. Después, simplemente había hecho otra de sus reverencias y se había alejado a quién sabe dónde. Por un momento Victor sintió que debió ser más firme en su negativa de aceptar aquella habitación, pero mentiría si dijera que, pese a todo, no sentía curiosidad por aquel joven que era su alma gemela.

Estaba siendo hipócrita y lo sabía.

Victor observó a su alrededor. Aquella era mucho más pequeña que su habitación en Rusia y la decoración, más bien austera. En una de las paredes logró percibir marcas de cinta adhesiva, como si algo hubiera estado ahí. Se imaginó a un Yuuri adolescente en aquella habitación, decorándola con pósters de sus artistas favoritos. Se preguntó cuántas de las emociones compartidas durante sus respectivas adolescencias habían provenido desde aquella habitación.

Caminó con cuidado hasta la cama y se sentó en ella. A pesar de encontrarse en la habitación de otra persona, había algo ahí que le era extrañamente reconfortante. Supuso que tenía que ver con el asunto de las almas gemelas y quiso restarle importancia, pero todo a su alrededor —la cama, los muebles, las fotografías, el aroma— era Yuuri Katsuki y sabía que, tarde o temprano, sería imposible ignorar el vínculo que los unía tan profundamente.

Muchas personas hablaban del vínculo de almas gemelas como algo predestinado, como si, en algún lugar, existiera alguien o algo que guiara las vidas de las dos —o más— personas involucradas. Y por extraño que pareciera, por invasiva que fuera la idea de alguien decidiendo la vida de los demás, con todo lo que ocurría Victor no estaba seguro de que aquella idea fuera del todo descabellada. Si tenía que ser sincero, lo cierto era que no estaba realmente sorprendido por cómo había resultado todo: si algo le había enseñado la vida era que lo imposible ocurría con más frecuencia de lo que él mismo pensaba. Así que ahora estaba nuevamente en aquel hotel en Hasetsu, a unos metros de su pupilo y bajo el mismo techo que el de su alma gemela… y en su habitación.

Victor comenzó a sospechar que tenía un alma gemela cuando tenía dieciséis años. A pesar de que ya era más de una década desde entonces, aún recordaba la primera vez que sintió que, posiblemente, era una de las pocas personas en el mundo que poseían un vínculo de ese tipo. Fue después de su última competencia en la categoría junior. Recordaba la euforia del momento, la satisfacción de saber que había hecho un trabajo muchísimo mejor de lo que él mismo esperaba y, de pronto, como si fuera una explosión en su interior, un golpe de sorpresa y admiración que no venía de sí mismo, sino de alguien más.

Después de aquella primera vez las emociones ajenas tardaron en aparecer nuevamente. De hecho, llegó un momento en el que pensó que lo ocurrido en esa competencia había sido producto de su imaginación. Unos años después, mientras se encontraba en el departamento que recién había comprado en San Petersburgo, sintió una adrenalina similar a la que lo llenaba justo antes de una competencia. El hecho de encontrarse en casa, descansando, y no a punto de salir a patinar, fue la confirmación que necesitaba. Emociones así no llegaban de la nada y la única razón lógica para experimentar aquello era la existencia de una alma gemela.

Saber que existía alguien en el mundo destinado a ser su complemento perfecto parecía algo salido de alguna novela romántica y aquello le ponía extrañamente feliz. Hasta entonces, Victor tenía una idea neutral sobre la existencia de las almas gemelas. No estaba en contra de ellas, como ocurría con muchas personas que aseguraban que amar a otros debía ser una decisión y no una apuesta del destino. Sin embargo, tras convencerse de que él formaba parte de la minoría a nivel mundial que poseía un vínculo así, comenzó a pensar que era la persona más afortunada del planeta.

A partir de entonces esperó con ansias el día en el que conocería a su alma gemela, mientras una añoranza por una persona que no había conocido jamás, pero que existía en algún lugar, le acompañaba la mayor parte del tiempo. No importaba que el intercambio de emociones sólo hubiera ocurrido un par de veces más desde la primera ocasión, porque Victor sabía que, eventualmente, el vínculo que le unía a su alma gemela se haría más fuerte hasta el momento en el que se conocieran.

Una vez ocurrido su accidente, nada volvió a ser igual.

Uno de los recuerdos que conservaba sobre los días que pasó hospitalizado fue despertar de golpe en una ocasión sintiendo un terror que no había sentido antes. Fue a las pocas horas de que él mismo había despertado tras la primera de muchas cirugías, después de que los médicos dijeran que todo indicaba que, con terapia, era probable que pudiera recuperar suficiente movilidad para caminar, pero que regresar al patinaje sería prácticamente imposible.

Victor suspiró. Aquel lugar hacía que los recuerdos que se había empeñado en mantener bien guardados regresaran de golpe. Resignado a que ésa sería su vida por unos días más, tomó una de las fotografías que se encontraban en la mesa de noche. En ella, Yuuri se encontraba junto a Phichit Chulanont. Lucía más joven y sonreía mientras un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. La fotografía había sido tomada frente a un edificio y Victor lograba ver un jardín de fondo. Después de repasar los detalles en la foto, regresó su atención al Yuuri más joven y evidentemente más feliz, que sonreía en aquella imagen. Pensó en el Yuuri de ahora, quien lucía una tristeza perenne en la mirada y que irradiaba una tristeza que, seguramente, no sólo era visible para él por el hecho de poder sentirla. Observó su rostro carente de ojeras, su sonrisa y su sonrojo. Sintió que se le estrujaba el corazón y dejó la fotografía en su lugar.

Recordó la noche en la que vio a Yuuri por primera vez. Sólo bastó un intercambio de miradas para que Victor comprendiera a qué se referían todos aquellos libros que hablaban sobre almas gemelas. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle de pies a cabeza cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Todo alrededor pareció desaparecer mientras algo en su interior, un instinto que no había estado ahí antes, le decía que aquel joven frente a él era la persona por la que había esperado durante años.

Y aquel día que tendría que haber sido uno de los mejores en su vida, el comienzo de su felicidad, se había convertido en un momento agridulce cuando Yuuri dio el primer paso y Victor notó el bastón en el que se apoyaba para caminar. No fue difícil atar cabos: Yuuri sujetaba el bastón con la misma mano con la que él lo hacía y su cojera, si bien un poco más acentuada, también era similar a la suya. Con sólo una mirada, Victor comprendió por qué las emociones de su alma gemela habían cambiado drásticamente en los últimos años. Comprendió la tristeza y la melancolía y, en especial, entendió por qué la frustración proveniente de su alma gemela se sentía tan similar a la suya que, en ocasiones, no sabía si era él quien enviaba o quien recibía aquella emoción.

La culpa llegó de golpe. Por eso había continuado con su camino después de ver a Yuuri a los ojos por primera vez, a pesar de saber que era su alma gemela. Y por eso, también, había buscado en todas partes hasta que, finalmente, descubrió quién era el joven que caminaba junto a Phichit Chulanont y Celestino Cialdini, sólo para encararlo y decirle lo que él mismo sabía: no merecía tenerlo como alma gemela.

Victor presentía que aquella decisión se convertiría en uno de los errores más grandes de su vida. Pero saber que, por su culpa, Yuuri se había visto obligado a abandonar su vida en el patinaje artístico, era demasiado para él. Era egoísta alejarse por eso y lo sabía. También era consciente de que era injusto de su parte. No obstante, por ahora y hasta antes de salir en busca de Yura, era mucho más fácil intentar no pensar en ello y continuar con su vida cotidiana, yendo a su trabajo, entrenando a los jóvenes que superarían todas las metas que él había alcanzado con el tiempo que tuvo.

La mayor parte del tiempo podía identificar cuándo las emociones eran de Yuuri y cuándo eran suyas y ahora, aunque quisiera convencerse de lo contrario, la añoranza por un hombre a quien sólo había visto tres veces era una emoción cien por ciento de él y de nadie más.

* * *

 

Por lo general, trabajar con Yura era un reto al que Victor se enfrentaba día con día sin sentir que fuera particularmente molesto. Pasar tiempo con él y con el resto del equipo ruso, a quienes supervisaba de vez en cuando también, le hacían sentir útil pese a su lesión. Darle un uso a su conocimiento y experiencia a través de la guía y enseñanza que proporcionaba a otros patinadores tenía sus propias satisfacciones. No era lo mismo y aún sentía que el destino había sido bastante injusto con él, pero Victor había encontrado en ser entrenador una calma que no habría conseguido de otra manera.

En Rusia, los miembros del equipo solían buscarlo para preguntarle muchas cosas sobre sus rutinas y Victor sabía que su trabajo como entrenador era reconocido a nivel internacional también. Incluso Yuri, con todo y sus problemas de actitud, parecía estar realmente orgulloso de que su entrenador fuera él.

Entrenar con Yura en el Ice Castle no era del todo diferente a hacerlo en Rusia. Era cierto que aquella pista no era como aquélla en la que Yuri entrenaba en Rusia y que se notaban ciertas carencias propias de un espacio que estaba pensado más para la diversión que para el deporte a nivel profesional, pero Victor comprendía que, mientras su estancia en Hasetsu no fuera demasiado larga, entrenar en aquella pista no tenía por qué ser un inconveniente.

Escuchó algunas voces detrás de él y volteó de reojo. Yuuko Nishigori hablaba con sus tres hijas, quienes parecían divididas entre escuchar a su madre y levantarse de puntitas para intentar ver hacia la pista, donde Yuri llevaba ya una hora practicando. Al notar que Victor las observaba, las tres regresaron su atención a su madre, quien suspiró. Cuando Yuuko miró a Victor, éste pudo notar un sonrojo en el rostro de la joven, quien murmuró un “disculpa”. Después, sin decir más, arrastró a las trillizas hasta el almacén.

Victor les había conocido un par de días atrás, cuando Yuri lo llevó hasta aquella pista y le mencionó que aquella era su pista de entrenamiento desde días atrás.

—Katsudon me habló de este lugar —dijo el muchacho en aquella ocasión—. Tuve que hablar con el esposo de Yuuko yo solo porque él no quiso entrar conmigo. Fue un desastre. Gestos y señas hasta que Yuuko llegó y llegamos a un acuerdo.

Victor quiso preguntar si había ocurrido algo en especial para provocar que Yuuri no quisiera entrar al Ice Castle junto a él, pero decidió no hacer comentarios al respecto. Al final de cuentas y después de todo lo que había pasado, ¿quién era él para preguntar sobre Yuuri? Quizá era mejor mientras se mantuviera al margen lo más que se pudiera, dejar que pasaran los días en aquel lugar y regresar a Rusia a intentar poner en orden su propia vida, alma gemela o no.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Yuri. Victor dio un respingo y volteó hacia su pupilo, quien se acercaba hasta él. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¿Sí?

—¿Hasta cuándo tengo que hacer los ejercicios básicos? —preguntó evidente fastidio—. Es lo mismo que me ponías a hacer en Rusia hasta antes…

—Hasta antes de decidir que querías venir a Japón a turistear.

Desde la orilla de la pista, Victor se cruzó de brazos, levantó una ceja y miró a su pupilo con severidad.

—Y, como castigo, no harás otra cosa hasta que yo te lo indique.

Yuri le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos antes de dar media vuelta, murmurando por lo bajo, y continuar con su entrenamiento de aquella mañana. Victor sonrió un poco. Era agradable que Yuri no armara un alboroto para variar. Suponía que era porque, a pesar de todo, el chico sabía que las concesiones de Victor respecto a su actitud no serían eternas y que pisaba terreno peligroso desde que su entrenador llegó a Hasetsu.

Si era sincero, a Victor no le sorprendía del todo el plan de Yuri para obligarlo a viajar a Japón. Conocía a Yuri Plisetsky desde hacía suficiente tiempo como para comprender que, si en algo era experto el muchacho, era en hacer lo inesperado, en especial cuando se trataba de salirse con la suya. Todos los días eran una sorpresa con Yuri. A veces Victor pensaba que, al ser el entrenador de aquel chico, estaba pagando un poco por todo aquello que había hecho a su misma edad. Yakov pensaba igual.

De hecho, tanta calma por parte de Yuri había sido sospechosa mientras seguían en Rusia y quizá había sido culpa suya no percatarse de que el chico tramaba algo.

Después de su regreso del _World Team Trophy_ , su vida se había vuelto complicada y eso también se había reflejado en su comportamiento diario. Las emociones de Yuuri llegaban a él con tanta fuerza y frecuencia, que se distraía con facilidad. Victor era consciente de su actitud taciturna, pero incluso él se dio cuenta de que su forma de actuar ante los demás había cambiado desde que visitó Hasetsu por primera vez.

Aquellas fueron un par de semanas extrañas, por decir lo menos. Durante el día no era tan complicado pensar en Yuuri, pero por las noches, su tarea autoimpuesta de ignorar que tenía una alma gemela se veía interrumpida por los recuerdos y el constante fluctuar de emociones entre ambos. Las noches eran demasiado cortas y había algunas de ellas durante las cuales el sueño lo abandonaba por completo, dejándolo a merced de sus pensamientos. El hecho de que el intercambio de emociones fuera inconsciente e incontrolable tampoco ayudaba. No pasó mucho tiempo para que todo comenzara a reflejarse en su vida cotidiana y que su falta de atención se volviera del interés de las personas que le rodeaban.

—Luces cansado, Vitya.

Victor miró a Yakov por el rabillo del ojo. Ambos se encontraban en una de las orillas de la pista en la que el equipo ruso entrenaba todos los días, atentos a sus propios pupilos. En el hielo, Georgi realizaba algunos saltos con más dramatismo del necesario; Mila y otras chicas tomaban un breve descanso y Yuri se encontraba a mitad de uno de los ejercicios que Victor le había programado para aquel día. Tal y como lo había previsto, el chico tenía el ceño fruncido y el fastidio era evidente en su rostro y en su lenguaje corporal.

—No he dormido bien últimamente —respondió sin dirigirse del todo a su colega. Yakov gruñó un poco.

Victor le miró entonces. Aunque Yakov se mantenía con la mirada fija al frente y los brazos cruzados, podía reconocer en su expresión al mismo entrenador que había pasado varios días en el hospital después de su accidente. Su relación con Yakov nunca había sido mala, aunque Victor era consciente de que, en su adolescencia y primeros años de adultez, le había provocado más dolores de cabeza que cualquier otro pupilo. Si bien la personalidad de Yakov tendía más hacia mantener su propio espacio y ser más reservado, era evidente que entre ambos había un respeto mutuo y aprecio por los años que tenían de conocerse.

Victor se sintió algo conmovido por la evidente preocupación de Yakov.

—¿Es por tu pierna? —preguntó este último.

Victor bajó la mirada y la posó en su bastón. En cierto sentido su falta de sueño sí era por lo de su pierna, o al menos estaba relacionado con ello, pero no quería hablar de aquel tema. En realidad, hablar de almas gemelas no era una conversación cotidiana después de la adolescencia, cuando la novedad del tema y la expectativa por saber si sería uno de los afortunados en encontrar a su persona ideal se perdía poco a poco, hasta desaparecer del todo. Además, la única persona que sabía del alto índice de probabilidad de que tuviera un alma gemela se encontraba al otro lado de Europa, y ni siquiera a él le había hablado aún sobre lo ocurrido en Japón.

—No realmente —respondió—. Sólo he tenido muchas cosas en las cuales pensar.

—Cosas buenas, espero.

—Supongo que eso depende de la forma como lo veas.

Yakov asintió en silencio. Aceptó aquella respuesta sin insistir más y,  conservando su actitud estoica, simplemente le dio un par de palmadas en un hombro y se alejó, llamando a Georgi con un grito que reverberó en las paredes de la construcción. Victor sonrió un poco, divertido por la reacción de Popovich y la de las chicas (excepto Mila, porque ella parecía ser inmune al mal humor de los demás), quienes dieron por terminado su momento de descanso para continuar con su entrenamiento. Yakov era un hombre duro y su actitud aterraba a mucha gente, pero Victor sabía que, en realidad, tenía un lado sensible del que pocas personas eran conscientes.

Regresó la mirada a la pista. Victor observó a Yuri mientras éste realizaba los ejercicios que le había indicado al comienzo del entrenamiento. Sabía que al chico no le agradaba del todo cuando en su entrenamiento incluía algunos de los ejercicios básicos que más bien eran para principiantes, pero Victor (y Yakov, en una de esas pocas cosas en las que estaban de acuerdo cuando se trataba de métodos de enseñanza) consideraba que cuando se está tan cerca de la cima, a veces es bueno recordar en dónde comenzó todo. Así las caídas duelen menos.

Después de unos minutos, Yuri se detuvo y, con una mirada decidida, se acercó hasta la orilla en la que se encontraba Victor.

—No quiero hacer esos estúpidos ejercicios —dijo el chico apenas llegó frente a su entrenador.

—Aún te quedan unos cuantos —respondió Victor. Yuri frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con fiereza.

—Puedo negarme a hacerlos, ¿no?

—Puedes —asintió Victor—, pero no creo que debas—. Después de agregar eso último hizo una seña con su cabeza y Yuri miró sobre su hombro. Del otro lado de la pista, Yakov le observaba con el ceño fruncido.

Yuri volvió la cabeza rápidamente y sólo murmuró una maldición por lo bajo. Victor sonrió. Sabía que Yuri tenía una actitud problemática, pero el chico respetaba a ciertas personas y una de ellas era Yakov Feltsman. Incluso si Victor a veces ponía en duda el respeto que el adolescente decía tenerle a él, sabía que en el caso de Yakov era algo incuestionable. Y si bien era Victor el principal encargado del entrenamiento de Plisetsky, Yakov tenía autoridad moral sobre el chico. Yuri aún no se notaba muy contento, pero Victor lo dejó estar. Sabía que, eventualmente, continuaría con los ejercicios.

Frunció el ceño un poco cuando una emoción que no era suya llegó de repente. Fue algo breve pero fácil de reconocer: frustración. De manera inconsciente, sujetó su bastón con fuerza, no porque fuera la primera vez que algo así ocurría, sino porque entendía perfectamente aquella emoción y a la persona a la que pertenecía. Yuuri Katsuki estaba lleno de emociones y éstas continuaban llegando a Victor cuando éste menos se lo esperaba.

Aunque Victor había hecho el esfuerzo por no pensar demasiado en él y había procurado estar más ocupado de lo acostumbrado desde su regreso a Rusia, Yuuri siempre lograba colarse en sus pensamientos. Quizá aquello ocurría con todas las almas gemelas, pero Victor suponía que no en todos los casos la conexión dejaba una sensación más bien agridulce. Si Victor mismo no supiera que controlar el flujo de emociones era inevitable, posiblemente habría creído que, al otro lado del mundo, Yuuri jugaba con sus emociones a propósito.

Una parte suya, aquella que solía ignorar cuando más le convenía, le susurró que él era el que había jugado primero con las emociones de Yuuri.

Sin poder evitarlo, se encontró pensando en el encuentro con Yuuri semanas atrás. Después de su accidente no estaba seguro de querer encontrarse con su alma gemela, pues pensaba que el Victor Nikiforov actual no era la mejor versión de sí mismo. Al menos, no era el Victor Nikiforov que quería presentarle a su alma gemela. En realidad, encontrar a aquella persona, como ocurría la mayor parte del tiempo, había sido una jugada muy bien hecha por parte del destino, que había camuflado todo como si fuera una simple coincidencia.

—Oye, estás distraído. ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Yuri—. Espero que sea en la coreografía para mi rutina de la próxima temporada.

Victor dio un respingo y volteó a ver al chico, quien aún se encontraba a unos pasos de él y le miraba con curiosidad.

—En nada importante —respondió y, por alguna razón, aquellas palabras se sintieron como arena en su boca.

—Ya —ironizó el chico—. Voy a fingir por dos segundos que te creo.

—La gente educada normalmente haría eso.

Por toda respuesta, Yuri entornó la mirada. No dijo más. Simplemente se cruzó de brazos y miró a Victor, expectante, dispuesto a no moverse de ahí hasta obtener las respuestas que buscaba. Victor lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que quitárselo de encima sería un poco complicado. Podría negarse a caer en el juego de Yuri. En realidad, estaba en todo su derecho de negarse a caer en el juego de Yuri y prohibirle husmear en los asuntos de su vida privada. A pesar de ello, por alguna razón, aquel día sintió que era necesario compartir con él un poco de lo que le ocurría.

—Fue algo que pasó con alguien —dijo; después suspiró—, pero no importa ya.

—Pues yo creo que sí es importante —espetó Yuri mientras le miraba de arriba abajo—, en especial si consideramos lo patético que te ves ahora mismo.

Victor sonrió con amargura. Yuri tenía una forma muy directa para decir lo que pensaba, sin medir las consecuencias de sus palabras; y aunque usualmente Victor no se tomaba muy en serio sus comentarios, en aquella ocasión las palabras del adolescente le llegaron con más fuerza de la esperada.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Yuri entornó la mirada y se recargó en la orilla de la pista, de forma que podía mantener su conversación con Victor sin mirarlo directamente. Lucía completamente desinteresado. Si Victor no lo conociera quizá le habría creído, pero conocía a Yuri desde tiempo atrás, y entendía su actitud: fingía que no le interesaban las razones de Victor cuando, en realidad, estaba ansioso por saber qué era lo que ocurría. Posiblemente también se había dado cuenta del efecto de sus palabras, pero era demasiado orgulloso y no ofrecería una disculpa jamás. Victor sonrió un poco para sí. Yuri debió notarlo porque frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz antes de preguntar:

—¿Y? ¿Quién es esa persona?

—Yuuri.

—No juegues conmigo, anciano.

—No, se llama casi como tú. Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki.

—¿Quién?

—Es japonés —agregó Victor—. Nos conocimos después del _World Team Trophy_.

Eso pareció llamar la atención de Yuri, pues volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Victor.

—¿Patina?

—No —respondió Victor, cortante—. Suficiente descanso, tienes una serie de ejercicios que repetir.

—¡Son ejercicios básicos! —exclamó Yuri, olvidando por completo su interés en la otra parte de la conversación.

Victor sonrió un poco.

—A veces tienes que regresar a lo básico —dijo—, en especial si quieres perfeccionar tus movimientos.

Yuri frunció el ceño.

—Mis movimientos ya son perfectos —murmuró. Pese a su enfado, se alejó por la pista y comenzó a hacer la serie de ejercicios que Victor le indicó.

Aunque la pista era diferente, entre los recuerdos y ver a Yuri realizar sus ejercicios, por un momento Victor sintió como si estuviera en Rusia y no en Japón. El murmullo detrás de él, no obstante, era algo que volvía evidente el hecho de no estar en su pista usual. A unos metros de donde se encontraba, las trillizas de la familia Nishigori murmuraban y aparentaban no estar tomando fotografías.

Victor suspiró. La primera vez que entró en Ice Castle se encontró con que Yuri ya tenía su propio club de fans y tuvo que pedirles a los padres de las tres pequeñas que hicieran lo posible por evitar que fuera demasiada la información que se filtrara sobre Yuri, él y su estancia en Hasetsu. Hasta ahora, un par de fotografías flotaban en la red, pero ninguna de ellas era demasiado clara con su ubicación. Ignoraba por cuánto tiempo más podrían permanecer en aquel lugar sin que el resto del mundo se enterara. Aquello le preocupaba un poco, en especial porque, de quedarse en Hasetsu por demasiado tiempo, aumentaba la posibilidad de que se supiera cuál era exactamente su relación con Yuuri.

Su _no relación_ con Yuuri.

Victor volvió a suspirar. En los tres días que llevaba en Hasetsu apenas si había visto a Yuuri, pero era consciente de su cercanía y eso, definitivamente, jugaba con sus propios pensamientos y emociones. Y, no obstante, pese a todo, por alguna razón no quería que sus días en Hasetsu se terminaran.

Casi una hora después, cuando dio por terminado el entrenamiento de Yuri, Victor caminó hasta donde Yuuko Nishigori estaba sentada, revisando algunos papeles. Al verlo, la joven sonrió y se acercó a él.

—¿Terminaron por hoy? —preguntó.

—Sí. Muchas gracias —dijo Victor—. Y disculpen las molestias. Tienen que abrir un poco antes por nosotros.

Yuuko negó con la cabeza.

—No es nada, en serio. ¿Mañana a la misma hora? —preguntó.

Victor asintió. Escucharon que las trillizas lanzaban un grito seguido de algunas risas y ambos voltearon a la pista, en donde Yuri miraba a las pequeñas con una sonrisa mal disimulada en su rostro.

—No pensé que Yuri se llevara tan bien con los niños —dijo Yuuko.

—Yo tampoco.

Alguna de las niñas —Axel, Lutz o Loop, Victor no estaba del todo seguro— dijo algo que hizo reír a Yuri. En ese momento Victor se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de conocer a Yuri desde que éste era un niño, aquélla era la primera vez que lo veía y escuchaba reír de aquella manera tan despreocupada.

—Me alegra que las niñas tengan alguien con quien hablar —dijo Yuuko. Victor la miró con curiosidad—. Perdona que te diga esto cuando realmente no nos conocemos, pero —se encogió de hombros—, las niñas a veces son un poco intensas para otros niños de su edad, y nadie en su clase ama tanto el patinaje artístico como ellas.

Victor sonrió un poco.

—Está bien. Recuerdo el sentimiento.

—Y es bueno ver algo más de vida por aquí —agregó ella sin quitar la mirada de sus hijas, posiblemente dispuesta a salir al rescate de Yuri si éste así lo necesitaba.

—¿No viene mucha gente? —preguntó Victor.

Yuuko negó con la cabeza.

—Después de lo de Yuuri, muchos en la zona perdieron el interés por el patinaje artístico —respondió ella—. En especial cuando él decidió no venir aquí otra vez.

Victor guardó silencio.

—Yuuri —dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

—¿Eh?

Victor se aclaró la garganta y miró a Yuuko una vez más.

—¿Qué tipo de persona es?

Yuuko frunció el ceño un poco y tardó unos segundos en responder, como si quisiera encontrar la respuesta perfecta a aquella pregunta. Cuando finalmente habló, lo hizo con nostalgia en la voz, con tristeza también.

—Yuuri es quizá la persona más sensible que conozco —dijo Yuuko—. Todos los que lo conocemos desde hace años coincidimos en que la mayor virtud de Yuuri es su sensibilidad. No sé si llegaste a verlo patinar o su supiste de su trayectoria, pero aunque no era muy bueno en algunos aspectos técnicos, el aspecto artístico de su patinaje era algo hermoso. Para él era fácil expresar sus emociones a través del patinaje. Ahora que ya no patina es muy difícil acercarse a él.

Victor notó que su voz se quebraba un poco al decir eso último. Yuuko se aclaró la garganta y continuó:

—Ahora está encerrado todo el tiempo, literal y metafóricamente. Esa sensibilidad que tiene, esa virtud es, también, su mayor defecto. Cuando Yuuri ama algo, lo hace con cada parte de su ser: no hay puntos medios; es todo o nada. Por eso dejar el patinaje fue muy difícil para él; y es también por ello que decidió cortar de tajo su relación con algo que ama todo el corazón.

—¿Entonces, él nunca…?

Yuuko suspiró.

—En tres años, sólo ha ido al hielo en dos ocasiones: la primera vez fue aquí, un par de semanas después de que regresó de Detroit, y terminó en un desastre cuando no pudo hacer los movimientos más básicos. La segunda fue hace unos meses, cuando Phichit lo convenció de ir a Tokio con él. Y en ninguna de las dos ha regresado a casa con una sonrisa.

—Oh.

Yuuko volteó a verlo. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo. Se limpió otras lágrimas y respiró profundamente. Victor esperó a que la joven se armara de valor para decir lo que fuera que quisiera decir, pero nunca ocurrió. En vez de eso, las trillizas soltaron una carcajada, Yuuko se disculpó, llamó a sus hijas y las llevó a otro lado.

Yuri pasó junto a Victor y, en silencio, le observó por unos segundos antes de que Victor volteara a verlo. Algo en la mirada del chico era diferente a otras ocasiones. Por un momento, Victor creyó ver algo de preocupación en la mirada de Yuri. Levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó.

Yuri se encogió de hombros.

—Otra vez estás raro —respondió—. Pero supongo que no importa siempre y cuando no interfiera con mis entrenamientos. Por cierto, espero que mañana se te ocurra otra cosa porque me estoy fastidiando de los mismos ejercicios de siempre.

Y sin esperar una respuesta, el chico pasó junto a Victor y se dirigió hasta donde había dejado sus pertenencias. Victor volvió a suspirar.

* * *

 

Victor sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que toda aquella situación lo obligara a hablar con Yuuri, pero había tenido la esperanza de que ese tiempo tardase en llegar. Al cuarto día de su estancia en Hasetsu, mientras pasaba tiempo a solas en la habitación de Yuuri, alguien llamó a la puerta. Con cuidado, Victor se puso de pie y abrió para encontrarse de frente con la hermana de Yuuri. Mari carraspeó y, algo nerviosa, se dirigió a Victor.

—Ya está la cena —dijo. Victor parpadeó un par de veces, perplejo.

—¿Perdón?

Mari se encogió de hombros.

—Mamá hizo katsudon para cenar —explicó— y ella y papá consideran que es una buena idea invitarte a cenar con nosotros en vez de esperar a que estés solo. Yurio ya está allá.

A pesar de que lucía tan tranquila como siempre, algo en la forma como dijo eso último había sido distinto. Su voz ocultaba una emoción que no estaba ahí en las pocas ocasiones que Victor había mantenido alguna conversación con ella. Entonces, recordó lo dicho respecto a “Yurio” y frunció el ceño.

—¿Yurio? —preguntó.

—Era confuso tener dos _Yuris_ en casa —dijo ella—. Así que, para no equivocarnos, el nuestro es Yuuri y el tuyo es Yurio. No tardes o se enfriará.

Victor observó mientras ella se alejaba por el pasillo y se preguntó si era por estar en Japón o si, aparentemente, ahora estaba destinado a que las demás personas se fueran antes de que él pudiera responderles. Suspiró. Miró el interior de la habitación y luego volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia el pasillo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Era un hecho que estar en la habitación de Yuuri no hacía las cosas más fáciles (todo a su alrededor era de Yuuri, después de todo), pero no sabía si quería sentarse en la misma mesa que él y su familia. Los momentos que habían compartido ya habían sido bastante incómodos estando sólo ellos dos. Aún desconocía si la familia Katsuki estaba al tanto del vínculo que le unía a Yuuri o si éste, como él, lo había mantenido en secreto. Habría sido más seguro quedarse en aquella habitación, solo, con sus pensamientos y la presencia fantasma de su alma gemela, pero en vez de ello, cerró la puerta detrás de él y se dirigió hasta el comedor.

Mientras se acercaba, logró escuchar las voces de los que estaban allá. Reconoció la voz de Hiroko, tranquila y amable. Estaba por entrar al comedor, cuando escuchó la voz de Yuuri.

—Dice mamá que puedes repetir cuantas veces quieras.

Victor se acercó lentamente y observó la escena frente a él: Yuri devoraba su comida con ganas. Se le veía contento. Por un momento, Victor pensó que, antes de Japón, sólo había visto a Yuri así de relajado mientras estaba en presencia de su abuelo. Ahora, por alguna razón, lo notaba contento, cómodo incluso; como si, de alguna manera, el lugar, el ritmo de vida o las personas de Hasetsu, comenzaran a tener algún efecto en él.

—Vaya, sí vino.

Yuuri dio un respingo cuando su hermana habló y levantó el rostro para ver a Victor. Casi de inmediato volvió a bajar la mirada y se concentró en su propio plato. Por un momento, Victor no supo si el hueco en el estómago era una sensación suya o de Yuuri. Quizá estar ahí había sido una mala idea, pero antes de que Victor pudiera hacer una retirada estratégica, Hiroko se puso de pie y se acercó a él.

—¡Qué bueno que viniste! —exclamó. Después, señaló una de las sillas del comedor—. Siéntate, siéntate.

Victor se dejó guiar por ella y, cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba sentado, con un tazón frente a él y Yuuri exactamente al otro lado de la mesa.

—Gracias —dijo.

La conversación a su alrededor continuó su curso. Hiroko y Toshiya hacían comentarios o preguntas que, a veces, Yuuri tenía que traducir para que Yurio comprendiera del todo, y éste respondía a través del sistema de traducción que incluía a Yuuri o a su hermana y así en un ciclo al que todos en la mesa parecían estar acostumbrados.

Aún algo distraído, Victor tomó el primer bocado y, casi de inmediato, se llevó una mano a la boca. Yuuri volteó hacia él de golpe y lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa. Las mejillas de Victor se colorearon y no pasó mucho tiempo para que las de Yuuri hicieran lo mismo. La mesa se quedó en silencio. Victor podía sentir las miradas de los demás fijas en él o en Yuuri y se apresuró a tragar el bocado.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Hiroko. Victor negó enérgicamente con la cabeza—. Puedo prepararte otra cosa si no te gusta.

—¡No! —exclamó él—. Quiero decir. ¡Esto está delicioso!

Hiroko le miró sorprendida antes de sonreír, sonrojada.

—Menos mal —suspiró—. ¡Come todo lo que quieras!

Victor asintió.

El matrimonio Katsuki y la hija mayor regresaron su atención a sus respectivos tazones y Victor levantó la mirada de reojo. Yurio le observaba detenidamente, como si estuviera estudiándolo. Fueron sólo un par de segundos y, después, también regresó su atención al tazón, que continuó devorando con apetito. Victor se llevó un poco más del platillo a la boca y sonrió mientras masticaba.

Después de unos segundos, volvió a levantar la mirada y descubrió que era Yuuri quien lo observaba fijamente. Éste se sobresaltó un poco al saberse descubierto y volvió a bajar la mirada antes de continuar comiendo, quizá con más velocidad que antes. Victor lo observó. Estaba seguro de que sus emociones habían fluido hacia Yuuri en el momento en el que probó aquel platillo por primera vez, y que el otro había sentido su sorpresa, seguida del agradable calor de la satisfacción y el contento. Ésa había sido la razón por la que le había mirado de aquella manera.

Mientras lo observaba, Victor notó que en el rostro de Yuuri había aparecido una sonrisita, y que sus mejillas aún estaban algo coloreadas. Él mismo se sonrojó cuando una ola de ternura llegó a él. Sin decir nada, también continuó comiendo.

—¿Y cómo van los entrenamientos? —preguntó Toshiya.

Victor abrió la boca para responder, pero Yuri se adelantó.

—Terribles —se quejó—, este anciano aquí presente sólo me ha dejado hacer ejercicios básicos en vez de enfocarnos en mi nuevo programa.

—A veces es bueno regresar a lo básico.

Todos voltearon hacia Yuuri. El matrimonio Katsuki intercambió miradas y Mari, se apoyó en la mesa con un codo mientras miraba a su hermano. Yurio frunció el ceño.

—Suenas igual que Victor —murmuró antes de darle unos tragos a su té—. Pero supongo que no está mal hacerlos siempre y cuando podamos enfocarnos en mi programa antes de que envejezca como él.

Victor sonrió.

—Ya querrás llegar a mi edad y verte como yo.

Yurio le miró con sorpresa pero, en vez de decir algo, bebió el resto de su té y se puso de pie.

—Como sea —dijo antes de dirigirse al pasillo. Se detuvo un momento y dio media vuelta—. Gracias por la cena.

Continuaron con la cena en relativo silencio. De vez en cuando Victor respondía a las preguntas realizadas por Hiroko o Toshiya —¿No extrañas Rusia? No realmente. ¿No tienen problemas con entrenar en Ice Castle? No, a decir verdad. ¿Te sientes cómodo aquí? … S-Sí— y pronto, Mari y Toshiya abandonaron la mesa también. Hiroko no tardó mucho en ponerse de pie también, dejándolos solos un momento.

Victor se había considerado una persona temeraria en su adolescencia. Había sido el tipo de chico que se arriesga a todo sin importar la consecuencias, porque más valía intentarlo y arriesgarse que pasar una vida de remordimientos. Pero el Victor Nikoforov que pensaba así había quedado en el pasado. Quizá ese Victor habría aceptado a Yuuri y habría correspondido el vínculo de almas gemelas. Quizá, en otro universo, ambos eran felices, sin tantas complicaciones. Pero su realidad era ésta.

Victor caminaba con tiento por la vida, literal y metafóricamente hablando, y no podía simplemente arriesgarse y dejar que sus emociones lo guiaran porque ¿qué tenía él para ofrecer? ¿Cómo podría hacer feliz a Yuuri cuando él era la causa de que ya no pudiera patinar? Ya lo había dicho Yuuko: Yuuri había dejado lo que más amaba después de su lesión y Victor no sabía cómo verlo a la cara sin sentir que él era el culpable de todo.

Sentado en la mesa, frente a frente con Yuuri, Victor se permitió volverlo a observar. Yuuri le había parecido atractivo desde que lo vio en Tokio, tendría que estar ciego para no notarlo. Notó que su cabello cubría parte de su rostro cuando mantenía la cabeza gacha y que su postura ligeramente encorvada, le hacía ver más pequeño de lo que era. Yuuri tenía un aire de melancolía y Victor pensó en lo mucho que eso le estrujaba el corazón.

Una parte suya quería creer que no estaba mal aceptar a Yuuri en su vida, que su presencia era necesaria a pesar de lo que les tocaba vivir, a pesar de haberle herido y a pesar de ser el culpable de todo. Quiso hablar, decir algo para romper el hielo entre los dos, pero no sabía si, después de cómo se habían dado sus últimos encuentros, hablar sería lo más apropiado.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó exactamente en ese debate interno y cuando se dio cuenta, Yuuri le observaba otra vez, pero en esa ocasión, en vez de huir su mirada, Yuuri le sonrió. Fue una sonrisa tentativa, aún nerviosa, y duró sólo un par de segundos antes de que Hiroko regresara al comedor y Yuuri le dijera algo a su madre antes de ponerse de pie.

Victor vio a Yuuri agradecer a su madre por la cena, tomar su tazón vacío con una mano y el bastón con la otra, y dirigirse a la cocina. Mientras se alejaba, Victor notó que la sonrisa estaba nuevamente ahí. Apuró su último bocado antes de ponerse de pie también e imitar a Yuuri al llevar sus trastos sucios a la cocina pese a las quejas de Hiroko, quien insistía que no era necesario. Aquella sensación de agrado, de domesticidad incluso, le hizo sonreír también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y así la cosa.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya es casi un mes desde que publiqué un capítulo de esta historia, qué descaro el mío. Estos días estuve súper ocupada porque participé en Doki Doki City, una convención yaoi/bl que se hace en México desde el año pasado. Quería actualizar esto antes de esa locura, pero entre la DDC y mi trabajo, apenas si tenía tiempo para respirar. En fin, aquí el capítulo.

Yuuri despertó antes de que saliera el sol. Se puso de pie con cuidado de no despertar a su hermana, que dormía en el futón a unos pasos de la cama. Mari se movió en sueños y Yuuri esperó un par de segundos antes de que ella girara sobre su hombro y le diera la espalda, aun profundamente dormida. Con cuidado, Yuuri se apoyó en la mesa de noche y tomó su bastón antes de salir del cuarto sin hacer ruido.

A esa hora el ryokan tenía un aire misterioso, antiguo. Sus pasillos oscuros estaban llenos de una quietud distinta a la del día. Yu-Topia era un lugar tranquilo en sí mismo, pero era en momentos como aquél, cuando no había nadie más de pie, que Yuuri disfrutaba recorrer los pasillos de su hogar en busca de un poco de paz.

Mientras avanzaba lentamente, Yuuri pensó en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida en un par de semanas. Desde la llegada de Yurio, aquel lugar se había llenado de una energía distinta. Las cenas eran más animadas y como el chico continuaba con esa rutina autoimpuesta de pasar tiempo en el área común del hotel justamente cuando Yuuri se encontraba en su turno tras la recepción, las tardes también estaban llenas de conversaciones que antes no existían. Yurio seguía con sus quejas sobre el entrenamiento de Victor y con sus preguntas incómodas, pero, de alguna manera, Yuuri se había acostumbrado a él.

Por otro lado, también estaba Victor.

Desde un par de noches atrás, la presencia de Victor a la hora de la cena también se había vuelto una constante. Yuuri evitaba los encuentros directos y permanecía callado durante casi todo el tiempo que estaban sentados a la mesa, y Victor también guardaba silencio hasta que alguien le hacía preguntas concretas. En esos momentos Yuuri lo escuchaba con detenimiento e interés. Victor era un misterio y, pese a todo, un personaje que poco a poco dejaba de ser eso precisamente para convertirse en una persona normal. Cuando Yuuri pensaba eso, que Victor era un ser humano, y si ignoraba el tema de las almas gemelas, el nerviosismo que sentía ante su presencia, ya no era el mismo de los primeros días.

Eran ya dos semanas desde que su pequeño mundo se había llenado de las personas menos esperadas y, desde entonces, no había día en el que Yuuri no sintiera las emociones de Victor. Era extraño percibir a Victor de esa manera y con tanta frecuencia, en especial después de que, por años, el intercambio de emociones entre ambos era algo más bien incidental. Quizá la distancia física tenía que ver mucho en ello. O, quién sabe, tal vez todas las almas gemelas sentían con tanta facilidad las emociones del otro una vez que se conocían. Aunque podía investigar más al respecto, Yuuri prefirió no hacerlo.

En esos días, Yuuri había catalogado las emociones que recibía a través de su vínculo de almas gemelas. El nerviosismo era recurrente y, a veces, también la culpa, en especial cuando descubría a Victor observándolo discretamente y en silencio. También estaba la sorpresa, el gusto y la alegría después de que probara el katsudon por primera vez. Aquella ocasión había sido como redescubrir su propio gusto por aquel platillo.

Lo que le llamaba más la atención era que, en ocasiones, Yuuri percibía algo más; el tipo de sentimientos que le provocaban palpitaciones y que lo dejaban confuso, en especial después de lo que había ocurrido entre Victor y él.

Yuuri no quería ponerle nombre a lo que sentía a través del vínculo que lo unía con su alma gemela porque no estaba preparado para ello. Si le ponía un nombre a esas emociones, si las reconocía, entonces todos esos sentimientos se volverían reales y él no podría soportarlo. No después de que Victor lo rechazara dos veces y de que dejara bien claro que no quería tener nada que ver con él más allá del mero trato formal con el que se comportaban uno frente al otro.

Pero era todo tan confuso.

Cuando habló sobre ello con Phichit, su amigo guardó silencio por un rato, sopesando las palabras de Yuuri y buscando una respuesta adecuada. Después, con esa actitud tranquila y hasta despreocupada de él, simplemente se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Si dices que a veces sientes todo eso y que esas _son_ sus emociones —dijo—, entonces no creo que no haya al menos un poco de interés de su parte.

—¿Y qué importa si hay interés? Ya dejó claro lo que piensa.

A través de la pantalla, Yuuri vio a Phichit sonreír.

—Pero todas las personas pueden cambiar de opinión, ¿no lo crees?

Yuuri quería creer que, como solía ocurrir en muchas ocasiones, Phichit tenía razón.

El recuerdo de su amigo le hizo sonreír. Yuuri no sabía a qué o a quién tenía que agradecerle por la presencia de Phichit en su vida y estaba seguro de que era realmente afortunado por poder contar con él. Phichit era, ahora y desde Detroit, uno de sus soportes emocionales más importantes.

Cuando Yuuri le habló desesperado tras la segunda aparición de Victor en Yu-Topia, Phichit escuchó pacientemente. Esperó a que Yuuri se calmara, recordándole que debía respirar poco a poco para recuperar el control sobre sí mismo. Después, cuando Yuuri no dijo nada, respetó su silencio durante el tiempo que consideró apropiado antes de indagar un poco más en la situación.

—Creo que, de alguna manera, siempre supe que Victor era mi alma gemela.

—Era demasiada coincidencia, ¿verdad? —preguntó Phichit, haciendo referencia a que ambos notaron las similitudes entre la lesión de Victor y la suya, y en el tiempo en el que ocurrieron.

—Sí.

—Lo pensé en algún momento —agregó Phichit—, pero nunca quise comentarlo. No pensé que quisieras hablar sobre eso.

Y tenía razón, Yuuri no habría hablado de eso años atrás.

—¿Cuándo lo confirmaste?

—Desde que nos encontramos en Tokio —respondió Yuuri—. Nos vimos mientras te esperaba.

Phichit hizo una pausa, seguramente recordando ese momento.

—¿Por eso actuabas extraño?

—Sí —murmuró Yuuri—. Perdón.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Phichit. A pesar de no poder verlo en ese momento, Yuuri casi podía jurar que su amigo tenía el ceño fruncido; podía identificar a la perfección la duda en su voz.

—Por molestarte con todo esto.

—No molestas, Yuuri. Jamás creería que es una molestia. —Phichit suspiró—.  ¿Me habría gustado que me dijeras antes y que no pasaras todos estos días, angustiado, guardando esto tú solo? Pues sí. Pero entiendo que no estuvieras listo para compartir algo tan personal. Y sé que no es mucho lo que puedo hacer o decir, pero sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.

Yuuri deseó poder abrazar a su amigo en ese momento.

Desde entonces, las conversaciones que mantenía con Phichit también incluían el tema de Victor. A veces, Yuuri hablaba de lo evidente que era el hecho de que intentaba pasar la menor cantidad de tiempo posible en Yu-Topia o, más en concreto, en presencia de Yuuri. También de cómo incluso cuando Yurio estaba ahí, tampoco pasaba tiempo con él. Y de hecho, si su madre no hubiera insistido en invitarlo a cenar con la familia, Victor limitaría su interacción con el resto de los Katsuki a lo mínimo y necesario.

—Victor suena como una persona muy solitaria —comentó Phichit.

Yuuri no lo dijo, pero él pensaba lo mismo.

Aún absorto en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, Yuuri dobló una esquina y se detuvo de golpe al llegar al engawa que daba al jardín interior del ryokan. Victor se encontraba ahí, aún con la ropa de noche, el cabello algo revuelto y la mirada fija en algún punto a la distancia. No había reparado en su presencia. Yuuri sopesó la idea de dar media vuelta y regresar, ir literalmente a cualquier otro sitio en el hotel. Incluso dio un paso hacia atrás para comenzar su retirada, pero, por alguna razón, la imagen de Victor a mitad del patio en aquella mañana que comenzaba a clarear, le hizo detenerse.

Estaba por hacer una locura, y lo sabía.

Yuuri respiró profundamente, asintió para sí mismo como si estuviera dándose ánimos y caminó hasta el pasillo. El sonido de su bastón al golpetear contra el piso de madera alertó a Victor de su presencia. Éste volteó lentamente y Yuuri casi podía jurar que vio el momento en el que tragó en seco. Aunque ninguna emoción llegó a él a través del vínculo, supo, por observar el lenguaje corporal de Victor, que le había tomado por sorpresa y que estaba, figurativa y literalmente, acorralado.

Yuuri se detuvo a unos pasos de Victor. Ninguno dijo nada, sólo permanecieron ahí, observándose mutuamente en silencio mientras la oscuridad daba paso a los primeros atisbos de luz de la mañana. Yuuri podía sentir que sus piernas temblaban y se estremeció un poco mientras pasaban los segundos sin que ninguno tuviera reacción alguna. Volvió a respirar profundamente.

—¿Aún no te acostumbras a este horario? —preguntó.

Victor parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿Qué?

—Aquí amanece más temprano, supongo —explicó Yuuri—. ¿O tal vez es por la cama? Creo que eso es lo que se extraña más cuando pasas tiempo fuera de casa —estaba hablando por hablar por culpa del nerviosismo, y lo sabía. Sintió que su rostro se coloreaba un poco—. Al menos... a mí me pasaba. Perdón por molestarte —murmuró—. Con permiso.

—¡Espera!

Yuuri volteó hacia Victor. Lo notó aún incómodo, como estaba siempre que ambos se encontraban cerca, pero también se dio cuenta de sus mejillas también ligeramente sonrojadas.

—No tienes que irte —dijo—. Es decir. Es tu casa, en todo caso me correspondería a mí irme.

—Oh. Podemos quedarnos los dos, entonces.

Victor pareció pensarlo por un momento y, finalmente, asintió. Yuuri caminó hasta la orilla del engawa y, con cuidado pero la confianza de quien ha hecho eso muchas veces, se sentó en el piso que daba pie al desnivel. Victor parecía algo indeciso pero, después de unos segundos, caminó hasta él y se sentó junto a él, procurando no estar demasiado cerca de Yuuri pero tampoco completamente alejado. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, observando el jardín, con su estanque y su fuente, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. En ese momento, quizá lo era. 

Aquella situación no se acercaba, ni por asomo, uno de los muchos escenarios que Yuuri imaginó con su alma gemela, pero considerando cómo se dieron el primer y el segundo encuentro, era un progreso innegable. Yuuri también sabía que estar junto a Victor en ese momento de silencio y tranquilidad no tenía por qué significar nada más allá de dos extraños compartiendo el mismo espacio, y se lo recordó a sí mismo.

Por alguna razón, en aquel momento, eso era más que suficiente.

—La cama está bien.

Yuuri miró a Victor. Aunque éste aún evitaba su mirada, con la suya puesta de manera forzosa en la imagen del jardín, parecía atento a la presencia de Yuuri. Sujetaba el bastón con ambas manos sobre sus piernas.

—Qué bueno —dijo Yuuri con alivio genuino—. Mamá estaba realmente preocupada por eso. Mis padres han estado hablando sobre remodelar algunas habitaciones y volverlas más estilo occidental.

—El estilo tradicional es parte del encanto de este lugar —agregó Victor—. Más tarde le diré que no tiene que preocuparse por esto—. Yuuri abrió la boca para decir que no era necesario, que él podía hablar con ella, pero Victor se adelantó para agregar—: No era por la cama. A veces no puedo dormir.

Yuuri asintió. Comprendía los momentos de insomnio bastante bien.

—¿Mucho en qué pensar?

Victor sonrió un poco, casi de manera imperceptible. Quizá Yuuri no se habría percatado de ello si no estuviera observándolo detenidamente, a pesar de saber que eso no era muy educado de su parte.

—Algo así —respondió Victor. Después, sin que Yuuri lo esperara del todo, volteó a verlo—. ¿Y tú?

—También tengo mucho en qué pensar —admitió.

Victor lo miró por unos segundos antes de asentir y regresar su atención al jardín.

Yuuri sujetaba sus manos sobre el regazo. Aún estaba nervioso por la presencia de Victor, pero, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, no sentía esa necesidad de salir corriendo sin mirar atrás. Mientras pasaban los segundos, comenzó a acostumbrarse a la cercanía del otro, al calor de su cuerpo, que percibía a pesar de no estar tan cerca uno del otro y que contrastaba con el fresco de la mañana. Poco a poco, incluso, se permitió relajarse por completo.

Por primera vez, estar junto a Victor le provocó tranquilidad y no angustia. Era quizá porque ambos compartían el mismo espacio sin la necesidad de hablar y sin tener que confrontarse o mirarse de frente; sin traer a colación la razón por la cual estaban en aquel momento justamente en el jardincito de un hotel en Hasetsu y no en cualquier otro lugar, viviendo una vida completamente distinta.

Aquella sensación de calma era tan diferente todo lo que sentía en ocasiones anteriores, cuando estaba junto a Victor, que Yuuri se quedó estático, contento con la simple presencia de su alma gemela a unos pasos de él. Estar a su lado en aquel momento, lo llenó de una sensación similar a la de llegar a casa después de un largo día, cuando puedes quitarte la ropa incómoda y te recuestas un momento para descansar. Aún no era la alegría desbordada que había esperado en su adolescencia, pero, por ahora, era suficiente. Esperaba que Victor sintiera todo eso también. Esperaba que, durante ese rato al menos, Victor pudiera olvidar parte de lo que le tenía intranquilo.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Yuuri se animó a ver a Victor por el rabillo del ojo. Observó que tenía la cabeza gacha y la mirada fija en sus manos y el bastón, pero lo que alcanzaba a ver de su semblante, era sereno, relajado incluso. Su boca estaba curvada en una sonrisa pequeña, discreta y privada. Ambos permanecieron sentados en silencio durante un largo rato, hasta que el sol salió por completo y Yu-Topia comenzó a llenarse del ruido habitual de cada día: pasos de los huéspedes que recién despertaban, las voces lejanas de conversaciones matutinas y los primeros aromas del desayuno.

* * *

 

Cuando Yuuri pensaba en ello, le parecía algo realmente increíble lo mucho que había cambiado su relación con Victor desde aquella vez en la que se encontraron en el engawa. Los momentos compartidos con él y con Yurio aún le parecían extraños, surrealistas incluso, pero el tiempo que compartían (siempre a la hora de la cena; en los pasillos con cada vez más frecuencia), ya no le provocaban aquella sensación de ahogo que sintió en los primeros días y que lo paralizaba por momentos, dejándolo totalmente indefenso.

Ahora, a un par de días de aquel suceso, no era extraño que Victor se despidiera de él con una inclinación de cabeza al pasar a su lado o que, en mañanas especiales, dijera un “hasta luego” que Yuuri se esforzaba por no interpretar como una promesa, aunque se sintieran de esa manera.

Sentado en su lugar de siempre, ya con su libro de aquella semana en mano, Yuuri observó en silencio la escena de todos los días, con Yurio caminando rápidamente delante de Victor: los audífonos en las orejas y la música tan fuerte que se alcanzaba a escuchar a un par de metros —y algo le decía a Yuuri que el muchacho sabía muy bien que aquello no era sano y que podría acarrearle consecuencias, pero ignoraba aquel hecho porque era un adolescente y porque, simplemente, le encantaba llevar la contraria—. El chico le dirigió una mirada al pasar a su lado y continuó con su camino ignorándolo después. Yuuri sonrió un poco.

Vio que Victor se esperaba un momento mientras se despedía de Toshiya. Después, sus miradas se cruzaron por un par de segundos cuando estuvo casi frente a él en la recepción.

—Hasta luego —murmuró Victor y volvió a hacer una de sus inclinaciones de cabeza que Yuuri interpretaba como el gesto más cordial que había entre ellos.

Yuuri mantuvo la mirada fija en la entrada del hotel después de que Victor se fuera.

—Deberías ir al Ice Castle con ellos.

El libro que Yuuri sostenía cayó abierto sobre el escritorio, maltratando algunas de sus hojas en el proceso. Hiroko miró a su hijo y le sonrió de aquella manera tan suya, que era mitad ternura mitad comprensión. Tomó el libro con cuidado y acomodó sus hojas maltratadas antes de cerrarlo y dejarlo frente a Yuuri.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Yuuri. Su madre se acercó a él puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—Porque algo en tu mirada me dice que tienes ganas de ir con ellos —respondió ella, con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

Yuuri desvió la mirada y apretó sus labios, consciente de que, una vez más, su madre demostrada ser más observadora de lo que aparentaba. Sabía que él era, en general, bastante transparente en cuanto a sus emociones, así que no estaba del todo sorprendido por el comentario de su madre, pero escuchar sus pensamientos vocalizados con tal claridad, de manera tan natural, y por otra persona, era algo nuevo. Era liberador en cierto sentido, pero le incomodaba de todas maneras.   

—No tiene que ser hoy —agregó su madre. Yuuri la miró una vez más, con algo de sorpresa en su semblante.

Ella aún sonreía y vio en su sonrisa a aquella madre amorosa que lo había apoyado en todas sus decisiones y que siempre había estado para él de la manera como lo necesitara: al tomar su mano mientras caminaban juntos hasta el Ice Castle mientras él era un niño, como aplausos y palabras de apoyo aunque no entendiera su deporte del todo, como un abrazo fuerte pero decidido cuando lo despidió en el aeropuerto antes de irse a Estados Unidos. “No tiene que ser hoy” significaba que estaba bien si aún dudaba y si aún no estaba preparado para hacerlo pues, de alguna manera, ella sabía que el momento llegaría eventualmente.  

—Estarán aquí por unos días más —agregó Hiroko cuando pasaron los segundos y Yuuri no dijo nada. Le sonrió a su hijo—. Sé que es difícil para ti, Yuuri, pero creo que te perderías de algo maravilloso si no los acompañas al menos una vez. Piénsalo.

Yuuri asintió en silencio.

—Oh, y Minako-sensei te envía saludos —agregó Hiroko—. Se emocionó mucho cuando le dije que este muchacho Victor está pasando un par de días con nosotros. Dice que quiere hablar contigo en cuanto regrese de su evento en Hokkaido.

Yuuri volvió a asentir. Su madre le sonrió y apretó su hombro con un poco más de fuerza, en un gesto tranquilizador. Dio media vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo, dejándolo solo en la recepción.

Las palabras de Hiroko revoloteaban por su mente. Yuuri tomó su libro, pasó los dedos por las hojas maltratadas y lo abrió en la página en la que se había quedado la noche anterior. Paseó la mirada por la hoja, viendo el conjunto de líneas y círculos que componían el texto, sin comprender del todo lo que querían decir. Al cabo de un rato, volvió a cerrar el libro y lo dejó a su lado, resignado a que su atención estaba perdida por completo. Suspiró. Sintió que los segundos se alargaban en horas eternas, en especial cuando aquel día laboral que recién comenzaba pintaba para ser lento y sin mucho qué hacer.

Yuuri miró la hora y descubrió que sólo habían pasado veinte minutos desde que escuchó a su madre en aquel intercambio de palabras unilateral. A su alrededor, todo le parecía más silencioso de lo normal y comparó aquel momento de quietud perenne con la vitalidad de las mañanas o las tardes, cuando Yurio invadía con su energía inagotable cualquier estancia en la que se encontrara. O cuando Victor aparecía detrás del muchacho y le decía cosas en su idioma natal y que Yuuri no entendía pues cuando, alguna vez en su vida, pensó en estudiar ruso como lengua extranjera, sólo aprendió a decir “gracias” y “buenos días”.

Recordó que Victor se había detenido frente a él y que le dijo “hasta luego” aquella mañana. Pensó una vez más en las palabras de su madre, que se repetían una y otra vez en su mente: _deberías ir al Ice Castle con ellos._

Yuuri apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio y la barbilla sobre sus manos. ¿De qué serviría ir al Ice Castle? Si iba, sólo interrumpiría el entrenamiento de Yurio y, honestamente, aquella mañana no se sentía con ánimos de escuchar las quejas del adolescente. Casi podía ver el ceño fruncido de Victor por su presencia y al final, terminaría caminando de regreso a casa exhausto por algo que no tendría que ver precisamente con la molestia en su pierna.

Tampoco consideraba que fuera del todo adecuado llegar sin invitación y así como así a un lugar en el que no había puesto un pie en tres años. Habría miradas curiosas y falsas esperanzas en sus amigos. Habría tres pequeñas revoloteando a su alrededor, hablando con palabras atropelladas, cuestionando su presencia ahí, demandando saber el porqué de todos esos años en los que no se acercó a aquel lugar. Habría ojos extranjeros observándolo con sorna o con cautela o con enfado. Y Yuuri no quería nada de eso.

No obstante, casi una hora después, Mari se encontraba sentada en el escritorio de la recepción, prácticamente medio turno antes de lo usual. Tenía la mirada desinteresada de siempre y sólo una sonrisita traicionaba su semblante. En el pasillo, Hiroko sintió que su esposo le daba un apretón en el hombro antes de dirigirse a una de las mesas para conversar con unos huéspedes que llevaban casi una semana en el hotel. Hiroko sonrió. Había visto la mirada de Yuuri y había reconocido en él al mismo muchacho que se puso de pie a mitad de la cena, años atrás, para decir que tenía una propuesta para ir a entrenar al extranjero y que iba a aceptarla.

* * *

 

Los escalones frente al Ice Castle se veían más altos de lo que Yuuri recordaba. Podía sentir el sudor deslizándose por su cuello y humedeciendo su ropa mientras esperaba y se armaba de valor para recorrer el último trecho que le faltaba para llegar a la que fuera su primera pista de entrenamiento. Tragó en seco. Hacía un par de semanas había llegado hasta ahí y después simplemente optó por darle la espalda porque regresar al lugar en el que tuvo origen su sueño más grande no era fácil. No con todo lo que había ocurrido. Pero ahí estaba, una vez más frente a las escaleras, sin un adolescente malhumorado que lo mirara desafiante, solo con sus miedos e inseguridades.

_Creo que te perderías de algo maravilloso si no los acompañas al menos una vez._

Yuuri sujetó el bastón con fuerza, respiró profundamente y dio el primer paso. Se detuvo por unos segundos y, tras mirar hacia la cima, subió el primer escalón y luego otro y otro más hasta que, sintiéndose aún más sudoroso que antes, llegó a la parte de arriba. La entrada del Ice Castle lo recibió de la misma manera como lo hacía tantos años atrás: con las puertas abiertas y con la promesa de que algo bueno ocurriría si cruzaba el portal.

Se acercó un poco, hasta que pudo sentir la corriente de aire fresco que emanaba del interior. El corazón le golpeteaba con fuerza dentro del pecho. Estaba tan cerca, pensó. Sólo unos pasos más, era lo único que necesitaba para entrar en aquel lugar. ¿Y después qué?

—¿Yuuri?

La voz de Takeshi le hizo pegar un brinco. Yuuri volteó hacia atrás y vio a Nishigori a unos pasos de él, mirándole con sorpresa y curiosidad.

—¡Yuuri! —exclamó Takeshi acercándose a él; una sonrisa apareció en su rostro—. ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Yo… —murmuró Yuuri—. Nada en especial.

Nishigori no pareció muy convencido con esa respuesta pero no dijo nada al respecto. Aún sin borrar la sonrisa se acercó hasta Yuuri y le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro. Yuuri recordaba la fuerza con la que Takeshi hacia eso años atrás y se sorprendió al percibir mesura en sus palmadas.

—¿Vas a pasar? —preguntó Nishigori—. Yuuko está aquí desde la mañana y yo voy regresando de dejar a las niñas con mi madre. Ya sabes cómo son —rió—. A veces se emocionan de más e interrumpen el entrenamiento del muchacho.

—¿Cómo va eso?

Takeshi miró a Yuuri después de que éste hiciera su pregunta.

—¿Cómo va qué? —preguntó a su vez. Yuuri frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—El entrenamiento.

—¿Por qué no lo ves por ti mismo?

Y tras decir eso, Takeshi le señaló la entrada del edificio. Era una invitación pero, al mismo tiempo, aquel gesto se sintió como un reto, y posiblemente lo fuera. Nishigori era así, después de todo. Yuuri asintió. Respiró profundamente y cruzó la puerta.

El interior era tal y como lo recordaba de tres años atrás. Sabía que, detrás de él, Nishigori estaba atento a él: a cada paso que daba para ver si no salía corriendo y caía en el camino, como ocurrió la última vez que estuvo ahí. No era un secreto entre sus conocidos el porqué de su negativa a pisar el Ice Castle y Nishigori había estado ahí la última vez, así que Yuuri comprendía su curiosidad y excesiva atención. No le dio importancia.

Avanzó con paso lento pero más seguro de lo que él mismo habría esperado. Podía escuchar el eco del interior, el sonido inconfundible de las los patines deslizándose por el hielo, el momento exacto en el que se efectuaba un salto y se caía con gracia. Mientras caminaba un poco más, incluso escuchó la voz de Victor decirle algo a Yurio y la de éste respondiéndole con su tono de siempre.

Estaba a unos metros de la pista. A su izquierda, el almacén se encontraba vacío, así que supuso que Yuuko también estaría cerca de la pista, viendo el entrenamiento en silencio. Por el rabillo del ojo percibió que Nishigori desviaba su camino y se perdía por el pasillo que llevaba hacia la puerta del personal. Yuuri continuó andando hasta llegar, por fin, a un sitio desde el que pudiera ver la pista sin que su presencia fuera demasiado evidente. Sonrió un poco al ver que Yuuko estaba ahí, tal y como pensó que lo estaría, con la mirada atenta al entrenamiento de Yuri. Después, fijó su mirada en la pista.

Había visto a Yurio patinar sólo una vez, en Tokio, y en aquella ocasión, su sorpresa y admiración se habían visto rebasadas por la opresión en el pecho y la sensación de fracaso que lo acompañaba en muchas ocasiones. Ahora, no obstante, Yuuri observó los movimientos de Yurio con admiración, sí, pero también con entusiasmo. Se sorprendió un poco cuando se percató de ello: en ese momento estaba entusiasmado por lo que ocurría a unos metros de él, con Yurio deslizándose sobre el hielo con movimientos elegantes y fluidos que hacían parecer fácil lo que hacía.

Yuuri miró con detenimiento a Yurio. A pesar de la distancia, podía observar el cabello que se pegaba su frente llena de sudor y sus mejillas sonrojadas, y sabía por experiencia propia que después de las casi cuatro horas que el chico llevaba de entrenamiento, por mucho que hubiera descansos, seguramente estaba exhausto. Aunque Yurio fuera un adolescente lleno de energía, podía notar la tensión en su cuerpo, y tanto eso como la hora eran indicadores de que el entrenamiento no tardaba mucho en terminar.

Mientras observaba, Yuuri recordó sus propios entrenamientos. Los de Detroit, bajo la tutela de Celestino, fueron los más intensos. Si bien Yuuri siempre demostró tener más resistencia que otros patinadores, eso no significaba que no terminara exhausto tras cada sesión. A veces, caminar en tierra firme era más difícil que patinar, y los pies doloridos eran algo de cada día. En ocasiones, incluso, él y Phichit tenían que esperar hasta media hora o más tiempo para poder ponerse los tenis como era debido. De más está decir que caminar hasta el dormitorio de la universidad era un martirio, pero aquellos momentos siempre se hicieron más llevaderos gracias a la presencia de su amigo.

Yurio realizó un lutz triple, seguido de un toe loop triple con aterrizajes perfectos en ambos casos antes de continuar deslizándose por la pista, con expresión de fastidio, hasta llegar a una orilla. Giró sobre sí mismo y se apoyó en el muro, su pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez, que era lo único que delataba su cansancio. Cuando levantó la mirada, se percató de la presencia de Yuuri.

Ambos se miraron en silencio por unos segundos y aquello debió llamar la atención de Victor, pues él también volteó con curiosidad por la repentina actitud del muchacho. Su sorpresa no pasó desapercibida para Yuuri quien, sintiéndose fuera de lugar, sólo atinó a hacer una inclinación con la cabeza. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer o decir algo, la voz de Yuuko resonó en el interior de la pista.

—¡Yuuri!

Yuuri vio a su amiga correr hacia él y avanzó a su encuentro. Ambos se veían constantemente y hablaban tanto como podían hacerlo; de vez en cuando salían a almorzar, solos o con el resto de la familia Nishigori. Aquel día, estar en Ice Castle era algo nuevo, algo que no ocurría desde hacía mucho tiempo.  Yuuri no solía ir a la pista solo porque sí. Yuuri no iba a la pista, punto, y todos sabían eso.

Cuando Yuuko se detuvo, a sólo unos pasos de él, sonrió, algo azorado. 

—Hola —murmuró, sin saber si eso era precisamente lo que debía decir.

—Hola —respondió Yuuko, soltando una risita.

Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos. Yuuko apretó sus labios en una fina línea mientras su semblante cambiaba poco a poco y sus ojos se tornaban algo vidriosos por las lágrimas contenidas. Después, en su rostro también apareció una de esas sonrisas que siempre habían caracterizado a Yuuko y que se contagiaban.

—Es bueno verte por aquí.

Yuuri asintió.

—Todo sigue igual que siempre —dijo mirando a su alrededor. Yuuko rió un poco mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—Desde que tenemos a las niñas, nuestros planes de remodelar un poco se han ido posponiendo inevitablemente—. Suspiró—. Si algún día tú o Mari deciden tener hijos, olvídense de cualquier idea para remodelar Yu-Topia.

Fue el turno de Yuuri para reír un poco.

—No sé si eso vaya a pasar—dijo.

—¿Remodelar o los hijos?

—Ambas cosas.

—Uno nunca sabe —respondió ella y se encogió de hombros. Yuuri le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa—. ¿Qué te trae por acá?

—No lo sé. Curiosidad, supongo.

—¿Curiosidad por…?

Yuuri asintió. Yuuko miró detrás de Yuuri, hacia la pista.

—Es sorprendente. No había visto a alguien patinar así, con tal determinación y ambición, incluso. Ese chico va a llegar muy lejos.

—Pienso lo mismo.

Yuuko se volvió hacia Yuuri. Su mirada llevaba toda la intención y Yuuri sabía que las preguntas estaban ahí, listas para atacar si era necesario. Pero así como Nishigori había optado por no externar sus pensamientos, Yuuko hizo lo mismo. Las preguntas no llegaron y, por un momento, Yuuri pensó que, a pesar de los años, a pesar de que él mismo se hubiera distanciado —por una razón u otra—, Yuuko continuaba comprendiéndolo mejor de lo que él mismo pensaba. Antes de que Yuuri pudiera hacer algún otro comentario, Yuuko miró por encima de su hombro, en dirección a la pista.

—Parece que ya terminaron.

Yuuri miró detrás de él. Yurio se deslizaba hacia afuera de la pista. Lo vio salir y caminar hasta donde podía tomar asiento y también se dio cuenta de que Victor no había dejado de ver a Yurio durante todo ese momento, como si evitara, deliberadamente, no mirar hacia donde Yuuri se encontraba.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya —agregó Yuuri. Yuuko frunció el ceño.

—Tonterías. Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos y tenemos mucho de qué hablar —sentenció.

—Nos vimos hace dos semanas, para almorzar —respondió Yuuri. Yuuko suspiró.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero—. Después de una pausa, Yuuri asintió.

—Sí, lo sé.

Después de eso, ambos caminaron de regreso al almacén, donde Takeshi estaba absorto en sus tareas de limpieza y reacomodo del equipo que tenían dentro. Yuuri y Yuuko se sentaron un momento y continuaron con su conversación. Sin las trillizas ahí, la calma era absoluta. Aunque Yuuri apreciaba a Axel, Lutz, y Loop, por esa ocasión pensó que había corrido con suerte al no encontrarlas ahí. Eso ya ocurriría después, durante alguna otra visita, y posiblemente ellas no serían tan mesuradas como sus padres y soltarían preguntas y comentarios sin importar las consecuencias, pero Yuuri ya vería qué hacer en ese momento.

Cuando Yuuri se dio cuenta de aquel pensamiento, dejó de prestar atención a su alrededor y a las palabras de Yuuko. No había pensado en que esa visita improvisada al Ice Castle sería la única, sino que había decidido que habría _otras_. La decisión había sido inconsciente. Posiblemente no retomaría sus visitas al día siguiente, pero tal vez al final de la semana o en unos días más. No lo sabía aún. Lo único que sí tenía claro eran aquellas ganas de visitar aquel lugar en otra ocasión.

Nishigori tomó el lugar de su esposa y se dejó caer pesadamente en el asiento junto a Yuuri.

—Entonces…

—¿Eh?

—¿Cómo estás?

Yuuri bajo la cabeza un momento mientras pensaba en su respuesta. La pregunta de Nishigori iba más por el sentido de querer saber cómo se sentía al estar en aquel lugar después de esos tres años.

—Un poco mejor.

Nishigori asintió.

—Es una sorpresa tenerte aquí después de tanto tiempo —dijo—, pero me da mucho gusto que vinieras, aunque sea por un rato.

—A mí también me alegra haber venido. Un rato.

Yuuko sonrió.

—Sabes que eres bienvenido cuando quieras. Y creo que fue un buen momento el de hoy, porque las niñas, ya sabes, a veces son un poco intensas—. Yuuri sonrió un poco.

—Sí, lo sé. 

Mientras charlaba con el matrimonio Nishigori, vio pasar a Victor y a Yurio en dirección hacia la salida. Yuuko se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a los otros dos y desearles un buen día. Yurio se despidió de ella con una sonrisa —raro, pensó Yuuri—, mientras que Victor se detenía un momento para agradecerle por el tiempo y el espacio.

—Ya saben que no es nada —respondió ella.

—Eso no significa que no tengamos que agradecer —agregó Victor.

Antes de dar media vuelta, Victor miró sobre el hombro de Yuuko, justo hacia donde Yuuri se encontraba, observando y escuchando en silencio. Al sentirse observado, Yuuri regresó su atención a Nishigori, quien llevaba un par de segundos hablando sobre cómo en los últimos días habían llegado más personas de lo usual, interesadas en usar la pista y en lo que eso significaba para revivir un negocio que, en los últimos años, no resultaba muy redituable.

Yuuko regresó para sentarse con ellos y continuar su conversación. Cuando Yuuri levantó la vista una vez más, no vio a Victor por ninguna parte. 

* * *

 

Yuuri regresó a Yu-Topia unas horas después, casi a media tarde, con una sonrisa en su rostro y la sensación de que su visita al Ice Castle era el comienzo de algo más. No descartaba la idea de regresar a la pista en otro momento y admitía que ir aquel día no resultó tan terrible como pensó que sería. Si comparaba ese momento con otras ocasiones —incluso si lo comparaba con esa mañana— se sentía un poco más ligero. Era como si, en su camino entre ir y venir del Ice Castle, hubiera dejado algo que le hacía sentirse pesado e incómodo. Aún había muchas cosas en las que tenía que pensar y sentimientos que necesitaba poner en orden, pero si Roma no se construyó en un día, su vida tampoco se acomodaría en unas cuantas horas.

Cruzó la puerta y caminó tranquilamente hacia la estancia principal, en donde Mari aún continuaba detrás del escritorio de la recepción mientras hojeaba distraídamente una revista. El área común del hotel estaba, como era de esperar, ocupada por un par de huéspedes que bebían mientras veían el beisbol en la televisión. Cuando llegó frente a la recepción, su hermana alzó la vista.

—¿Qué tal estuvo? —preguntó ella.

—Bien.

Mari asintió y regresó la mirada a su revista.

—Puedes tomarte el resto de la tarde —dijo ella—, no es como si tuviera otra cosa que hacer, y para hojear revistas en mi habitación, mejor me quedo aquí.

Yuuri estaba por responder que eso no era necesario y que, en todo caso, él tampoco tenía nada más que hacer, pero en vez de eso simplemente asintió. Tenía la impresión de que, aunque se negara a la sugerencia de su hermana, Mari no lo dejaría permanecer ahí de todas maneras.

—De acuerdo —respondió al fin.

Aún era temprano, así que no podía hablar con Phichit aún, y no es como si tuviera muchas cosas pendientes por hacer. Desvió su camino hacia la cocina. Aún era temprano, pero lo más probable era que encontrara a su madre ahí, a punto de preparar la cena. Quizá podría ayudarle con eso.

No llevaba más de tres pasos, cuando una voz familiar le hizo detenerse.

—¡Oye!

Yuuri volteó y descubrió a Yurio a unos pasos de él. Tenía las manos dentro de la chaqueta y lo observaba con la expresión fastidiada de siempre. Victor se encontraba detrás. Yuuri tragó en seco. Ahí estaba, pensó, el momento de la confrontación: no tardaba en llegar el deseo del muchacho por saber el porqué de su visita al Ice Castle, en especial después de lo que ocurrió cuando Yuuri lo llevó ahí por primera vez, todos esos días atrás. El hecho de que Victor se encontrara ahí también debía significar algo.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Yuuri. Fue perfectamente consciente del hilo de voz con el que dijo aquello.

El muchacho frunció el ceño.

—¿Necesitan algo?

—Mañana a las ocho —dijo Yurio.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Yuuri, visiblemente consternado. Plisetsky rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido antes de dar un paro al frente para acortar la distancia entre ambos, tanto que Yuuri terminó dando un paso hacia atrás para recuperar algo de espacio personal.

—A las ocho nos vamos al Ice Castle —dijo Yurio lentamente, casi como estuviera hablándole a un niño pequeño. O a un tonto. Posiblemente fuera lo último—. A. Entrenar. No llegues tarde.

Y sin decir más ni dar tiempo a una respuesta, como era su costumbre, pasó junto a Yuuri y se dirigió hacia la puerta del hotel. Yuuri lo vio mientras se alejaba, con una mano dentro del bolsillo mientras con la otra escribía algo en su teléfono celular, antes de sacar sus audífonos y aislarse del resto del mundo gracias a ellos.

—No es necesario que vayas —agregó Victor.

Yuuri dio un respingo al escuchar aquella voz. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, como si en ese gesto hiciera acopio de toda la fuerza necesaria para encararlo. Se preguntó cómo es que Victor se las arreglaba para, con pocas palabras, dejar bien claro lo que él ya había temido: que no quería verlo mientras entrenaba a Yuri. Volteó hacia Victor y asintió. 

—Está bien —respondió en voz baja—, no quisiera molestarlos otra vez.

Victor dio un paso al frente, sorprendiendo a Yuuri.

—¡No, no, no! —exclamó Victor, la sorpresa evidente en su rostro—. No es por eso. No es ninguna molestia. Sólo digo que no es necesario que le hagas caso a Yura. Si quieres ir, puedes hacerlo a la hora que quieras. Pero también, si no tienes ganas de ir, no es necesario que lo hagas.

Se llevó la mano que tenía libre a la frente y Yuuri sintió la frustración que venía de la mano con no poder dar a entender lo que realmente quería expresar. Victor suspiró.

—Lo que quiero decir es que no tienes que sentirte obligado sólo porque Yuri lo dijo. Pero —añadió Victor y Yuuri se sorprendió de ver el ligero rubor de sus mejillas—; pero lo hablamos hace un momento y, bueno, si quieres ir, aunque sea un rato, estaremos allá hasta mediodía, como hoy.

Yuuri lo miró perplejo. De no ser porque aún percibía las emociones de Victor a través del vínculo de almas gemelas, habría pensado que éste solo estaba siendo cortés. Pero podía sentir la sinceridad en sus palabras, la vacilación con la que las decía y la esperanza, incluso. Asintió después de un par de segundos.

—Está bien —respondió.

Victor asintió y luego, como si no supiera qué más decir —Yuuri no lo culpaba, él tampoco estaba seguro de qué más agregar a aquella conversación tan inesperada—, se aclaró la garganta.

—Nos vemos en la cena —murmuró. Yuuri también asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, nos vemos.

Victor dio media vuelta y caminó alejándose por el pasillo. Yuuri se quedó en donde estaba, con la mirada fija en la espalda de Victor mientras éste se perdía por el pasillo que iba hacia las habitaciones. Cuando ya no pudo verlo más, Yuuri retomó su camino hacia la cocina. Al entrar en ella, encontró a su madre frente a la alacena, en una actitud contemplativa.

—¿Mamá?

Hiroko salió de su ensimismamiento y volteó hacia Yuuri, quien se encontraba aún en la entrada de la cocina. Sonrió.

—¡Yuuri! —exclamó, contenta—. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo regresaste?

—Hace unos minutos —respondió Yuuri.

—¿Qué tal está todo en el Ice Castle? Hace mucho que no veo a Yuuko y a las niñas.

—Están bien. Te mandan saludos. ¿Qué haces?

Hiroko suspiró.

—Pienso en qué debería preparar para la cena —respondió—. Es mi dilema de todas las tardes.

Yuuri entró por completo a la cocina y se acercó a su madre, mirando con detenimiento la alacena junto con ella. Una idea llegó a su mente.

—¿Y si preparamos katsudon?

Hiroko volteó a verlo. Yuuri sabía perfectamente bien lo que significaba el hecho de que pidiera aquel platillo por voluntad propia. Hacía años que no lo hacía, no desde que aquel plato dejó de ser su predilecto después de lograr algo, ganar algo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía como si estuviera ganando algo en su vida, al contrario. Desde lo de su pierna, era como si su vida se dirigiera por un camino de pérdidas más que de logros. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, lo que había hecho ese día se sentía como uno. Y quizá era absurdo comparar los logros y las victorias previas a su partida a Detroit con lo que había hecho aquel día, pero en ese momento, ir a Ice Castle por voluntad propia se sentía como una victoria.

Por la mirada de su madre, Yuuri supo que ella comprendía el simbolismo detrás de aquella petición tan sencilla. Hiroko sonrió aún más.

—¡Katsudon es una idea maravillosa!

Mientras ella comenzaba a preparar los ingredientes necesarios para la cena de esa noche, Yuuri también sonrió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaah, esta historia avanza poco a poco y yo estoy disfrutando mucho cada palabra, espero que ustedes también. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :D


	6. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, ya pasó casi un mes desde que publiqué el capítulo anterior, una disculpa por la tardanza: has sido días muy ocupados. Gracias, como siempre, por sus lecturas y kudos.

Cuando Victor escuchó el inconfundible sonido del bastón de Yuuri y sus pasos al acercarse, tuvo que concentrar toda su atención en Yura y su trabajo en la pista para no voltear a verlo. Era consciente de cada segundo que pasaba mientras el golpe contra el piso se oía cada vez más cerca; aunque había sido él quien dijo que estaba bien que Yuuri fuera a las prácticas, era casi inevitable que Victor se sintiera un poco nervioso por su presencia.

Yuuri se acercó lo suficiente como para observar la práctica, aunque mantenía la distancia, como si no quisiera acercarse del todo aunque era la tercera vez que aparecía para observar a Yura. Incluso cuando Victor continuaba con la mirada fija en su pupilo, era consciente de que sólo eran un par de metros los que lo separaban de Yuuri. Aunque no lo veía directamente, Victor sabía — _sentía_ — la vacilación del joven cada que entraba al Ice Castle y se acercaba hasta una de las orillas para ver a Yurio patinar, como si no se estuviera cómodo del todo o, también, como si no quisiera molestar con su presencia.

La primera vez que fue a la práctica después de la ocasión en la que se apareció por sorpresa, Yuuri se sentó lo más alejado que pudo del lugar en el que Victor solía colocar y, desde ahí, observó en silencio durante casi una hora antes de levantarse e irse al almacén con los Nishigori. La segunda vez, justo cuando estaba por hacer lo mismo de la ocasión anterior e irse así sin más, Yuri se acercó a él.

—¡Oye! —exclamó, y su voz resonó en las paredes del Ice Castle. Yuuri pegó un brinco por la sorpresa.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Yuuri y para Victor no pasó desapercibida su vacilación.

—Si vas a venir a mi entrenamiento —continuó el muchacho—, más te vale hacer algún comentario útil y no sólo quedarte ahí, viendo y sin decir nada. Pareces un acosador. ¿Entiendes?

—S-Sí.

—Bien, porque no voy a repetirlo otra vez.

Después de ese comentario le había dado la espalda, dejando a Yuuri con su respuesta aún en la boca y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Victor estaba casi seguro de que, después de aquel desplante por parte de su pupilo, Yuuri no volvería a presentarse a la práctica. No le habría culpado si ése hubiese sido el caso. Le sorprendió darse cuenta de que, en realidad, se sentía aliviado de que aquella mañana Yuuri llegó con su calma de los días pasados. Victor lo vio caminar con lentitud hasta que se sentó cerca de la pista; no le pasó desapercibido que, en esta ocasión, también estaba más cerca de donde él se encontraba. Cuando Yuuri se dio cuenta de que lo observaba, hizo una inclinación con la cabeza y después desvió la mirada para fijarla en Yuri, quien también había notado su presencia pero, como era de esperar, decidía ignorarlo.

Para Victor no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que Yura mejoraba su postura y parecía ponerle más empeño a su entrenamiento cada que Yuuri lo observaba, pero esa era una charla para otra ocasión.

Mientras miraba discretamente a Yuuri e intentaba dividir su atención entre él y la práctica, Victor pensó en cómo su opinión sobre su alma gemela había cambiado de manera considerable en esos días que llevaba en Hasetsu. No podía negar que estar cerca de Yuuri le hacía sentir una calma que hacía mucho tiempo no experimentaba, como si poco a poco una pieza que estaba suelta en su interior comenzara a ubicarse en el lugar correcto. Aún había muchas cosas que aclarar y, de forma muy personal, aún pensaba que era injusto para Yuuri tener como alma gemela a alguien como él, que era sólo un espectro de su yo pasado y el origen de su actual incapacidad. Sin embargo, tampoco podía negar que las cosas entre ambos eran diferentes desde aquella mañana en la que se sentaron uno junto al otro, en silencio.

Debajo de todo ese nerviosismo que no lo abandonaba cuando veía a Yuuri y detrás de todas las dudas que lo carcomían por dentro, podía sentir la calma que venía de la mano con la presencia de su alma gemela, de saber que estaba ahí, y sonrió un poco. Regresó la atención a Yuri antes de que éste se diera cuenta de que lo había ignorado por un par de segundos y se concentró en el trabajo del muchacho.

El interior del Ice Castle estaba prácticamente en silencio a excepción del sonido de los patines de Yuri mientras se deslizaba sobre el hielo o cuando aterrizaba sobre él. Mientras lo observaba, Victor pensó también en que el tiempo en Hasetsu se estaba agotando. Era cuestión de días para que regresaran a Rusia y se concentraran en el nuevo trabajo y en las metas de ese año: el debut de Yuri en la siguiente categoría y, en especial, el Grand Prix. Si era sincero consigo mismo, consideraba que no se estaba comportando de manera muy profesional desde el momento en el que no obligó a Yuri a regresar a Rusia cuando era debido, y sería una mentira si dijera que la razón por la que aceptó quedarse en Japón no tenía nada que ver con Yuuri Katsuki y el vínculo que lo unía a él.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Victor caminó hasta donde Yuuri estaba sentado. Pudo percibir un cambio en la postura de éste, como si estuviera atento a cada movimiento suyo aunque su vista continuara fija en Yura. Al estar uno junto al otro, guardaron silencio y se dedicaron a observar al muchacho en la pista.

Yurio aterrizó un salchow cuádruple con aquella gracia que hacía parecer que sus movimientos eran más sencillos de lo que realmente eran. Patinó hasta la orilla de la pista, hasta donde tenía su botella con agua, y bebió de ella como si aquel salto no hubiera significado absolutamente nada para él. Victor sabía que no era así: lo conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo y sabía que, a pesar de los saltos perfectos, el trabajo de Yuri aún no estaba del todo listo como para la siguiente etapa en su vida como deportista.

—Es muy bueno —dijo Yuuri en voz baja.

Victor asintió sin voltear a verlo directamente.

—Lo es —respondió, y era sincero. Reconocía la habilidad de su pupilo, incluso desde mucho antes de que lo fuera. Después, irguiéndose un poco y dirigiéndose a Yurio, agregó en voz más alta—: Otra vez, Yura, desde el principio.

—¡Eso iba a hacer —exclamó el chico antes de dejar su botella de agua y regresar al centro de la pista—, no tienes que decírmelo!

Victor miró a Yuuri de reojo y se dio cuenta de que sonreía un poco, como si estuviera acostumbrado a la actitud de Yura; como si, a esas alturas, se hubiera encariñado con él. Posiblemente ése era el caso. Victor había experimentado en carne propia el efecto que Yuri Plisetsky provocaba en los demás

—Su técnica es casi perfecta —agregó Yuuri y volteó hacia Victor, a quien miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿Casi? —preguntó Victor y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro—. Que Yura no te escuche decir eso o no te dejará en paz en un buen rato.

Yuuri respondió también con una sonrisa antes de regresar la mirada hacia la pista.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un rato más, mientras observaban a Yurio realizar la primera parte de una de sus rutinas. Victor sabía muy bien, por las quejas que el adolescente no tenía ningún reparo en vocalizar cada que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, que Yuuri estaba al tanto de que no había entrenado nada nuevo en todo el tiempo que llevaban en Hasetsu. Si Yuuri sentía curiosidad por eso, no había hecho comentarios al respecto.

—¿Desde cuándo lo entrenas? —preguntó Yuuri de pronto.

—Desde hace unos dos años —respondió Victor.

—¿Sólo lo entrenas a él o hay alguien más?

Victor volteó a verlo con curiosidad y, por respuesta, Yuuri pareció encogerse un poco más en su asiento. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, al igual que las puntas de sus orejas.

—No quiero entrometerme —dijo en voz baja, pero apresurada—, disculpa si te molestan mis preguntas.

—No me molestan —aseguró Victor—. Y sí, es el único al que entreno. Otras personas me lo han pedido, pero Yura es… especial. Aunque quisiera trabajar con más de una persona a la vez, él demanda toda mi atención, en particular ahora que está por pasar de la categoría júnior a la sénior.

Yuuri asintió.

—Por lo que he escuchado, parece muy ansioso por comenzar a competir con personas mayores que él.

—¿Se nota mucho?

—Sólo un poco.

Ambos se miraron, divertidos, antes de regresar su atención a la práctica.

—Es muy impulsivo —explicó Victor. Su atención estaba puesta en la pista, pero podía sentir la mirada de Yuuri atenta a él mientras lo escuchaba—, y es del tipo de personas que cree que puede hacer algo, lo hace. Desde muy temprana edad demostró una capacidad asombrosa para los saltos, es habilidad natural pero también mucha obstinación —sonrió un poco ante los recuerdos—. Cuando tenía doce años, realizó un ese mismo salchow cuádruple durante una competencia local, aunque se le dijo que era muy pronto hiciera saltos de tal dificultad.

—Vaya —murmuró Yuuri. Victor volvió a asentir, pensativo.

—Desde entonces, parece estar a mitad de una cruzada personal por realizar los saltos más difíciles con el menor margen de error. Y lo está logrando. En parte es por su talento innato que te mencionaba, pero también se debe a su constancia. O terquedad, depende de cómo quieras verlo.

—Creo que él lo definiría como genialidad —sonrió Yuuri.

—Seguramente.

—Su técnica es muy buena, pero hay algo en él…

Victor regresó su atención a Yuuri. Lo notó pensativo, concentrado en la pista más que en su conversación. Cuando éste se percató de que había vocalizado sus pensamientos en voz alta, se sonrojó.

—¿A qué te refieres con que hay algo en él? —preguntó Victor.

—A nada—. Victor frunció el ceño.

—Yuuri.

Era la primera vez que Victor decía su nombre de esa manera. De hecho, eran pocas las veces en las que le había hablado por su nombre de pila en todo el tiempo que llevaba en Hasetsu. Yuuri levantó el rostro, sorprendido y aún sonrojado, y se encontró con la expresión serena pero decidida de Victor, quien le sostuvo la mirada. Su corazón dio un vuelco al percibir una emoción que no había visto en los ojos de Yuuri hasta ese momento y prefirió no prestarle demasiada atención a ese detalle.

—Creo que no puedo decir mucho al respecto —dijo Yuuri al fin; toda la atención de Victor estaba fija en él—, porque no he visto mucho de su trabajo. Sólo puedo juzgar de acuerdo a lo que he visto en estos días y lo que vi en Tokio.

—Te escucho.

Yuuri se aclaró la garganta y observó a Yurio mientras el chico realizaba una secuencia de pasos. Lucia concentrado, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de determinación.

—Aunque su técnica es muy buena, le hace falta algo —repitió—. Como dices, su dedicación es innegable, y cuando lo veo patinar, me queda claro que hay una motivación muy grande por ser el mejor y demostrarle al mundo que Yuri Plisetsky nació para hacer algo grande, pero…

—Pero le hace falta emoción —agregó Victor.

Yuuri asintió.

—Le hace falta emoción —repitió.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos. Victor tenía la mirada fija en la pista una vez más, pero no miraba a Yuri, sino que su mente estaba enfocada en la conversación con Yuuri, en aquello que ambos habían notado respecto al trabajo de Yuri Plisetsky y que, quizá, podía marcar un antes y un después para el muchacho. El camino hacia el Grand Prix de ese año ya estaba por comenzar, después de todo.

—¡Oigan!

Junto a Victor, Yuuri pegó un brinco cuando la voz de Yurio resonó en las paredes del Ice Castle. Ambos regresaron su atención a la pista y se dieron cuenta de que el muchacho estaba casi frente a ellos, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de enfado evidente en su rostro.

—¿Están aquí para prestar atención a lo que hago o no? —preguntó—. Porque si ninguno de ustedes va a hacer algo útil, da igual si están aquí o si estoy yo solo. Las trillizas hacen más comentarios sobre mi trabajo que ustedes dos y ellas son sólo unas mocosas.

Victor se puso de pie y se acercó a la pista, hasta quedar frente al chico.

—Estamos prestando atención a lo que haces —dijo con voz serena—. Yuuri justamente acaba de hacer una observación interesante respecto a tu estilo y técnica.

Yuuri abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando escuchó esas palabras y abrió la boca, como si quisiera decir algo. Victor vio el momento en el que dudó y simplemente vio a Yura, quien le observaba con tal fiereza, que incluso Victor temió por un momento que el adolescente decidiera salir de la pista para golpearlo o algo por el estilo, aunque sabía muy bien que Yura era incapaz de hacer algo así. En vez de eso, Yurio alzó la barbilla, digno, y sin dejar de mirarlo en ningún momento, preguntó:

—¿Y? ¿Tienes algo qué decir?

Nada, sólo silencio.

—¿Yuuri? —preguntó Victor al notar que éste no decía nada y lucía como si quisiera desaparecer en ese mismo instante.

—Estás tenso —dijo Katsuki al fin. Se percató de que su voz era apenas audible y carraspeó antes de ponerse de pie y caminar lentamente hasta estar junto a Victor en la orilla de la pista. Yurio se cruzó de brazos y lo observó, con el ceño fruncido pero atento.

—Y esa tensión se nota en todo lo que haces. Estás enfocándote tanto en el aspecto técnico que dejas de lado la interpretación —continuó Yuuri—. No creo que esté mal buscar la perfección de la forma, pero ignoras otro aspecto muy importante de este deporte. No se llama patinaje artístico sólo porque sí, ¿sabes?

Yurio relajó un poco su expresión. Aún fruncía el ceño, pero en vez de lucir enfadado, parecía más bien como si estuviera analizando lo que acababa de escuchar.

—En el aspecto técnico —agregó Victor— son sólo algunos detalles los que se tienen que pulir en tu trabajo. Pero Yuuri tiene razón: te hace falta un poco más de expresividad al momento de patinar. Y esto es importante, Yura, por una razón muy simple: patinar en la categoría senior no es lo mismo que en la junior.

Yuuri no dijo nada al respecto, pero Victor sabía que él también era consciente de aquello a lo que Yurio estaba por enfrentarse: ambos habían pasado por esa transición, después de todo. Y ambos, también, sabían que el nivel de exigencia de la categoría senior no se comparaba al de la categoría junior. Yuri estaba por entrar a una competencia en la que habría patinadores con más años de experiencia que él, patinadores que llevaban más tiempo puliendo su trabajo y preparándose para dar lo mejor de sí en ese intervalo tan corto dictado por la edad. En ese sentido, no había piedad para ninguno y todos intentaban sacar el mayor provecho a esos años en los que podrían estar activos en el deporte. Entrar a la categoría senior también significaba que el tiempo para los logros se agotaba poco a poco y de manera inevitable.

Victor recordaba muy bien aquella sensación de distancia abismal entre una categoría y la otra. Muchas personas siempre lo consideraron un genio y él mismo, en aquella época, no hablaba mucho sobre sus propias dificultades. Sin embargo, también para él había sido extenuante. No fue sencillo mantener el nivel necesario para enfrentarse a todos los patinadores que ya se habían hecho de un nombre cuando él comenzó a patinar en la categoría senior.

—Ya sé que no es lo mismo —refunfuñó el muchacho—. No tienes que repetírmelo.

—Lo sabes de manera teórica —agregó Victor—, y créeme, será diferente en la práctica. ¡En fin! Yura, haz unos ejercicios ligeros y por hoy será todo.

—¿Qué?

Yurio avanzó hasta quedar frente a frente con él.

—¡Aún puedo seguir! —exclamó.

—Lo sé —respondió Victor—, pero estoy comenzando a idear tu programa para el GP y necesito concentrarme al cien por ciento en eso si quieres empezar a entrenarlo antes de regresar a Rusia.

Eso pareció silenciar al muchacho, quien entrecerró los ojos y miró a Victor con cautela, como si no supiera si debía creerle del todo.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

—Porque dijiste lo mismo cuando regresamos a Rusia la vez pasada.

—¿Eso hice?

—¡Sí! —exclamó el chico—. ¿Y quieres que te recuerde qué dijiste después? ¡Después dijiste que quizá no era la rutina adecuada y que debías volver a pensarla y ya pasaron tres semanas!

Victor se encogió de hombros.

—Será porque ésa no era la rutina adecuada —respondió; su tono de voz era tranquilo pese a que Yura lucía todo lo contrario—, pero esta otra sí. Y por hoy, como te dije, hemos terminado.

Yurio bufó, pero parecía ser consciente de que nada de lo que dijera haría que Victor cambiara de opinión respecto a seguir o no con su entrenamiento de ese día. Sin muchos ánimos, regresó a la pista para hacer un par de ejercicios más tranquilos. Mientras se alejaba, Víctor alcanzó a escuchar las quejas que el muchacho no se preocupaba por disimular, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a la actitud de Yuri, que ni siquiera hizo el intento por reprender al muchacho.

Cuando Victor volteó una vez más, se dio cuenta de que Yuuri lo miraba fijamente. Era la primera vez que éste veía un poco de cómo era realmente su relación con Yuri durante sus prácticas. Yuuri desvió la mirada.

—Iré con Yuuko —murmuró. Victor asintió.

Por un momento, pensó en decirle algo, cualquier cosa, para que permaneciera por unos minutos más a su lado. Incluso, por su mente pasó la idea de preguntarle su opinión respecto al programa que tenía en mente para Yuri, pero también era consciente de que su comportamiento con él no había sido el más adecuado desde que lo conoció.

Al final, optó por guardar silencio y limitarse a ver a Yuuri mientras éste se alejaba a paso tranquilo sin mirar atrás una sola vez.

* * *

 

—¿Exactamente qué sientes cuando te llegan las emociones de Victor?

Yuuri levantó el rostro, miró a ambos lados con premura y suspiró, aliviado, cuando se dio cuenta de que él y Yuri eran los únicos en la cocina. Llevaban unos veinte minutos ahí dentro porque Yuri había insistido en que preparar  _pirozhki_  para la cena de esa noche y, por alguna razón, arrastró a Yuuri con él. Éste volvió a fijar su atención en el chico, quien le miraba expectante.

—¿Qué? —espetó Yurio.

—N-Nada.

Yurio entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de observar a Yuuri fijamente. Pasaron un par de segundos, durante los cuales éste sintió la mirada intensa del adolescente. Al final, Yuuri suspiró, resignado. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, a pesar de que no había rastro de nadie en aquella parte de la casa, y se acercó un poco más a Yurio.

—No le he dicho a mi familia que Victor es… ya sabes.

—¿Tu alma gemela? —Yuuri asintió. El chico frunció el ceño, confundido—. ¿Por qué? Saben que tienes una, ¿no?

Yuuri se encogió de hombros.

—Lo saben, pero no les dije que es él—. Hizo una pausa mientras meditaba un poco al respecto. Su familia estaba al tanto del origen de su lesión, eso no era un secreto, pero después de regresar de Detroit, el tema de las almas gemelas era uno que nunca se tocaba, por pena o respeto, eso es algo que Yuuri nunca tuvo muy claro.

Yuuri ni siquiera consideró la opción de hablar sobre ello con su familia cuando descubrió que Victor era su alma gemela. Era tan normal guardarse los comentarios que tenían que ver con eso.

—Nunca lo hemos hablado, en realidad —agregó—, aunque parece que lo dedujeron. ¿Por qué otra razón Victor Nikiforov estaría aquí?

—Tu hermana definitivamente lo sabe —comentó Yurio, empleando un tono de voz con el que parecía restarle importancia a la situación—. Por la forma como los mira cuando ustedes no se dan cuenta. Tu madre también. Las mamás siempre saben todo. No le he prestado atención a tu padre. ¿Entonces?

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Vas a responder a mi pregunta o no?

Yuuri se rascó la nuca, nervioso.

—No vas a dejarlo pasar, ¿verdad?

Yurio esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Nop.

—¿Y no has pensado en preguntarle a él en vez de a mí? —Yurio entornó la mirada.

—Ya. Como si él fuera a responderme. Además, es más divertido preguntarte a ti—. Y volvió a sonreír.

En el rostro de Yuuri también apareció una sonrisa, aunque la suya era más bien resignada. En esos días realmente se había acostumbrado a la presencia del muchacho. Volvió a asomarse para ver que nadie más se acercara a ellos y regresó junto a Yurio, quien esperaba en silencio.

—Ya te lo había dicho antes —dijo Yuuri—. Es de esas cosas que tienes que sentirlas por ti mismo para poder entenderlas.

—Intenta describirlo. Tengo toda la noche.

Yuuri suspiró.

—Veamos. En mi caso es como si… como si de pronto tuviera cambios de humor. A veces me siento de una forma, relajado, por ejemplo y, de pronto, me doy cuenta de que me siento sorprendido o enojado sin que tenga una razón para estarlo. Cuando la emoción es muy fuerte, la sensación dura por más tiempo, a veces por unos minutos; a veces, por un par de horas. Antes era algo esporádico, pero últimamente lo siento con más frecuencia.

—¿Porque él está cerca?

—Eso creo.

Yurio pareció meditarlo por unos segundos.

—¿Y si tú sientes lo que él, es posible que él sienta lo mismo que tú exactamente al mismo tiempo?

—No lo sé.

—¿Nunca le has preguntado?

—No. Como verás, no es que hablemos mucho sobre nuestro vínculo de almas gemelas. En realidad, casi no hablamos.

Yurio se quedó en silencio después de aquel comentario. Yuuri continuó ayudándole en la realización del  _pirozhki_  mientras el chico traducía al momento y en voz alta las indicaciones enviadas por su abuelo a través de un mensaje la noche anterior. Yuuri no insistió en continuar con la conversación sobre ese tema, y se concretó a hacer comentarios sobre la receta y lo que tenía que hacer.

Al cabo de unos minutos, sin levantar la mirada de lo que realizaba en ese momento, Yurio agregó:

—Últimamente parece que se llevan bien.

Se refería a Yuuri y Victor, y aquella ocasión en el Ice Castle, un par de días atrás, en la que ambos compartieron impresiones sobre el trabajo de Yurio.

—Hablamos sobre ti —respondió Katsuki—. Sobre tu técnica y tu trabajo. No sé si eso cuenta como llevarse bien.

Yurio bufó.

—Antes ni siquiera se veían el uno al otro. Ahora por lo menos hablan y es menos incómodo estar junto a ustedes dos.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—Obviamente. Yo  _siempre_  tengo razón.

Yuuri soltó una risita. Al principio, Yurio lo miró con enfado pero, eventualmente, también relajó su rostro y sonrió. Continuaron trabajando por unos minutos más, hasta que metieron las empanadas al horno.

—Dice aquí que sólo hay que esperar de 15 a 20 minutos —dijo el chico mientras leía en su celular—. Y después de eso podrás probar una de las mejores comidas del mundo porque, además, es la receta de Kolya Plisetsky. De nada.

—¿Es tu comida favorita?

—¿Siempre haces preguntas tan tontas? Sí, es mi comida favorita. Podría comer  _pirozhki_  todo el día todos los días, aunque tuviera que hacer el doble de ejercicio para mantenerme en forma. Pero Victor no me deja y estoy seguro de que hizo algo para convencer a mi abuelo de que no me deje comer tantas cuando regreso a Moscú a verlo.

Yuuri notó que la expresión del chico se relajaba cuando hablaba sobre su abuelo y pensó que, en algún momento, le gustaría tener la confianza suficiente con él como para preguntarle más sobre su vida y no sólo sobre lo relacionado con el patinaje artístico. Aunque la actitud de Yurio había cambiado, en especial después de que Yuuri comenzó a visitar sus entrenamientos, aún existía una barrera entre ambos, que se debía, por un lado, a la personalidad explosiva de Yurio y a su propia introversión. Yuuri confiaba en que, eventualmente, comunicarse con el chico sería menos complicado. No espera que se volvieran amigos, no con la diferencia de edad y con el estilo de vida tan distinto, pero esperaba llevarse mejor con él.

Era agradable mantener una conversación con Yurio sin que ésta tuviera que ver —al menos no del todo— con las opiniones del adolescente respecto a Yuuri o Victor. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Yuuri se la estaba pasando bien en compañía del chico, algo que no esperaba que ocurriera, sentía como si hubiera algo más. Observó a Yurio mientras éste escribía algo en su celular.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó después de unos segundos. Fue casi imperceptible, pero Yuuri estaba tan atento al chico, que pudo ver el momento exacto en el que pausaba un poco su tecleo veloz en el móvil.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué me trajiste a la cocina a preparar empanadas contigo?

Yurio frunció el ceño y guardó su celular en el bolsillo antes de mirar a Yuuri.

—Porque quería comer  _pirozhki_.

—Pudiste pedirle ayuda a mi madre. O a Mari, creo que ella habría estado contenta de estar aquí. ¿Por qué yo?

—Porque sí.

—¿Sólo por eso?

Estaba siendo demasiado insistente y quizá eso sólo provocaría el enfado del muchacho. Yuuri ya sabía lo explosivo que podía resultar el carácter de Yurio. No obstante, sentía que algo en todo ese momento y la conversación mantenida con el otro tenían una razón de ser que iba más allá de querer preparar empanadas. Guardó silencio sin dejar de mirar a Yurio, esperando por una respuesta. Al cabo de unos segundos, el chico bajó la voz, enfurruñado.

—Victor dijo que vamos a regresar a Rusia en unos días.

—Ah.

—Ayer comenzamos a trabajar con mis programas para la próxima temporada —explicó el chico, quien, a pesar de todo, no parecía muy contento con aquello— y dice que es mejor que regresemos a San Petersburgo porque allá tenemos todo lo necesario para poder practicar "como es debido"—. Incluso hizo las señas con los dedos mientras decía eso último.

—Bueno, en eso tiene razón —agregó Yuuri.

La mirada que Yurio le dedicó fue muy similar a aquella de la primera vez que se vieron en Hasetsu: enfado y fastidio. De no ser porque Yuuri sabía ahora que el chico era incapaz de lastimarlo, habría salido lo más rápido que pudiera de la cocina, al diablo con las empanadas. Pero también sabía que, cuando se trataba de Yurio, su mal humor y enfado constante eran solo la apariencia y que había algo más; su actitud era el mecanismo de defensa para ocultar otras emociones que lo llenaban en ese momento.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —gruñó el muchacho.

Yuuri mantuvo la mirada fija en las empanadas, que barnizaba con un poco de huevo, tal y como Yurio le había indicado minutos antes, al leer la receta en voz alta.

—En Rusia tienen más recursos que aquí —comentó Yuuri con voz tranquila, mencionando lo obvio—. Puedes continuar tu entrenamiento en el Ice Castle, pero creo que seguir con él, en Rusia, sería más productivo para ti.

—¿Pero no te molesta?

Yuuri alzó la mirada.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—¡Porque es tu alma gemela! —exclamó el chico. Yuuri parpadeó, perplejo.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con tu entrenamiento.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —Yurio apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia adelante, acortando la distancia que lo separaba de Yuuri—. Si regresamos a Rusia, ya no verás a Victor y todo volverá a ser como antes. Estará distraído y estará triste, y su vida será aún más miserable de lo que él mismo la ha vuelto. Tendrías que estar buscando la manera de hacer que su vida fuera más feliz. ¡Y la tuya también! No entiendo por qué ambos son tan… tan… ¡agh! Me desesperan, los dos. Vaya par de adultos resultaron ser.

Yuuri quiso decirle que la adultez no funcionaba de esa manera, que la mayor parte del tiempo él tampoco tenía idea de qué hacer. En especial, aclararle que su situación con Victor era complicada, por decir lo menos, y que ni él ni Victor tenían poderes mágicos como para solucionar todos los problemas de sus respectivas vidas. También pensó que decir todo aquello, sería echarle más leña al fuego.

—Agradezco tu preocupación —dijo al fin, conmovido. Yurio dejaba bien claro que lo único que quería era que ambos hablaran, arreglaran las cosas y fueran felices. El muchacho abrió la boca, seguramente para decir que no era preocupación, pero Yuuri se le adelantó—. Sólo que no es tan fácil, créeme.

—¿Qué hay de difícil en querer estar con tu alma gemela? —bufó Yurio.

—Bueno, a veces las circunstancias son… complicadas.

Complicadas como que tu alma gemela se sienta culpable por el accidente que los alejó a ambos de lo que más amaban. Yuuri tenía tantos pensamientos al respecto y no sabía si algún día podría hablar de ello con Victor.

—No vine hasta Japón sólo para ver cuando los dos se miran como si fueran lo más genial del mundo sin que el otro se dé cuenta —agregó el muchacho. Yuuri se sonrojó—. Y tampoco para que ninguno de los dos esté dispuesto a hablar como los adultos que se supone que son.

—Хватит.

Yuuri volteó hacia la entrada de la cocina, en donde Victor permanecía de pie, apoyado en el marco de la puerta y miraba a Yurio con un rostro tan inexpresivo, que Yuuri sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo por completo. El adolescente sostuvo la mirada de su entrenador. La tensión era tal que, por un momento, Yuuri no supo cómo actuar, si debía dejarlos solos o esperar a que alguno de ellos hablara. Cuando estaba por hacer un comentario para aligerar el ambiente, Yurio se irguió una vez más, sin dejar de mirar a Victor, y se dirigió a Yuuri.

—Faltan cinco minutos para que estén los  _pirozhki_  —dijo entre dientes—. Te quedas a cargo de esos y los otros, Katsudon. ¡No se vayan a quemar!

Y salió de la cocina sin decir nada más.

Yuuri siguió con la mirada el camino del muchacho hasta que éste se perdió por el pasillo y, después, fijó su atención en Victor. Éste continuaba con aquella expresión seria, casi enfadada, por lo que Yuuri prefirió guardar silencio. Sin decir nada, comenzó a levantar algunos de los trastos que Yuri dejó sobre la mesa y los llevó al fregadero. Dio media vuelta para regresar a la mesa y se encontró de frente con Victor, quien sostenía los últimos trastos sucios en una mano.

—Oh, gracias —murmuró Yuuri tomándolos con cuidado y dejándolos junto a los otros.

—Por nada —respondió Victor. Después, tras un par de segundos de silencio, tomó aire y agregó—: Yura puede ser un poco impertinente, lamento que tengas que escucharlo cuando se pone así.

Yuuri negó con la cabeza.

—Siempre me toma por sorpresa —admitió—, pero no me molesta. Creo que ya me acostumbré a él. Además, sólo tiene mucha curiosidad. Todos los muchachos de su edad la tienen hacia el tema de —carraspeó—, ya sabes. Almas gemelas.

—Eso no significa que sea menos impertinente —añadió Victor y Yuuri notó que la expresión en su rostro se había relajado un poco.

Hubo otro momento de silencio.

—Así que ya van a regresar a Rusia —dijo Yuuri en voz baja.

Victor alzó el rostro y aunque Yuuri en otras ocasiones habría desviado su mirada, nervioso e incómodo, ahora se mantuvo sereno, con los ojos fijos en Victor durante un par de segundos que se extendieron eternamente.

—En tres días —explicó Victor—. Ya compré los boletos.

Yuuri asintió.

—Justamente le decía a Yurio que es bueno que regresen. Seguramente podrán trabajar mejor en Rusia que aquí —dijo—. Ice Castle tiene la ventaja de ser una pista poco concurrida, pero creo que Yurio estará más cómodo en su pista usual—. Revisó el reloj en la pared y casi de inmediato, sonó la campana en el temporizador del horno—. Oh, ya están.

Le dio la espalda a Victor para sacar los  _pirozhki_ , y sonrió al percibir el aroma intenso de algo que seguramente sería delicioso. Sentía curiosidad por aquel platillo que Yurio apreciaba tanto como él el  _katsudon_. Al regresar su atención a Victor, se dio cuenta de que éste no había dejado de mirarlo en todo ese momento y, por la sorpresa, casi deja caer la charola con las empanadas.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó cuando logró dejar los  _pirozhki_  recién hechos sobre la mesa.

—No —respondió Victor y aunque Yuuri tuvo la impresión de que ni él estaba convencido con su respuesta, no dijo nada al respecto. Asintió y, para tener algo en qué ocuparse, tomó la siguiente charola de empanadas y la metió en el horno.

—Mañana —añadió Victor. Yuuri volteó a verlo una vez más—. ¿Irás a verlo entrenar otra vez?

Yuuri meditó su respuesta antes de hablar.

—No lo sé —dijo—. La verdad es que lo he notado un poco raro desde la última vez. Creo que se molestó por mis comentarios.

—Para nada. Y aunque fuera así, la crítica le hace bien—. Victor hizo una pausa y, después, carraspeó—. Deberías ir.

Yuuri lo buscó con la mirada. Se percató del tenue sonrojo que había aparecido en las mejillas de Victor y notó la fuerza con la que sujetaba su bastón. Estaba nervioso. Yuuri tragó en seco, sin saber muy bien cómo interpretar lo que ocurría en ese momento, pues era casi como si Victor hiciera aquella pregunta porque a él le importaba la respuesta.

Quizá, pensó Yuuri, sólo era que se daba demasiada importancia a sí mismo y estaba viendo cosas donde no había nada más que ver. Sin embargo, a pesar de que era consciente de lo ridículo que era, no pudo evitar la pregunta:

—¿Y tú quieres que vaya?

Aquello pareció tomar por sorpresa a Victor, quien abrió los ojos con asombro por un par de segundos antes de relajar su expresión una vez más. Mostrando una decisión que Yuuri recordaba de cuando Victor era su ídolo y no un huésped en su casa, se irguió y miró a Katsuki de frente. Después asintió.

—Sí. Me gustaría que fueras —dijo. Yuuri ignoró el latido cada vez más rápido de su corazón.

—Okay. Entonces iré.

—Quiero saber tu opinión sobre su programa corto —agregó Victor—, en especial después de lo que hablamos la última vez, sobre su interpretación y presentación.

—De acuerdo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo más y pronto el silencio se vio roto por el sonido del temporizador que indicaba que la segunda ronda de  _pirozhki_  estaba lista. E incluso si alguno de los dos se hubiera animado a decir algo más, Hiroko no tardó en aparecer también, comentando sobre lo bien que olía desde la entrada del  _ryokan_  y que los demás ya estaban listos para la cena de esa noche.

Casi de inmediato, Victor se excusó y salió de la cocina, pero Yuuri pudo ver su expresión relajada y notó que la tensión en su cuerpo ya no era constante, como sí lo fue durante sus primeros días en Hasetsu. También se dio cuenta de que él estaba igual de relajado, que era la segunda vez en la que mantenía una conversación con Victor sin sentir que su cuerpo se paralizaba por completo. Tal vez era por la convivencia o porque su interacción, aunque breve, era constante, pero Yuuri se sentía más como él mismo cuando estaba en presencia de Victor.

—¿Yuuri? —preguntó Hiroko. Éste volteó el rostro hacia su madre.

—¿Sí?

—Luces contento.

En ese momento, Yuuri se dio cuenta de que en su rostro había una sonrisa que probablemente llevaba ahí un buen rato. Se encogió un poco de hombros y agachó el rostro, algo avergonzado.

—Ha sido un buen día —respondió.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —agregó Hiroko—. ¿Qué te parece si llevamos estas empanadas a la mesa y esperamos a que lleguen todos los demás?

Yuuri simplemente asintió.

* * *

 

La noche era tranquila, hacía un par de horas que el resto de habitantes y huéspedes en Yu-Topia se habían ido a dormir. Yuuri se encontraba sentado nuevamente en el  _engawa_ , con la cabeza llena de pensamientos que no dejaban de revolotear desde el encuentro con Victor en la cocina, cuando escuchó pasos acercándose a él. No volteó para ver quién era: no necesitaba hacerlo.

Se mantuvo sereno, incluso cuando Victor llegó junto a él y, con cuidado, se sentó a su lado, a solo unos centímetros de distancia.

—¿Otra vez no podías dormir? —preguntó.

—No —respondió Victor—. Otra vez tengo mucho en que pensar.

—También yo.

Un silencio.

Desde la hora de la cena, Yuuri no había dejado de darle vueltas a lo que Yurio mencionó. No se sentía molesto por el hecho de que él y Victor estuvieran por irse, y aunque tampoco estaba aliviado por ello, sabía que era lo mejor. Su reacción fue sincera cuando dijo que en Rusia Yurio tendría más recursos, no sólo por entrenar en casa, sino porque, ante cualquier circunstancia, podían acudir a su propia federación de patinaje.

En su reflexión, concluyó que estaba tranquilo ante esa despedida porque siempre supo que la presencia de Victor sólo era temporal. Desde lo que pasó en Tokio, se resignó a llevar una vida sin su alma gemela y se sentía contento sólo con el hecho de haber compartido un poco de tiempo con él, de poder hablar sin la opresión en el pecho y, en especial, de que su relación, o lo que fuera que hubiera entre ambos, no le dejara ese sabor amargo de la última vez.

Ahora, después de todo, estaba listo para dejar que Victor se marchara. No sería fácil, lo sabía muy bien, y seguramente los primeros días serían los peores, pero eventualmente pasaría y seguiría con su vida. Si las cosas se ponían feas, podía hablar con Phichit, algo que no habría hecho antes. Además, no todo había sido malo en esos días. Había regresado al Ice Castle, por ejemplo, y estaba decidido a seguir la carrera de Yurio porque ese muchacho realmente había causado una impresión en él. Estaba seguro de que haría un trabajo estupendo en el Grand Prix.

—Lo siento.

La voz de Victor lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Yuuri volteó y vio a Victor frente a frente.

—¿Eh?

—Lamento todo lo que te dije cuando vine a tu casa la primera vez.

—Oh. No te preocupes por eso—respondió Yuuri. Victor frunció el ceño.

—Pero sí tengo que preocuparme por eso. No fue correcto lo que dije, no de la forma como lo hice, al menos. Y creo que te debo una disculpa.

Hizo una pausa y, por un momento, Yuuri no supo qué decir. Victor suspiró.

—Estos tres años han sido difíciles, y sé que tú más que nadie comprende esto, que no te digo nada que no sepas ya.

Yuuri asintió y una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Victor. No era una sonrisa feliz; era, más bien, melancólica. Yuuri estuvo tentado a tomar su mano, a hacer algo, cualquier cosa, pero se contuvo.

—De alguna manera —continuó Victor—, saber que mi alma gemela estaba ahí, en algún lugar, me hacía pensar en que no todo era tan terrible. Podía sentirte, ¿sabes? Sentía tu propio miedo y tu frustración, y me pregunté qué era lo que había pasado para que, de pronto, tu felicidad y tu entusiasmo cambiara tan drásticamente. Aún no te conocía y tenía tantas ganas de encontrarte y saber qué era lo que te hacía sentir tan triste.

—¿Pero? —preguntó Yuuri con un hilo de voz. Victor suspiró una vez más.

—Pero cuando te conocí y vi lo que nuestro vínculo te había hecho, me di cuenta de que tener un alma gemela no hacía que todo estuviera mejor. Lo siento mucho —repitió—. Sé que fue un accidente y que no es realmente culpa mía o de cualquiera de los dos lo que nos pasó, pero aun así siento que soy el responsable y que no hay nada que pueda hacer o decir para desaparecer estos tres años, y lo siento.

Yuuri no respondió de inmediato. Permaneció en silencio por unos minutos, con la mirada fija en el jardín y la mente absorta en sus pensamientos, repasando una y otra vez las palabras de Victor. Al cabo de un rato, cambió su postura para poder ver a Victor de frente una vez más.

—De acuerdo —dijo Yuuri—, acepto tu disculpa.

Victor asintió.

—Creo que es innecesaria, pero la acepto.

—Gracias —murmuró el otro.

—Pero —agregó Yuuri. Victor lo miró con curiosidad—, ahora que te he escuchado, me gustaría que tú hicieras lo mismo y que escucharas lo que tengo que decir.

—Adelante.

Yuuri asintió. Respiró profundamente y después se dirigió a Victor una vez más, viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

—También creo que eres muy egoísta.

Victor pareció sorprenderse por la sinceridad con la que Yuuri dijo aquello. Éste, por su parte, había sacado valor de algún lugar y ahora que comenzaba a hablar, quería aprovechar el momento. No habría otro. Después de esa noche, cuando viera a Victor sería para hablar de cosas inconsecuentes hasta el día en que lo viera partir una vez más, y después, ambos volverían a ser extraños.

—Yo también podía sentir tus emociones, ¿sabes? Todos estos años pude sentir tu dolor y tu frustración. No tenía una idea muy clara de qué era lo que te hacía sentir tan mal, pero entendía tus emociones porque eran muy parecidas a las mías. Una parte de mí se imaginaba quién era mi alma gemela, pero la simple idea de que estuviera en lo correcto era tan absurda que, al final, ya no quise pensar demasiado en ello. Todos dicen que el destino o lo que sea que nos une, también hace que nos encontremos, de una forma u otra. Y yo realmente quería encontrarte—. Su voz se quebró al decir eso último.

—Yuuri…

—Eres egoísta al decidir por mí, Victor. Eso es lo que hiciste la primera vez. Me viste y fue como si pensaras que no valía la pena conocerme o hablar conmigo. Sacaste tus conclusiones, diste media vuelta y desapareciste así nada más. Nunca te culpé, Victor, por lo que nos pasó. No lo hice antes de conocerte y no lo hago ahora. Fue un accidente. Pudimos haber despertado un día con el corte de pelo del otro, pero nos tocó un accidente, y no hay nada que tú o yo podamos hacer al respecto.

Yuuri suponía que, dicho eso, Victor no tendría nada más que agregar y él tampoco se sentía con ganas de alargar esa conversación. Ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio por un rato que Yuuri aprovechó para tragarse las lágrimas. No quería llorar frente a Victor. No tendría nada de malo, pero no quería hacerlo. De todas maneras, estaba seguro de que incluso si Victor no percibía sus emociones en ese momento, podría deducirlas por su actitud y hasta el tono de su voz. Justo cuando Yuuri estaba por despedirse —en vista de que no había nada más por agregar—, Victor se aclaró la garganta con un carraspeo.

—Lo siento.

Yuuri sonrió con amargura.

—Eso ya lo dijiste.

—Lo sé, pero quiero repetirlo.

Yuuri asintió. No tenía caso que él dijera lo de antes, que aceptaba su disculpa aunque no la consideraba necesaria. De ahí venía todo ese sentimiento de culpa que era constante en las emociones que percibía en él. Ya era algo que Victor externara sus preocupaciones en voz alta, Yuuri no podía esperar que aquel sentimiento desapareciera sólo porque sí. Lo entendía muy bien: él también cargaba con sus propios demonios.

—Creo que fue buena idea quedarme con Yura en este lugar —agregó Victor. Ante la mención del chico, Yuuri se relajó, aliviado por el cambio de tema. Esos minutos de aquella charla tan seria habían sido muy difíciles para él.

—No lucía muy contento con la idea de regresar a Rusia —dijo.

—Eso es porque no está muy contento con la idea de regresar a Rusia, pero es necesario. Hay mucho por hacer. Te darás cuenta cuando veas su programa corto.

Yuuri recordó su promesa de ir al Ice Castle al día siguiente y asintió.

—¿Cuál es el tema? —preguntó. Sentía verdadera curiosidad por saber qué tipo de programa había pensado Victor, en especial después de todos esos días sin que Yurio hiciera algo nuevo. Victor lo miró a los ojos antes de responder:

—El amor.

Con cuidado, Victor se puso de pie. Se sacudió la ropa y volvió a mirar a Yuuri, quien se había quedado mudo ante aquello último.

—Sé que son palabras vacías después de todo lo que he dicho y hecho desde que nos vimos la primera vez —dijo Victor—. Y, en especial, sé que quizá no es el momento más adecuado, no cuando estoy por irme otra vez, pero quería que supieras algo. Me alegra haberte encontrado.

Yuuri parpadeó un par de veces mientras lo observaba desconcertado, como si no comprendiera del todo lo que estaba escuchando. Al final, Victor le sonrió un poco, hizo una inclinación con la cabeza y se alejó por el pasillo oscuro. Cuando Yuuri logró salir de su estupor, ya era demasiado tarde para responder que a él también le alegraba haberlo encontrado al fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хватит: "Suficiente" en ruso.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decidí adelantar esta actualización (no he terminado el siguiente capítulo y quería postear éste al terminar el capítulo 7) porque hoy es el cumple de Victor. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Victor! ¡Y feliz Navidad a todos ustedes, si es que la celebran!

En alguna ocasión Víctor leyó que la conexión que existía entre almas gemelas a veces era tan fuerte que separarse podía sentirse de forma física. La persona que escribió ese artículo mencionaba que, a veces, cuando estaba lejos de su alma gemela, podía sentir un peso extraño. Como si a cada paso que daba en la dirección contraria, su propio cuerpo decidiera que no era una buena idea avanzar. No era una sensación que le impidiera realizar sus actividades cotidianas, sino más bien un recordatorio de que todo estaría mejor si estaba junto a su alma gemela. Como durante todos los años en los que Victor supuso que tenía un alma gemela, jamás sintió algo parecido, no le dio demasiada importancia a esa información. Además, todo lo que tenía que ver con almas gemelas y vínculos compartidos continuaba siendo investigado, así que lo que decía el autor del artículo podía o no ser verdad.

En el camino en dirección al aeropuerto, Victor comprendió qué era lo que quiso decir dicho autor. Mientras él y Yuri se alejaban de Hasetsu, pudo sentir ese peso extraño: la sensación de que algo importante se quedaba atrás y se perdería para siempre si no daba media vuelta y regresaba a Yu-Topia. No era una sensación dolorosa en lo absoluto, pero era constante, molesta. Era curioso, pensaba Victor mientras avanzaban en el tren, que antes de conocer a Yuuri e incluso después, en las dos ocasiones anteriores, no había sentido nada similar. Se preguntó si tenía que ver con el hecho de que habían pasado más tiempo compartido ahora y que, pese a todo, con sus charlas nocturnas y durante los entrenamientos de Yura, su relación tuviera un matiz diferente al del comienzo. En esos días habían pasado de evitarse la mayor parte del tiempo a mantener conversaciones civilizadas que, a veces, se extendían hasta casi medianoche. Era cierto que el tema de conversación era Yurio o el patinaje y no ellos ni su situación, pero la diferencia con las primeras interacciones entre ambos era innegable.

Su relación con Yuuri no era lo que muchos considerarían ideal al conocer a su alma gemela. Vaya, ni siquiera podían hablar de una _relación_ como tal, no cuando aún estaba entredicho que entre ambos no habría nada. Si bien el tema no volvió a salir a colación durante los días que pasó en Hasetsu, de alguna manera ambos sabían que, una vez que Victor se fuera a Rusia, no seguirían en contacto. Esa mañana, cuando Victor y Yuri se despidieron de la familia Katsuki, no hubo palabras especiales entre él y Yuuri, no hubo intercambio de números telefónicos o incluso sus direcciones de correo electrónico. Sólo la despedida que se esperaría de un par de conocidos: un apretón de manos, un “que tengan un buen viaje” y nada más.

Victor sabía y aceptaba que él era el principal culpable de que la situación entre ambos fuera así, tensa a pesar de que había mejorado de manera considerable. Y eso le ponía incómodo. Una parte suya quería dar media vuelta y regresar con Yuuri, hablar largo y tendido sobre la situación de ambos, sobre su vínculo de almas gemelas, arreglar las cosas tanto como se pudiera. E incluso cuando Victor estaba lleno de dudas y de remordimiento, no quería alejarse del todo, no así. No cuando, en pocos días, había visto en Yuuri detalles que antes había sido demasiado ciego para querer ver.

Yuuri no era muy diferente a lo que Victor imaginó que sería, si es que podía juzgarlo por sus emociones compartidas. Era silencioso y a su alrededor había un aire de melancolía constante con el que Victor se identificaba. Sin embargo, también notó otros detalles sobre él que habría sido imposible notar de no convivir con él. Yuuri era atento y amable con las demás personas. Era una persona que lucía tan frágil, no físicamente, sino por su mirada esquiva y por cómo se encerraba en sí mismo la mayor parte del tiempo. Y, aunque nervioso, cuando al fin entraba en confianza con las personas, era una persona con la que se podía charlar por un largo rato. Victor no podía evitar preguntarse cómo habría sido Yuuri antes del accidente, cómo habría sido verlo sonreír como en la fotografía que tenía en su mesa de noche.

También estaban sus comentarios sobre el trabajo de Yuri. Victor vio en ellos su amor por el patinaje artístico. Ya era evidente, en especial después de la breve conversación que Victor tuvo con Yuko al respecto, pero también se notaba en su interés en el progreso de Yuri. Lo vio en su forma de observar al muchacho con atención, en cómo fruncía el ceño ligeramente cuando Yuri lucía tenso y sus movimientos, aunque perfectos en el nivel técnico, no eran tan fluidos como debían ser. Durante esos momentos, mientras lo observaba discretamente, Victor se preguntó qué tan lejos habría llegado Yuuri si no se hubiese visto obligado a retirarse. ¿Habrían competido uno contra el otro en algún momento? ¿Cómo habría sido su encuentro en otras circunstancias? ¿Ambos habrían aceptado su vínculo como almas gemelas?

Por otro lado, así como había una parte suya que quería regresar a Hasetsu y buscar una respuesta (quizá fútil) para todas esas preguntas, también estaba ese otro lado suyo que debía regresar a Rusia porque ahí tenía otras obligaciones de las que ya había escapado por casi dos semanas. Los problemas relacionados con almas gemelas no serían pretexto suficiente si su trabajo como entrenador se veía comprometido, porque no sólo era él quien ponía en riesgo su reputación, sino que también afectaría a Yuri, y eso era algo que ni el muchacho ni él mismo podrían perdonar. Eso sin mencionar a todas las personas a quienes decepcionaría en el camino.

Así que ahora iba de regreso a Rusia, en donde continuaría con su trabajo como entrenador de Yuri e intentaría, si es que se podía, llevar una vida más o menos similar a la que llevaba antes de conocer a su alma gemela. Aún podía sentir que su vínculo le decía que hiciera todo lo contrario y se preguntaba si la sensación lo acompañaría sólo por un momento, mientras se acostumbraba a su vieja rutina, o si sería algo constante. En todo caso, ya vería qué hacer si es que ocurría lo último. No tenía idea de cómo lo lograría, pero estaba dispuesto a regresar a su vida antes del primer encuentro con Yuuri.

—¿Y? ¿Qué te pasa?

Victor miró de reojo a Yuri. A su lado, el adolescente mantenía la mirada fija en la ventana del tren, fingiendo que prestaba atención al paisaje cuando era evidente que no era así. Todo su lenguaje corporal gritaba que estaba atento a la respuesta de su entrenador.

—Nada —respondió Victor.

A través del reflejo en la ventana, Victor pudo ver el momento en el que Yuri entornó la mirada con fastidio y, pese a la reacción del adolescente, Victor sonrió un poco ante la forma tan particular que el chico tenía para mostrar lo mucho que se preocupaba. Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante un rato más. Victor revisó su móvil para revisar el tiempo que faltaba para que llegaran al aeropuerto y Yuri volvió a hablar.

—No es una mala persona—. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron en el reflejo del cristal. Victor no respondió nada, aunque sí frunció el ceño ligeramente. Yuri carraspeó—. El katsudon —explicó—. No es mala persona.

Victor asintió.

—No, no lo es.

—Incluso puede dar uno o dos consejos útiles —agregó en muchacho en voz baja y Victor pudo notar que sus mejillas estaban ligeramente coloreadas—, aunque ya no se dedique al patinaje.

—Sí, es bueno para eso.

En el silencio que siguió a esa breve charla, Victor volvió a ser consciente de la opresión en su pecho mientras se alejaba de Hasetsu. No era una sensación enteramente desagradable, pero sí era constante, casi como la molestia en su pierna, con la que ya se había resignado a vivir.

—Sabes —agregó Yuri volteando a verlo por primera vez durante el camino, Victor no dijo nada pero también volteó a verlo—, Yakov me contó sobre esa vez en la que hiciste lo mismo que yo: tomar un avión sin decirle a nadie a dónde ibas. Dijo que, cuando regresaste a Rusia y te preguntó a dónde rayos te habías metido, respondiste que habías ido a Francia a ver a tu amigo _porque te habían dado ganas_. Me pregunto qué pasó con ese Victor que hacía las cosas porque quería hacerlas y no porque pensara que _debía_ hacerlas. Suena como una persona completamente distinta, y mucho más _cool_ , que la que eres ahora.

Antes de que Victor pudiera responder (y mientras se preguntaba también por qué Yakov le había contado esa historia a Yuri), el tren se detuvo por completo y una imagen en una de las pantallas anunció que habían llegado al aeropuerto. Yuri se puso de pie y pasó a su lado. Tomó su maleta y bajó la de Victor del porta equipaje, después, sin voltear a verlo una sola vez, bajo del tren. Victor se puso de pie también y sujetó su equipaje con una mano mientras, con la otra, se apoyaba en el bastón y avanzaba lentamente hacia la salida. Yuri se encontraba a unos metros, con los audífonos puestos en un gesto que dejaba claro que no tenía intención de volver a hablar con él.

Mientras ambos caminaban hasta el lugar donde harían su _check in_ , en silencio, Victor no dejó de pensar en las palabras de su pupilo. Sabía que no era nada parecido al Victor que, en su adolescencia, hizo las mismas locuras que Yuri y muchas más. Era diferente por todo lo que había vivido hasta ese momento y él lo sabía pero, de alguna manera, escuchar a Yura decir aquellas palabras ( _“me pregunto qué pasó con ese Victor que hacía las cosas porque quería hacerlas y no porque pensara que_ debía _hacerlas”_ ), le incomodó más de lo que él mismo habría esperado.

De un momento a otro, volvió a sentir el vínculo con Yuuri recordándole de su presencia, y suspiró. Ya no era el mismo Victor que se escapó a los diecisiete años de Rusia para ir a visitar a Chris, cuando su amistad recién se convertía en lo que era ahora. Tampoco era el mismo Victor que desafiaba las expectativas de todos y cuyo lema era "haz lo contrario de lo que las otras personas esperan de ti". Y nunca volvería a serlo.

Sin embargo, también podía ser un nuevo Victor, uno diferente, pero Victor a fin de cuentas; sólo era necesario comenzar por el lugar correcto.

* * *

 

Sentado detrás del mostrador del hotel, con un libro nuevo que ni siquiera se había preocupado por tomar desde que se ubicó en su lugar de siempre, Yuuri pensó en lo extraño que era regresar a la rutina otra vez. Hasetsu amaneció aquella mañana de jueves como todos los días: con el sonido de la casa volviendo poco a poco a la vida, las voces de algunos huéspedes, la risa tranquila de su padre y los pasos apresurados de su madre, dispuesta a comenzar con las actividades de ese día. Era como si, a pesar de que en su interior se libraba una batalla de emociones, el tiempo siguiera congelado en el hotel y todo era como antes de la llegada de Victor y Yurio; aunque Yuuri sabía muy bien que nada volvería a ser como antes.

No habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas desde que Yuri y Victor abandonaron Hasetsu, y Yuuri ya sentía su ausencia. Lo notaba en el ambiente y, quizá (y aunque hiciera un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para no pensar en eso), en cómo, entre más tiempo pasaba, sentía que una parte suya se alejaba lentamente. Desde aquella mañana la sensación de que esa separación era la definitiva no lo dejaba del todo tranquilo y era frustrante: cada que intentaba poner en orden su vida y sus pensamientos, la presencia repentina de Victor lo llevaba a hacer todo lo contrario. Si bien no todo era malo ahora, porque ya no sentía el vacío que dejó el primer rechazo de su alma gemela, eso no significaba que sus emociones estuvieran del todo bien. No cuando, ahora, Hasetsu era un lugar que también estaba lleno de los recuerdos de los pocos momentos compartidos junto a Victor.

Suspiró. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ello, concentrarse en su vida otra vez. Lo había logrado antes, cuando los pensamientos lo sofocaban con su peso, y podría lograrlo ahora que veía las cosas desde una perspectiva distinta. Había un par de situaciones que eran diferentes ahora y se sentía agradecido por ello. Aunque su alma gemela no estuviera con él, se sentía más ligero desde que se dio cuenta de que podía hablar con Phichit sobre los temas de siempre y sobre patinaje sin que ello se sintiera excepcionalmente doloroso; y podía visitar el Ice Castle como antes. Las cosas no volverían a ser como antes de irse a Detroit, de eso estaba seguro. Nunca sería el mismo Yuuri Katsuki que dejó Hasetsu lleno de sueños e ilusiones, pero quizá después de tres años y medio, finalmente había llegado el momento de hacer las paces con esa parte de sí mismo.

Lo demás, aún era un trabajo en progreso.  

—Yuuri.

Yuuri dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de su hermana. Cuando volteó a verla, se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de que la expresión de Mari parecía no haber cambiado (tan impávida como siempre), su mirada se notaba divertida. Se preguntó por cuánto tiempo habría estado observándolo y sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban un poco.

—¿Sí?

—¿Hoy te quedarás en mi habitación otra vez o regresarás a la tuya? —preguntó Mari.

El sonrojo de Yuuri se hizo más evidente. Hacía horas que debió regresar lo poco que llevó a la habitación de Mari de regreso a la suya, pero esa mañana, después de entrar por primera vez en días, lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en cómo en sólo unos días su habitación se llenó de Victor. Cuando entró en ella, percibió el aroma de la colonia de Victor, tenue pero aún presente aunque habían pasado algunas horas desde su partida, y la simple idea de dormir en la misma cama en la que él durmió durante una semana fue suficiente para optar por no poner un pie dentro durante todo ese día. Como siempre, Mari había demostrado ser más observadora de lo que aparentaba.

—Regresaré a la mía —respondió en voz baja. Mari asintió en silencio.

—Me pregunto por dónde irán ahora —agregó, distraída.

Yuuri levantó la mirada y la posó en el reloj en la pared detrás de él.

—Su vuelo iba a hacer una escala de casi tres horas en Incheon, así que deberían estar allá. Después vuelan a Moscú y de ahí hacen un viaje en tren a San Petersburgo. Le pregunté a Yurio por qué llegarían a Moscú primero, porque tendría más lógica ir directamente a San Petersburgo, y dijo que visitaría a su abuelo un par de días.   

Hubo un silencio que se extendió por un par de segundos y, cuando Yuuri volvió a fijar la mirada en su hermana, se percató de que en su rostro había una sonrisita.

—¿Q-Qué? —preguntó.

—Nada —respondió Mari encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros—. Es sólo que me sorprende un poco que sepas cómo es el itinerario de su viaje, es todo.

—¡Yurio me dijo! —exclamó Yuuri, nervioso—. ¡Estuvo toda la mañana de ayer quejándose de lo mucho que odiaba volar por muchas horas y de cómo tendrían que hacer varias paradas antes de llegar a San Petersburgo!

—Está bien, Yuuri —dijo Mari, regresando a su expresión tranquila de siempre, aunque Yuuri podía ver la sonrisa en su mirada—. No tienes que dar excusas. Además, no tiene nada de malo. Yo también estaría al tanto de lo que pasa con mi alma gemela, si tuviera una.

Yuuri abrió la boca para responder que eso no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de saber el itinerario de vuelo porque había sido Yurio y no Victor quien se lo comentó, y sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que su hermana había dicho. Cerró la boca una vez más, tragó en seco y desvió la mirada. Sabía que en su familia era muy probable que supieran sobre la razón por la cual Victor había ido a Hasetsu (cualquiera que fuera un poco observador sería capaz de sumar dos más dos y deducir qué era lo que ocurría ahí), pero su familia solía respetar cuando él optaba por no hablar de su vida privada. De hecho, pensó de pronto, era la primera vez en la que su hermana era así de directa cuando se trataba de los asuntos privados de Yuuri.

—¿Lo sabes? —preguntó él en voz baja. Mari volvió a encogerse de hombros y eso fue toda la respuesta que necesitó Yuuri—. ¿Mamá y papá…?

—Saben más de lo que aparentan, sí —respondió ella. Yuuri vio por el rabillo del ojo cuando ella se acercó a él y, aunque lo esperaba, aun así dio un respingo al sentir que ella ponía su mano en su hombro—. No fue difícil deducirlo, y no te preocupes, no tenemos que hablar de esto —agregó—, pero sabes que podemos hacerlo cuando quieras, ¿de acuerdo? No hoy, ni siquiera en diez años, si no quieres hacerlo. Pero la opción está ahí y nosotros estaremos aquí para apoyarte todo el tiempo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Yuuri asintió en silencio.

—Bien —agregó ella—. ¿Qué te parece si sales a dar un paseo o algo?

Yuuri frunció el ceño y miró a su hermana.

—¿Me estás echando?

—No realmente.

—Aún queda una hora de mi turno.

—Puedo suplirte. No tengo nada más que hacer y si no voy a hacer nada, mejor me quedo atrás del mostrador.  

Yuuri estuvo a punto de responder que él tampoco tenía nada que hacer en ese momento (y, en realidad, tampoco tenía mucho que hacer en otros momentos de su vida, eso lo sabían todos en su familia muy bien), pero, al final, optó por no discutir con su hermana. Suspiró, dejó su libro en uno de los cajones del escritorio con toda la intención de leerlo después, cuando sus pensamientos y emociones estuvieran menos alterados, y rodeó el mostrador. Un paseo no sonaba tan mal, en realidad. Quizá podría visitar a Minako ahora que estaba de regreso de Hokkaido. O tal vez no, considerando que estaba emocionada y triste porque su ausencia en Hasetsu ocurrió exactamente en los mismos días en los que Victor estuvo ahí. Si iba a verla, terminarían hablando sobre él y Yuuri no estaba seguro de querer hablar más sobre Victor. No ahora, al menos.  

Lo mejor sería sólo dar un paseo por los alrededores, sin visitar a nadie, y dejar que su mente se perdiera en algún lugar en el que no tuviera memorias de Victor y en el que pudiera pensar sin que nadie lo interrumpiera.

—Saldré por un rato —dijo al fin. Detrás del mostrador de recepción, Mari le hizo una seña vaga con la mano mientras, con la otra, sujetaba su móvil, del que comenzaba a sonar una de sus canciones favoritas.

Yuuri tomó su bastón con fuerza y pasó frente a un par de huéspedes que le saludaron con entusiasmo. Caminó hasta la entrada del ryokan a paso lento, sin prisas. Aún pensaba en cuál sería el mejor camino para tomar ese día y, absorto en sus pensamientos, no se percató de la persona que se acercaba por el camino hasta que chocó contra ella.

—Oh, perdón.

—No te preocupes.

Al reconocer esa voz, Yuuri se detuvo en seco, porque aquello no podía ser: era su mente confundiéndolo de tanto  pensar. Eran los recuerdos que no querían irse por mucho que él hiciera todo lo posible por ignorarlos. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo de pies a cabeza. Al levantar la mirada, abrió los ojos como platos en la que debió ser la expresión más cómica de todos los tiempos. Ahí, frente a su puerta, como si unas horas antes no hubiera salido junto a su pupilo en dirección a Rusia, estaba Victor otra vez.

* * *

 

A pesar de todo, en realidad Victor no era una persona muy distinta a su yo de antes del accidente. Quizá para muchas personas, este nuevo Victor, con su actitud taciturna y su cojera eterna, fuera lo más diferente que podía existir a la imagen pública que proyectaba en el pasado. Él, no obstante, sabía que en algunas cosas no había cambiado en absoluto. Su egoísmo era una de ellas.

Yuuri le había dicho que era una persona egoísta y, desde ese momento, sus palabras no dejaron de darle vueltas. Era cierto que tomar la decisión de alejarse de Yuuri sin darle tiempo a hablar no había sido la mejor de sus ideas y también era cierto que las consecuencias de esa acción lo seguirían por el resto de su vida. Las emociones compartidas con Yuuri durante los días que estuvo en Hasetsu eran la prueba más clara de que su actitud y sus palabras habían ocasionado más daño del que él imaginó en un comienzo. Sin embargo, así como su egoísmo era el mismo de toda la vida, había algo en lo que continuaba siendo el mismo: su falta de arrepentimiento durante situaciones que así lo requerían.

Regresar a Hasetsu era el ejemplo más claro de eso.

Fue una decisión repentina, en realidad, justo cuando Yuri y él estaban en el mostrador de la aerolínea para hacer el _check in_ del viaje de regreso a Rusia; una de sus ideas locas que más se parecían a las decisiones tomadas por el Victor de diecisiete años que Yura había mencionado y no por el de veintisiete. Era absurdo y él lo sabía. Era, también, como si todo fuera un juego, considerando que sería la tercera ocasión en la que decidió, por voluntad propia, alejarse de su alma gemela, solo para regresar una vez más. Yuuri estaría en todo su derecho de echarle del hotel, si es que se daba el caso. No obstante, una vez que tomó su decisión se sintió más ligero, como si hasta ese momento, llevara a cuestas un peso del que no había sido consciente sino hasta que comenzó a alejarse de Yuuri una vez más.

Así que, después de hacer el viaje hasta el aeropuerto, en vez de concretar todo para su viaje de regreso a Rusia, pasó un buen rato con la gente de la aerolínea discutiendo la posibilidad de cambiar la fecha de su vuelo a casa.

Yuri había pasado de la sorpresa al enfado en sólo unos minutos, en especial después de que quedó claro que él sí tenía que regresar a Rusia mientras Victor se quedaba en Japón.

—¡Dijiste que te enfocarías en mi programa para el GP! —exclamó el muchacho. Victor suspiró.

—Hablaré con Yakov y le daré indicaciones para que vayan trabajando en ello.

Yuri entrecerró los ojos y lo miró fijamente.

—No es lo mismo y tú lo sabes —gruñó.

—Lo sé. Lo siento, Yura.

Hubo un momento de silencio durante el cual ambos intercambiaron miradas. Al final, Yuri le arrebató su pase de abordar y, aún enfadado, murmuró:

—No lo arruines esta vez.

Después, simplemente caminó hasta la entrada de su sala de abordar y Victor no volvió a verlo. Sabía que su mal humor era pasajero y que, a pesar de todo, el muchacho comprendía por qué tomó esa decisión. Vaya, había sido él quien prácticamente planeó todo para que Victor y Yuuri se vieran forzados a convivir después del fiasco que fue su primer encuentro en Tokio. Aún debía hablar con él sobre lo invasivo que era entrometerse en los asuntos de almas gemelas de otras personas, aunque fuera con la mejor intención, porque no todas las personas reaccionarían como él o como Yuuri, con su infinita paciencia. Y, también, estaba pendiente una llamada de atención por huir del país sin decirle a nadie, pero Yakov era mejor candidato para encargarse de ello, porque después de todo, Victor no se sentía con la autoridad moral para reprenderlo por algo que él también había hecho en su juventud.

El enfado de Yuri era, más bien, porque temía que todo esto retrasara más su progreso antes de los eventos de clasificación para el Grand Prix. Y Victor lo comprendía. De hecho, como su entrenador, estaba actuando de la peor manera posible al quedarse en Japón. Victor entrenador estaba molesto consigo mismo por no hacer su trabajo de la mejor manera (un trabajo, que además, le costó años demostrar y demostrarse que era capaz de hacer), pero el otro Victor, el que era un pálido reflejo de lo que fue en alguna ocasión, sentía que era necesaria su presencia en aquel lugar, que darle la espalda a Yuuri otra vez, en esas circunstancias, sería diferente a la vez anterior. Si Victor regresaba a Rusia y decidía continuar con su vida sin su alma gemela, sería para no dar vuelta atrás.

Y eso le provocaba una sensación que no sabía cómo describir.

Aunque molesto, Yura accedió a regresar solo a Rusia y ahora Victor estaba otra vez ahí, en Hasetsu, junto a Yuuri. Estaban sentados en el engawa de la casa, lugar que parecía ser el predilecto para sus momentos de sinceridad mutua. A su lado, Yuuri mantenía la mirada fija en su regazo pero, a juzgar por cómo daba uno que otro respingo cada que Victor hacía algún movimiento, tenía toda su atención fija en él.

—Yuri debe estar esperando su siguiente vuelo —dijo Victor después de un rato.

Yuuri levantó el rostro apenas unos centímetros y asintió. Casi de inmediato, frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—¿Está bien que lo dejaras ir solo? —preguntó. Victor se encogió de hombros.

—Si pudo llegar solo, puede regresar solo. Y ya hay alguien que sabe de su llegada a Moscú y lo espera para antes de que se vaya a San Petersburgo.

Yuri no estaría muy contento al saber que su abuelo estaba al tanto de todo lo que había hecho desde que escapó a Japón, pero Victor contaba con que ver a Nikolai lograra calmar el mal humor del muchacho. Y si eso no era suficiente, Yakov también tenía una o dos palabras por decirle.

—Aun así creo que no es bueno que vaya solo —agregó Yuuri.

—No, no es bueno —asintió Victor y apoyó ambas manos en el piso, echando el cuerpo ligeramente hacia atrás—. Yura es un muchacho independiente, pero aún es un niño que no debería vagar solo por aeropuertos internacionales, aunque él crea que sí y aunque sea perfectamente capaz de hacerlo—. Y sonrió un poco a pesar de todo, recordando sus propias escapadas—. En Rusia me espera una larga charla con un par de personas que no están muy contentas con esta situación, pero ya veré qué hacer cuando llegue el momento.

—¿Por qué regresaste?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Con cuidado, regresó a su posición original y, erguido una vez más, volvió a poner su atención en Yuuri. Observó su cuerpo tenso, evidente por sus hombros encogidos y por cómo mantenía la mirada fija en sus manos. Y aunque su perfil se mantenía parcialmente oculto por la posición en la que se encontraba, Victor lograba ver lo suficiente de él. Vio el sonrojo en sus mejillas y en la punta de sus orejas. En ese momento, con la luz de media tarde al fondo, Yuuri le pareció la persona más hermosa en el mundo.

Sintió que sus propias mejillas se coloreaban y desvió la mirada también. Cualquiera diría que, a sus casi treinta años, estaba por encima de sonrojarse así. Pero, a fin de cuentas, en los últimos días había descubierto que, cuando se trataba de Yuuri, nada era como él pensó que sería. Además no era ciego y Yuuri le había parecido atractivo desde que lo vio por primera vez en Tokio.

—Porque hay algo que quiero saber —respondió después de unos segundos, aún con la mirada puesta en cualquier otro lugar menos en él.

Yuuri alzó el rostro y lo miró fijamente. Victor suspiró antes de mirar a Yuuri de frente también.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

—El otro día —dijo Victor— me dijiste que había sido egoísta de mi parte simplemente asumir que lo mejor era, ya sabes, dar media vuelta y seguir con mi vida fingiendo que jamás nos habíamos conocido. Mencionaste que podías sentir mis emociones, mi dolor y mi frustración. 

—Victor —intervino Yuuri en voz baja. Victor vio que, en algún momento desde la última vez que lo observó, Yuuri había pasado de tener sus manos simplemente apoyadas en su regazo a tener los puños cerrados—. ¿Exactamente qué es lo que quieres decirme? Porque algo me dice que no te quedaste en Japón sólo para, no sé, hablar sobre lo que dijimos hace un par de días en este mismo lugar.

La incertidumbre de Yuuri era casi tan grande como su temor ante la situación y, debajo de esas dos emociones, Victor logró percibir su curiosidad. Hizo una pausa larga, evitando la pregunta por unos segundos más y, después, con tiento, tomó una mano de Yuuri. Éste lo miró con sorpresa, pero no hizo el intento por alejarse, por lo que Victor no lo soltó.

—Ese día —continuó—, dijiste que nunca me culpaste por lo que ocurrió. ¿Es verdad?

—Sí, es verdad.

—También dijiste que hay algo que ocasionó que nos encontráramos, de una forma u otra —continuó e, inconscientemente, mientras recordaba el encuentro que tuvieron días atrás, acarició la mano de Yuuri con su pulgar—. Muchas personas atribuyen el encuentro de las almas gemelas al destino, a la idea de que todo está predeterminado antes de nacer. Supongo que es porque suena más romántico de esa manera —sonrió—. Honestamente no sé si es destino, casualidad o biología, incluso. Posiblemente sea nuestro vínculo, que nos atrae sin que nos demos cuenta, y quizá, para otras personas, esto sea complicado de entender.

Yuuri tragó en seco. Un nuevo rubor decoraba sus mejillas.

—A-Aún no me has dicho qué es lo que quieres saber al regresar aquí.

—He sentido tus emociones desde hace años —continuó Victor—. A veces es como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, porque tus emociones las siento como mías… Pero la realidad es que no nos conocemos para nada. No sé qué tipo de persona eres ni cuáles son tus gustos, no sé cuál es tu comida favorita, qué música prefieres escuchar o, incluso, cuándo es tu cumpleaños. No sé quién es Yuuri Katsuki. Así que pensé que tal vez podemos volver a empezar.

Victor respiró profundamente y, sin soltar la mano de Yuuri, viéndolo fijamente, agregó:

—Hola. Soy Victor Nikiforov y somos almas gemelas. Me da gusto conocerte al fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Al fin! ¡Al fin estos dos van avanzando un poco más en su relación! ¿No aman a Yurio? Yo sí. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	8. Capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! He regresado después de un mes enterito. Gracias por su paciencia.

Yu-Topia se había convertido, en solo unas semanas, en el lugar protagónico de los cambios más significativos en la vida de Victor después de su lesión. Si era sincero, Victor jamás esperó todo lo que se desencadenaría con su primera visita. Recordaba el momento en el que llegó al hotel aquella primera vez. Estaba lleno de incertidumbre y de la certeza de que estaba cometer una locura al llegar así, sin invitación, a un lugar en el que seguramente no sería bien recibido. Si era sincero consigo mismo, le aterraba lo que estaba por suceder, incluso cuando sus intenciones fueran las de responder con certeza a aquello que intuía desde que vio a Yuuri por primera vez. Después de todo, no era algo de todos los días encontrarte con tu alma gemela.

Pero si en algo se consideraba experto, era en hacer siempre lo inesperado, aun cuando la persona que resultaba más sorprendida por sus acciones, era él mismo. Cuando recordaba ese momento y, además, meditaba en todo lo que había ocurrido durante esos días en Japón, se sorprendía por los cambios tan evidentes en él, pero también en Yuuri. Aún había mucho que hacer (de su parte principalmente, pues reconocía que fueron sus propias decisiones las que complicaron la situación), pero era un hecho que había una diferencia palpable entre Yuuri y Victor después de Tokio y Yuuri y Victor desde su regreso a Japón.

Victor suspiró y miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba nuevamente en la habitación de Yuuri, a donde lo dirigieron de vuelta en cuanto anunció su regreso y que planeaba quedarse unos días más. Sus maletas aún sin deshacer estaban al pie de la cama, como en los días pasados y todo estaba _tan igual_ , que era como si nunca se hubiera ido. Como si, en vez de ir y venir del aeropuerto y librar un debate interno entre lo que _quería_ hacer y lo que _debía_ hacer, sólo hubiera ido a dar un paseo por los alrededores. Como si no hubiera pasado todo un día desde su regreso.

Así como el resto del hotel, en el que parecía que el tiempo estaba estancado y seguía sus propias reglas, la habitación de Yuuri también seguía exactamente igual que cuando la dejó la mañana anterior. Continuaba siendo un lugar que, a pesar de ser ajeno, era  tan de Yuuri, con sus fotos y su ropa y otros artículos personales, que también se sentía como si fuera parte de su vida desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Victor caminó hasta la cama, se sentó en ella y, después de unos segundos, suspiró una vez más antes de dejarse caer de espaldas. Después permaneció quieto, escuchando el sonido de su propia respiración, con la mirada fija en el techo. Pensó en la sorpresa de Yuuri al verlo de regreso unas cuantas horas después de la supuesta despedida. Recordó la expresión de su rostro, lleno de incredulidad. Recordó también sus palabras, en especial cuando Yuuri le cuestionó por su presencia. A decir verdad, y si se ponía en el lugar del chico, comprendía su recelo. En el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, era él, y no Yuuri, quien se la pasaba huyendo de esta extraña relación que existía entre los dos.

Vaya, ni siquiera sabía si era correcto llamarle relación a lo que fuera que ocurría entre ambos. Y en caso de que pudiera hacerlo, no tenía idea de qué tipo de relación era la que mantenían. No eran amigos, eso estaba claro, aunque eran más que simples conocidos. El hecho de ser almas gemelas, además, no significaba que su relación fuese a evolucionar hacia el lado romántico, pues existían casos de almas gemelas que mantenían relaciones platónicas. Era muy pronto para decirlo, pero Victor esperaba que su vínculo no evolucionara sólo para ser platónico.

Después de unos minutos de contemplación silenciosa, se incorporó con cuidado de la cama. Todo indicaba que aquella noche nuevamente no podría irse a dormir de inmediato, no con la cabeza llena de ideas que iban y venían, y que mutaban de todas las maneras posibles. Aunque le había dicho a Yuuri que estaba de regreso para poder conocerlo mejor y que Yuuri lo conociera a él, una parte suya se sentía insegura respecto a todo. ¿Qué tanto podrían conocerse durante los días que estaría de regreso? ¿Sería lo suficiente para aclarar todas las dudas que tenía o sólo serviría para distanciarse más? Y quizá la más importante: ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto?

Había desperdiciado todo un día de su regreso dándole vueltas al asunto. Esa mañana habló más con el resto de los Katsuki que con Yuuri, con quien intercambió un par de comentarios y muchas más sonrisas nerviosas de las que le gustaba admitir. El tiempo se agotaba y él debía hacer todo lo que pudiera para redimirse un poco por todo lo que había hecho en sus visitas pasadas.  

Era una ventaja que, al menos, ya no tuviera aquella sensación de pesadez que no lo dejaba en paz mientras se dirigía hacia el aeropuerto con Yuri. Victor se llevó una mano al pecho, distraídamente. Nunca había experimentado algo similar y, a decir verdad, le preocupaba un poco que esa sensación regresara. ¿Qué ocurriría si él y Yuuri volvían a distanciarse? ¿Estarían destinados a sentir que una parte suya se alejaba lentamente, para toda la vida? ¿Y por qué, entonces, no se sintió así en las dos ocasiones pasadas?

El asunto de las almas gemelas resultaba cada vez más complicado, y las preguntas no dejaban de revolotear en su mente.

Victor tomó su bastón y caminó con cuidado hacia la puerta del cuarto. Apenas eran las diez de la noche, era temprano incluso para él, que era una persona más matutina que nocturna. Seguramente la mayoría de los huéspedes del hotel ya estaría en la cama, así que era el momento perfecto para salir en silencio, ir al _engawa_ y sentarse a ver el jardín, a escuchar el sonido de la noche y a ver las estrellas. Esperaba que la tranquilidad de la noche le ayudase a enfocar sus pensamientos o que, por lo menos, lo relajara lo suficiente como para regresar a dormir sin tantas complicaciones. En otras ocasiones ya le había dado resultado, así que posiblemente en esta ocasión sería así nuevamente.

Abrió la puerta y no alcanzó a dar el primer paso para salir al pasillo apenas iluminado por la luz de las habitaciones aledañas, cuando un golpe justo a mitad del rostro le hizo detenerse con brusquedad.

—¡Perdón!

Victor parpadeó un par de veces, enfocando la mirada. Aunque el golpe no fue doloroso, sí estaba algo desorientado por la impresión. Frente a él se encontraba Yuuri. Gracias a la luz proveniente del interior de la habitación, se percató de que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y lucía apenado y asustado al mismo tiempo. Aún tenía levantado el brazo en actitud de llamar a la puerta con un golpecito; sólo que en vez de golpear la puerta, su llamado dio directamente en la nariz de Victor.

—No te preocupes —respondió Victor y le sonrió un poco, mientras masajeaba distraídamente el lugar del impacto. No había sido más que un pequeño accidente.

—¿Te lastimé? —preguntó Yuuri. Acortó la distancia entre ambos y aunque no parecía tener la intención de querer examinar el rostro de Victor, sí se lo notaba angustiado.

—Estoy bien,  no te preocupes —repitió Victor.

—Pero…

—Yuuri.

Ante la mención de su nombre, Yuuri guardó silencio. En ese momento pareció darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Victor y dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose lo suficiente como para no invadir su espacio personal. Victor se detuvo justo antes de decirle que no se alejara, que estaba bien que estuviera así de cerca; aunque la situación entre ambos ya no era tan complicada como al inicio, comprendía que Yuuri aún no estaba cien por ciento cómodo cuando estaban juntos, y respetaba eso. Estaba decidido a ir lentamente, al ritmo que el propio Yuuri indicase, sin importar el tiempo que fuera necesario. Ya había arruinado lo suficiente al tomar decisiones por cuenta propia.

—¿Necesitabas algo de allá adentro? —preguntó y señaló a su espalda. Estaban en el pasillo que daba directamente a la habitación de Yuuri, así que supuso que éste necesitaba algo de lo que estaba dentro de ella.

—Ah, no —respondió Yuuri; después carraspeó—. No realmente. Puedo esperar.

—Es tu habitación —respondió Victor, encogiéndose de hombros—. Puedes entrar en ella cuando quieras.

Yuuri abrió la boca para responder, pero la cerró de inmediato. Se tomó unos segundos para meditar las palabras de Victor y, finalmente, asintió.

—Necesito una chaqueta —dijo—. La habitación de Mari es algo fría.

Victor asintió. Se hizo a un lado para que Yuuri pudiera pasar y, aunque no le preguntó si podía hacerlo, lo siguió a la habitación.

—¿Qué haces cuando no estás en la recepción? —preguntó desde la puerta, mientras Yuuri buscaba dentro de su armario.

—Leo —respondió éste, sin voltear a verlo.

—¿Y qué te gusta leer.

—De todo un poco, supongo. Últimamente he estado leyendo biografías, aunque no hay algo en particular que me guste leer más —agregó antes de cerrar la puerta del armario y voltear hacia Victor una vez más. En sus brazos llevaba una chaqueta color marrón—. Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Ambos permanecieron de pie, uno frente al otro, durante un par de segundos. Ninguno dijo nada y, al cabo de un rato, Yuuri carraspeó.

—Eh, hasta mañana —dijo y avanzó un poco, pasando junto a Victor.

—Oye, Yuuri.

Escuchar su nombre por segunda ocasión en esos minutos le hizo detenerse de golpe, incluso dio un respingo. Volteó hacia Victor, quien tenía ambas manos apoyadas en el bastón y se balanceaba ligeramente sobre su pierna buena.

—¿Sí?

Fue el turno de Victor para aclararse la garganta con un carraspeo.

—¿Quisieras ir a dar un paseo conmigo mañana después del desayuno?

—¿Un paseo?

—Sí.

Yuuri frunció ligeramente el entrecejo.

—¿Necesitas que te guíe hacia algún lugar en especial? —preguntó—. Porque podemos pedirte un taxi desde la recepción, si quieres ir a algún lugar específico. Sería más rápido.

Victor soltó una risa nerviosa.

—No, no necesito que me guíes a ningún lugar en especial. Solo pensé que podríamos salir a caminar un rato, juntos, y charlar. Ya sabes: cambiar un poco el ambiente.

—Oh.

—Pero está bien si no quieres ir.

—Sí quiero—respondió Yuuri. Su respuesta sonó apresurada; ambos se percataron de ello, pero ninguno dijo algo al respecto.

Victor sonrió y, al cabo de unos segundo, Yuuri respondió a su sonrisa, con tiento, como si aún no estuviera del todo seguro de sí debía sonreír o no. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que Victor llevaba en Japón, conviviendo directa e indirectamente con él, quiso que la situación entre ambos no fuera tan tensa. La incomodidad y la incertidumbre de Yuuri era evidente en cada una de sus interacciones, y Victor se preguntó si algún día llegaría el momento en el que podrían hablar con naturalidad, sin que ninguno de los dos se sintiera fuera de lugar; sin que Yuuri hablara como si temiera cada una de sus respuestas.

—Está bien. Después del desayuno, entonces.

—De acuerdo.

—Buenas noches, Yuuri.

—Buenas noches, Victor.

Y después, sin decir nada más, Yuuri dio media vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo. Victor lo observó durante unos segundos antes de regresar a la habitación. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y regresó a la cama. De pronto, salir al _engawa_ y perderse en sus dudas y pensamientos, ya no parecía tan necesario como unos minutos atrás.

* * *

 

Hiroko Katsuki era una mujer observadora. Los años de ver ir y venir a muchas personas por Yu-Topia le habían hecho adquirir un gusto especial por observar a los demás; a veces para pasar el tiempo pero, también, porque era divertido imaginar historias que tenían como protagonistas a los huéspedes del hotel. Era gracias a su observación constante, que Hiroko sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Sólo con observar sabía, por ejemplo, cuando algún huésped tenía un inconveniente que no se atrevía a mencionar o cuando su estancia en el hotel superaba sus expectativas.

También sabía muchas cosas respecto a su propia familia. Sabía, sólo con ver su sonrisa y el brillo que aparecía en su mirada, cuando Mari recibía una buena noticia (que a veces tenía que ver con su vida privada y la mayor parte del tiempo, con alguno de los grupos que seguía fervientemente). Sabía, también, cuando Toshiya estaba por salir a beber “en secreto” con alguno de sus amigos del pueblo, pues su lenguaje corporal siempre lo delataba (y también porque era terrible para fingir). Y, en especial, Hiroko sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba sobre Yuuri y su relación con aquel muchacho de Rusia, Victor Nikiforov.

Desde aquella tarde en la que Victor llegó al hotel preguntando por Yuuri, Hiroko supo que él era el alma gemela de su hijo. Eran demasiadas coincidencias: lo recordaba de cuando Yuuri comenzaba con el patinaje, pues había visto sus fotografías pegadas en las paredes de su habitación. Su llegada repentina a pocos días de que Yuuri regresó de Tokio para ver a Phichit patinar ya indicaban un poco el porqué de su presencia; el hecho de que cojeara de la misma pierna que Yuuri y que su mirada luciera igual de triste, perdida incluso, confirmaba el resto. No fue difícil atar cabos; además, ¿qué otra razón tendría aquel muchacho para estar en Japón cuando hacía años que Yuuri se había alejado de todo lo relacionado con el patinaje artístico?

Y a pesar de que Hiroko lo sabía, había optado por guardar silencio al respecto.

Todos en la familia sabían el origen de la lesión de Yuuri, eso no era un misterio. Sin embargo, nadie en casa había insistido en saber más sobre su alma gemela después de que Yuuri dijera que no quería hablar sobre el tema, justo al regresar de Detroit. Hiroko podía ver aquel momento en su mente, como si hubiese ocurrido el día anterior y no años atrás. Recordaba a Yuuri caminando encorvado, paso a paso, mientras ella lo sostenía por el brazo y el bastón resonaba por primera vez en los pasillos del hotel.

—Mamá —murmuró él mientras caminaban hasta su habitación.

—Dime.

—No hablemos de lo que me pasó, ¿de acuerdo? No hablemos de… de almas gemelas. Por favor. ¿Puedes decirles a papá y a Mari… y a Minako- _sensei_ , si pregunta?

Hiroko sabía que la decisión de Yuuri no era la más sana, pero comprendía, también, su necesidad para encerrarse en su propio mundo.

—Si es lo que quieres, está bien.

Y quizá sí fue por respetar los deseos del muchacho o tal vez fue miedo a no saber cómo tocar el tema sin herirlo más de lo que ya estaba, pero en los tres años que Yuuri tenía de regreso en Hasetsu, el tema de las almas gemelas no era uno que se hablara, mucho menos en presencia de él. Al menos hasta que Victor llegó a Hasetsu. Desde que él decidió quedarse, el tema flotaba en el aire y en los cuchicheos en privado, entre los otros tres miembros de la familia Katsuki, cuando Yuuri no se encontraba en el hotel. A Hiroko le habría gustado hablar de ello con Yuuri, pero conocía a su hijo y sabía que con él era mejor que tomara su tiempo para realizar las cosas.

Como madre, Hiroko estaba preocupada por Yuuri. Podía ver el estrés que le causaba la presencia de Victor y, si bien en un principio no estaba del todo contenta con su visita inesperada (en especial después de la segunda vez en la que llegó de improviso al hotel, persiguiendo al otro muchachito), le bastó observarlos a él y a su hijo durante unos días para decidir que tal vez valía la pena dejar que el tiempo dijera qué ocurriría con esos dos.

También había visto algo en la mirada de Victor en la mañana en la que salió junto con Yurio hacia el aeropuerto: una nostalgia que también percibió en Yuuri justo cuando los dos chicos de Rusia subieron al taxi que los llevaría a la estación de trenes. A decir verdad, no le sorprendió saber que Nikiforov estaba de regreso; y aunque no lo hablaron realmente, estaba segura de que al resto de la familia tampoco le sorprendió. Sólo esperaba que, en esta tercera visita, él y Yuuri lograran aclarar todo lo que pudieran sobre su situación, en especial porque, dado el trabajo de Victor, en realidad no tenían tanto tiempo como seguramente era necesario.

Sentada junto a Mari en el escritorio de la recepción, Hiroko tenía su atención dividida entre su hija (quien le contaba el último chisme de la celebridad del momento y que cualquier otro día quizá le habría interesado más), y la escena que se desarrollaba a unos metros de ellas. Victor y Yuuri caminaban uno junto al otro hacia la salida del hotel. Iban en silencio, los dos andando al mismo paso pausado y apoyando sus bastones de manera similar. Hiroko observó que Victor acortaba un poco sus pasos para ir al ritmo de Yuuri y aunque no hablaban entre sí, notó el tenue sonrojo que cubría las mejillas de Yuuri y la ligera sonrisa que había en el rostro de Victor. Continuó viéndolos de reojo hasta que salieron por la puerta principal del _ryokan_ y se perdieron de vista.

—¿Crees que vaya a estar bien? —preguntó Mari.

Hiroko regresó su atención a ella, algo sorprendida por la pregunta: no esperaba que Mari también les prestara atención, en especial cuando parecía más concentrada en sus propios asuntos.

—Creo que lo estarán —respondió.

Mari asintió.

—Aún hay mucho que no entiendo de lo que pasa entre ellos dos, pero me parece que Yuuri no es el mismo que antes —dijo—. Sólo espero que esos cambios sean para bien.

Hiroko sonrió. A veces olvidaba que, pese a sus silencios y aparente desinterés hacia todo lo que no fueran sus _idols_ y grupos musicales, Mari era tan observadora como ella.

—Van a estar bien —respondió Hiroko al fin. Después regresó toda su atención a Mari—. ¿Qué me decías sobre Takao- _kun_?

La mirada de Mari se iluminó y empezó a hablar sobre el concierto al que iría la siguiente semana. Mientras escuchaba a su hija, Hiroko volvió a pensar en Victor y en Yuuri y no pudo evitar sonreír todavía más. Algo le decía que, pese a las dificultades que esos dos ya habían tenido (y que seguramente no serían las únicas), las cosas poco a poco iban a mejorar para ambos.

* * *

 

Había momentos en los que Yuuri sentía como si el regreso de Victor fuera un sueño, una ilusión fuera a desaparecer cuando menos se lo esperaba. No sería extraño que eso ocurriera, no con todas las veces en las que Victor había llegado sorpresivamente a su vida sólo para irse después, como si las emociones de Yuuri no importaran tanto como las suyas. Yuuri no quería ilusionarse demasiado y pensar que esta tercera oportunidad sería eterna, porque la experiencia le había enseñado que era mejor no esperar nada de toda esa situación y aceptar lo mucho o poco que viniera de ella. Sin embargo, a pesar de toda la incertidumbre y de que una parte suya le decìa que no debía confiar demasiado, algo en esta ocasión se sentía distinto.

Durante todo el día, tuvo la impresión de que Victor quería decir algo pero, justo cuando parecía que estaba por hacerlo, su atención se enfocaba en otra cosa o permanecía en silencio. Él, por su parte, tampoco puso mucho de su parte para entablar una conversación que fuera más allá de los temas mundanos. Yuuri aún no sabía muy bien cómo actuar con Victor, no después de su última charla, en la que ambos habían decidido darse un momento para pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Yuuri, en especial, necesitaba poner en orden sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

Desde el regreso de Victor, Yuuri estaba a la expectativa. No tenía idea de si las cosas entre ambos resultarían o no, y todo el día fue un manojo de nervios. Era muy probable que estuviera proyectando esas emociones sin darse cuenta, y la sola idea de que eso ocurriera le hacía sentirse aún más nervioso.

La noche del regreso de Victor, pudo dormir; no después de la conversación que mantuvieron en el _engawa_. Pasó horas con la mirada fija en el techo de la habitación de Mari, escuchando la respiración de su hermana, consciente de que al final del pasillo, sólo a unos metros de él, se encontraba su alma gemela. Era cierto que aquella no era la primera vez que Yuuri pensaba en ello, pero en las ocasiones anteriores, Victor era una imagen aún inalcanzable, un espejismo en el que Yuuri ni siquiera se permitía pensar como alma gemela, porque las almas gemelas no herían a las otras ni las rechazaban sin siquiera darles tiempo para conocerse.

Ahora era distinto. El Victor Nikiforov que se encontraba en su habitación en ese momento era un Victor NIkiforov completamente diferente al que vio por primera vez en Tokio, tan solo unas semanas atrás. Era, también, diferente al que llegó a Hasetsu, sombrío y distante. Algo en él, en su mirada y en las sonrisas, pequeñas pero presentes, que Yuuri había notado en su rostro, le volvían un poco más como la imagen que recordaba de él cuando aún era un patinador.

Ir a su habitación a la noche siguiente, fue una idea improvisada. Tuvo que ver un poco el hecho de Victor y él pasaron el día evitando los temas realmente importantes, y el frío de esa noche fue la excusa perfecta. Era cierto que la habitación de Mari era más fría que la suya, y que aquella noche la temperatura bajó un poco, pero también lo era el hecho de que pudo permanecer con su hermana y sentarse en el _kotatsu_ para entrar en calor, o echarse una manta más encima. En vez de eso, fue a su habitación, sin saber qué era lo que ocurría, pero armado de valor para enfrentarse a lo que fuera.

Fue una sorpresa cuando Victor le propuso que salieran juntos a caminar. Y fue aún más sorprendente (al menos para sí mismo) lo fácil que le fue aceptar la invitación. Era obvio que no se conocerían de un día para el otro y que aún había mucho que solucionar entre ambos, pero un paseo no parecía una mala idea. Además, pensaba Yuuri mientras se alistaba antes de salir junto a Victor (¡se alistaba! Hacía tanto tiempo que ni siquiera se preocupaba más de la cuenta por su apariencia), había sobrevivido a los encuentros en el _engawa_ , cuando no eran más que ellos dos y la noche; caminar junto a Victor por las calles tranquilas de Hasetsu no tenía por qué ser tan complicado. O eso esperaba, al menos.

Mientras caminaba hasta la entrada del hotel, sintió que su corazón latía con más fuerza de lo normal. Al ver a Victor esperándolo a mitad del pasillo, un temblor lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Haciendo acopio de cada gramo de valor que tenía, Yuuri cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y se encontró con él y ambos salieron del hotel. (Casi podía jurar que la mirada de su madre y hermana estuvo fija en él todo el tiempo, pero Yuuri prefirió no pensar mucho en eso. Aún no estaba seguro de querer hablar de esto con ellas o con cualquier otro miembro de la familia).

Era extraño ir junto a Victor. Mientras caminaba a su lado, Yuuri era consciente de que los pasos de Victor eran un poco más largos que los suyos debido a su altura, y que, a pesar de ello, él disminuía un poco su velocidad. Se dio cuenta, también, de que al principio el sonido de sus bastones al golpear el piso creaban una síncopa que resonaba con fuerza en el silencio de ambos; pero que, eventualmente y sin que él se diera cuenta de ello, habían sincronizado su andar. Además, mientras avanzaban poco a poco, incluso percibía una sensación de contento que bien podía ser suya o de Victor… o tal vez de los dos.

Permanecieron en silencio durante varios minutos. Por un lado, Yuuri sentía como si hubiera mil y un cosas de las que debían hablar; por el otro, no estaba del todo seguro de si era el mejor momento para sacarlas a colación esa mañana. No quería que esa primera caminata juntos terminara con un gusto agridulce, como el de aquella conversación en el _engawa_ , cuando finalmente le dijo a Victor lo egoísta que era.  

—¿Alguna vez te han dicho que casi es posible escucharte pensar?

Yuuri dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Victor. Al levantar la mirada, se dio cuenta de que éste le sonreía ligeramente, y se sonrojó. Bajó la mirada, azorado.

—No, nunca.

—¿En qué piensas?

Yuuri no contestó. Continuó caminando con la mirada gacha y sabía, por el calor en sus mejillas, que seguía sonrojado.

—No quiero ser entrometido —agregó Victor.

—En nosotros.

La respuesta tomó por sorpresa a Victor, quien se detuvo de pronto. Yuuri volteó a verlo, aún sonrojado, pero con determinación en su mirada. No terminaba de acostumbrarse a esta nueva faceta en su recién descubierta relación con Victor, pero quizá lo mejor sería sacarle provecho al tiempo que estuvieran juntos. Una semana (o el tiempo que Victor estuviera en Hasetsu) no sería suficiente para que ambos pudieran conocerse de verdad, eso lo sabía muy bien, pero sonaba como el comienzo de algo, y eso le hacía sentir mejor de lo que se había sentido en los últimos tres años.

—¿Qué piensas sobre nosotros? —preguntó Victor, continuando con su camino.

Yuuri también siguió caminando a su lado. Avanzaron un poco más hasta llegar a un parque pequeño y buscaron un banco para descansar.

—No lo sé —respondió Yuuri. Era sincero: no tenía idea de qué pensar sobre lo que pasaba entre ambos.

—¿Por qué?

Yuuri se encogió de hombros.

—Es extraño, es todo. No empezamos precisamente con el pie correcto.

Al terminar su comentario, rio por lo bajo. Era la primera vez que Victor lo escuchaba reír y, por reflejo, también sonrió.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó.

—De lo que dije —explicó Yuuri—: “No empezamos precisamente con el pie correcto”. Ya sabes. La ironía.

Victor rio un poco también.

—Sí, la ironía.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Yuuri después de unos segundos, cuando el chiste pasó pero las sonrisas seguían en sus rostros—. ¿Qué piensas sobre… esto?

—¿Sobre nosotros?

Yuuri carraspeó, algo incómodo.

—Sí.

Victor volvió a sonreír. Se apoyó en el respaldo del banco y cruzó los brazos mientras miraba al cielo, como si estuviera buscando la mejor manera para dar su respuesta. Yuuri le miraba de reojo.

—Creo que, como te lo dije la otra vez, es bueno darnos la oportunidad para volver a empezar —dijo Victor al fin—. Hay mucho que no conozco de ti y, no sé, estuve pensando mucho en lo que dijiste, sobre lo egoísta que soy.

Al escuchar aquello, Yuuri se encogió en el asiento. Lentamente, volteó el torso hacia Victor y balbuceó una disculpa (algo que sonó más como un “ah… no… no era… perdón…”). Victor se rio de buena gana. No fue una risa mal intencionada ni mucho menos, sino una risa de dicha pura, sensación que llegó a Yuuri repentinamente, dejándolo en silencio una vez más.

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo Victor. Aunque ya no reía, la alegría era evidente en su mirada—. Fue cierto lo que dijiste y sirvió para que me diera cuenta del daño que te he ocasionado sin ser consciente de ello. En parte es por eso que decidí regresar. Todo este tiempo he hecho cosas pensando en mis propios sentimientos y no se me ocurrió pensar que tener un alma gemela significa que muchas de mis decisiones no son mías nada más. Y no lo siento como una carga o como algo negativo, sino que lo tomo como una enseñanza que me dice que debo ser menos egoísta.

—Lo siento si te incomodó mi comentario —murmuró Yuuri.

—Para nada. No te preocupes.

Yuuri asintió. Ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio por un rato, hasta que Yuuri se aclaró la garganta y volteó hacia Victor otra vez.

—¿Qué harás cuando regreses a Rusia? —preguntó.

—Escuchar las quejas de Yura y un sermón por parte de Yakov, seguramente.

Yuuri sonrió.

—También espero ver a Makkachin lo antes posible.

—¿Makkachin?

—¡Es cierto, tú no lo conoces!

El rostro de Victor se iluminó completamente. Buscó en su bolsillo hasta sacar su móvil, y rebuscó en él con entusiasmo.

—Makkachin es mi perro —explicó—. Ahora mismo lo cuida Mila, porque Yakov dijo que no iba a soportar a Makkachin por tantos días, aunque todos sabemos que lo ama secretamente y cree que no me doy cuenta cuando le compra chucherías. Mira, es él.

Victor le extendió el móvil, en el que Yuuri pudo observar la imagen de un caniche gigante.

—Tengo cientos de fotos suyas —dijo Victor—, puedes ver todas las que gustes.

Yuuri pasó una foto tras otra durante un par de minutos.

—Me recuerda a Vicchan —murmuró y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa nostálgica. Ante la expresión de duda de Victor, agregó—: Mi perro. ¿Has visto el altar que tenemos en la estancia? —Victor asintió—. Está dedicado también a él. Murió hace medio año.

—Oh. Lo siento mucho.

—Gracias. En casa mencionaron que podríamos tener otro perro, pero siento que aún no estoy listo para que llegue uno más. No es como si pudiéramos simplemente reemplazarlo, ¿sabes?

Victor asintió.

Yuuri continuó observando las fotografías de Makkachin, sonriendo de vez en cuando al encontrar alguna que era particularmente divertida. Victor miraba sobre su hombro.

—Entonces, te gustan los animales —dijo. Yuuri levantó la mirada.

—Los perros—. Hizo una pausa y después de un par de segundos, agregó—: Por tu culpa.

—¿Mi culpa? —preguntó Victor. Yuuri volvió a asentir y le regresó su móvil. Sonrió al recordarse a sí mismo de pequeño, cuando Victor era más una especie de héroe y no un modelo a seguir o un ideal.

—Es tonto, supongo, pero cuando era un niño y en mis primeros años de adolescencia, bueno, eras mi ídolo. Esto es vergonzoso —agregó, pero como no se sentía incómodo hablando al respecto, decidió continuar—; de hecho, hubo una época en la que quería imitar todo lo que tú hacías. Así fue como llegó Vicchan a la casa—. Al recordar su yo adolescente, Yuuri rio de buena gana—. Memoricé muchas de tus rutinas y tenía mi habitación llena de pósters tuyos.

—Eso explica las marcas en la pared.

Yuuri asintió.

—Sí, nunca pude quitar del todo las marcas de la cinta y no me apeteció pintar todo otra vez.

Hubo otro silencio. Yuuri pensó en cómo hablar con Victor era fácil y difícil al mismo tiempo; aunque fuera contradictorio, era fácil porque una vez que comenzaban a hablar de algún tema, la conversación fluía entre ambos; era difícil, porque al menos para él era complicado comenzar a hablar, colocar el tema de conversación sobre la mesa. En especial, había algo de lo que Yuuri quería hablar con él y aunque no se sentía lo suficientemente preparado para hacerlo, tenía la impresión de que si no aprovechaba ese momento, después no podría hablar sobre ello.

—¿Victor?

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué —balbuceó Yuuri—, qué tipo de almas gemelas somos?

Victor frunció el ceño, confundido.

—No entiendo.

—Es decir —continuó Yuuri, con la mirada fija en sus manos y el rostro completamente sonrojado, a juzgar por el calor que sentía en sus mejillas—. Bueno. Sabes que hay diferentes tipos de almas gemelas, ¿no? Un alma gemela no necesariamente implica una relación, pues, romántica.

—Ah.

Yuuri levantó el rostro y observó a Victor. Vio el sonrojo en sus mejillas y eso, de alguna manera, lo tranquilizó un poco. A veces tenía un poco de problemas para recordar que Victor también era un ser humano y que a él también le afectaba lo que ocurría entre los dos. Hubo un momento de silencio que se extendió por más tiempo del que a Yuuri le habría gustado, pero justo cuando estaba por cambiar el tema de conversación, Victor se adelantó a hablar.

—No… no lo había pensado antes —respondió. Carraspeó y miró a Yuuri—. Supongo que todo este tiempo di por sentado que sería, ya sabes… una relación romántica.

—Oh.

—A menos que no quieras que...

—No, yo…

—¿Yuuri?

Yuuri volteó al escuchar aquella voz. Sonrió al ver a Minako-sensei, a quien no había podido visitar desde que ella regresó de su viaje, y con cuidado se puso de pie.

—Minako-sensei —dijo a modo de saludo, acercándose a ella.

—Yuuri, es… es…

Minako tenía los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa y aunque se dirigía a Yuuri, su mirada estaba fija en Victor, quien observaba el intercambio de palabras entre ambos con interés. Yuuri sonrió un poco más.

—Minako- _sensei_ , te presento a Victor —dijo, después se volteó hacia él—. Victor, ella es Minako- _sensei_. Fue mi maestra de ballet, hace muchos años. Es una amiga muy querida.

Victor dio medio paso al frente y cambió de mano su bastón para saludar a Minako.

—Mucho gusto.

El chillido que lanzó Minako- _sensei_ casi los dejó sordos a los dos.

* * *

 

Yakov se consideraba a sí mismo un hombre paciente. Fue entrenador de Victor, después de todo, y entre sus pupilos actuales estaban personas como Georgi o Mila. Así que, sí, con todo y todo, se consideraba una persona llena de paciencia, tanto que a veces sentía que tenía bien merecido algún tipo de premio por eso. Sin embargo, en ese momento su paciencia se había agotado por completo y estaba seguro de que estaba por sufrir un aneurisma. Frente a él, Yuri jugueteaba con su móvil y parecía completamente ajeno a su enfado.  

—¿Me dices —siseó Yakov— que Victor ha estado todo este tiempo en Japón, _por un muchacho_?

Yuri detuvo su tecleo en el móvil y levantó la mirada.

—Define “muchacho” —respondió.

Yakov entrecerró los ojos y, tras unos segundos de miradas intensas, adolescente se encogió de hombros y desvió la vista. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente coloradas.

—Yo no diría que es un _muchacho_ —respondió en voz baja—, pero sí, está en Japón por una persona.

Yakov frunció el ceño. Había visto a Victor hacer cientos de locuras, pero desde su accidente, la actitud de Nikiforov era distinta. Era un hombre más serio, más enfocado en su trabajo ahora que era entrenador. Esto que Victor hacía justo ahora era el tipo de cosas que hacía cuatro o cinco años, cuando estaba en su mejor época como patinador, y eso, simplemente, no podía ser. Podría perder su trabajo por esto, su reputación también. Yuri era, después de todo, su único pupilo hasta ahora, y ésta sería su primera temporada como su entrenador en la categoría senior: los ojos del mundo no estaban fijos solo en el adolescente, sino también en su entrenador. Victor aún era un personaje muy importante dentro del patinaje artístico, aún había muchas expectativas en él.

A pesar de que Victor sabía lo anterior, desde el _World Dream Trophy_ , simplemente no era el mismo. Todos lo habían notado. Y sí, Yakov se preocupaba por él a su manera —aunque no lo dijera todo el tiempo—, pero Victor tendría que ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que su actitud en las últimas semanas era todo menos profesional. Y sí, él podía trabajar con Yuri en su ausencia, pero ¿cuánto tiempo más duraría esta situación?

—¿Y exactamente qué es lo que Victor tiene que ver con esta _persona_ , para que te abandone justo ahora? —le preguntó a Yuri.

El muchacho continuaba sin mirarlo directamente.

—Yo qué sé, eso se lo tendrás que preguntar cuando regrese.

—¡Yura!

Su voz resonó con fuerza. Para su sorpresa, Yuri no respondió de inmediato. En vez de eso, continuó con su mirada fija en la pista, en donde Yakov sabía que más de uno detuvo su entrenamiento de golpe al escuchar su voz. El silencio —entre ambos y en toda la pista— se extendió por casi un minuto, hasta que Yuri suspiró. Cuando levantó la mirada una vez más y encaró a Yakov, había algo distinto en él. El Yuri Plisetsky que se encontraba frente a él era distinto al de antes de ir a Japón; era distinto, incluso, al de esa misma mañana, cuando se presentó solo a la pista, negándose a responder cualquier pregunta que tuviera que ver con su entrenador.  

—Mira —respondió el chico al fin—, sé que es difícil de entender y normalmente yo sería el primero en ir hasta Japón y traerlo de regreso, arrastrándolo si es necesario, pero por esta ocasión, él necesita estar allá.

—Eso no me explica nada, Yura, y tú lo sabes bien.

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Entonces por qué no dice…?

—Es algo que Victor tendrá que decirte en persona —interrumpió Yuri—. No es mi secreto para andarlo contando nada más porque sí.

Yakov lo miró perplejo. Era la primera vez que Yuri tenía una respuesta de ese tipo. Era, también, la primera vez que Yuri lo interrumpía mientras lo miraba con seriedad y no por el simple hecho de querer llevarle la contraria, como era su costumbre. Sea lo que fuere que ocurrió en Japón, también lo había cambiado a él. Al cabo de unos segundos, fue él quien suspiró.

—Ve a practicar tu rutina, Yuratchka.

El chico así lo hizo.

Durante el resto del día, Yakov no dejó de darle vueltas al asunto. ¿Qué era tan importante como para que Victor dejar todo de pronto? ¿Y por qué en Japón, precisamente? Victor ya no era su pupilo y hacía muchos años que era un adulto hecho y derecho, pero Yakov aún se preocupaba por él. Quizá estaba preocupándose de más por algo que ni siquiera tenía que ver con él, pero algo dentro de sí le decía que debía hablar con Victor lo antes posible, hacerle ver las consecuencias de sus últimas decisiones. Algo le decía que, si dejaba pasar una situación así y algo ocurría con la carrera de Victor o la de Yuri, sería también culpa suya por no hacerle caso a su instinto.

* * *

 

Los paseos con Yuuri se repitieron después de la vez anterior. Yuuri llevó a Victor a los lugares más representativos de Hasetsu, le enseñó algunos sitios que eran importantes para él —las escuelas en las que estudió, por ejemplo, y el estudio/bar de Minako, al que pasaron en una ocasión—. Las charlas entre ambos también continuaron. Hablaron sobre sus respectivas infancias, sobre el momento en el que se dieron cuenta de que querían dedicarse al patinaje artístico. A pesar de que Yuuri ya había comentado antes que Victor fue, por muchos años, su modelo a seguir, escucharle decir que decidió ser patinador por él, le hizo sentir orgulloso.

También hablaban de temas un poco más serios, como las dificultades a las que se enfrentaban desde que no podían moverse con la misma soltura que antes. Por ejemplo, aquella tarde, sentados en el área común del _ryokan_ —solo a unos pasos de otros huéspedes, que reían y brindaban por todo y nada al mismo tiempo—, Yuuri le preguntó por su accidente. Lo hizo con tiento, como si no estuviera del todo seguro de si estaba bien preguntar.

—Perdón si te incomoda la pregunta —murmuró. Victor negó con la cabeza.

—No me incomoda, he hablado de esto muchas veces. Supongo que te enteraste por los medios cuando pasó, ¿no? —preguntó. Yuuri asintió.

—Sí. No de inmediato, pero sí, busqué información al respecto.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste hospitalizado después de… ya sabes?

—Una semana. Pude haberme ido al día siguiente, tenía el alta, pero, bueno, digamos que no lo tomé muy bien después de despertar.

Victor asintió.

—No hay mucho qué decir además de lo que se dijo en los medios. Fue en la noche, después de dejar la pista de entrenamiento. En esa ocasión decidí quedarme por más tiempo después de que se fueran los otros, así que ya era tarde y yo estaba más cansado de lo normal, así que tampoco presté demasiada atención. En fin, terminé mi entrenamiento e iba camino al metro, cuando me golpeó un auto. No recuerdo mucho, la verdad, perdí la consciencia. Fueron fracturas múltiples.

Ninguno dijo más, y quizá el silencio se habría extendido por tiempo indefinido, si el sonido del móvil de Victor no hubiera roto el momento.

Al tomar el aparato y leer en la pantalla el nombre de la persona que llamaba, Victor frunció el ceño.

—Si quieres puedo dejarte un momento para que atiendas sin problema —dijo Yuuri. Victor negó con la cabeza.

—No es necesario.

Y después, ante la mirada atenta de Yuuri, respondió a la llamada.

—¿Sí?

— _Victor_.

—Hola, Yakov. ¿Qué tal?

Aunque la conversación se mantenía en ruso, Yuuri abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al reconocer el nombre. Victor le sonrió y, por primera vez, acercó su mano a la de Katsuki. Dudó un poco pero, al final, la colocó sobre la de él. Yuuri no la retiró y eso era una buena señal.

— _No creo que sea necesario explicar el porqué de mi llamada, ¿o sí?_

—No realmente —respondió Victor—, imagino cuál es la razón.

— _Está bien._ —Yakov hizo una pausa—. _Mira, sé que no suelo entrometerme en tus asuntos, pero necesito saber si tu ausencia se extenderá por mucho tiempo y si es necesario cambiar el registro del entrenador de Yuri._

Victor no respondió de inmediato.

— _¿Victor?_

—Aquí sigo. Supongo que debo regresar lo antes posible, ¿verdad?

— _Si no quieres tener problemas más adelante, creo que es lo más recomendable._

—De acuerdo.

Otro silencio. Yuuri movió su mano, girándola hasta que su palma quedó hacia arriba y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Victor.

— _Vitya_ —agregó Feltsman—. _Quiero entender un poco por qué, de pronto, te deslindaste por completo de tus responsabilidades y tu trabajo. Sé que tendrás tus motivos y no es necesario que me los expliques pero, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_

—Claro.

— _¿Está todo bien?_

Victor miró a Yuuri, quien tenía fija su atención en él. Notó la preocupación en su mirada y, para reconfortarlo, sujetó su mano con más fuerza.

—Sí, Yakov, todo está bien.

— _De acuerdo._

—Lamento preocuparte —agregó Victor—. Cuando regrese te contaré qué es lo que pasó.

— _No es necesario que lo hagas. Son tus asuntos personales._

—Quiero contarte, Yakov.

— _E-Está bien._ —Victor escuchó un carraspeo al otro lado de la línea—. _¿Cuándo regresarás, entonces?_

—Dame un par de días. Hoy mismo buscaré un vuelo que me acomode.

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos, _Vitya_.

—Nos vemos.

La llamada terminó. Victor dejó el móvil sobre la mesa y suspiró.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Yuuri.

Victor volteó a verlo y asintió.

—Sí, todo bien.

—¿Pero?

Victor volvió a suspirar.

—Debo irme, Yuuri.

Yuuri parpadeó un par de veces; después, bajó la mirada hacia la mesa, justo en donde sus manos estaban entrelazadas, y asintió.

—Lo entiendo. ¿Cuándo te irás?

—Lo más pronto posible. A más tardar, en un par de días.

—Vaya.

—Sí.

Ambos guardaron silencio. A su alrededor, los otros huéspedes del hotel —esos mismos que llevaban un par de horas bebiendo sin parar—, con su bullicio y sus risas, eran todo lo contrario a ellos dos. Victor miró a su alrededor. Eran pocos días los que había pasado en ese hotelito, pero irse, ahora sí de forma definitiva, sería tan difícil como si abandonara su hogar.

Miró a Yuuri una vez más y luego miró sus manos entrelazadas. Habían llegado tan lejos en sólo unos días. ¿Qué pasaría cuando él regresara a Rusia y Yuuri se quedara en Japón? La distancia podría convertirse en su peor enemigo y lo sabía.

De pronto, una idea llegó a su mente. Era descabellada y la probabilidad de éxito, escasa. Pero Victor siempre era el que tenía ideas locas, su estancia en Japón era el ejemplo perfecto. Sonrió para sí.

—Yuuri.

—¿Sí?

—Pensaba—. Victor hizo una pausa y Yuuri le miró con curiosidad—. Sé que es una locura y está bien si dices que no, pero de todas maneras me gustaría preguntártelo.

—¿Preguntarme qué?

—Pensaba que, tal vez… —Victor se aclaró la garganta. Después, con una determinación que no recordaba haber sentido en muchos años, volvió a tomar la mano de Yuuri, ahora entre las dos suyas—. Yuuri, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a Rusia?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En mi headcanon, Makkachin es macho, no sé por qué. En fin. ¡Gracias por leer!


	9. Capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Ahora sí ya pasó mucho tiempo desde la última actualización, les ofrezco una disculpa por eso. Tuve unas semanas algo fuertes en mi trabajo y no podía concentrarme en terminar esto. En fin, gracias por los comentarios y kudos en el capítulo anterior, me hace muy feliz leerlos. No los entretengo más:

Victor y Yuuri llegaron a Rusia casi a las once de la noche de un sábado. El camino lo habían hecho en relativo silencio, en parte por el nerviosismo de ambos y también por lo cansado de la travesía. Charlaron un poco sobre diferentes temas e, incluso, compartieron algunas anécdotas sobre otros viajes. El trayecto desde el aeropuerto hasta el departamento de Victor fue relativamente breve, con ambos sentados en la parte trasera de un taxi. Durante el recorrido, Victor se encargó de explicarle a Yuuri un poco sobre la ciudad y sobre los lugares que solía frecuentar en sus ratos libres. Mencionó un par de cafeterías y restaurantes que podrían visitar en los próximos días y enumeró algunos de los principales atractivos turísticos de la ciudad (museos y monumentos, principalmente), por si Yuuri tenía ganas de ir a verlos durante los fines de semana.

Yuuri se mantuvo en silencio casi todo el tiempo, apenas asintiendo a sus comentarios y haciendo pocas preguntas en voz baja. Estaba nervioso, su lenguaje no verbal lo delataba, y también Victor podía sentirlo a través de su vínculo. En algún momento del camino, Victor entrelazó su mano con la de Yuuri. Éste dio un respingo, miró sus manos entrelazadas y después a Victor, y sonrió tentativamente.

—Gracias —murmuró Victor. Yuuri le miró extrañado.

—¿Por qué me das las gracias? —preguntó.

—Por hacer esto por mí —explicó Victor. Yuuri relajó su expresión y apretó su mano con un poco más de fuerza.

—También lo hago por mí, ¿sabes? —dijo Yuuri—. Creo que esto es bueno… para los dos, quiero decir.

Victor sonrió.

Cuando el taxi se detuvo, ambos bajaron del vehículo. Fueron recibidos por el guardia del edificio, quien bajó el equipaje del auto. Victor habló con el guardia durante unos segundos y, después, el hombre los ayudó con su equipaje hasta que llegaron al elevador. Una vez dentro, Victor se apoyó en la pared. Yuuri recargó su peso en su pierna buena y bostezó.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Victor.

Yuuri asintió.

—Sí. Sólo estoy algo cansado.

—Sí, te entiendo —murmuró Victor—. Fue un camino largo y no importa cuántas veces viajes, siempre es igual de cansado.

—Hace tiempo que no viajaba por tantas horas seguidas. No es algo que extrañara mucho, la verdad.

—¿Viajar?

—Me gusta ir a otros lugares y conocer algo de otras culturas. Pasar horas en aviones y trenes, esperando que no haya retrasos, eso sí no lo extraño mucho que digamos.

Victor sonrió. El elevador se detuvo y, cuando las puertas se abrieron, Yuuri lo siguió por el pasillo, hasta la única puerta.

—Y… aquí estamos. Bienvenido.

Yuuri tomó aire profundamente antes de entrar en el departamento, casi como si se preparara para hundirse en el agua. Victor encendió las luces de la entrada y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Ambos hicieron una pausa, Yuuri mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad y Victor observando las reacciones de su invitado. Cuando Yuuri se percató de que en la entrada estaban acomodados un par de zapatos y unas pantuflas, se inclinó un poco para quitarse sus zapatos también, antes de entrar en el departamento, descalzo. Victor lo imitó.

—No tengo nada de comida —dijo—, y es muy tarde para pedir algo, lo siento.

—No te preocupes.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —preguntó Victor—. Agua, té y café sí tengo. Creo —agregó más para sí mismo que para Yuuri. Éste rio por lo bajo.

—Estoy bien, gracias. Aún tengo la botella de agua que me dieron en el avión.   

Victor asintió. Ambos se quedaron en silencio una vez más, nerviosos, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar. Una cosa era compartir el espacio en Yu-Topia, compartir la mesa o, incluso, sentarse a charlar por las noches; ahora, sin embargo, estaban en casa de Victor y no había nadie más que ellos dos en aquel lugar.

—Ven, te mostraré tu habitación.

Yuuri asintió y caminó detrás de él. El sonido de sus pasos, el golpeteo de los bastones y el ruido de las rueditas de las maletas mientras avanzaban por el pasillo resonó en las paredes. Victor se detuvo y abrió la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes.

—No se usa con frecuencia —explicó—, pero las sábanas están limpias. Si necesitas algo, mi habitación es ésta —agregó, señalando a la puerta de enfrente, y después miró a Yuuri una vez más—. Iré por Makkachin en la mañana. No tardaré mucho, así que puedes quedarte a descansar todo lo que necesites y después veremos qué más hacer. El baño está al fondo. Descansa, Yuuri.

—También tú —respondió Yuuri y dio un paso para entrar en la habitación.

—Hey —murmuró Victor. Yuuri se detuvo y volteó a verlo—. Gracias, otra vez, por venir.

Yuuri sonrió tímidamente.

—Gracias a ti por invitarme.

Victor le sonrió un poco y continuó su camino hasta la habitación del fondo. Yuuri hizo lo mismo y entró en la habitación de huéspedes. Una vez dentro de su habitación, Victor se apoyó en la puerta y suspiró. Todo esto era nuevo para ambos, pero algo era seguro: llegar a casa acompañado de Yuuri se había sentido muchísimo mejor que llegar completamente solo. De no haber estado tan cansado por el viaje, seguramente esa noche no habría podido dormir, no ante la certeza de que al otro lado del pasillo se encontraba su alma gemela.

A la mañana siguiente, justo como le dijo a Yuuri, fue a casa de Mila para recoger a Makkachin. La chica se sorprendió por su presencia y aunque Victor sabía que estaba ansiosa por hacer mil preguntas, si algo tenía ella era que era muy buena para percibir los momentos en los que debía hablar de más y los momentos en los que no.

—¿Irás a la pista mañana? —preguntó ella mientras Makkachin ladraba animadamente ante la presencia de Victor.

—Intentaré estar ahí.

—Perfecto. Hay un límite para cuánto podemos aguantar los lloriqueos de Yuri.

Victor levantó una ceja y miró a la chica con diversión mal disimulada. Ella también tenía una sonrisita en el rostro.

—Todos sabemos que aguantas los lloriqueos de Yuri precisamente porque eres quien más disfruta hacerlo rabiar.

La chica soltó una carcajada y no perdió el tiempo intentando negar lo dicho por Victor.

—Gracias por cuidar de Makkachin —agregó Victor. Mila se encogió de hombros.

—No hay de qué, aquí disfrutamos de su compañía, ¿verdad Makka?

El perro ladró y Mila sonrió. 

—Cuando quieras, ya sabes que se puede quedar aquí. Sé que esta vez fue porque te fuiste por una emergencia, pero no me molestaría pasear a Makkachin de vez en cuando.

Victor le sonrió también.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias.

En el camino de regreso a casa, Victor pasó a comprar algo para desayunar. Optó por un par de sándwiches de un lugar a unos pasos de su departamento, para no perder mucho tiempo. Cuando llegó a casa, abrió la puerta con cuidado y se hizo a un lado para que Makkachin pudiera entrar. Victor observó al can detenerse un momento en la entrada y olfatear el aire con curiosidad antes de avanzar por el lugar, siguiendo un rastro. Se detuvo al cabo de un rato y ladró un par de veces. Victor cerró la puerta detrás de sí y caminó hasta la cocina, en donde dejó su compra de esa mañana.

—Shh, Makkachin, nuestro invitado debe estar durmiendo aún.

Por toda respuesta, Makkachin volvió a ladrar.

—¿Victor?

Victor volteó hacia el pasillo, desde el cual provenía la voz de Yuuri. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Makkachin se adelantó. Corrió hasta Yuuri, quien terminó en el piso cuando el perro prácticamente saltó sobre él, tomándolo desprevenido y haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

—¡Yuuri! —exclamó Victor y se apresuró a ir hacia donde ocurrió el desastre—. ¡Makkachin, eso no se hace!

Escuchó a Yuuri reír y se detuvo de golpe. En el piso y mientras Makkachin lamía su rostro, Yuuri reía animadamente. Victor lo había escuchado reír antes, pero algo en ese momento fue distinto. Sintió un agradable calor recorrerle todo el cuerpo y sonrió también mientras se acercaba al fin y ayudaba a Yuuri a incorporarse.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, estoy bien.

—Disculpa a Makkachin —dijo Victor una vez que Yuuri estuvo de pie—. Se emociona mucho cuando conoce a alguien nuevo.

Yuuri posó su mano en la cabeza de Makkachin y le rascó detrás de las orejas, para contento del perro.

—No te preocupes, sólo me tomó por sorpresa —respondió, después regresó su atención al can, quien, sentado en los cuartos traseros, no dejaba de menear la cola—. Hola, Makkachin, mucho gusto.

Al escuchar su nombre, el perro ladró.

—Traje algo para desayunar —agregó Victor, señalando con la barbilla en dirección a la barra de la cocina—. ¿Quieres comer ahora o esperamos un poco?

Yuuri levantó la mirada, aunque parte de su atención seguía puesta en Makka. 

—Ahora. Gracias.

Victor regresó a la cocina y sacó un par de platos, que colocó sobre la barra.

—Sigo sin tener mucho que ofrecerte, pero ¿quisieras té o café?

—Café. No sé tú, pero necesito algo para despertar bien. ¿Te ayudo en algo?

—No es necesario, sólo tenemos que sacar los sándwiches de la bolsa y ya está. No es el desayuno típico ruso que seguramente esperabas, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso también, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Durante el desayuno, Victor le resumió a Yuuri su camino hasta la casa de Mila para recoger a Makkachin. Éste hacía rato que se encontraba sentado a los pies de Yuuri, quien de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas furtivas y sonreía al verlo. Por alguna razón, esa imagen tan doméstica, hizo que Victor tampoco dejara de sonreír todo el rato, sintiendo que podía acostumbrarse a ello con mucha facilidad. Hubo un momento de silencio mientras comían, pero contrario a la tensión de noche anterior y las horas de viaje, era un silencio distinto. No era necesario que ninguno dijera nada para darse cuenta de que poco a poco el nerviosismo desaparecía: estaban cómodos con la presencia del otro.

—¿Irás a ver a Yurio más tarde? —preguntó Yuuri.

Victor negó en silencio.

—Lo veré mañana en el entrenamiento.

—¿Sabe que estás aquí?

—Prefiero que sea una sorpresa hasta que nos veamos en la pista. Pensaba en hablar con Yakov, pero también puedo dejarlo para mañana; no quiero molestarlo en su día libre.

Omitió decir que a él tampoco le había enviado un mensaje para notificarle de su regreso. Ya lo haría después.

—¿Quieres hacer algo más tarde? —preguntó Victor cuando terminó su sándwich. Yuuri levantó la mirada.

—¿Hacer algo?

—No sé, ir a algún lugar, comer fuera. Podemos ir a algún museo. 

Yuuri pareció pensarlo un poco y, finalmente, negó con la cabeza. Le dio un trago a su café antes de responder.

—No, preferiría no salir hoy, aún me siento cansado. Hace tiempo que no tenía jet lag. Además, creo que tendré tiempo suficiente para ir a conocer los museos y otros lugares que mencionaste anoche, ¿no lo crees?

Aún no sabían bien cuánto tiempo pasaría Yuuri con él en Rusia, no lo habían discutido realmente cuando Victor le propuso dejar Japón para ir con él a San Petersburgo. Ambos avanzaban a tientas desde que se encontraron como almas gemelas, en especial con todo lo que pasó en Japón, pero esas palabras dichas por Yuuri querían decir que, por lo pronto, se quedaría en Rusia el tiempo suficiente como para conocer la ciudad sin prisas. Posiblemente también podrían ir a otros lugares cercanos. O escaparse a Moscú algún día; quizá a Yuuri le gustaría ir al ballet.  

Victor sonrió un poco más. Tomó la mano de Yuuri que descansaba sobre la barra y la llevó a sus labios, besando sus dedos como ya lo había hecho en otra ocasión. Yuuri se sonrojó y, al cabo de unos segundos, una sonrisa tentativa apareció en su rostro también.

Al mirar a Yuuri a los ojos, Victor se preguntó cómo es que fue capaz de pensar que su vida sería mejor si se alejaba de aquel hombre que estaba al otro lado de la barra. Era muy pronto para decir en voz alta que lo que sentía por él era amor, en especial cuando él y Yuuri apenas se estaban conociendo de verdad, pero en cierto sentido, ¿no había estado enamorado de la idea de tener un alma gemela hasta antes del accidente? ¿Y no se sentía tan bien pensar en que ese cosquilleo que lo recorría de pies a cabeza al estar junto a Yuuri era amor?

—¿Qué te parece si descansamos un rato y, más tarde, salimos con Makkachin para dar un paseo? Hay un parque a un par de cuadras.

Yuuri asintió.

—Suena como un buen plan para mí.

* * *

 

El lunes por la mañana, el interior de la pista de San Petersburgo recibió a Victor con música de fondo, el sonido de patines deslizándose sobre el hielo y la voz potente de Yakov gritando instrucciones. Victor se avanzó a paso lento y se acercó lo suficiente para poder observar lo que ocurría en ese momento. En un lado de la pista, Mila hacía estiramientos junto con otras dos chicas. En el centro de la pista, Georgi estaba a mitad de su rutina mientras la parte más dramática de “El pájaro de fuego” de Stravinski resonaba en las paredes. Victor no estaba sorprendido de que esa fuera la elección musical de Georgi, considerando que su tema de esa temporada era “renacer”, algo que tenía que ver con su relación aún fallida o algo así.

Descubrió, después de pasear la mirada por el lugar, que Yuri estaba sentado en una de las orillas de la pista y, a juzgar por su postura, estaba molesto, posiblemente después de algún sermón de Yakov. O, muy probablemente, solo siguiera molesto por la ausencia de su entrenador, después de todo, Victor no le había dicho que ese día ya estaría de regreso en la pista. En retrospectiva, esa no era una decisión muy apropiada, pero en ese momento no podía hacer mucho al respecto. Además, el día anterior había estado más ocupado poniendo en orden algunas cosas en casa y charlando con Yuuri.  

Victor avanzó un poco más y caminó con cuidado hasta donde se encontraba el otro entrenador. Feltsman volteó a verlo y, después de hacer solo una inclinación con la cabeza a modo de saludo, regresó su atención al resto de la pista. Ambos guardaron silencio hasta que terminó la rutina de Georgi y la música desapareció en un _fade out_.

—Diez minutos de descanso —indicó Yakov en voz alta. Después, con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba, se giró hacia Victor—. Vitya —saludó—. ¿Qué tal tu viaje?

—Cansado —respondió Victor. Después, con tiento, añadió—: Llegamos casi a medianoche.

Yakov frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—¿Llegamos?

Victor asintió.

—Luego te explico más —dijo. Ya hablaría con Yakov más adelante y le hablaría de Yuuri, pero aquel no era el momento—. ¿Todo bien por aquí? —Preguntó para cambiar de tema un poco. Feltsman se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

—Por lo pronto. Oficialmente ya empezamos la temporada y sabes cómo es esto—. Y sí, Victor lo sabía: estrés, entrenamientos más duros, estrés, a veces un atleta lesionado por sobreentrenar y más estrés—. Es bueno que estés de regreso. Yura ha estado más insoportable que en otras ocasiones y eso ya es mucho decir.

No era un reclamo propiamente dicho, pero Victor sintió como si lo fuera. Carraspeó, incómodo, antes de responder. 

—Imagino que sí.

Victor pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que Yuri se incorporaba en donde estaba sentado. No pasaría mucho para que el muchacho estuviera frente a él. Estaba consciente de que él y su pupilo debían mantener una charla sobre varios temas, entre ellos una disculpa de su parte por dejarlo durante los últimos días, y un regaño, también, sobre cómo no tenía que entrometerse en los asuntos de almas gemelas de otras personas.

Posiblemente también le agradecería precisamente por entrometerse en sus asuntos de almas gemelas, pero eso ya sería después. Mucho después. No quería arriesgarse a tener que lidiar con la actitud de Yuri si admitía que, con su escapada, habría logrado juntarlos a él y a Yuuri.

—¿Arreglaste tus asuntos? —preguntó Yakov. Victor asintió.

—Algo así.

—De acuerdo. ¿Has regresado para quedarte o piensas volver a irte?

Típico de Yakov, pensó Victor: ir directamente al punto. Sonrió un poco.

—No pienso irme —respondió—. Lamento las molestias.

Yakov se aclaró la garganta y cruzó los brazos.

—De acuerdo. Sólo no vuelvas a hacer algo así justo cuando comienza la temporada. Lo que hagas o no fuera de ella es asunto tuyo, pero ya pasó esa etapa de tu vida en la que podías hacer lo que quisieras sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—Así como lo dices, cualquiera diría que lo que tengo es un hijo y no un pupilo.

Yakov sonrió un poco y su expresión se relajó un poco.

—Con Yura es casi lo mismo, ¿no te parece?

Victor también sonrió. Aunque Yuri era un chico bastante independiente, Victor había descubierto que su papel como entrenador incluía, también, guiar a Yuri en otros aspectos de la vida. Muchos de estos le correspondían a su familia, pero, por alguna razón, recaían en él la mayor parte del tiempo. Ello no estaba en la descripción del trabajo cuando aceptó, pero Victor sabía que, por ahora, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

—Hablando de él —murmuró Yakov y con un gesto, señaló hacia su derecha. Victor siguió el movimiento con la mirada y vio que Yuri estaba a unos pasos de ellos, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

Victor suspiró.

—Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo —dijo mirando a Yakov una vez más—. ¿Te parece después del entrenamiento de hoy?

—¿Sobre lo que mencionaste por teléfono la última vez?

—Sí.

—Muy bien. Después del entrenamiento. Ahora ve y calma a ese muchacho, ya nos tiene fastidiados.

Sin más, Yakov dio media vuelta y se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Georgi. Victor no lo diría, pero sabía bastante bien que Yakov sentía una predilección especial por Yuri y que en realidad disfrutaba pasar tiempo con él. Yakov había mencionado que entrenar a Yuri a veces era como ser su padre y Victor no lo dudaba, pero la mayor parte del tiempo era como si Yakov sintiera parte de esa responsabilidad, incluso con él y a pesar de los años y de que ahora eran colegas.

—Ya era hora.

Victor volteó hacia Yuri y sonrió un poco.

—Yura. ¿Cómo estás?

—¿Cómo crees que estoy?

—Lleno de energía, aparentemente.

El chico sólo frunció el ceño aún más.

—¿Y?

—¿Qué? —Yuri entornó la mirada.

—¿Arreglaste tus asuntos con el Katsudon?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué más?

—Nada más.

—¿Qué? Después de todo lo que pasé para ir hasta allá y hacer que hablaran uno con el otro, ¿no piensas decirme qué más pasó?

—Yuuri está en la casa.

—Muy bien, porque ya estoy harto de… ¿Qué?

Victor sonrió.

—Yuuri está en la casa —repitió—. Hoy se quedó con Makkachin, pero pienso invitarlo a que venga a la pista. No sé si querrá hacerlo, pero creo que no pierdo nada con invitarlo. Estoy seguro de que le gustará ver tu progreso.

Yuri aún lucía sorprendido.  

—¿Te trajiste al Katsudon a Rusia?

—Lo invité a venir a Rusia conmigo y él aceptó —aclaró Victor—. Ahora, sé que te gusta muchísimo involucrarte en mi vida privada, pero tenemos un entrenamiento con el cual ponernos al corriente.

Yuri le miró ofendido.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa?

—De los dos. ¿Hiciste los ejercicios que le pedí a Yakov que te supervisara?

—Por su puesto que lo hice —respondió—. ¿Entonces podemos ponernos a trabajar ya?

—A eso vine, ¿no?

—Bien—. Yuri hizo una pausa y como era evidente que aún tenía algo que agregar, Victor esperó a que el chico dijera lo que tuviera que decir—. ¿De verdad aceptó venir contigo a Rusia y está en tu casa?

—Sí, Yuri.

—Bueno. Al menos valió la pena que regresaras a Japón, abandonándome, por cierto.

—No vas a dejarlo pasar, ¿verdad?

—Nope.

Victor suspiró.

—Qué bueno que no lo arruinaste esta vez —agregó Yuri.

Sin más, el chico le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia la pista. Con cuidado, Victor caminó hasta su lugar de siempre en la orilla de la pista y permaneció en silencio hasta que el chico se acercó. Recibió algunos saludos por parte de otras personas del equipo de patinaje, algunos de los cuales (los que llevaban menos tiempo en el equipo), cambiaron visiblemente su actitud con su presencia.

Victor supervisó que Yuri hiciera los ejercicios de calentamiento antes de entrar en la pista y, cuando estuvo listo, Victor observó a su pupilo.

Mientras avanzaba el día, Victor se preguntó si a Yuuri le estaría yendo bien en casa, si no se sentiría aburrido o agobiado al estar en un país extraño, sin otra persona con la cual charlar. Makkachin era una compañía excelente, pero comprendía que Yuuri se encontraba fuera de su zona de confort. Además, el departamento en el que vivía desde hacía unos años, por muy moderno y cómodo que fuera, no se comparaba al hotel en Hasetsu, que era cálido por las personas que vivían ahí.

Después de hablar con Yakov iría directamente a casa, a donde Yuuri le esperaba. Victor se cubrió la boca con una mano para disimular su sonrisa ante ese pensamiento: Yuuri le esperaba en casa junto a Makkachin. Era extraño y, al mismo tiempo, tan normal, que no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. Se sentía feliz, eso era un hecho, y también nervioso. Esta situación le ponía nervioso, pero era precisamente eso lo que hacía más importante todo esto que ocurría entre los dos. Cuando se trataba de Yuuri, Victor se sentía igual que años atrás antes de salir a patinar: expectante, ansioso, contento.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y carraspeó un poco para intentar recobrar la compostura. La conversación que las chicas mantenían cerca de él hacía rato que había pasado a murmullos que fueron desapareciendo poco a poco. Estaba seguro de que el silencio a su alrededor era por su sonrisa inesperada, así que decidió ignorar deliberadamente a los demás y fijar su vista en el trabajo de Yuri en la pista.

Mientras observaba al muchacho, y aunque objetivamente sabía que era necesario que realmente le prestara atención, su mente viajó al viaje junto a Yuuri, desde el momento en el que éste le dijo a su familia que viajaría a Rusia, hasta que llegaron a San Petersburgo. Había pasado tanto en tan poco tiempo y su vida ahora no sería la misma.

Unas horas más tarde, cuando terminó el entrenamiento, Yuri fue el primero en irse. Como era su costumbre, se fue sin decirle nada a Victor, mientras éste esperaba a que Yakov terminara con sus respectivos alumnos. Saludó a Georgi mientras éste iba hacia los vestidores y charló un poco con Mila y las otras chicas. Al cabo de un rato, cuando él y Yakov eran de los últimos en la pista, se acercó a su colega.

—¿Tienes unos minutos para charlar? —preguntó.

Yakov asintió.

Salieron de la pista y caminaron unos pasos hasta la cafetería del lugar. Dentro, Victor buscó una mesa en la que pudiera charlar con Yakov sin temor a que su conversación fuera escuchada por alguien más. Esperó a que ambos hubieran pedido sus respectivas bebidas (café para ambos, con crema para el suyo), y comenzó a hablar.

—Mientras estaba en Japón —dijo—, te comenté que quería decirte la razón por la que estuve allá estos días y por qué mandé a Yuri de regreso. Solo.

—Eso no fue muy inteligente de tu parte, si me permites comentarlo.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero, quizá si te explico un poco puedas entender por qué lo hice.

Sentados uno frente al otro, cada uno con su respectiva bebida, Victor le contó todo a Yakov. Le habló sobre la noche en la que vio a Yuuri por primera vez, después del _World Team Trophy_ , y de cómo bastó con que sus miradas se encontraran para que se diera cuenta de que aquel muchacho era su alma gemela. Le habló del momento en el que notó su cojera y supo que era igual a la de él, cuando ató cabos y supo que no era coincidencia que su alma gemela tuviera el mismo tipo de lesión de él. Mientras Yakov escuchaba, solo escuchaba, Victor relató todo lo ocurrido desde que Yuri huyó a Japón, la razón por la que lo hizo y cómo, cuando tenían que regresar a Rusia, él tomó la decisión de quedarse más tiempo e intentar arreglar un poco la situación con Yuuri.

Al terminar de contar su historia, Victor hizo una pausa larga. Yakov mantuvo su silencio durante un rato más, hasta que carraspeó un par de veces para aclararse la garganta.

—Hace unas horas me dijiste que _llegaron_ bien a Rusia.

—Sí.

—¿El muchacho vino contigo?

Victor asintió.

—Sí, está en mi casa ahora.

Yakov volvió a guardar silencio.

—Se sabrá, Vitya.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y estás de acuerdo con eso?

Victor se encogió de hombros.

—No pienso ocultando como si fuera algo que me avergonzara, así que no me importa si el resto del mundo lo sabe o no. Será molesto cuando la prensa comience a preguntar, pero puedo manejarlo.

—No sólo eres tú —agregó Yakov mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Puede que a ti no te moleste, ¿pero qué piensa él al respecto?

Victor se quedó en silencio. Pensó en lo reservado que era Yuuri y, de inmediato, tuvo que darle la razón a Yakov. Estaba tan acostumbrado a tomar decisiones por y para él mismo, que olvidaba que Yuuri también tenía voz y voto en esta situación. Nuevamente hacía lo mismo que le había ocasionado problemas con Yuuri en un principio: decidir sin tomar en cuenta lo que Yuuri tuviera que decir al respecto.

Yakov carraspeó, llamando la atención de Victor una vez más.

—Así que… Yuuri Katsuki.

—Yuuri Katsuki —repitió Victor.

—No lo habría recordado si no me hubieras mencionado que entrenó con Celestino Cialdini hace unos años —agregó Yakov—. Pero ahora que lo dices, esto explica por qué dejó de competir de un momento al otro.

—¿Lo recuerdas en sus competencias?

—No mucho. Recuerdo que sus errores eran técnicos, pero todos mencionaban su resistencia.

—Busqué algunos videos suyos —agregó Victor—. Como dices, tenía errores técnicos, pero algo en su forma de patinar, en su interpretación, hacía que no pudieras dejar de verlo. Creo que habría llegado muy lejos. Creo, también, que habría sido mejor que yo.

—¿Eso crees?

—Totalmente.

—Hm. Si lo crees así, habría sido interesante verlo continuar.

—Sí.

Hubo otro momento de silencio, de contemplación incluso. Yakov le dio un trago más a su café y, tras apoyar la taza sobre la mesa una vez más, preguntó:

—¿Cómo te sientes con todo esto?

Victor sonrió.

—Diferente.

—Te notas diferente.

—¿Sí? Sonará extraño, pero creo que hay muchas cosas que tienen sentido ahora.

—Yo no sé mucho sobre esto de las almas gemelas —dijo Yakov—, si lo supiera, si tuviera una, tal vez mi matrimonio no habría resultado un desastre—agregó después de soltar una risa—. Pero sí creo que, si ya encontraste a la tuya y sientes que él es la persona correcta, las cosas van por buen camino.

La conversación no siguió después de aquello y no pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos hombres estuvieran fuera de la cafetería.

—Gracias por la confianza, Vitya —dijo Yakov, estrechando la mano de Victor con fuerza.

—No hay de qué.

Yakov asintió. Murmuró un “hasta luego” y se alejó por el camino contrario a Victor.

* * *

 

El departamento se sentía vacío. No por el hecho de que Victor no estuviera con él en ese momento (Makkachin era un buen compañero y Yuuri se entretenía lo suficiente con él), sino porque daba la impresión de que nadie vivía realmente ahí. Aquella sensación, creía Yuuri, tampoco tenía que ver con el hecho de que el departamento estuvo deshabitado durante casi un mes. Era, más bien, porque había un aire de abandono general en él que era previo a su llegada.

Al inicio, Yuuri se limitó a ir y venir entre la sala y la habitación de huéspedes, mientras Makkachin seguía sus pasos con curiosidad. Después de un rato, se aventuró a examinar un poco el resto del departamento. La decoración era más bien austera, sólo había un par de pinturas: una en la sala y otra en el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones. No había fotografías en ningún lado. En la cocina, descubrió que la nevera estaba vacía (lo cual no era extraño, seguramente Victor habría vaciado todo antes de irse a Japón) y la alacena sólo tenía un par de platos, un tazón, un par de tazas y tres vasos.

Encontró una botella de vodka aún llena en uno de los cajones y varios paquetes de café aún sin abrir. No había comida instantánea almacenada, así que Yuuri supuso que Victor era más de comer fuera que preparar algo en casa. Quizá pedía comida a domicilio. Fueron todos los detalles los que le dijeron que la vida de Victor en Rusia era solitaria, que aquel departamento no era un hogar, sólo el lugar en el que Victor vivía con Makkachin, pero nada más.

El único espacio al que no se aventuró fue la habitación de Victor. Pasó frente a ella en varias ocasiones y aunque lo mataba la curiosidad por saber cómo era por dentro, no abrió la puerta. Almas gemelas o no, aquel lugar era privado, y Yuuri no se sentía cómodo entrando en ella sin la autorización de Victor. No porque quisiera entrar en la habitación o porque esperara que éste lo invitara. Al menos, eso era lo que se decía a sí mismo mientras, azorado, se alejaba de la puerta de la habitación por tercera ocasión esa mañana.

Al terminar con su escrutinio, Yuuri regresó a la sala y se sentó en el sillón. Makkachin se acercó a él y apoyó la cabeza en su regazo, hasta que Yuuri acarició su cabeza distraídamente. Miró a su alrededor una vez más. El departamento de Victor era muy bonito, con su estilo moderno y sus muebles de diseñador, pero era un lugar carente de calor humano. Pensar en ello, en la soledad de Victor, le estrujó el corazón.

Mientras aguardaba en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué hacer en aquella casa ajena y en esa ciudad desconocida, pensó en lo ocurrido en las últimas 48 horas. Recordó las expresiones de su familia cuando les dijo que se iría con Victor. Fue después de la cena; después, también, de que Victor se retirase a su habitación. Hubo un momento de silencio después de que Yuuri dijo, casi de la nada, que partiría rumbo a Rusia con Victor un par de días después. Sus padres se miraron entre sí por unos segundos, e incluso la estoica Mari lucía sorprendida. Al final, su madre volteó a verlo y preguntó:

—¿Tú quieres ir?

Yuuri asintió.

—Sí, sí quiero.

Su madre le sonrió.

—Si es lo que quieres y estás seguro de ello, hazlo. Creo que todos pensamos lo mismo.

Toshiya asintió. Yuuri les sonrió, agradecido. Hizo una pausa y, más nervioso que al decirles de sus planes para ir a Rusia, agregó:

—Victor… bueno, no se los había dicho antes, pero él es mi alma gemela.

Hiroko alargó su mano por encima de la mesa y tomó la de Yuuri.

—Lo sabemos —dijo, Yuuri asintió. Él también sabía que ellos estaban al tanto, pero era diferente ahora que él lo decía por voluntad propia—. Gracias por decírnoslo. ¿Todo está bien entre ustedes dos?

—Creo que sí —admitió el joven—. Aún hay mucho que tenemos que aclarar.

—Entonces creo que es bueno que vayas con él a Rusia —agregó su padre, interviniendo por primera vez durante toda la conversación—. Será bueno para ambos.

Yuuri volvió a asentir.

—Es un buen muchacho, Yuuri —dijo Hiroko.

—Lo sé.

Yuuri pensó en lo que significaba su todo lo que ocurría en ese momento. Estaba en Rusia, junto a Victor. Estaba en Rusia, junto a su alma gemela, en la casa de su alma gemela durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Los días que compartieron en Hasetsu no lo habían preparado para esto.

Un llamado a la puerta le hizo pegar un brinco. Makkachin se levantó de un salto y se acercó corriendo y ladrando animadamente hacia la puerta. Con cuidado, Yuuri también se puso de pie, pero dudó un momento antes de acercarse para abrir. No era su casa, después de todo. Victor no le había dado ninguna indicación en caso de que llegaran visitas. ¿Debía abrir? ¿Y si era alguien buscando a Victor? Peor aún, ¿y si era alguien buscando a Victor y le hablaba en ruso?

El timbre volvió a sonar, ahora repetidamente. Makkachin continuó con sus ladridos y, dado que su actitud no era defensiva —movía la cola animadamente y daba vueltas sobre sí mismo con entusiasmo, como esperando a la persona que estaba del otro lado—, Yuuri se animó a acercarse hasta la puerta y miró por la mirilla. Jadeó con sorpresa al ver a un Yuri Plisetsky enfurruñado y con los brazos cruzados, al otro lado de la puerta. Yuuri dio medio paso hacia atrás y abrió al fin. 

—¡Ya era hora, Katsudon!

—¿Yurio?

El chico bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Quién más? _¿Ded Moroz?_

—¿Quién?

—Nadie —gruñó el chico, malhumorado como siempre. Makkachin continuó ladrándole, hasta que Yurio se agachó para rascarle detrás de las orejas, para gusto del can—. Hola, Makka —agregó. Después levantó la mirada hacia Yuuri una vez más—. ¿Me vas a dejar pasar o no?

Yuuri se hizo a un lado para que el chico pudiera entrar al departamento. Yurio hizo una pausa en la entrada para quitarse los tennis, que Yuuri acomodó adecuadamente, para fastidio del muchacho. Observó en silencio cuando éste pasó junto a él, seguido de Makkachin, quien continuó moviéndole la cola animadamente durante todo el trayecto. Yuri caminó hasta la sala y, ahí, se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón.

Yuuri cerró la puerta del departamento y caminó hasta la sala, sentándose en la otra orilla del sillón, dejando espacio entre los dos. Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos —el único sonido era la respiración de Makkachin mientras Yurio continuaba rascándole las orejas y el lomo—, hasta que Yurio se aclaró la garganta con un carraspeo. Yuuri lo miró.

—Victor me contó todo —dijo el muchacho.

 —¿Todo?

—Bueno, no sé si fue todo y prefiero que se guarden los detalles para ustedes —agregó mientras arrugaba la nariz—, pero me contó que te invitó a venir con él a Rusia y que aceptaste. Debo decir que me sorprendió escucharlo, no esperé que tuvieras las agallas para hacer algo así, ¿eh?

—Yo tampoco.

—¿Y por qué aceptaste?

Yuuri se encogió de hombros.

—Porque sentí que era lo correcto.

—Okay. Por cierto, no le dije que iba a venir a verte.

—¿Está bien eso? —preguntó Yuuri. Yurio se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Al notar que los mimos terminaban, Makkachin se recostó al pie del sillón.

—Pues me da igual si no —respondió Yuri—. Tampoco me dijo que no podía venir, y no es como si no pudiera entrar a su casa. El portero ya me conoce y sé dónde oculta la llave de repuesto. Además, es lo menos que se merece por dejarme abandonado otra vez.

Yuuri sonrió para sí mismo. Yuri sabía cómo entrar al departamento de Victor sin necesidad de que él le abriera la puerta, pero el hecho de que decidiera esperar a que él mismo lo dejara pasar en vez de entrar por su cuenta, significaba que el chico optó por dejarle decidir si le permitía entrar o no.

—¿Cómo vas con tu entrenamiento? —preguntó, cambiado el tema.

—Eh, igual que antes. Estuve practicando lo mismo que en Ice Castle, una y otra y otra y otra vez.

—¿Ejercicios básicos?

—Eso un poco y algo de la rutina que Victor preparó para mí.

—¿Del programa corto o del largo?

—Del corto. Ya sabes: Yakov se hizo cargo estos días, lo que significó que primero me regañó por irme a Japón y después me cuestionó sobre por qué Victor se quedó allá. Obviamente no le dije que se quedó en Japón para recuperar al amor de su vida, pero n...

—¡Y-Yuri!

El adolescente soltó una carcajada mientras Yuuri se cubría el rostro con ambas manos.

—Relájate, no es como si no supiera que esa fue la razón por la que decidió quedarse allá. Además, es la misma razón por la que estás aquí, ¿no?

—Yo no…

—No intentes engañarme, porque no te voy a creer—. Hizo una pausa, como si estuviera recapacitando sus palabras. Después, en su rostro apareció una sonrisa traviesa—. O podrías intentarlo, de todas maneras no te creería nada, pero sería divertido escuchar sus excusas.

Yuuri suspiró, descubriéndose el rostro una vez más.

—Yo no diría que soy —un carraspeo— el amor de su vida.

—Son almas gemelas.

—Una cosa no necesariamente significa la otra.

Yurio puso los ojos en blanco, como lo hacía siempre que Yuuri comenzaba a desesperarlo… lo cual ocurría con bastante frecuencia.

—Eres muy tonto si crees que en el caso de ustedes dos, una cosa no significa la otra. O eso que dijiste.

Yuuri se preparó para responder que, a pesar de todo, su situación aún era complicada y que sólo el tiempo diría si entre él y Victor surgiría el amor. Antes de poder decirlo, no obstante, se dio cuenta de que, al menos en su caso, siempre había amado a su alma gemela. Incluso antes de conocerlo. Incluso después de que su vínculo se manifestara de la forma como lo hizo. Incluso con todo lo que pasó en Japón. El amor que sentía por Victor era algo diferente ahora, claro, no era ese amor intenso ni instantáneo que todos decían que ocurría con las almas gemelas románticas, pero mientras más lo conocía, el cariño se iba transformando en algo cada vez más fuerte.

Recordó las conversaciones con Victor, en especial aquella en su primer paseo juntos, cuando hablaron brevemente sobre qué tipo de almas gemelas serían. Los dos, cada uno a su manera, asumieron que su relación sería romántica. Aunque no habían retomado el tema desde aquella vez, no del todo al menos, en las pequeñas acciones de ambos se notaba un cambio importante.

A veces, mientras caminaban uno junto al otro, sentía a Victor más cerca que antes, tanto que podía percibir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo. Y cuando se sentaban juntos, sus manos se rozaban, con tiento al principio, hasta que sus dedos estaban completamente entrelazados. Las emociones que Yuuri percibía, además, eran de contento y felicidad. Era todo, y quizá actuaban más como un par de adolescentes ante la persona que les gustaba, tímidos y torpes cuando estaban juntos, pero iban a su propio ritmo. Quizá eso era precisamente lo que necesitaban.

Yuuri suponía que todo sería distinto ahora que estaba en Rusia y que viviría un tiempo junto a Victor. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo exactamente estaría ahí, su boleto sólo fue de ida y no de regreso a Japón. Sin embargo, más que agobiarlo, aquello le hacía sentir tranquilo. Habría tiempo para conocerse más, comprender qué tipo de persona era la otra, aprender lo bueno y lo malo. Encontrar, juntos si se podía, un poco de esa paz interior que perdieron tres años atrás, y que necesitaban desesperadamente.

—Y por esa sonrisa boba, es que no te creo nada cuando dices que ser almas gemelas no significa que no estés enamorado de él —dijo Yurio—. Y quita esa cara de tonto, me pones incómodo.

Cuando Yuuri volteó a verlo, notó que las mejillas del chico estaban ligeramente coloradas. Sonrió un poco. Aunque su actitud hacía que se olvidara un poco de ello, Yurio apenas tenía 15 años.

—Gracias, Yuri.

El chico levantó una ceja.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros. Por tu preocupación.

Yuri cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y desvió la mirada, bufando con fastidio, aunque Yuuri casi podía jurar que sólo fingía.

—Yo no hago nada por ustedes —bufó el chico. Yuuri volvió a sonreír, aunque intentó disimularlo tosiendo un poco—. Y tampoco me preocupo por ustedes. ¿De dónde sacas esa idea tan estúpida?

—Quizá sólo lo imaginé.

—Nada de “quizá”. Lo imaginaste y punto.

El sonido de la llave al abrir la puerta los hizo detener su conversación. Makkachin volvió a incorporarse de un salto y corrió hasta la puerta, que se abrió a los pocos segundos. Victor entró al departamento, sonriéndole a Makkachin mientras éste movía la cola animadamente. Al levantar la mirada y dirigirla hacia la sala, Victor sonrió un poco.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende que estés aquí, Yura?

Yuri se encogió de hombros y se apoyó otra vez en el respaldo del sillón, con toda la desfachatez del mundo.

—Porque era obvio que iba a venir a visitar a tu tonto.

Victor tosió desde la puerta.

—No es mi…

—Sí, como sea —le interrumpió Yuri, haciendo un ademán con la mano.

Victor cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Apoyó el bastón en la pared mientras se quitaba el abrigo y tras colgarlo en la pared, caminó hasta la sala. Al estar ahí, se sentó en el sofá individual que estaba frente al sillón.

—¿Te vas a quedar a cenar? —preguntó Victor, dirigiéndose a su pupilo. Yuri lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—Eso depende de qué hay para cenar.

—Nada todavía, pensaba pedir algo a domicilio.

—Eres una desgracia rusa, ¿lo sabes?

Victor sonrió.

—Lo sé, lo dices siempre que pido comida o salgo a algún lugar.

Yurio dirigió su atención a Yuuri, quien observaba el intercambio de palabras en silencio y con evidente confusión. Suponía que su rostro expresaba eso, al menos.

—Todo ruso que se precie de serlo, come en casa. Comida casera. Nada de comida a domicilio ni de ir a restaurantes, sólo en ocasiones especiales y…

—Puedes pedir lo que quieras —agregó Victor y le extendió su móvil. El muchacho guardó silencio de golpe y miró a su entrenador con desconfianza.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí, Yura, por hoy hablo en serio.

Yurio tomó el celular y comenzó a buscar la cena para esa noche. Después de unos minutos, se lo regresó a Victor.

—Ya.

—¿Qué pediste?

—Solyanka y stroganoff.

Victor le miró con sorpresa.

—¿En serio? Pensé que pedirías otra cosa. Pizza, por ejemplo. ¿No es lo que les gusta comer a los adolescentes?

—Si está en Rusia —respondió el chico señalando a Yuuri con un dedo—, tiene que probar la comida de Rusia. En este lugar no hay nada para preparar comida. ¡Ni siquiera tienes lo básico para preparar pirozhki! No iba a pedir pirozhki, sabes que sólo como la receta de mi abuelo. Ah, y van a traer un poco de kvass. Es increíble que ni siquiera tengas eso aquí.

Makkachin soltó un ladrido.

—¿Ves? Hasta Makka está de acuerdo conmigo.

Yuuri volteó hacia Victor y, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, los dos se sonrieron, ajenos a las palabras de Yuri, quien continuó hablando por unos segundos más. No dijeron nada, pero era evidente que ambos sintieron lo que el otro: alegría, y tranquilidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ded Moroz es la personificación del invierno, el frío y las heladas. Es algo así como el Santa Claus de los rusos. ¡Gracias a todos por leer!


	10. Capítulo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Ah, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última actualización, espero que no se hayan olvidado de mí y de mi fic. Este capítulo me costó algo de trabajo y no estoy del todo segura de si quedó justo como lo visualizaba en un principio, así que me gustaría conocer sus opiniones. Esto no está beteado, así que cualquier crítica que tengan será bien recibida.

Yuuri se detuvo en la puerta del edificio y dudó un momento antes de bajar la rampa que llevaba al estacionamiento. Victor lo esperaba junto al taxi que los llevaría a la pista de San Petersburgo, a donde Yuuri iría por primera vez en las dos semanas que llevaba en Rusia. Victor le había preguntado en un par de ocasiones si quería acompañarlo a ver el entrenamiento de Yurio, y al principio Yuuri se negó. Una cosa era ir a ver a Yuri en Ice Castle y otra, muy diferente, visitarlo en la pista de San Petersburgo, donde estaban todos esos otros patinadores y Yakov Feltsman.

Sin embargo, aunque Yuuri insistía en quedarse en casa mientras Victor iba a trabajar, e incluso si poco a poco se aventuraba a recorrer los alrededores del departamento, pronto fue evidente que los días en Rusia se harían mucho más largos si solo se quedaba en casa. La noche anterior, cuando Victor le preguntó si quería acompañarlo a su trabajo, como lo hacía todos los días, Yuuri aceptó. La sorpresa de Victor fue evidente, pero evitó hacer comentarios al respecto. Solo dijo que le sorprendería mucho ver el avance de Yurio durante esos días.

Yuuri no le dijo que el adolescente también había contribuido un poco para que cambiara de opinión. En una de las veces en las que Yuri iba al departamento de Victor después de entrenar, había dicho, de forma muy sutil (en realidad no), que Yuuri sería más útil haciendo comentarios sobre su trabajo, como en Ice Castle, que encerrado en el departamento junto con Makkachin, perdiendo el tiempo y pensando cosas inútiles.

En esta ocasión, dentro del taxi, fue Yuuri quien buscó la mano de Victor, y aunque no se miraron directamente, se contentó con sentir su calor a través de ese simple gesto, que Victor acentuó acariciando su mano con el pulgar.

En unos cuantos días Yuuri había logrado sentirse más cómodo junto a Victor, tanto como para ser él mismo quien iniciara el contacto físico en algunas ocasiones. A veces, mientras salían a pasear con Makkachin, era él quien tomaba la mano libre de Nikiforov durante un rato y en casa, cuando se sentaban en el sofá a ver la televisión, acortaba la distancia entre ambos hasta que estaban hombro con hombro.

En los días que llevaba en Rusia, además de romper el hielo con Victor y de sentirse cómodo con el breve, pero constante, contacto físico, Yuuri también había descubierto algunas cosas sobre su alma gemela. Sabía que Victor se levantaba temprano para pasear a Makkachin antes de ir a trabajar, que tenía una taza favorita (era color rojo y siempre la dejaba en el mismo lugar de la alacena), que tomaba su café con crema pero sin azúcar, y que aparentemente sí sabía cocinar, aunque prefería no hacerlo.

Ahora Yuuri también sabía que el rostro de Victor se iluminaba cuando llegaba a casa y Makkachin lo recibía, y que lucía más contento cuando Yurio hacía alguna de sus visitas inesperadas después de su entrenamiento.

En Hasetsu, Victor dijo que quería conocerlo más y eso era lo que hacían con cada día que pasaba. Aún había mucho que conocer del otro, y quizá lo que Yuuri sabía de Victor eran detalles nimios, si se quería ver de esa manera, pero para él tenían un gran significado. No había otra persona que conociera esa parte del famoso Victor Nikiforov y eso le hacía sentir importante.

El taxi se detuvo, sacando a Yuuri de sus pensamientos. Ambos bajaron con cuidado y Yuuri siguió a Victor hasta la entrada principal, mientras caminaba en silencio a pesar de sentir que algunas personas los miraban con curiosidad.

—¿Estás seguro de que está bien que haya venido? —preguntó mirando a Victor de reojo.

—Claro que sí —respondió Victor. Después, mientras fruncía un poco el ceño, añadió—: ¿Quieres regresar?

Yuuri lo pensó por unos segundos. Una parte suya no estaba del todo segura de que estar en ese lugar fuera una idea muy acertada, pero otra estaba segura de que regresar al departamento sería un retroceso, también, en el avance que había logrado al sentirse cómodo junto a Victor y en Rusia. Negó con la cabeza.

—No, no quiero regresar.

—Está bien, pero dime si cambias de opinión.

—Sí.

Continuaron con su camino hasta estar en la orilla de la pista. Yuuri aprovechó el momento para observar a su alrededor. Aquel lugar era, definitivamente, más grande que Ice Castle y, en realidad, le recordó un poco al lugar en el que entrenaba en Detroit. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Notó, también, que además del equipo había otras personas sentadas en las gradas, observando en silencio. Se preguntó si eran patinadores, si estaban ahí para observar el entrenamiento aunque ellos no fueran a contender en las siguientes competencias. En Detroit a veces era así: en ocasiones algunos patinadores iban a ver los entrenamientos abiertos para estudiar el trabajo de otros, para pulir un poco sus propias técnicas e intentar, más adelante, clasificar a alguna de las competencias más importantes.

—Yurio no está —comentó después de pasear la mirada por el lugar, sin ver al muchacho.

—No creo que tarde mucho. Nosotros llegamos un poco temprano. Ven —agregó Victor—. Te presentaré a Yakov.

Yuuri ya sabía de la conversación entre Victor y Yakov Feltsman, y sabía que, a pesar de su actitud imponente, Yakov era un hombre que apreciaba a Victor y a Yurio. En palabras de Victor, les tenía verdadero afecto aunque tuviera una forma un tanto particular para mostrarlo, así que la idea de conocerlo en persona sonaba aún aterradora. En cierto sentido, creía que la opinión que ese hombre se forjara sobre él era tan importante como conocer a los padres de Victor.

Esa idea le hizo detenerse por unos segundos antes de notar que se rezagaba. Victor volteó a verlo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó. Yuuri asintió.

—Sí, sólo…

—¿Nervioso?

—Mucho.

Victor le sonrió como para darle ánimos y aunque Yuuri aún sentía un hueco en la boca del estómago debido a los nervios, le respondió el gesto lo mejor que puso.

Mientras continuaban con su camino, Yuuri pensó en la familia de Victor, en especial en el hecho de que éste nunca les había mencionado. Si hacía un recuento de las conversaciones con Victor, resultaba evidente que aquellas personas, quienes sea que fueren, estaban ausentes en la vida del ex patinador. Había mucho que quería preguntarle a Víctor al respecto, pero ese no era el lugar y no era el momento tampoco; y Yuuri no estaba seguro de que ese momento para las confesiones fuera a darse pronto. No con el poco tiempo que tenían de conocerse y con todo lo que pasó en Japón. Pero quizá ocurriría algún día, cuando hubiera más confianza y seguridad entre ambos. Pensar en ello le hizo sentir un poco mejor.

Su mente se enfocó en el presente al ver a Feltsman a unos pasos de distancia. El hombre estaba de espaldas a ellos, con la mirada fija en la pista. Victor y Yuuri esperaron por unos segundos, mientras la chica que estaba en la pista en ese momento terminaba su rutina. Al terminar, Victor carraspeó para llamar la atención del otro entrenador.

Yakov volteó a verlos y abrió los ojos con algo de sorpresa al ver a Yuuri.

—Yakov —saludó Victor. Feltsman paseó la mirada de uno al otro antes de dejarla fija en Nikiforov.

—Victor —respondió. Después, se aclaró la garganta y miró a Yuuri una vez más—. Yuuri Katsuki, ¿cierto? —preguntó mientras se quitaba un guante y le ofrecía su mano, la cual Yuuri estrechó—. Yakov Feltsman.

—Mu-mucho gusto.

—Victor me habló de ti —dijo el hombre—, de… ya sabes —agregó mientras dirigía una mirada rápida a su pierna.

—Ah. Sí. Me dijo —agregó Katsuki.

El silencio que se hizo en ese momento sólo podía describirse como incómodo.

—Así que Victor al fin logró convencerte para que vinieras, ¿eh? —dijo Yakov. Yuuri rio con nerviosismo.

—Él y Yuri —respondió.  

Yakov levantó una ceja con curiosidad y Yuuri también supo, por su lenguaje corporal, que a Victor también le causaba curiosidad esa respuesta.

—Puede ser bastante convincente cuando se lo propone —agregó por toda explicación. Yakov soltó una risa y Victor también sonrió.

—Definitivamente es un chico muy convincente —dijo el entrenador—, si por “convincente” quieres decir excesivamente molesto.

Yuuri soltó una risita nerviosa..

—Es un buen muchacho —agregó Yakov y Yuuri pudo percibir el afecto en su voz—, pero no deja de ser un adolescente que no siempre toma en cuenta cómo es que sus decisiones o sus comentarios pueden afectar a los demás. ¿Y qué te parece Rusia?

—Eh, no he visto mucho, pero me gusta aquí.

Yakov asintió.

—Pues siéntete como en casa—. Después de eso, volvió su atención a Victor—. ¿Yura?

—No creo que tarde en llegar.

—Ayer veía su programa corto y creo que lo tendrá listo en poco tiempo, ¿no es así?

—Así es —Yakov asintió y después miró a Yuuri otra vez—. Me dice Victor que has estado ayudando al muchacho.

—Yo no diría ayudar…

—Se nota un cambio en su trabajo —intervino Yakov antes de que Yuuri pudiera terminar con su frase—. Se ve menos tenso. Sus movimientos fluyen más que antes y eso es bueno, así que: sí, has estado ayudando al chico.

Yuuri no supo qué responder antes eso, así que solo se limitó a asentir en silencio. Yakov le sonrió.

—Ha sido un gusto conocerte al fin —agregó—. Aún tengo unos minutos para trabajar con mis muchachos, pero si necesitan algo, solo pregunten.

—Gracias —respondió Yuuri.

—Nos vemos, Yakov.

Feltsman hizo un gesto con la mano para despedirlos y regresó su atención a la pista, cruzándose de brazos. Yuuri lo miró de reojo una vez más antes de seguir a Victor hasta el otro lado de la pista.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Victor cuando los dos tomaron asiento. Yuuri afirmó con la cabeza.

—Sí—respondió—. Eso fue extraño —agregó después de unos segundos—. Yakov es… no es como imaginé que sería.

—¿Cómo pensaste que sería?

—No sé. Luce como un hombre difícil de complacer. Intimida un poco.

Victor rio por lo bajo.

—Sí, es la apariencia que da, pero créeme que deja de ser aterrador una vez que lo conoces. Dale un par de semanas.

—¿Para qué?

—Para que se preocupe por ti tanto como cualquiera de nosotros—. Yuuri no supo qué responder así que optó por guardar silencio. Victor, por su parte, pareció meditar un poco sus palabras, pues casi de inmediato, agregó—: Pero no le digas que yo te dije. Todos por aquí fingimos que de verdad nos creemos su actitud de hombre duro.

Yuuri sonrió.

Después de aquello hablaron sobre otros temas. Yuuri mencionó que aquel lugar le recordaba a cuando aún entrenaba en Detroit y Victor preguntó un poco sobre su vida en Estados Unidos, sobre la gente con la que trabajaba mientras entrenó allá, sobre su antiguo entrenador, incluso. Y Yuuri respondió. Era agradable mantener conversaciones sobre su pasado sin que eso significara angustia o recuerdos dolorosos. Ahora, se sorprendió Yuuri, podía hablar de su pasado con nostalgia, sí, pero sin el dolor de antes.

Mientras hablaban, volvió a darse cuenta de que la gente a su alrededor los observaba. Los ignoró lo mejor que pudo, en especial porque Victor no les daba demasiada importancia y continuaba con su conversación como si no hubiera nadie más que ellos alrededor. Supuso que, en el lugar de aquellas personas, él también sentiría curiosidad por el hombre japonés que llegó junto a Victor y renqueaba de la misma pierna que él.

Pasaron unos minutos para que Yurio finalmente llegara a la pista. Yuuri vio el momento en el que el chico entró y fijó su atención en él y Victor, antes de caminar con paso seguro hasta ellos. El chico se dejó caer pesadamente junto a Yuuri, quien sonrió al verlo.

—Hola, Yurio.

—Hm —murmuró éste a modo de saludo—. Así que al fin decidiste venir —agregó. Yuuri asintió—. ¿Y vienes sólo a ver o…?

—Vengo a ver si ya no eres un soldado y si tienes un poco más de gracia al patinar, para variar.

Yurio le miró, perplejo, antes de soltar una carcajada.

—Oh, ya verás la _gracia_ que tengo al patinar, Katsudon—. La sonrisa no había desaparecido de su rostro, incluso se acercó un poco para darle un par de palmadas en la espalda antes de ponerse de pie una vez más—. Es bueno ver que ya no eres un miedoso que no quiere decir lo que realmente piensa.

Como era su costumbre, se fue antes de que Yuuri pudiera darle una respuesta. Éste volteó a su derecha, en donde se encontraba Victor, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros como para decir que así era Yura y no había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto.

* * *

 

Cuando uno tenía tantos años dedicándose a un trabajo que, básicamente, consistía en observar detenidamente a las personas (los gritos y la actitud amenazante eran un _plus_ , en realidad), era fácil notar detalles que otros posiblemente no verían con la misma facilidad o a los que no le prestarían tanta atención.

Yakov no era un hombre que se entrometiera en la vida privada de los demás: bastante tenía con sus propios problemas (que no eran pocos) como para preocuparse por los de otros. No obstante, también podía admitir que, desde que Victor le habló sobre su alma gemela, sentía algo de curiosidad por la situación.

A Yakov no le pasaba desapercibida la manera como Victor se comportaba en presencia del ex patinador japonés. A pesar de que su atención estaba puesta en Plisetsky, Yakov se dio cuenta de las miradas furtivas que Victor le dedicaba a Katsuki y de cómo su lenguaje corporal cambiaba, también, cuando interactúa a con éste. A veces sonreía sin que se diera cuenta de ello o acortaba la distancia entre ambos después de un rato. Definitivamente lucía más relajado y, si podía decirle de esa manera, se veía más en paz consigo mismo.

Yuuri Katsuki no era, en absoluto, como imaginó que sería cuando Victor lo mencionó por primera vez. Era cierto que no tenía muchas referencias sobre el chico más allá de información sobre su trabajo de todavía tres años atrás, y que sus interacciones eran breves (saludos cordiales y comentarios escuetos sobre Yura y su trabajo), pero Katsuki era muy diferente a cualquier idea que tuviera sobre el alma gemela de Victor.

Katsuki era callado y lucía nervioso la mayor parte del tiempo, y cuando llegaba a interactuar con Yakov daba la impresión de que se sentía fuera de lugar. Pero algo en él cambiaba cuando llegaba a la orilla de la pista. Al estar en ella, de pie junto a Victor mientras veían a Yura patinar, Yuuri Katsuki lucía como una persona diferente. Su mirada permanecía fija en el joven patinador, seguía cada uno de sus movimientos con atención experta, haciendo muecas ocasionales en los momentos en los que Yura aterrizaba un salto con mucha fuerza o rotaba de más. A veces murmuraba para sí mismo o intercambiaba comentarios rápidos con Victor, quien lucía igual de serio en esos momentos.

Yakov fue sincero con su ex pupilo cuando le dijo que no comprendía lo que tenía que ver con almas gemelas. Vaya, ni siquiera podía decir que creyera en la existencia del alma por sí sola, pues era un hombre bastante escéptico. Durante muchos años Yakov había considerado risible la idea de que el destino, Dios o lo que fuera que estuviera allá arriba, decidiera así como así juntar a dos personas nada más porque le dio la gana hacerlo.

Algunos le habían dicho que su idea tenía que ver con el hecho de que había dejado de creer en el romance después de lo de Lilia y, francamente, había momentos en los que les daba la razón. ¿Cómo podía creer en que existía algo como las almas gemelas, cuando él y Lilia habían intentado por años mantener a flote una relación que no tenía futuro? Ambos se amaban, de eso no había duda alguna, pero el matrimonio para ellos. No, creer en almas gemelas no era algo sencillo de hacer. Pero, de alguna manera, ver a Victor y a Katsuki interactuar le hacía contemplar la idea desde un ángulo diferente.

Victor y Yuuri Katsuki rompían un poco con la idea estereotipada de un par de almas gemelas. Era cierto que el único referente de Yakov eran películas mal hechas y libros mal escritos, pero no podía expresarlo de otra manera. Los dos jóvenes no se la pasaban colgados el uno del otro, ni lucían como si estuvieran a punto de comenzar un número músical en cualquier momento (en ese sentido, Yakov agradecía saber, al igual que todos, que Georgi no tenía realmente un alma gemela, porque aguantarlo habría sido terrible).

No lo diría, porque sentía que no era su lugar hacerlo, pero los dos se veían simplemente bien estando uno junto al otro, como dos piezas de un rompecabezas que se unían a la perfección. No tenían que demostrar su afecto para que fuera evidente que éste existía, no tenían que mantener contacto físico para que fuera evidente que su relación iba más allá de la de dos meros conocidos, que era lo que quizá intentaban proyectar. Definitivamente Yakov no comprendía lo que tenía que ver con almas gemelas, pero cuando veía a Victor y Yuuri Katsuki, juntos, tenía la sensación de que lo único que no tendría sentido, sería un mundo en el que los dos no estuvieran juntos.

* * *

 

—No necesito regresar a clases de ballet.

Victor suspiró. Llevaban sólo un par de minutos en su departamento después del entrenamiento de ese día y Yura ya se las había arreglado para hacer que le doliera la cabeza. El chico se apresuró a sacar un bote de helado que compraron antes de subir al piso, buscó una cuchara entre los cajones de la cocina y se dirigió directamente a la sala, tomando su lugar de siempre en el sillón.

—Fue sugerencia mía —dijo Yuuri, acercándose cuidadosamente al muchacho. Yura detuvo su cucharada de helado a mitad de camino para mirar a Yuuri con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —espetó, antes de enforcarse en devorar el postre sin dirigir su mirada hacia Yuuri o Victor una vez más.

Victor intercambió una mirada con Yuuri, quien se encogió ligeramente de hombros antes de seguir al chico y sentarse junto a él.

—Creo que sería… beneficioso para ti. ¿Hiciste gimnasia o ballet antes? —preguntó.

Yura le dio otra cucharada al helado. Una parte de Victor pensó en decirle que tenía que moderarse con eso, pero otra, a la que prefirió hacerle caso, le recordó que Yura aún era un adolescente con un metabolismo envidiable, así que no dijo nada.

—Practiqué ballet hace unos años —respondió el muchacho—. Aprendí los movimientos, los pasos y las posturas. ¿Para qué necesito regresar a clases? Tengo cosas más importantes en las cuales ocuparme.

—Como tu excesiva rigidez al momento de patinar —agregó Victor, cruzándose de brazos—. Creo que la sugerencia de Yuuri es acertada.

—Es exagerada.

—Incluso si lo es —intervino Victor—, por lo menos deberíamos intentarlo. Si vemos que no funciona, dejaremos de molestarte con todo este asunto. ¿Qué te parece?

Yuri pareció meditarlo por unos segundos.

—Está bien, pero si no funciona ustedes dos tienen que prometer que dejarán de molestarme en serio y se enfocarán en otras cosas.

—Lo prometo —dijo Victor. El chico miró a Yuuri con el ceño fruncido y éste asintió.

—Prometo no molestarte más con esto si es que no funciona —dijo—, aunque estoy realmente seguro de que te será muy útil.

—¿Por qué?

Yuuri se encogió de hombros.

—Porque fue lo que me ayudó a mí —respondió—. Practiqué ballet durante algunos años antes de enfocarme al cien por ciento al patinaje artístico. Incluso cuando me mudé a Detroit, seguí practicando algún tipo de danza. El ballet era esencial, y procuré no dejar de practicarlo cuando tenía tiempo, pero hice un poco de todo en la universidad. Baile de salón, flamenco, _pole_...

Yuri se atragantó con el helado y tuvo un ataque de tos. Cuando pasó y pudo respirar y hablar bien una vez más, miró a Yuuri con horror.

—Esa es una imagen que no necesitaba en mi mente —se quejó.

—Esa es una imagen que yo sí necesitaba en mi mente —intervino Victor.

Yuuri se sonrojó un poco, pero no dijo nada más, contrario a Plisetsky, quien no tuvo reparos en continuar verbalizando sus quejas.

El móvil de Victor comenzó a sonar y, al ver quién era la persona que le llamaba, dejó que Yuuri lidiara con las quejas de Yura y aceptó la llamada camino a su habitación.

—Hola, Chris.

— _”Hola, Chris”, dice_ —respondió su amigo al otro lado de la línea—. _¿Hace cuánto no sé nada de ti y eso es lo primero que se te ocurre decirme? ¿No “hola, Chris, amigo mío, hermano del alma, qué bueno escuchar tu voz después de todo este tiempo”?_

Victor se rio por lo bajo.

—Sabes que siempre es bueno escuchar tu voz.

— _Oh, Victor, ya lo sé._

—¿Qué tal estás? —preguntó Victor mientras se sentaba en la orilla de su cama—. ¿Ya estás entrenando?

— _Hasta morir, Victor, no podía ser de otra manera._

—¿Oh? ¿Y a qué debemos eso?

La pregunta de Victor era sincera. En alguna ocasión Chris había mencionado algo sobre sentirse desanimado mientras más tiempo pasaba desde la lesión de Victor. Algo sobre una creciente falta de interés por lo monótonas que se volvían las competencias y la falta de personas interesantes contra las cuales competir.

— _Tu muchacho entra este año a la categoría senior, ¿no? Vi su participación del año pasado en la categoría junior. Todos tenemos puesta la mirada en él; después de todo, eres tú quien lo está entrenando._

Victor hizo una pausa.

—No intentes proyectar mi imagen en la de Yura, Chris.

Al otro lado de la línea, Chris suspiró.

— _Lo sé. Pero no lo digo por eso, Victor, de verdad que estoy genuinamente interesado en su trabajo. Es bueno. Muy bueno. No soy el único que tiene puestas sus expectativas en él._

Victor sonrió. Sabía que Yuri era un prodigio, que su trabajo llamaba la atención de muchas personas dentro del medio, y se sentía orgulloso de él y de trabajar con él. Saber que patinadores del nivel de Chris también esperaban con ansias competir contra él, le hacía sentir aún más orgullo.

— _¿Y tú? ¿Qué me cuentas? Supongo que ya estás entrenando al chico._

—Mhm. Estamos trabajando en algunos detalles, pero tengo confianza en él. No me gustaría adelantarme y decir que va a quedar entre los mejores del GP, pero creemos que tiene muchas posibilidades de hacerlo.

— _¿Creemos? ¿Otra vez estás consultando a Yakov con el entrenamiento de Yuri? Pensé que ya habías pasado esa etapa el año pasado._

—No, no es Yakov. Han pasado muchas cosas, Chris.

— _Hmm. Cosas buenas, espero._

Victor pensó en Yuuri y sonrió.

—Sí, muy buenas la verdad.

— _¿Oh? ¿Por qué siento que hay una gran historia detrás de todo esto?_

—Porque la hay y no lo vas a creer.

Al otro lado de la línea, Chris soltó una risa animada. Victor sonrió mientras sentía un calorcito extenderse por todo su cuerpo ante la expectativa de compartir algo tan importante con su mejor amigo.  

—Lo encontré, Chris.

— _¿Hm? ¿A quién?_

—A mi alma gemela.

Hubo una larga pausa. Victor casi podía imaginar el rostro de su amigo en Francia y eso le hizo sonreír aún más.

— _Victor_.

—¿Sí?

— _¿Exactamente cuándo fue que le encontraste?_

—Hmm. Hace un poco más de un mes.

— _¿Y por qué me entero hasta ahora?_

—Es una larga historia.

— _Oh, pues mira, tengo mucho tiempo libre justo ahora_ —alguien al otro lado de la línea, posiblemente Masumi, dijo algo que sonó sospechosamente a uno “eso no es verdad”—. _Shush, tú. Decía que tengo mucho tiempo libre justo ahora y que tú no vas a terminar esta llamada sin contarme absolutamente todo. Todo, Victor. Quiero todos los detalles._

—¿Todos los detalles?

— _Absolutamente, en especial_ esos _detalles._

Victor no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Te decepcionarás un poco, pero puedo contarte una o dos cosas de lo que ha pasado en el último mes.

— _Adelante, no pienso interrumpir._

Cuando Victor terminó de contarle todo a Chris, ya había pasado más de una hora. Había pasado de estar sentado en la orilla de la cama a recostarse en ella. Habló sobre la primera vez que vio a Yuuri, sobre cómo se dio cuenta de que eran almas gemelas, de su regreso a Rusia y cómo, al final del día, había sido Yura quien armó todo un plan para unirlos en Japón una vez más.

— _Victor_ —dijo Chris—, _para ser un hombre muy inteligente, a veces haces muchas tonterías. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que alejarte sería lo mejor?_

—En ese momento tuvo mucho sentido.

— _Típico de ti, actuando sin pensar. Me alegro que todo saliera bien al final. ¿Y? ¿Cómo es?_

—¿Cómo es qué? —preguntó Victor a su vez. Casi pudo ver el momento en el que Chris puso los ojos en blanco.

— _Ya sabes a lo que me refiero._

—Ya, pero yo soy un caballero, así que no voy a hablar de eso.

Chris volvió a reírse.

—Estamos haciendo las cosas con calma —agregó Victor en voz baja—. Es… Está bien así. Apenas estamos conociéndonos, pero ambos estamos en el mismo canal: queremos que esto funcione, y queremos una relación romántica. Es todo por ahora.

— _Me da gusto, Victor, de verdad. Espero que sean muy felices juntos._

Victor pudo escuchar la sinceridad en la voz de su amigo y tragó en seco para deshacer un poco el nudo en su garganta. Con Chris no tenía que disimular cuando sus emociones se hacían presentes con más fuerza de lo normal.

—Gracias.

— _Prométeme que me mantendrás al tanto de todo_ —dijo Chris antes de despedirse, y Victor lo prometió.

Cuando iba camino a la sala, vio a Yuuri y a Yura aún sentados en el sillón, aunque ahora el recipiente de helado estaba completamente vacío y olvidado sobre la mesa de centro. Makkachin estaba recostado a los pies de Yuuri, mientras el adolescente continuaba discutiendo y moviendo las manos enérgicamente para acompañar su lenguaje verbal. Yuuri levantó la mirada y le sonrió. Casi de inmediato, Victor pudo sentir, a través de su vínculo, que estaba contento. Se acercó a ellos una vez más y, para enfado del menor, se sentó entre ambos, obligando al adolescente a hacerse hasta el otro lado del sillón.

—Estaba pensando —dijo—, ¿por qué no hablamos con Lilia para que te ayude con tus clases de ballet?

—¿Lilia? ¿Lilia Baranovskaya?

—Sí, esa Lilia.

Yura soltó una carcajada.

—Está bien —dijo aún riendo—. Regreso a las clases de ballet si ella acepta —agregó y se inclinó un poco para poder ver a Yuuri al otro lado del asiento, quien lucía algo confundido—. Lilia es la ex esposa de Yakov. Oh, esto va a estar genial. Yakov va a explotar cuando sepa.

Dicho esto, se puso de pie y se estiró.

—Me voy. Tengo tarea que hacer —agregó mientras arrugaba la nariz.

—Definitivamente eso es algo que no extraño de ser adolescente —murmuró Victor. Yuuri sonrió.

—Adiós, Yurio.

—Sí, sí, como sea.

Cuando el muchacho cerró la puerta detrás de sí y ambos se quedaron solos una vez más, Victor apoyó su espalda en el respaldo del sillón.

—¿No tendrás problemas? —preguntó Yuuri mirando a Victor con algo que éste reconoció como preocupación.

—¿Por lo de Lilia? No, Yakov es bastante profesional. Además, todo depende de si ella acepta la propuesta.

—¿Y si no lo hace?

Victor se encogió de hombros.

—Ya veremos qué hacer. Ahora, me parece recordar que mencionaste algo sobre practicar _pole_ cuando estabas en la universidad.

El bonito color rojo que apareció en el rostro de Yuuri le alegró el día por completo.

* * *

 

De alguna manera, Yuuri siempre supo que su vida no se volvería más sencilla sólo por aceptar ir con Victor a Rusia. Habría sido demasiado fácil y si algo le había demostrado la vida, era que, cuando se trataba de su alma gemela, nada era sencillo. El problema, aunque Yuuri aún no sabía si aquella era la forma correcta para denominarlo, ocurrió un sábado por la mañana, justo cuando terminaba de desayunar y mientras decidían si saldrían o se quedarían en casa.

—Podemos ver si hay algún espectáculo más tarde —dijo Victor, mientras tomaba su móvil que descansaba a su lado en la barra—. ¿Te gustaría ir al ballet? Oh.

Yuuri miró a Victor con curiosidad. Su expresión se había tornado repentinamente seria mientras leía algo en su móvil. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Había algo distinto en el ambiente y Yuuri sintió un escalofrío ante el silencio repentino.

—¿Pasó algo malo? —Victor no respondió de inmediato, aún con la mirada fija en el móvil—. ¿Victor?

Al fin Victor levantó la mirada del móvil.

—No sé si sea malo —dijo—, pero…

No elaboró más y le dio el móvil a Yuuri para que pudiera ver la pantalla. Éste así lo hizo y comprendió el porqué de su cambio de actitud. Entre un montón de letras en cirílico (entre las que reconoció “Виктор Никифоров”, el nombre de Victor), lo que más le llamó la atención fue la fotografía del sitio web. En ella, Victor y él caminaban uno junto al otro. Era de uno de los primeros días en los que acompañó a Victor al entrenamiento de Yuri y después fueron a cenar a un restaurante cercano. La distancia entre ambos era mínima y quizá podría pasar por cualquier fotografía intrascendente de dos personas caminando una junto a la otra, pero Yuuri recordaba que esa fue la primera vez que Victor tomaba su mano, si bien por unos segundos nada más, en un lugar público. Había sido un momento íntimo, de ellos, y Yuuri se sintió expuesto ante los ojos del mundo de una forma como jamás lo había estado.  

—Hay… hay más de una fotografía.

Yuuri deslizó su dedo sobre la pantalla para ver el artículo que, aún sin comprender, intuía de qué trataba.

Además de la fotografía de ambos caminando de la mano, había otras que fueron tomadas desde afuera del restaurante mientras cenaban. Yuuri se dio cuenta de que también había fotografías tomadas en otros días. Una mientras salían de la pista de patinaje, junto a Yurio (a quien le habían borrado el rostro, seguramente porque aún era menor de edad y todo eso); otras al subir juntos a un taxi. Había otra de Yuuri caminando en el parque cercano al departamento de Victor, mientras paseaba a Makkachin, en uno de aquellos días en los que aún no se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo con la propuesta de visitar a Yurio en su entrenamiento. La última fotografía era una en la que aparecía él solo, patinando. Por la ropa, Yuuri dedujo que era una fotografía tomada hacía unos cuatro años.

La idea de que alguien los había seguido durante varios días, para tomar esas fotografías, le hizo estremecerse.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó mientras le entregaba el móvil a Victor una vez más.

—El título es “Victor Nikiforov en posible relación con ex-patinador japonés” —explicó Victor—. Luego son un montón de especulaciones sobre por qué estás en Rusia, algunas preguntas sobre tu relación con el equipo ruso de patinaje y por qué jamás se nos había visto juntos, hasta ahora.

Yuuri asintió.

Hubo otro momento de silencio durante el cual, Yuuri pensó en lo que significaba ese artículo. No es como si no supiera que, eventualmente, el mundo se enteraría de lo de él y Victor, pero saber que ocurriría no le había preparado para la sensación de su privacidad siendo invadida con tanta facilidad. Él nunca había sido muy bueno para esa clase de situaciones y su paso por el patinaje artístico había sido tan breve que nunca ameritó paparazis que tomaran fotografías de él durante sus momentos fuera de la pista o en situaciones ajenas al patinaje.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Victor.

—Yo… No sé —respondió Yuuri con sinceridad—. Creo que no estaba preparado para esto. ¿Siempre es tan…?

—¿Invasivo?

Yuuri asintió.

—Lo es —admitió Victor—. No te puedo decir que te acostumbras, porque no deja de ser molesto, pero aprendes a ignorar este tipo de situaciones, a no darles importancia. La mayor parte del tiempo sólo son chismes sin fundamento.

Después de aquel comentario, ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.  

—Lo estás tomando con mucha calma —murmuró Yuuri. Victor pareció meditar un poco al respecto antes de levantar la mirada otra vez.

—¿Crees? —Yuuri se encogió de hombros y no dio una respuesta directa. Victor suspiró—. Supongo que ya esperaba esto, así que realmente no me sorprende. Pero confía en mí, no es algo que vaya a durar mucho tiempo.

Yuuri no estaba del todo convencido, pero no dijo nada al respecto y ambos dieron por terminada la conversación sobre aquel tema.

Los días siguientes estuvieron acompañados de más noticias similares. Aunque Yuuri no solía revisar los diarios o las noticias de la ciudad, pronto se hizo evidente que el interés por él y su relación con Victor no era pasajero. Las fotografías continuaron, los comentarios en internet se volvieron más recurrentes y hasta su hermana, Yuuko y Minako-sensei le hablaron para preguntar si todo estaba bien. Aparentemente, los sitios de fans del patinaje también estaban llenos de información.

Quizá en otro momento, Yuuri habría tomado las cosas con humor. Después de todo, algunas de las teorías que la gente tenía (muchas de las cuales Yuuri sólo entendía a medias, porque el traductor de internet no era muy bueno que digamos) eran bastante absurdas. La gente hablaba de noviazgos, publicidad por parte de Yuuri (por qué o para qué, eso no importaba), hasta la aparente creación de una asociación para ex patinadores con lesiones. Pero, por alguna razón, por más que Yuuri intentaba no darle importancia a todo lo que leía o escuchaba, era mayor la incomodidad de saberse el centro de atención.

Victor continuaba sin darle mucha importancia, pero Yuuri comenzaba a cansarse de salir a la calle sólo para saber que, a los pocos minutos, ya habría fotografías suyas en internet. La última vez, incluso, el fotógrafo ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de disimular lo que hacía y Yuuri vio exactamente el momento en el que el sujeto al otro lado de la acera levantó la cámara y disparaba dos o tres veces antes de sonreírle y alejarse por el camino.

En retrospectiva, quizá debió hablar todas sus inseguridades con Victor, pero Yuuri estaba tan acostumbrado a guardarse sus propias emociones y sus propios pensamientos.

—Estás molesto —dijo Victor. No fue una pregunta: esa era la emoción que Yuuri irradiaba en ese momento.

Yuuri no levantó la mirada de su plato. Se limitó a remover los vegetales con su tenedor y a encogerse un poco de hombros.

—¿Por qué?

—No importa —murmuró Yuuri.

—Creo que sí importa.

Yuuri suspiró.

—Es sólo… esas fotografías. Y las noticias. Dijiste no duraría mucho tiempo y ya pasaron dos semanas. ¿Es que no te cansas de que tu vida se vuelva información pública?

—Casi la mitad de mi vida ha sido información pública —respondió Victor, como restándole importancia—. Realmente no me importa.

—¡Pero a mí sí!

Ambos se miraron uno al otro, en silencio.

—Perdón —continuó Yuuri después de un rato—. No debí gritar.   

—No, está bien, entiendo.

—No, Victor, creo que no entiendes —murmuró Yuuri, dejando el tenedor en el plato antes de ver a Victor de frente—. Mira, no soy muy bueno para lidiar con estas cosas y… todo esto, creo que es mucho para mí. Sé que no es algo que va a durar por siempre, pero ahora no dejo de pensar en que, cuando salgo, ni siquiera he llegado al lugar que voy cuando ya hay fotografías mías en internet. Sé que no te importa, pero para mí es… es difícil. Creo que esto no fue una buena idea.

—¿Yuuri? —preguntó Victor—. ¿De qué hablas?

—De… de esto. De venir aquí.

—Oh.

Yuuri agachó la mirada y se quedó en silencio mientras intentaba poner un poco en orden sus ideas. Aparentemente Victor también había perdido el apetito, pues sin romper el silencio, se puso de pie y levantó su plato.

—¿Quieres regresar a Japón? —preguntó.

—Yo… No lo sé.

—Pero tampoco te sientes cómodo aquí.

—Me sentía bastante cómodo hasta…

—Ya.

—No sé qué es lo que debo hacer —agregó Yuuri—, pero quizá ésta no es la mejor manera de hacer esto, ¿sabes? Tal vez habría sido mejor si me quedaba allá y, no sé, hablábamos por teléfono o algo antes de comenzar a vivir juntos. Tal vez estamos haciendo esto todo mal. No sería la primera vez.

Yuuri sintió la sorpresa de Victor, seguida de algo que identificó como dolor. Quiso golpearse a sí mismo por lo último que dijo, porque si bien el inicio de su relación no había sido el mejor, Yuuri pensaba que había dejado atrás los sentimientos asociados a ello. Aparentemente, no era así.

—Perdón —dijo, por segunda ocasión esa noche—. No quise decirlo así.

—No importa. Tienes razón. Está bien si quieres regresar —continuó Victor—. Entiendo que quieras hacerlo. Y… podríamos intentarlo, ya sabes, hacer las cosas de otra manera. Quizá en otro orden.

Yuuri no dijo nada, pero le pareció que Victor no estaba muy convencido de que eso fuera posible. Si era sincero, él tampoco. Ya lo había pensado en otra ocasión, ¿no? Que una separación como ésa, después de que las cosas no quedaran tan bien entre ambos, sólo podría llevarlos a alejarse aún más. Y era horrible. La simple idea hizo que a Yuuri se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta. ¿No se suponía que todo tenía que ser mejor ahora? ¿No era eso lo que pasaba con las almas gemelas? Cualquiera que dijera que encontrar y conocer a esa persona hacía todo más fácil no podía estar más equivocado.

—No quiero irme —murmuró—, pero creo que será mejor que lo haga.

Sólo después de esas palabras, es que dejó que sus emociones fluyeran libremente.

—Oh, Yuuri.

Sintió que Victor lo abrazaba y Yuuri sólo tuvo dos segundos para pensar que, a pesar de las veces en que se habían tomado de las manos, aquella era la primera vez que se abrazaban. Rodeó a Victor con los brazos, sintiendo consuelo en su cercanía. Yuuri no supo si pasaron segundos o unos cuántos minutos. Durante un rato sólo fue consciente del calor de Victor, quien masajeaba su espalda con movimientos circulares.

—Si es lo que quieres —dijo Victor sin soltar su abrazo—, está bien. Yo… Yuuri, debo admitir que me aterra mucho lo que vaya a pasar si es que regresas a Japón, porque no podría ir contigo. No puedo darle la espalda a Yura, no en plena temporada.

Yuuri no respondió. ¿Qué podía decir? Entendía muy bien que Victor tenía responsabilidades que él no, y que sería egoísta de su parte pedirle que fuera él quien viajara a Japón, por mucho que quisiera recuperar los días de tranquilidad en Hasetsu, las charlas y los paseos para conocerse un poco.

—Todo esto es muy nuevo para ambos y ya lo dijiste: no hemos hecho esto de la mejor manera. Yo no lo he hecho de la mejor manera.

—Lamento haberlo dicho así.

—No, está bien. Tienes razón. Si hubiera sabido manejar la situación desde un principio, quizá no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

—O quizá sí, eso no lo puedes asegurar.

—No, es verdad.

Victor lo soltó al fin y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Yuuri, inclinándose un poco para que sus rostros quedaran al mismo nivel.

—Pero si decides quedarte —agregó—, haremos que esto funcione. Estoy seguro de que la prensa sólo tiene fijación por nosotros porque no tienen otra cosa de la cual preocuparse.

—Seguirán molestando, ¿verdad?

—Seguramente.

Yuuri asintió.

—No soy bueno para manejar situaciones así. Creo que sobreactué un poco.

Victor guardó silencio un momento. Volvió a erguirse con cuidado y caminó hasta su silla, sentándose frente a Yuuri una vez más.

—Yuuri, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Sí.

—No quiero parecer entrometido o algo parecido, pero —carraspeó—. Después de que dejaste de patinar, ¿tuviste ayuda?

—¿Ayuda?

Victor asintió.

—Psicológica.

Instintivamente, Yuuri se hizo un poco hacia atrás.

—Y-yo… no —dijo—. No. El accidente pasó en Estados Unidos y allá lo sugirieron, tuve un par de sesiones con una terapeuta, pero en Japón no… bueno, no es muy común, y… no sé. No pensé que fuera necesario.

—Okay.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Yuuri.

—Sí. No quería al principio, aunque acepté ir a terapia después de un tiempo. No puedo decir que me gustara mucho ir las primeras veces, la verdad, pero pronto me di cuenta de que me ayudaba bastante. Creo que, de no ser por ello, no habría tenido el valor suficiente para continuar con el patinaje como entrenador de Yura.

—¿Crees que debo…?

—Creo que te ayudaría —asintió Victor—, pero sólo si tú quieres ir con alguien. No es algo que yo pueda decidir por ti. Piénsalo. No tienes que decirme ahora mismo, así como no tienes que decidir quedarte aquí en Rusia conmigo.

Yuuri asintió.

—Ahora, respecto a la prensa… podemos poner una queja. Quizá no sirva mucho en lugares muy públicos, pero creo que podemos hacer algo para que no molesten cerca de esta zona.

—De acuerdo.

Victor sonrió y estiró la mano para tomar la de Yuuri sobre la mesa, como hacía siempre. Yuuri sonrió también.

—Todo va a estar bien —dijo. Era tanta la convicción la que irradiaba en se momento, junto con algo de alivio y calma, que Yuuri simplemente le creyó.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originalmente no iba a tocar el tema de la salud mental de Yuuri, pero entre más avanza esta historia, creo que es necesario hacerlo, I mean, pobre chico, todo lo que ha pasado. En cierto sentido ya lo venía mencionando, pero de forma más sutil. Toda esa ansiedad de Yuuri no es buena, oigan. Eso no significa que será un tema recurrente o que todo girará en torno a él, pero sí quise mencionarlo. También tengo algo de nervios al pensar en que esto quizá se está volviendo muy OOC, así que sería genial si me dijeran qué opinan al respecto.
> 
> Nos leemos... pronto, espero.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal han estado? Espero que bien, les dejo el capítulo nuevo, quería terminarlo antes de que empezara julio porque justo ahora estoy participando en el Camp NaNoWriMo y estoy en plena escritura de otros proyectos, pero ya sólo me faltaba la última parte del capítulo y decidí contar esas palabras también para mi reto de escritura. Espero que disfruten el capítulo.

Ser Yuri Plisetsky no era algo sencillo. Y no, aquella aseveración no tenía nada que ver con la percepción ajena, sino que era él quien opinaba eso de su propia vida. Incluso si se esforzaba por aparentar que todo en su vida era fácil y que nada le preocupaba (era importante no demostrar debilidad ante los futuros contrincantes, después de todo), honestamente nada era sencillo porque, a sus quince años, tenía muchas cosas de las cuales preocuparse. Algunas de ellas, de hecho, tenían que ver con los adultos que lo rodeaban y que, aparentemente, no sabían cómo _ser adultos_.  

La primera de sus preocupaciones, y su sueño más grande, era convertirse en el mejor patinador de todos los tiempos. Yuri era consciente de sus habilidades y sabía muy bien que, si continuaba por el camino por el que iba, superaría cualquiera de las marcas de Victor a su edad y las de cualquier otro patinador de los que estaban en la cima en ese momento. Ahora bien, si el objetivo de ser el mejor del mundo del patinaje artístico fuera lo único de qué ocuparse, no habría motivo alguno para quejas, pero no era lo único en lo que debía enfocar su tiempo. 

La segunda de sus preocupaciones era nivelar su vida deportiva con la maldita escuela. Hacía años que su educación era en casa, porque así no tenía que preocuparse por las inasistencias durante la temporada de patinaje, pero eso no significaba que pudiera relajarse al respecto. Hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad y tuviera voz y voto al respecto, Yuri estaba obligado a terminar, al menos, sus estudios generales. Se lo había prometido a su abuelo, así que no podía simplemente negarse a hacerlo… y también estaba obligado por el Gobierno, que cubría todos sus gastos relacionados con el patinaje. 

Aún no se ocupaba de pensar qué pasaría después de que terminara con esa parte de su educación; ni siquiera sabía si optaría por obtener algún otro grado académico, pero no tenerlo claro no significaba que desechara la idea.

Su tercera preocupación era _no preocupar_ a las personas importantes para él. Todo mundo sabía que, aunque no se hablara de ello, él era el principal soporte económico de su familia, y ese dinero no se obtenía solo: tenía que ser el mejor si quería seguir recibiendo financiamiento por parte del gobierno ruso. Debía posicionarse como uno de los mejores si, a futuro, también quería lograr patrocinios privados.   

Como si todo lo anterior no fueran preocupaciones suficientes, también estaba comprometido a hacer que dos bobos con B mayúscula (los mismos que no sabían cómo ser un par de adultos funcionales en cuanto a su relación) aceptaran su vínculo de almas gemelas. Yuri sentía como si hubiera envejecido veinte años en esos pocos días que tuvo para planear el reencuentro de su entrenador y su alma gemela, pero al menos su esfuerzo había dado frutos. Se merecía un maldito premio por eso, y aunque ni Victor ni Yuuri hubieran dicho algo al respecto, Yurio no olvidaba. Ya se encargaría de que los otros dos le agradecieran por su tiempo y esfuerzo, en especial ahora que las cosas iban mejor entre ellos.

Al menos hasta que pasó lo de la prensa. 

Yuri no era tonto y aunque fingiera desinterés, en realidad estaba al tanto de las fotografías de Yuuri. Sabía que la prensa amarillista estaba más insoportable de lo que era normal en cuanto a Victor y su “misterioso novio japonés”, como había leído en un sitio web sobre chismes de personajes famosos (la culpa era de Mila, ella le envió el enlace, él sólo lo leyó; jamás habría buscado algo así por cuenta propia). No había hablado con él al respecto y tampoco había cuestionado a Victor, pero era obvio que a Yuuri no le causaba mucha gracia la situación. Si era sincero, él no entendía por qué el drama por unas cuantas fotografías y otras tantas especulaciones sobre la relación de los dos hombres, pero también entendía que su forma de ver las cosas no era, en absoluto, similar a la de Katsuki.  

Yuri terminó de guardar su ropa de entrenamiento en su bolso de siempre y salió del vestidor. Aquel día Yuuri tampoco fue a su práctica, por lo que, al terminar, Victor simplemente lo había despedido antes de acercarse a Yakov, para hablar de lo que fuera que los entrenadores hablasen antes de las competencias. En otras circunstancias, Yuri habría pensado en ir al departamento de su entrenador para pasar un rato con el Katsudon, pero tenía tareas pendientes y su tiempo para la escuela se reducía considerablemente entre más se acercaban a las primeras rondas eliminatorias para la temporada de patinaje. Incluso si Yuri estaba convencido de que no tendría problemas para clasificar a las competencias más importantes, eso no significaba que no supiera lo importante que era organizar su tiempo para poder dedicar cada gramo de energía al patinaje a partir de julio. 

Su plan para aquella tarde era regresar a casa, tomar un almuerzo bien merecido y después sentarse a terminar sus deberes pendientes. No era el mejor plan, no tenía nada de divertido, pero algunos males era necesarios. Además, si lograba terminar con sus pendientes esa tarde, al día siguiente podría usar el tiempo que tuviera libre para hacer algo más interesante. 

Al acercarse a la salida del área de vestidores, Yuri escuchó las voces de Yakov y Victor y se detuvo un momento. Sabía que Victor no lo detendría, no cuando fue él mismo quien lo despidió del entrenamiento, pero no podía asegurar que Yakov hiciera lo mismo. Feltsman tenía la mala costumbre de reprenderlo por las cosas más intrascendentes, como los “dolores de cabeza” (en palabras de Yakov, no las suyas) que le daba a Victor. Retomó su andar y sacó los audífonos de sus bolsillos, dispuesto a ignorarlos como era debido cuando pasara a su lado, cuando las palabras de Yakov lo hicieron detenerse un momento. 

—Suena como un problema, Victor. 

Yuri frunció el ceño y volvió a guardar sus audífonos en sus bolsillos. 

—No lo es —respondió Victor. Yakov gruñó, como si no estuviera de acuerdo con Nikiforov.

—Algo me dice que podría convertirse en uno si no se controla un poco. 

Victor no respondió.

Yuri esperó por unos segundos para ver si continuaban con su conversación y dio un paso más, acortando la distancia, con cuidado de que no lo escucharan ni que se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Se sentía algo estúpido ocultándose y casi podía escuchar la voz de Mila riéndose de él por acercarse un poco para escuchar a escondidas, pero decidió ignorar el sentimiento. Su curiosidad podía más… y estaba seguro de que Mila estaría haciendo lo mismo que él, si se encontrase en esa situación. 

—Te dije que no sólo debías pensar en ti respecto a eso de ser almas gemelas —dijo Yakov, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. 

Victor carraspeó. Yuri se acercó un poco más hasta el final del pasillo, procurando no ser visible desde donde estaban los dos entrenadores. Frunció el ceño. Se preguntó qué era lo que pasaba exactamente con el Katsudon como para que Victor lo consultara con Yakov, en especial cuando ambos sonaban bastante serios durante aquella conversación.  

—Lo sé, lo sé —respondió Victor—. No pensé que terminaría así. Y no esperaba que nos volviéramos el centro de atención de la prensa amarillista.

Yuri no tenía que verlo para saber que Yakov miraba a Victor con reprobación. Si estuviera frente a su entrenador, Yuri también lo vería así. Para ser un hombre muy listo, a veces su entrenador era bastante tonto. 

—¿Qué esperabas? —bufó Feltsman, y Yuuri casi podía verlo cruzándose de brazos, en su pose favorita antes de dar un sermón—. Aún eres _el_ Victor Nikiforov. Todo lo que tiene que ver contigo se vuelve noticia tarde o temprano, lo quieras o no—. Victor no respondió de inmediato—. De verdad, Vitya. Cualquiera diría que pensarías en esto antes de traértelo a Rusia. 

—Vino por voluntad propia. 

—¿Y qué pasó después de lo de la prensa?

—Dijo algo sobre regresar a Japón.

Yuri abrió los ojos con sorpresa y, sin pensarlo, salió de su escondite para dirigirse directo hasta Victor. Su bolso cayó al piso con un golpe sordo. 

—¿El Katsudon qué? —preguntó.

—Yura, ¿qué…?

—¿Va a regresar a Japón? ¿Qué hiciste ahora? ¿Es que no puedes hacer las cosas bien? ¿Dónde está Yuuri?

—Yuri Vasílievich Plisetsky. —La voz de Yakov le hizo pegar un brinco y girar hacia el otro entrenador—. En todos estos años que tengo de conocerte no te había visto una actitud como ésta. ¿Qué haces espiando conversaciones ajenas?

—¡No estaba espiando, sólo…!

—Yura. 

Yuri volvió a quedarse callado, ahora al escuchar la voz de Victor. El silencio que se instaló entre los tres era tan denso que Yuri casi podía sentirlo de manera física. Estaba avergonzado y molesto por el hecho de sentir vergüenza después de espiar, o más bien, después de escuchar casualmente la conversación. Se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada. 

—Lo siento —murmuró.

—Sentirlo es lo menos que podrías hacer —agregó Yakov, aún molesto a juzgar por su tono de voz. 

—¿Entonces se irá? —preguntó el muchacho al cabo de unos segundos. Cuando Yuri levantó la vista una vez más, se dio cuenta de que Yakov también miraba a Victor, esperando su respuesta. 

—No lo sé —respondió éste con voz grave—. Quiero pensar que no, pero… es decisión suya, no mía. 

Yuri volvió a fruncir el ceño. 

—¿Y vas a dejar que se vaya así nada más?

—Si eso es lo que quiere, sí. 

Yuri abrió la boca para decir algo más. Su mirada se posó en Yakov, quien aún le observaba con seriedad, y optó por guardar silencio. No se sentía de humor para recibir otro regaño. 

—Como sea —murmuró mientras se agachaba para recoger su bolso.

Dio media vuelta y siguió con su camino. No tenía que voltear para saber que los dos entrenadores lo seguían con la mirada, y se concentró en no volverse. Volvió a buscar en su bolsillo y se puso sus audífonos, subió el volumen hasta donde el sonido no le lastimaba (y que era bastante), se echó el bolso con su ropa sucia al hombro, y salió de la pista de patinaje. Caminó un par de cuadras hasta la parada de bus más cercana y esperó. 

Diez minutos después y dos vehículos más tarde, Yuri seguía ahí. 

Por alguna razón, no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que Victor había dicho antes de que interrumpiera su charla con Yakov. Pensó en cómo serían las cosas una vez que Yuuri regresara a Japón. Sabía que, al final del día, se acostumbraría a no ver al japonés, y que su rutina seguiría un ritmo parecido al actual, pero eso no significaba que la idea le agradara demasiado. No cuando Yuri le había ayudado mucho, aunque él mismo no se diera cuenta de ello.

Katsuki lo pensaba todo mil veces antes de dar su opinión, y había momentos en los que no parecía del todo seguro de su capacidad para hacer críticas constructivas, pero la verdad era que sus comentarios le habían servido más que el último año de entrenamiento con Victor y Yakov. Y no porque éstos fueran malos entrenadores, sino porque había algo en la forma como Yuuri le decía las cosas, que le hacía sentir menos inepto. Con Yakov era como trabajar con... un tío, porque su relación era así de cercana, y como Yakov era consciente de que tenía un cierto favoritismo con él, era más duro que con otros patinadores. 

Con Victor, Yuri sentía el peso de las expectativas del mundo. Sabía muy bien que, al competir, no solo lo hacía contra el resto de patinadores, sino también contra la reputación de su entrenador. Con cada logro que Yuri lograba estaba más cerca de que su nombre resonara por sí solo y no por ser “el legado de Victor Nikiforov”, como solían llamarlo de vez en cuando. 

Yuuri lo trataba como a un igual. Incluso cuando Katsuki estaba retirado y aunque él no se considerase a sí mismo un patinador aún. En el fondo seguía siéndolo; ya no en la práctica, eso era verdad, pero tenía los conocimientos y experiencia suficientes para saber lo que decía. Sus observaciones, por mucho que Yuri no quisiera admitirlo, eran acertadas. Aquel comentario sobre la rigidez de su cuerpo y la falta de fluidez en sus movimientos, por ejemplo, era uno de los aspectos en los que se concentraba últimamente, y los cambios, aunque pocos, eran evidentes para él. Aún estaban pendientes las supuestas clases de ballet con Lilia Baranovskaya (o cualquier otro maestro, si ella se negaba), y Yuri estaba seguro de que habría más mejoras en su trabajo, y Yuuri Katsuki tenía que estar ahí para verlo crecer. 

Otro bus se detuvo frente a él. Yuri levantó la mirada lo suficiente para ver la dirección a la que iba (que no tenía nada que ver con la dirección hacia la que se encontraba su casa) y, sin pensarlo demasiado, abordó en él. Tomó asiento casi hasta el final y se apoyó contra la ventana, siguiendo con desinterés la vista de la ciudad y la gente que vivía su vida sin saber que, otra vez, tendría que ser él quien rescatara la relación de los bobos con B mayúscula. 

La escuela y los deberes podían esperar un poco más. 

* * *

 

El reloj de la pared marcó las dos de la tarde, lo cual significaba que Victor no tardaría en regresar a casa. Yuuri caminó desde la cocina hasta la sala y se sentó en el que ahora todos consideraban su lugar, en el lado derecho del sillón. Aquél era el segundo día que decidía quedarse en el departamento en vez de acompañar a Victor al entrenamiento de Yurio; también era el segundo día en el que sólo salía a un par de tiendas cercanas si era estrictamente necesario. Sabía muy bien que no era sano aislarse así (en especial cuando ya estaba habituado a esa rutina que incluía ir al entrenamiento de Plisetsky), pero no podía evitarlo. Le incomodaba la idea de saber que podría haber alguien esperándolo para tomarle fotografías. 

Si era honesto consigo mismo, no esperaba que su presencia en Rusia causaría ese tipo de interés; aunque suponía, también, que había sido algo inocente de su parte no preguntarse qué haría si, o cuando, el resto del mundo descubriera la naturaleza de su relación con Nikiforov. Victor era Victor, después de todo. Era casi un tesoro nacional: por supuesto que lo relacionado con él y su vida privada era considerado, por muchos, como información pública.

Ahora que había analizado un poco más la situación, podía admitir que su reacción pudo ser muy diferente. Y no por sus temores e inseguridades, porque comprendía que cada quien tenía una forma diferente para reaccionar a situaciones incómodas, sino porque habría sido más sensato externar su opinión cuando comenzó el problema y no días después, cuando era demasiada la ansiedad por saberse el centro de atención de gran parte de las personas que seguían el patinaje artístico y a Victor como figura pública. 

En otro momento Yuuri había optado ignorar el problema con la esperanza de que éste desapareciera casi por arte de magia, pero sentía que ahora no podía hacer eso. Era, al fin de cuentas, lo que había hecho durante los pasados tres años y sólo bastaba hacer un repaso por su vida durante ese tiempo para saber lo mucho que le había servido esa mentalidad: para nada, evidentemente. Así que ahora debía pensar en qué hacer y cómo solucionar todo, en la medida de lo posible. 

Aún debía aprender cómo actuar ante la situación de los paparazzi (aunque algo le decía que jamás se acostumbraría a la invasión a su privacidad), y debía tomar algunas decisiones al respecto. Era cierto que todo parecía un poco menos complicado desde que habló con Victor y éste propuso hablar con la prensa o hacer algo similar, pero Yuuri sabía que aún habría gente intentando averiguar más sobre él, Victor y su vida privada. Lo que marcaría la diferencia sería la forma como decidiera abordar la situación de ahora en adelante. 

Ahora bien, el asunto del paparazzi no era lo único que le tenía preocupado. En esos dos días le había dado mil y un vueltas a la conversación que mantuvo con Victor. Pensó en la opción de regresar a Japón, en lo que implicaba si se iba. Sabía que Victor no lo detendría si, al final, elegía irse. Y no porque no estuviera interesado en él, sino porque, después de lo que pasó en Japón, Victor no se sentía con la autoridad moral para pedirle que no se fuera. No era necesario que lo dijera con palabras para que Yuuri comprendiera qué era lo que sentía su alma gemela respecto a esa situación.  

Y precisamente porque Yuuri comprendía muy bien los sentimientos de Victor, es que también pasó un buen rato pensando en aquella parte de la conversación que tenía que ver con su salud mental. 

No mintió cuando le dijo a Victor que, pese a las sugerencias de los médicos mientras aún estaba en Estados Unidos, optó por no acudir a terapia. Y como en Japón nadie tocó el tema, no le había dado importancia y había optado por ignorar el problema. A decir verdad, Yuuri no sentía que fuera lo suficientemente valiente como para hablarle a un extraño sobre sus problemas personales, pero Victor mencionó que él había recibido ayuda psicológica después del accidente (al menos durante un tiempo) y si le había ayudado, fuera mucho o poco, quizá a él también. Quizá eso era lo que necesitaban los dos. 

Yuuri suspiró. Era mucho lo que tenía que pensar, con calma y tanto como fuera necesario, en especial porque las decisiones que tomase al respecto cambiarían su vida de forma drástica. Y mucho debía discutirlo con Victor, pues esas decisiones también lo involucraban a él. 

Sus dudas estaban ahí y Yuuri se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no las resolvería ni las olvidaría de la noche a la mañana. Sin embargo, si de algo estaba seguro era de que no quería regresar con su familia. No después de todo lo que había logrado desde que dejó Japón. Yuuri de medio año atrás no se habría atrevido a hacer nada de lo que hacía ahora (dejar su hogar por segunda ocasión, darse la oportunidad de conocer a su alma gemela, opinar durante el entrenamiento de otra persona, casi al mismo nivel que su entrenador). Incluso si a ojos de otras personas sus avances eran pocos, para Yuuri eran verdaderos pasos agigantados.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Makkachin se puso de pie y caminó animadamente hasta la entrada. Se sentó en el piso, moviendo la cola, atento a la persona que entraba en ese momento. Yuuri siguió sus movimientos con la mirada y, cuando su atención se fijó en la puerta, se dio cuenta de que no era Victor quien entraba por ella. 

Yuri Plisetsky le miraba con el ceño fruncido. El muchacho tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y respiraba agitadamente, como si hubiera corrido todo el camino. Casi, pensó Yuuri mientras lo observaba detenidamente, como si hubiera subido por las escaleras y no por el elevador.

—¿Yurio?

Yuuri se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde estaba el chico. Estaba sorprendido por lo agitado que se veía, y no pasó mucho para que la sorpresa diera paso a la preocupación. El adolescente siempre tocaba el timbre cuando iba al departamento, y esperaba a que Yuuri o Victor abriesen la puerta en vez de usar la llave de emergencia. Ya en otra ocasión había mencionado que sabía en dónde se encontraba ésta, pero Yuuri nunca le había visto usarla (y, hasta donde Victor le había dicho, él tampoco había visto que el adolescente la usara para entrar al departamento). 

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Yuuri—. ¿Estás bien? —Y, tras considerarlo unos segundos, añadió—: ¿Dónde está Victor?

Yuri cerró la puerta detrás de sí y levantó la mirada.

—No pasó nada —respondió—. Estoy bien, y no sé, supongo que aún en la pista, con Yakov.

Tras decir eso, dejó su bolso en el piso, se quitó los zapatos y caminó hasta el sillón (acarició a Makkachin en su camino a la sala), donde se dejó caer sin ningún cuidado. Metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta y mantuvo la mirada en el piso, conservando también su silencio estoico. 

Yuuri se sentó a su lado y esperó a que fuera el adolescente quien empezara a hablar. A esas alturas lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era mejor esperar a que el muchacho decidiera hacer las cosas, pues presionarlo siempre solía tener el efecto contrario al deseado. Además, era como si Yurio estuviese poniendo en orden sus pensamientos antes de empezar a hablar.

Mientras aguardaba en silencio, Yuuri aprovechó para observarlo discretamente. Yurio lucía muy similar a otras ocasiones en las que había optado por ir con ellos hasta el departamento de Victor en vez de regresar a su casa: llevaba su ropa casual de después de entrenar (unos _jeans_ rasgados y una sudadera con _animal print_ ) y su cabello aún estaba húmedo por la ducha que se habría dado después de entrenar. Sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas, pero su respiración se notaba más tranquila, lo cual, pensó Yuuri, era algo bueno. Aunque físicamente Yurio parecía normal, su actitud definitivamente no lo era. De entrada no se estaba quejando por el dolor de pies, algo que hacía constantemente y que tanto Victor como Yuuri pasaban por alto porque ellos sabían lo mucho que dolían los pies y las piernas después de un entrenamiento como el del chico. 

Además de lo anterior, tampoco parecía tener la intención de aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para antagonizar con los adultos que lo rodeaban. Yuri era experto en eso, después de todo. Ya fuera quejándose por las críticas de Victor, por el horario que tenía asignado para entrenar o algo tan absurdo como la elección del almuerzo o la cena, Yuri parecía tener asignada la tarea personal de quejarse por lo que fuera a todos los adultos que lo rodeaban. A excepción de su abuelo.  

Aquella tarde Yuri estaba inusualmente callado. Había, además, otro detalle importante que Yuuri no podía pasar por alto: desde que él estaba en Rusia, cuando iban al departamento de Victor después del entrenamiento del adolescente, lo hacían los tres juntos y no por ser parado. Incluso cuando Victor debía quedarse más tiempo, él y Yurio lo esperaban el tiempo que fuese necesario. Así que, lo que fuera que preocupase al chico en ese momento parecía ser lo suficientemente importante para dejar a Victor en la pista y apresurarse para llegar antes que él.

—¿Te vas a ir? —preguntó Yuri al fin, aun sin dejar levantar la mirada. 

La pregunta tomó desprevenido a Yuuri, quien sólo atinó a mirarle perplejo.

—¿Eh?

El chico levantó la vista y la fijó en Yuuri. El hecho de que no tuviera el ceño fruncido ni hubiera puesto los ojos en blanco por su reacción, encendió los siguientes focos rojos en la mente de Yuuri.

—Escuché a Yakov y a Victor hablar —continuó el muchacho, en voz más baja de lo normal— y… dijeron que quizá regresarás a Japón.

—Oh —murmuró Yuuri mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo del sillón—. Eso. 

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, hace unos días hablaba con Victor sobre lo qué pasó con las fotografías y...

—No —le interrumpió Yuri—. ¿Por qué regresarías a Japón? ¿No eres más feliz aquí?

Yuuri no respondió de inmediato. Pensó por unos segundos en todo lo que había pasado desde que llegó a Rusia con Victor, en lo mucho que su relación había cambiado y, en especial, en cómo se sentía mucho más contento que en Japón. Incluso si pensaba en el trago amargo por lo ocurrido días atrás, todo lo que había vivido desde que Victor lo aceptó como alma gemela superaba, por mucho, la cosas negativas. Sonrió un poco. 

—Sí soy feliz aquí, Yurio —respondió. 

—¿Entonces por qué te irías? Es estúpido. ¿Es por lo del paparazzi y lo que la gente habla en internet?

Yuuri se rio nerviosamente. 

—Eso tiene un poco que ver, sí. 

—¿Por qué?

—No me siento cómodo con la idea de gente extraña tomándome fotos. 

El muchacho frunció el ceño, confundido. 

—Hay muchas fotos tuyas tomadas por gente extraña —dijo—. Están en internet.

—Lo sé, pero esas fotografías fueron tomadas durante mis competencias o en alguna entrevista, no mientras salía al súper o a pasear a Makkachin. Es incómodo.

Yurio se cruzó de brazos.  

—Supongo. Pero eso no es razón suficiente como para querer irte. 

—Hay muchas cosas que pasan por mi mente —dijo Yuuri—, y a veces no tomo las mejores decisiones, o digo cosas que, en su momento, me parecen las adecuadas. 

—Pues no deberías irte. 

Yuuri sonrió. Abrió la boca para decir que había pensado en ello y realmente no tenía intenciones de regresar a Japón por ahora, pero Yuri se le adelantó y continuó hablando, ahora con mayor volumen.

—Esto no es algo que vaya a decir más de una vez, así que pon atención —advirtió, su voz llenándose de una seriedad que Yuuri no le había visto antes—: respeto tus opiniones sobre mi trabajo y he intentado aplicar tus sugerencias, como espero que hayas notado—. Yuuri asintió—. Pues bien, he llegado a la conclusión de que es más conveniente que te quedes aquí para seguir apoyando a Victor con mi entrenamiento. Espero que esto no se te suba a la cabeza, Katsudon, pero acepto que eres bueno en esto. Aunque Victor es buen entrenador, hay cosas que él no ve y tú sí. 

—Es un gusto poder ayudar un poco en tu entrenamiento —respondió Yuuri. Ahora era su voz la que sonaba más bajita, pues se sentía realmente conmovido por las palabras del chico.

—Además —agregó Yurio—, si te vas, ¿a quién más le voy a preguntar cosas sobre las almas gemelas?

Yuuri no pudo evitarlo: sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Yuri había dejado de hacer preguntas realmente incómodas desde hacía unas semanas, pero tal parecía que el muchacho aún tenía muchas más cosas qué preguntar sobre el tema. Lo bueno, pensó Katsuki, era que ya no hacía las preguntas incómodas del principio. Lo malo era que, seguramente, aún había muchas otras que aún haría porque al chico le gustaba ser así de inesperado.

—Hay mucha información que puedes leer sobre el tema —respondió, intentando zafarse un poco—. Es más, existe algo llamado bibliotecas, en las que puedes... 

El adolescente le dio un golpe con uno de los cojines del sofá, a lo que Yuuri respondió con una risa. 

—Sí sé lo que es una biblioteca —gruñó el muchacho. Después se cruzó de brazos y dejó que su cuerpo se hundiera en los cojines del sillón.

Yuuri se rio con más ganas. 

—Lo sé, lo sé, perdón. Pero bromas aparte, hay mucha hay mucha información útil en todas partes. En internet, por ejemplo—. Hizo una pausa y recordó algo—: De hecho, hay un foro internacional con respaldo de varias universidades e instituciones especializadas en el que se habla mucho de este tema y las respuestas son confiables. Los administradores y moderadores son médicos y expertos en el tema de almas gemelas.  

—No es igual —murmuró Plisetsky—. No es lo mismo que escuchar de alguien que también tiene…

Yuuri estaba casi seguro de que el chico se mordió la lengua al cerrar la boca con tanta velocidad. Se irguió un poco en el asiento y se inclinó un poco hacia Yuri, quien tenía las orejas coloradas y evitaba deliberadamente su mirada. Había escuchado mal, ¿no es cierto? Porque casi podía jurar que...

—¿Yurio? —preguntó—.  ¿Qué quieres decir con…?

—Nada. 

—Pero…

El adolescente se puso de pie de un salto y miró a todos lados menos a Yuuri. Éste lo observó en silencio y repasó mentalmente las palabras del chico. Era como si hubiese querido decir que él también tenía un alma gemela. 

Yuuri jadeó por la sorpresa. 

De pronto, comprendió que todas las veces que Yurio le había preguntado por él y Victor, por su vínculo de almas gemelas y por lo que sentía cuando compartía sus emociones con él no habían sido sólo por curiosidad. No dudaba que algunas de esas veces las preguntas fueran sólo por molestar, pero en otras era, al parecer, una curiosidad genuina. 

—C-Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya a casa —dijo el chico—, tengo muchos deberes pendientes y dije que iría a casa en cuanto terminara el entrenamiento. Mira la hora, mi mamá me va a matar. 

—Yurio… —murmuró Yuuri y se puso de pie con cuidado, apoyándose en el bastón. 

—No es necesario que me acompañes a la puerta —insistió el chico, mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás—, sé bien dónde está. La puerta. Sé muy bien dónde está la puerta. Tú regresa al sillón y siéntate, descansa tu pierna. 

—Tienes...

—No, no tengo nada.

—¿Es por eso que hacías todas esas preguntas, Yurio?

—Nope, no vamos a tener esta conversación —agregó mientras acortaba la distancia hacia la puerta y Katsuki se acercaba a él lentamente, como lo haría con algún animal salvaje.

—Pero...

—Ni se te ocurra —gruñó el chico mientras intentaba ponerse los tenis con una sola mano y con la otra se estiraba para sujetar el asa de su bolso. 

Yuuri se aclaró la garganta. 

—¿También tienes un alma gemela, Yuri?

El chico dio un respingo al escuchar la pregunta.  

—Te dije que no vamos a tener esta conversación —gruñó entre dientes. 

—Yurio…

—No, no, no. Me niego. 

Katsuki suspiró. 

—Yuri. 

—¡Ugh! ¡Está bien! —Exclamó el chico al fin, irguiéndose y alzando ambas manos al aire—. Sí, creo que también tengo un vínculo de almas gemelas, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Era lo que querías oír?

Yuuri pensó en el interés que el adolescente tenía en lo relacionado con su vínculo de almas gemelas desde que el tema salió a relucir, estando en Hasetsu. Recordó, también, sus cambios de humor, que todo el tiempo las personas atribuían a la adolescencia y a su carácter tan especial. La idea tenía sentido, en realidad. En especial si Yuuri pensaba en los momentos en los que el chico lucía distraído o en los que en su rostro aparecía alguna sonrisa discreta, que no parecía dirigida a nadie en especial. 

Además, ¿por qué otra razón el muchacho estaría tan interesado en hacer que la relación de Yuuri y Victor funcionase? Quizá intentaba convencerse de que tener un alma gemela no sería del todo malo si dos personas que compartían el vínculo podían superar una de las peores situaciones que podían existir. 

Yuuri sonrió ligeramente, casi con ternura, al comprender que todo ese tiempo Yurio estuvo indagando sobre lo que significaba tener un alma gemela antes de atreverse a hablar sobre su propia situación. 

—¿Crees? —preguntó. 

Por un momento Yuri pareció estar a punto de ignorarlo o aprovechar el cambio en el ambiente y la distracción de Yuuri para salir corriendo del departamento. Al final, mientras un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, volvió a quitarse el calzado y regresó al sillón. 

—No puedo comprobarlo hasta que no me encuentre con esa persona, ¿no?

—Hasta que hagas contacto visual por primera vez —explicó Yuuri—. Así es como funciona normalmente.

—Sí, lo leí —murmuró Yurio. 

—¿Desde cuándo crees que tienes un alma gemela?

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Yuri volvía a poner en orden sus ideas. Sentado en el sillón, mientras jugaba con sus manos en un gesto de evidente nerviosismo, lucía como lo que era aún: prácticamente un niño. Yuuri evitó los comentarios, dándole tiempo antes de hablar. Él entendía, también, lo difícil que podía ser tocar el tema. 

—No sé desde cuándo exactamente —respondió Yurio al fin—. Se volvió más notorio de unos años para acá. Al principio pensé que era yo mismo, pero después de que me describiste lo que sientes cuando Victor y tú, ya sabes, tienen esa conexión mágica, psíquica o lo que sea, empecé a preguntarme si lo que me pasa no es igual. A veces siento… no sé, cómo cuando te sientes bien por lograr algo que antes te costaba mucho trabajo hacer. O siento frustración por cosas que no me han pasado a mí. 

—Y sabes que no son emociones tuyas, sino de otra persona —agregó Yuuri. El muchacho asintió. 

—Es súper raro. 

—¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto? 

Yuri se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé.  El tema nunca me interesó mucho y no le tomé mucha importancia al principio porque han sido pocas veces las que siento sus emociones. Es extraño. Creo que mi alma gemela es una persona poco expresiva. 

—No necesariamente —dijo Yuuri—. Todos los vínculos son diferentes—. Y, cómo para dejar más claro su punto, de dio una palmada en la pierna. El chico siguió el movimiento con la mirada. 

—El vínculo que tienes con Victor hizo eso —dijo con un hilo de voz—. No te ofendas, pero no quiero que el mío me haga lo mismo. 

Yuuri sonrió. 

—No me ofendo. Y no te preocupes, creo que difícilmente les pasaría lo mismo que a nosotros. Ya te dije: cada vínculo es diferente, y cada relación entre almas gemelas es diferente. Dices que no sabes bien cómo te sientes respecto a la idea de tener un alma gemela, y eso está bien. Es mucho por comprender y nadie espera que tengas una respuesta justo ahora. Quizá la verdadera pregunta es si quieres conocer a esa persona algún día o no. 

Yurio suspiró.

—Creo que… ¿sí? Tengo curiosidad por saber qué tipo de persona es. 

—Bueno, ese es un punto de partida importante. Habrá mucho que hablar cuando al fin le conozcas y decidir qué tipo de relación quieren tener, pero no creo que debas preocuparte por eso ahora. 

El chico se movió en el asiento para encararlo una vez más. 

—¿Qué quieres decir con decidir el tipo de relación que queremos tener? 

—Hmm. Bueno, no todas las almas gemelas deben tener una relación romántica. 

—¿Ah? ¿No? 

—No. Hay muchos casos documentados de almas gemelas que se mantienen relaciones de amistad. O casos de personas que encuentran a su alma gemela muchos años después de haber formado una familia con alguien más. Es todo muy complejo como para querer encerrarlo en la única idea de que es obligatorio ser la pareja romántica de tu alma gemela. 

—Espera, ¿qué tipo de relación tienen Victor y tú entonces? 

Yuuri se rio con nerviosismo. Podía sentir su rostro caliente, así que estaba completamente seguro de se había  sonrojado hasta la raíz del cabello.  

—Ah. Pues romántica. Creo. 

Yurio levantó una ceja y lo miró con burla. 

—Hm. Crees. 

—Es complicado. 

Yurio entornó la mirada. 

—Jamás lo habría imaginado. En fin. No necesito que me cuentes lo que pasa contigo y con Victor. Es más, prefiero no enterarme. Me basta con saber que ninguno de los dos está siendo un bobo que arruinará lo que han logrado en estos días. Es decir, no creas que no iría de regreso a Japón para traerte otra vez una vez. Justo ahora no podría, por el entrenamiento y eso, pero no creas que no iría directo a Japón terminando la temporada de patinaje. 

Yuuri no dijo nada. ¿Qué podía responder cuando el comentario del chico significaba que lo ponía casi al nivel de sus propias ambiciones? Yuuri sabía que Yurio le tenía cierta estima, pero esto era más de lo que habría esperado en un principio. 

—Sé que no tenías planes de decirlo aún —continuó—, pero sabes que puedes hablar conmigo si tienes dudas sobre esto, ¿de acuerdo? Yo no soy ningún experto, pero a mí me habría gustado conocer a alguien que también tiene un vínculo mucho antes de encontrarme con mi alma gemela. 

—Hm. No esperes mucho de eso, Katsudon.

—Está bien. 

Yuri asintió. 

—Bien. Sí tengo dudas, te preguntaré—. Hizo una pausa antes de agregar—: ¿Crees que deba decirle a Victor?

—Sólo si de verdad quieres decirle, Yuuri. Es información que sólo tú puedes decidir a quién compartir, si es que decides hacerlo público.

El chico meditó un momento sobre la situación. 

—¿Puedes decirle tú? —preguntó sin mirarlo. Yuuri parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido.

—Si es lo que quieres.

—Sí. Hazlo tú. Yo prefiero no tener que repetir esta conversación, aún no me acostumbro a decirlo en voz alta. Y Victor se va a poner raro cuando sepa, ya lo conozco.

Yuuri asintió.

—Hablando de Victor… ¿Qué pasó en la pista como para que los dejaras allá? —preguntó, cambiando el tema deliberadamente. 

Yuri volvió a hundirse en el sillón, con los brazos cruzados y desvió la mirada otra vez. 

—Quizá escuché a escondidas su conversación con Yakov y me descubrieron porque le reclamé por, otra vez, ser el culpable de que te alejes de él. Y _quizá_ no quise quedarme para que me regañaran. Nada que no se les olvide para mañana. 

Yuuri optó por guardarse para sí mismo cualquier comentario que pudiera decir al respecto y se acomodó mejor en el sillón también. Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un rato, hasta que Yuri mencionó que no era mentira que tenía deberes pendientes y que lo mejor sería regresar a casa antes de que su madre dijera algo. 

—Yuuri —murmuró el muchacho cuando estuvo listo para irse. 

—¿Hm?

—No te vayas. 

Yuuri sonrió mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del adolescente. 

—No te preocupes, no me voy a ir.

* * *

 

—Así que tiene un alma gemela —murmuró Victor.

—Es lo que él cree —respondió Yuuri mientras se acercaba para sentarse junto a él en el sillón. Hacía rato que Victor había regresado a casa y justo habían terminado de cenar y limpiar la cocina—. Si me lo preguntas, creo que sí tiene una.

Victor asintió.

—Eso explicaría algunas cosas sobre él —dijo—, y explicaría también por qué su insistencia en juntarnos.

Yuuri rio por lo bajo.

—Eso es justo lo que pensé. Tiene sentido, ¿no? Somos las únicas personas a quienes conoce que tienen un alma gemela, supongo que quiso demostrarse que no es imposible encontrar la felicidad con esa persona que está destinada para ti.

Victor se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón y ladeó el rostro para poder ver a Yuuri. Permaneció así por varios segundos, en silencio. Yuuri le sostuvo la mirada.

—¿Pasa algo?

Victor se encogió de hombros sin cambiar su posición.

—Sólo pensaba en lo afortunado que soy por haberte conocido.

Yuuri sonrió. Imitó a Victor y se recargó bien en el sillón, mirando en dirección del otro, a sólo unos centímetros de distancia. Mientras lo observaba, pensó en que la relación de ambos realmente había cambiado desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos: en vez de sentirse extraño, incómodo casi, con un comentario así, sólo sintió un calorcito extenderse por todo su cuerpo.

—Somos muy afortunados —murmuró y sonrió un poco—. A pesar de todo.

—A pesar de todo —repitió Victor.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Yuuri vio el momento exacto en el que la mirada de Victor pasaba de sus ojos a sus labios y de regreso a sus ojos, y supo lo que estaba por ocurrir. Victor esperó un momento, quizá para darle tiempo a que se alejara por voluntad propia. Yuuri no se alejó. En vez de eso, acercó su rostro al de Victor, hasta que pudo sentir su respiración, y cerró los ojos.

Fue un primer beso tentativo, más un mero roce de labios, hasta que Victor cambió un poco su posición en el sillón para tener más apoyo. Duró sólo unos segundos y, al separarse, Yuuri agachó el rostro. No lo hizo para esconder su sonrojo, sino para disimular un poco la sonrisa boba que apareció en su rostro. Victor besó su frente antes de rodearlo con un brazo para que pudiera descansar en él.

Se quedaron en esa posición durante varios minutos, sin decir nada con palabras pero sí con sus emociones, que pasaban de uno a otro a través del vínculo que compartían. Por primera vez en todos esos días, Yuuri sintió como si todo en él se pusiera en orden, como si algo dentro de sí hiciera clic al fin. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en lo que sentía en ese momento, en esas emociones que se mezclaban hasta que no sabía cuáles eran de él y cuáles de Victor, porque las compartían todas: felicidad, confianza, agradecimiento, aceptación, esperanza, y, entre todas ellas, algo que Yuuri identificó como amor.

—Esto es nuevo —murmuró Victor. Yuuri asintió—. ¿Te desagrada?

—Sabes que no.

—A mí tampoco.

—Lo sé.

Otro momento de silencio.

—El otro día hablé con Yuri sobre algunas cosas —dijo Victor al fin—, y estuve pensando, ¿qué dices de coreografiar su programa libre?

Apenas las palabras salieron de su boca, Yuuri se incorporó y lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?

—¿No te gustaría hacerlo? —preguntó Victor mientras se acomodaba para poder verlo frente a frente.

—Yo… no sé. Es decir, sí, me gustaría, pero… ¿no crees que sería inapropiado?

—¿Por qué sería inapropiado?

—Pues porque soy yo —murmuró Yuuri—. Llevo retirado del patinaje tres años.

—Yo también.

—Pero eres entrenador.

—Y tú tienes esa sensibilidad artística que te ha permitido guiar a Yuri en su entrenamiento. Y te escucha más de lo que me escucha a mí —bromeó—. Es decir, a ti fue a quien le dijo que tenía un alma gemela.

—En realidad se le escapó decirlo.

—El punto es —continuó Victor—, que serías perfecto para ello. Y Yura está de acuerdo conmigo, aunque no vaya a admitirlo porque ya sabes cómo es. Además, nadie dice que tienes que ser patinador activo para poder coreografiar la rutina de alguien más. Y seguro tienes ideas, tomaste muchos cursos de danza y baile, tú mismo lo dijiste. Es una idea —agregó mientras tomaba la mano de Yuuri y la acariciaba con los pulgares—. Piénsalo.

Yuuri asintió.

—Si aceptas, estoy seguro de que harás algo hermoso.

Yuuri volvió a asentir.

—Está bien, lo voy a pensar.

Victor sonrió.

—Yo también estuve pensando en algo —agregó Yuuri—. En lo que hablamos el otro día. De todo lo que hablamos el otro día: de la terapia y de los paparazzi y… todo.

—¿Y qué pensaste? —preguntó Victor.

—Sobre lo primero, que quiero buscar ayuda.

—Encontraremos a alguien —asintió Victor—. Sólo recuerda que no debes sentirte obligado a hacerlo, esto sólo funciona si realmente quieres hacerlo tú, porque crees que te servirá.

—Creo que me ayudará mucho, Victor, y quiero intentar.

—Está bien.

—Y sobre las fotos y las noticias que circulan en internet —continuó Yuuri—, creo que tengo una idea, aunque no sé si será del todo buena.

—No lo sabremos hasta que no lo hagamos —respondió Victor—. ¿Qué idea tienes en mente?

Y Yuuri le contó.

* * *

 

Yuri despertó cuando el sonido de lo que parecían ser miles de notificaciones llegaron a su móvil a eso de las siete de la mañana. Maldijo entre dientes. Era domingo, el único día en el que su entrenamiento empezaba hasta tarde, y justo cuando podía dormir un poco más, ahí estaban las malditas notificaciones del celular. Enfurruñado, tomó el aparato, dispuesto a apagarlo por las próximas tres horas, cuando vio que todo se debía a menciones en sus redes sociales.

Intrigado, abrió la aplicación que más notas tenía y deslizó el pulgar por la pantalla hasta dar con el origen de todo. Cuando lo encontró, soltó una carcajada y se dejó caer en la cama otra vez, con el celular en la mano.

—Esos dos —murmuró.

Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y releyó el primer tweet en el que lo etiquetaron, y que desató la ola de notificaciones y menciones que no paraban de llegar, porque había miles de personas compartiendo y citando la información, sin borrar su nombre de usuario. Típico.

> **#VictorNikiforov revela a su alma gemela**
> 
> El ex patinador @v-nikiforov y actual entrenador de la estrella del patinaje artístico @yuri-plisetsky habla en exclusiva sobre su alma gemela: el también ex patinador #YuuriKatsuki link.ru/2VY2529L

Tocó el enlace que aparecía debajo para poder leer la nota completa. Ya estaba despierto, ¿no? Lo mejor sería aprovechar el tiempo, porque este chisme se veía que estaba genial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una de las cosas más complicadas de escribir este fic son esas partes en las que Yuuri y Yuri interactúan. ¿Cómo le hacen los demás para escribir Yuuri, Yuri, Yuuri, Yuri, sin confundirse? Disculpen si esa parte queda algo repetitiva con tantos Yuris. 
> 
> Y, sí, me inventé el segundo nombre de Yuri. Me gusta cómo queda. Yuri Vasílievich Plisetsky. Tiene estilo.
> 
> ¡Gracias a todos por leer!

**Author's Note:**

> Éste es sólo el comienzo. El fic, como tal, continúa en producción, así que no aseguro actualizaciones prontas, pero confío en que sean más o menos constantes.


End file.
